Triangles
by TjRythum
Summary: a mission gone wrong, one mending friendship while a new one buds to life and two love interests who seem to hate each others guts. Iruka's life will never be normal, but then, he wouldn't want it to be. Yoai, three-some pairing KakashixIrukaxIbiki.
1. Waking up

**Yellow! (yes, I count that as a greeting) Tj-san here, back with a new story! hurrah!**

**ah, I really hope there are still people out there who will read this. I'm about halfway through the whole story right now but just had the feeling of needing to post. Technically this is the prolog, just the intro to the whole thing.  
**

**Warnings: ah, well, let's see...Yoai, of course, most likely some sex in later chaps (it's me, we were expecting what?) swearing, suggestions of torture and all the normal warning that come with me and my general oddness XD**

**Also...the pairing - it's umm, well...going to be a threesome? *beams nervously***

**Discliamer: you really think I own Naruto? I can't even afford a cup of coffee!**

**...**

_Pain. Everything hurts. What happened?_

Slowly Iruka opened his eyes to be met with the sight of white walls and the sound of slow, high pitched beeping. Something covered his mouth and nose; it smelt plastic and sterile and was giving off soft whooshing noises.

_ A breath mask?_

"Iruka? Iruka! Are you awake?"

A deep bass, slightly hesitant, sounded close to his ear before a huge scarred face filled his vision.

"Morino-san?"

Iruka tried to form the name, but with the mask and his dry throat all that came out was a muffled rasp. Quickly Ibiki reached out and gently removed the plastic device, giving Iruka a moment to prove he would continue to breathe on his own before setting it to the side and reaching for a glass and water pitcher.

Filling it he carefully hooked an arm around the chuunin's slender waist and pulled him into a sitting position so he could help him drink.

Gratefully Iruka slipped the water, forcing himself to go slow so he wouldn't spill and get the other man wet. All the while thoughts swarmed through his mind followed closely by garbed memories of trees, blood, cold walls, pain and Ibiki's horrified face.

What had happened?

As if sensing the question Ibiki set the glass down and piled the pillows up so Iruka would stay in the semi seated position without any help. Satisfied that he couldn't hurt himself Ibiki sat back, still on the bed but no longer in the sensei's personal space.

"You feel alright?" the black eyes swept over him, a small frown Iruka didn't understand on the thin lips "They said you might not wake up for another few days"

Iruka frowned "They? Umm Morino-san –"

"I've told you to call me Ibiki" the thin lips tilted into a sad smile "After everything we've just been through it shouldn't be that big of a thing to ask"

_What? _

"Oh, umm, alright I-Ibiki-san. It's just that – well. What _did _happen?"

The question didn't seemed to faze the big Jounin, he simply sighed "They said you might not remember – least not straight off. Memory Repression it's called, it's the minds why of dealing with shocking or traumatic experiences. You'll remember with a simple jogging – though if I had my way you'd never remember again"

The last part was said so quietly Iruka almost didn't hear it, he didn't get to dwell on it though as Ibiki started speaking again.

"What do you remember Iruka? Let's start with that"

Iruka tilted his head "Uhh, I has being sent out with you right? Recon mission and you needed a trap and wire specialist"

Ibiki nodded "Yes, you were wonderful by the way; I've never seen such skill in the area before. You're a great credit to this village"

Iruka felt himself blushing and looked down, though the action caused pain to shoot up his spine, making him gasp and Ibiki to move closer. Reaching out the big man gently pushed him upright while rubbing circles on his neck, the pain quickly receded.

Sitting back Ibiki's expression twisted back to something close to regret.

"I'm sorry, I'm staling. The mission was a success; we got in, got the information and had just handed it over to the backup team that had been sent to meet us. Then it all when to hell. The backups turned traitor and had led the Stone nin straight to us, they handed the two of us over in the middle of the night, they gassed us so we wouldn't fight then they took us to Stone's T&I"

Iruka blinked, nodding slowly as the memories started to flow back, standing guard, hands tight on intricate wire lines while Ibiki stole the scrolls. The leering grin of the Jounin leader of the backup team as Ibiki had given him the bag. Watching the Stone nin hand the bastard a roll of cash through a haze of drugs. The sensation of being carried by rough hands while Ibiki was dragged.

"The whole mission had been a trap, their target was me, they wanted information on Konoha's T&I but thanks to you and our other trappers they couldn't get into the building no matter how many times they tried. So they had found some wannabe turn coats and had offered them a ridiculous amount of money for the job"

Ibiki sighed and looked down at his hands "My biggest regret is that you got dragged into what you had nothing to do with and for it I'm sorry. Though you should know the Hokage and myself are very proud of you, you proved yourself to be stronger than many for our Jounin these passed two weeks"

Iruka's eyes widened "W-what? Two weeks? I-Ibiki-"

The black eyes gazed at him with tried sadness "The Stone interrogator sent to break me, his name was Sno'u Mobi. Mobi's specialty is physiological torture as it has been proven in the past I have a high tolerance for physical pain and I have too much training in resisting genjutsu. So he used the last and only thing available to him"

"What? I- I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand-"

"Iruka" a scarred hand brushed over the covered head before the black eyes turned back to meet the brown ones "He used you"

The dark eyes widened again as a wave of memories crashed over the young man. Flashing lights, screaming, tables and chairs with chains, fire, water, blood – so much blood – shining pointed objects that just the sight of them had made his skin crawl with fear before they were plunged into his body and the screaming began again.

A cell, dark cold cell, the sound of dripping water filled it, echoed around its small confines. A wall made of bars, that had been the only thing separating him from Ibiki, but it had been enough.

Iruka had understood even then that they had wanted to break the Jounin, that he was just the tool to them. They would drag Ibiki in and chain him in the corner, making him watch as they tortured his partner. Than after they would put them back in the cells, flinging the half conscious Iruka just that far out of reach to the big Jounin, placing him where he could be seen but not touched, not held or tended to.

Iruka started to shake, wrapping his arms around himself he tried to curl up into a ball, tried to stop the memories flashing behind his closed eyes.

Gentle arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Opening his eyes Iruka found himself staring at the dark blue uniform that covered Ibiki's broad chest. Choking on a sob he clutched desperately at the soft material, not noticing when the big man shuddered and pulled him even closer until his was laying half way across the wide lap.

Soothingly Ibiki smoothed his hands over the chocolate hair as he held the younger man "Don't be ashamed of this. You didn't show weakness once while we were there. Not once did you ask me to make them stop. Even when they drugged you with some sort of hallucinogenic all you said was 'sorry for being a burden Morino-san'" Ibiki let out a snort "Polite even then, whoever taught you your manners was sure thrall"

Iruka gave a chuckle as he desperately fought more tears "That sounds like something I'd say alright. And it was a civilian grandmother, she took care of the clan-less orphans, she was very strict and proper. Heaven help you if she caught you swearing or bullying"

Ibiki gave a quiet laugh at that, tightening his grip when the chuunin sagged tiredly in his hold "I'm going to lay you down again ok?

Nodding Iruka tried to hide his wince as he was eased out of the big arms and settled back down in the bed.

"Think you can stay awake a bit longer?" Ibiki gave him a question gaze as he pulled the covers back around the slender body, when Iruka nodded he took in a breath and stepped toward the door "Ok then, I'm going to get Tsunade-sama, don't fall asleep"

Nodding again Iruka watched as the big Jounin slipped from the room, leaving him alone with the beeping machines.

Sniffing he wiped a hand across his eyes, still mildly embarrassed that he had lost it, but thankfully Ibiki didn't seem to think less of him for it. A sharp tug of pain drew his attention to the bandages he had just brushed.

He was starting to remember the past weeks but he still had no clue the extent of the damage, though it must have been bad if Ibiki had seen fit to stay in the room with him when the powerful man could have been elsewhere.

There were wrappings over one side of his face, though it didn't cover his eye, so he hadn't noticed it till now. There were patches on his left cheek and forehead, more wrappings on his neck, down his torso and arms; moving aside the blankets was harder than Iruka thought it should have been, but it revealed even more bandaging on his legs.

He was swathed up like a mummy; thankfully Iruka was the kind to laugh at a thought like that.

Staring down at his hands brought on the realization that they too were covered in white linen – and he only had three fingers, as it seemed his pinky's were no longer there.

_Hun, that's – different._

Carefully Iruka raised one hand till it was level with his face, touching the side of his hand cautiously with the other and wincing when the sharp pain shot through it. He felt strangely calm, though the rational part of his mind knew it was because he was still in shock. It would kick in sooner or later.

He wasn't looking forward to that.

Turning his hand again Iruka sighed. Yup, he was defiantly missing his little finger, on both hands. He'd heard of that kind of torture before but had thought it was always the thumb or pointer they cut off.

_Maybe they were trying to prolong the pain – they wanted Ibiki to break after all and the fear that they would make you cripple or handicapped would be pretty threatening._

Iruka gave a grim smile. From what Ibiki said neither of them had said anything that could have been used, and since it seemed they were back in Konoha then they must have been rescued.

The sound of the door being thrown open pulled him from his thoughts as he looked over to see Tsunade grinning at him.

"So you're awake, bout time. Your kids are driving us mad."

"Hello Tsuande-sama"

Iruka smiled at the blond as she strode boldly into the room, her heels clicking against the tile floor "Hello yourself. You gave us a scare there, shutting yourself down like that"

Iruka frowned "What?"

Ibiki re-entered the room a few steps behind the Hokage and had come to stand back beside the bed "Hokage-sama, he still doesn't remember everything"

The blond frowned but didn't stop in her report check "Ah that's right, though it's probably for the better yes?" the hazel eyes flicked toward the dark looking Jounin before she turned back to Iruka "Mays well tell you everything – fill in the gaps. You tried to kill yourself"

Iruka started at the blunt statement but Tsuande only pressed her lips into a thin line, a grim look in her eye.

"Let me rephrase that. You tried to kill all of them, by killing yourself. According to Ibiki, you had managed to pry a nail from the cell wall and stabbed it through Mobi's forehead the next time they brought you in for torture"

A gruff cough brought the attention back to Ibiki "You threw me a knife and then ran to the other side of the dungeon, making sure they followed before you tried to set off a suicide blast. Luckily, since your chakra was so low it didn't work, just scared them long enough for me to get free and take them out. That was their biggest mistake. They hadn't touched me, so none of my strength was gone"

If the dark look in the black eyes and the sadistic twist in the thin lipped smile was anything to go off of Iruka was very glad he couldn't remember Ibiki's revenge on their captors.

A glance at the blond healer showed the hazel eyes hard with hard satisfaction. The look sent a shiver down Iruka's spine and made him very grateful the dark desires weren't meant for him; though it did remind him.

"Umm, T-Tsunade-sama?"

The Sannin paused in her task of checking the beeping monitors to turn her gaze you him, the light eyes soften instantly, he could see relief there with a thin veil of fear lingering, he looked down again, once more wondering how bad it had been for it to scare her to that extent.

"Yes Iruka, what is it?"

Not sure which one of them to look at he switched between them "I-if one of you could tell me – the extent of the damage? I remember bits and pieces but that's it"

Tsunade sent a pointed look at Ibiki, clearly stating that if he wished to stay in the room, he would be the one to report. Sighing Ibiki nodded before stepping closer to the bed again.

"First off know that nothing that happened will cripple or handicap you, we have Hoakge-sama to thank for that. As for what they did – I don't wish to go in to detail, the base truth is – pretty much everything they could think of short of permanently harming or killing you, though they were getting close to that. Chakra poison, drugging, and wounds from needles, wire and burning will leave nothing but scars. The most worrying wounds were from a drug your body reacted violently to, and from a torture styled after a Grass method of growing bamboo through a person's body."

The black eyes wondered over the bandaged shoulder and legs before the big man continued "The Stone nin didn't have bamboo so they used white hot metal rods"

The brown eyes grew wide at the information while the blond beside him gave a shudder.

"They speared the rods through your right calf, shoulder and wrist, also one through your left hip. But thanks to Tsunade and her team there will be no lasting damage to your muscles or bones, you just have to take it slow for a while and let everything heal before going back to chasing demon spawn"

The thin lips twitched upward when Iruka glared at the Jounin "They are not 'demon spawn' _Morino-san_" Iruka knew the big man was bating for a reaction and couldn't help but give it to him, to make up for the worry he must have gone through "Their mini, undiscovered psychopaths"

A snort of laughter came from Tsuande as she gently applied a new needle of medicine to his arm while Ibiki coughed to hide his laughed. Grinning Iruka reached up his right hand to rub at his scar. The action brought his focus back to the other important question and the grin slipped from his face.

Ibiki, who had been watching the movement, stepped forward to take the slender hand his big ones.

"Toward the end they – they were getting desperate. Not only has I not breaking, _you_ weren't breaking. After everything they'd done they expected tears, confessions, and pleading to me to tell them what they wanted, but you weren't even cracking and desperate men do stupid things. They were trying to scare us, that's why they started small."

"It's the one thing I couldn't fix; though as it was just your little finger it shouldn't affect you too much"

Despite the dark atmosphere seeping from the two powerful ninja a thought flashed through Iruka's mind and he couldn't help but chuckle. The looks he got for it were pretty great too.

"S-sorry, I just had a mental picture of the kids asking me where I put my fingers and how I'm going to put them back on" he grinned while his superiors slowly gained amused gleams in their eyes "Least, that's what they said to Cormo-sensei when he lost his hand a few years ago. It was the first time I've ever seen him laugh that hard"

Tsuande was chuckling low in her throat, a smile now back on her face as the tense feeling disappeared from the room while the blond sighed "Ah, I've missed you Sensei, we need you sense of humor around here. Though there is one last thing"

Tilting his head Iruka waited for the blond healer to continue, the look she gave him was somewhere between amusement and bracing for impact "I hope you weren't overly fond of your right ear"

Iruka frowned and slowly raised a hand to the side of his head "My ear? Well, besides being rather attached to it-"

The painted lips grinned while the Sannin rolled her eyes at the pun. Iruka grinned back for moment then sighed "They cut that off to?"

"Actually, it happened during the fight – great duck on your part though not quite fast enough"

Ibiki was smiling softly and had settled back into one of the little plastic chairs by the window. How the poor thing was holding the big man's weight Iruka couldn't guess.

"But" Turning his head he looked back at Tsuande "That's pretty much everything. I have to go – if Shizune finds me I'll be doing paperwork till next week. Ibiki" the blonde's voice rose and the big man in turn glared at her "The staff tell me you've only left once in the past five days."

The raised brow the interrogator was giving the short woman clearly stated he wished to know how that was her business but the blond paid no mind "Come on, you're going drinking with me"

The big man made no move to leave his spot by the chuunin's bed and the hazel eyes rolled in annoyance "Your coming. Iruka need's some rest and if you stay here that won't happen. He'll be here when you get back"

With that she marched over and forcibly pulled the much larger man from his chair – Ibiki only looking annoyed that the fact she was as strong as him and more powerful to boot. Iruka stifled his laughter as the smaller woman dragged the big Jounin to the door, pausing in it to order him to sleep more before she marched out, glaring man in tow.

As soon as they left two nurses filed in, giving him smiles as they did another routine check while replacing the pillows and blankets. Iruka tried to try awake a bit longer – just until the girls left at the least – but now that the demanding auras of Ibiki and Tsunade were gone, the darkness pulled him under quickly, the whispered words and giggles of the nurses the last things he heard before falling asleep.

...

**sssoooo? interested?**

**Thought this up on a walk home from the grocer a while ago. I'm going for shorter chapters in this one. Fix My Heart was fun but the 10,000 word length chaps was taxing on my nerves... *twitch*  
**

**oh, and the bamboo thing is actually a real method used, awful I know.  
**

**love is greatly appreciated and I am not above begging. PLEASE REVIEW! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE PLLLEEEAASSSEE!  
**

**Shale: *facepaw* your pathetic  
**

**Ryth: *beams* but I'm cute! *waves* later!  
**


	2. Sunflowers

**Chapter 2**

**_Sunflowers_**

**Yos!**

**First off, thank you so much to my reviews, specially the guest reviewers. Yes! Ibiki ****_is_**** like a big scarred teddy bear! And I really don't think he's at all OOC, after all in the anime he did get in to an argument with two of his employees about where to get a pork dish. Sadistic, yes. Emotionless? No.**

**SlikyOtter: (love the name BWT) of course I did another, I love them too! And really? You think? I could have been really awful and actually crippled him or something! And who needs gloves? That's what pockets are for!**

**Iruka: is great to know you care Rythum -_-**

**Ryth: awwww, you love me once I get to the sex *beams***

**Iruka: *facepalm***

**...**

The sound of bird song was the first thing Iruka heard when he woke up. It made him smile and sigh happily before stretching – and gasping in pain.

_Oh, right. Hospital._

Slowly opening eyes Iruka blinked at the low light filtering in through the blinds, soft sounds of the outside world coming it with it. Carefully he rolled to his side and reached out for the water that stood next to the bed.

Sipping the glass of warm water slowly Iruka let his gaze wander. The beeping machines were gone as were the tubes from his arms, some of the bandages had been removed from his body, giving him a better look at the healing. There were a good number of new scars crossing his skin but Iruka pulled his attention away from them – he didn't want to think about it right then.

There were flowers everywhere, taking up pretty much every available surface in the room; that made him smile and wish he was feeling up to standing so he could have gone and read the cards he could see attached to the pretty glass vases. There was a huge bouquet of sunflowers sitting next his bed however with a big handmade card proudly displaying the words 'we love Sensei' in untidy colourful scrawl. It warmed his heart and made him fight tears as he reached out to touch one of the bright yellow blossoms.

_You precious little dears._

Hopefully the Hokage would allow his class in to see him, he missed their smiling faces and he would need to thank them for the get well gift.

Brushing his fingers over the soft yellow pedals once more Iruka let his hand drop with a sigh. The room seemed quiet, though he could still hear the birds outside and the occasional 'clip clip' of someone walking past the door.

Staring back down at his hands Iruka was once again faced with the odd sight of three fingers and a thumb; it was weird, like something done in one of those cheesy old space movies Raidou and Genma sometimes made him watch. the strangest thing about it was his hands also seemed to be thinner than before.

_I wonder how it will look once the bandages are gone? How will people react?_

Iruka grinned at himself for that one. It was a ninja village, sure people would probably do a double take the first few times but loss of limb wasn't a strange thing to the men and women who lived here. The worst thing people could do, would be to get mad that it had happened to him – but Tsuande was right, it wouldn't affect him very much.

Yawning, he carefully curled his back, gently stretching it to relieve some of the ache when the sight of a stack of paper lying next to the window sill caught his attention. It hadn't been there before had it?

Wiggling over to the edge of the bed he leaned over as far as he safely could to try to read the words printed on the paper. It was fairly difficult but he managed to make out the letters 'T&I' before stopping and sitting back, whatever was on the paper – he was not supposed to read it.

Though, Iruka mused as he sat back against the pillows and picked his glass of water back up, if it was from T&I it must belong to Ibiki. Did he leave them there when Tsuande dragged him out? Or had he come back and just left the room momentarily?

Also from what Tsuande said the Jounin had been with him almost constantly for five days, why? Did he really feel that bad about what had happened? Or was there something he still wasn't remembering? He and Ibiki had been in contact before of course, but only ever on a work base. They'd never been rude but not overly friendly either, so why did it seem like the big man was suddenly playing guard?

A sound outside the window pulled him from his thoughts, a slight puff of air, like someone exhaling sharply before he heard the window slide open farther and the blinds were pushed to the side. A long leg made its way through the opening and a lanky but muscled body followed, a gloved hand held onto a small, decretive cloth bag while the person finally pulled the rest of their body through to land silently on the lament floor, revealing a sharp but masked face with a white, gravity defying mane.

"Kakashi?"

The Jounin started and spun around, shocked grey eye focusing in on the chuunin blinking surprised back at him.

"Ruk- your awake!" the bag was set down – well, more like hastily dropped on the window sill – as the white haired man sped over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Your- they said you might not-" Kakashi pulled back and took in a breath, looking a little shamed that he had lost his control like that. Raising his head again the grey eye ran its gaze over the bandaged body.

"They took the tubes out. So that means you're getting better right? You'll be ok?"

Gently Iruka took the long fingered hand and removed it from where it was running over his torso, checking for cuts or breaks in the bone.

"That's what Tsuande said, just need rest and time to heal before going back to teaching" he smiled at that thought, a goal, a reason to behave, he missed his class room and all the kids. The smile faded though when he turned to face the other man "Yes, I'll be fine but – Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

The Jounin froze at the question, a pained regretful look in the grey eye when he turned it to meet the brown ones and Iruka could help but feel a small well of justice rise in his chest.

_You should regret it, bastard._

"Ah, well I – I came to check on you. I was here with a team mate when Ibiki brought you in and it-" the grey eye closed while the older man took in a shuddering breath "They didn't know if you were going to live Iruka and I – Ru-koi, I was scared"

Iruka bit at his lip, he knew Kakashi was being sincere, he could see it but – it still _hurt_. After everything, everything he had done and given up-

"Well, I'm fine now as you can see so you can stop worrying about me"

A hurt look filled the dark eye and the long body slumped "I-Iruka, I'm still going to worry. Your important to me and seeing you like that reminded me of-"

"How's Tenzo?"

Iruka's hasty interruption could have been considered rude but it was necessary. He had to wake Kakashi up, just because the moron had bombed their relationship didn't mean he sat by and watched as Kakashi ruined another one – even if he wasn't overly fond of Tenzo, he would still respect that Kakashi was with him now.

"Ah, we broke up"

Or not. This complicated things.

"Oh?" Iruka quirked a brow "Why?"

"He- was cheating on me"

The bottom of Iruka stomach fell and he turned his head so Kakashi wouldn't see his tears "It doesn't feel good does it?"

There was a sharp intake of air before the long boned hands grabbed his "Iruka, Ru-koi, baby I'm sorry. Please, I fucked up and I can't even give a good reason for it but please, please believe me when I say I'm sorry and-"

The chocolate eyes slip shut as Iruka slowly pulled his hand from the loving hold "Kakashi" his voice was soft and low but it made the other man quiet regardless "Kakashi, I'm not trying to be cruel here but-"the dark eyes opened again and lifted to meet the grey one "I'm still on drugs, I can't move without hurting or get up without help. I _really_ don't want to deal with a messed up relationship talk right now, ok?"

Kakashi looked pained for moment then slowly nodded before sitting back so he was still close but no longer in the younger man's space "I understand. Just please know if there's anything you need I'm here"

Smiling Iruka nodded, making Kakashi brighten as the grey eye gained a happy light. Mentally sigh Iruka knew he would have to be careful. Though he and Kakashi had been great friends and were very comfortable around each other he had to make sure Kakashi didn't back him into a corner. Though it was clear the older man was all for getting back together Iruka wasn't going to fall for it this time.

Kakashi had proven that he was very flighty in relationships – at least in theirs he had been, though Iruka hasn't sure if he was indecisive or just still stuck in old habits built over years. At any rate, he could enjoy Kakashi company but would have to make it very clear that they were in no way back together.

Not until he was sure Kakashi would put an effort into it.

"So- what's in the bag? You bringing me presents?" Iruka grinned cheekily while distracting the other man. It worked; Kakashi looked confused for moment before giving a little 'oh!' and bouncing up to retrieve the bag.

"Ya, I've been bringing them the past few days in hopes you'd be awake but have had to give them anyway when you weren't. One another note, the nurses really like me now"

Iruka laughed at the beaming face and was once again reminded why they had been such good friends. Kakashi relaxed around him and would start to act silly, knowing Iruka would never mock him for it.

The bag was slipped open and a familiar sweet scent hit Iruka nose, "Sugar cookies!"

Kakashi smiled and set the bag down by the huge vase of sunflowers "You should be able to have them once you're cleared for solid food and since they've taken you off the machines that should be soon. They were Suzune's idea by the way" the masked face nodded to the bright yellow flowers "She brought them in though the kids bought and picked them out. Something about internal suns and making the room brighter for when you woke up, though they wouldn't let the kids in"

Iruka nodded "That's probably a good thing. I'm sure I wouldn't have liked them to see me hooked up to a blood bag and breathing mask"

Kakashi hummed and absent mindedly stroked one of the big blossoms "That was our thought too, though now your awake and look mostly alive you could ask to see them, I'm sure the kids won't say no"

Iruka tried glare but it fell away to a grin, he knew the 'mostly alive' joke was a cover for how worried Kakashi had been.

"That would be great, I'll have to mention it to the nurses next time I see them. So uhh – how long have I been out? Tsuande told me a bit but no pacific times"

"Ah" Kakashi dropped into one of the plastic chairs and slouched back "Today would make it a week since you came in, three weeks since you went missing"

Nodding Iruka tapped his fingers on the bed spread only to stop when pain shot through his hand; the movement drew Kakashi's gaze downward and his eyes narrowed, a hard, mildly horrified look in the grey eye "Wh-what happen to your hands?"

"Mmm?" blinking Iruka held his hands up "You're saying you didn't notice that before? What about the other times you've come to see me?"

The grey eye narrowed "I checked on you by looking through the window. This is the first time I've managed to get in the room" there was a definite sulking tone in the deep voice that normally would have had Iruka rolling his eyes, but what had been said was strange.

"What? Why? Surely the staff wouldn't have kept you out"

"_They_ didn't" Kakashi's tone dropped and he slouched back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the door. Confused Iruka looked over in time to see the panel slide open, revealing the lumbering form of Ibiki, two steaming cups balanced carefully on one big arm.

The big man had to stoop slightly to fit through the low doorway, the scarred face rising to lock gazes with the copy nin even as he slid the door shut behind him.

"Hatake"

There was no form of greeting in the way Ibiki spoke the name, in fact it almost sounded like a threat. Kakashi however didn't blink, just narrowed his gaze and glared defiantly back at the other man.

"Morino"

Iruka glanced between the two of them, the dark threatening atmosphere causing trials of fear to start curling in his belly. The rational part of his mind knew it was the beginnings of a panic reaction, the fact the other two men were much stronger and more powerful than him seemed to be screamingly frank at that instant and the still damaged part of Iruka psyche was shrinking from what it saw as new pain.

_It's fine, they're not going to- just calm down, your over reacting, they won't hurt you, you stupid moron_

Taking in a breath Iruka tried to calm his nerves without drawing the attention of the other two – it didn't work. At the sound of his exhale both men were looking back over at him. The threatening aura's disappeared instantly as they both noticed the slight tremble in the bandaged hands.

Both Jounin looked slightly shamed, though neither said anything about it, not wanting to lose face in front of the other. Iruka forced back a sigh; he'd forgotten Kakashi and Ibiki didn't get along – for what reason he didn't know, though in hind sight, you didn't always need a reason to not like someone.

"You're awake again" chocolate eyes turned to Ibiki who walked slowly across to the bed, a small smile on the scarred lips "Good, you are getting better then. Here" one of the cups was held out to the smaller man, steam curling off the top "Herbal tea, not the stuff that tastes like drain leavings, the one that's actually nice"

Iruka grinned and took the cup with a small 'thank you'. Taking a sip he hummed appreciatively as the warm flower scented liquid left a trail down his still slightly sore throat to his empty stomach.

"The Hokage says we have to start you back on food slowly, after the starving in Stone then the week asleep we're going to have to stick with liquids and soups for the time being"

"Ah" Iruka smiled while he took another sip and turned his gaze to the Jounin who was still slouching in the corner, watching them with a hooded eye "Can I get a rain check on the cookies then Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked, then smiled "Sure, I'll take you to dinner when you get out"

Iruka inwardly frowned at the line but kept his smile in place - _Already trying for a date Kakashi? - _But before he could answer a low growl came from Ibiki.

"Hatake, what are you doing here?"

A dark smirk took over Kakashi's face while he stared challengingly back at the other man "Visiting Morino. It's not illegal"

The black eyes were narrowed into silts, warning clear in their depths "Visiting hours are over, and usually people are expected sign in –not slip in through windows"

Kakashi frowned, arms once again crossed over his chest "And what about you? Your still here"

"I have permission from the Hokage as his captain"

"As his captain?" Kakashi snorted "Aren't you the reason he's in here?"

A thunderous expression passed over Ibiki's face before going blank once again, Iruka glanced between the two of them and decided to intervene before Kakashi got his idiot ass killed.

"Kakashi, you can come back tomorrow. Go get some sleep alright?"

Kakashi glanced over at him and instantly his gaze softened. Sighing he stood and scooped up the cookie bag. Stepping up to the bed he leaned forward and Iruka realized nearly too late that he was trying to get a goodbye kiss.

Quickly Iruka turned his head to the side, he couldn't stop Kakashi but he could control the extent of the contact. Kakashi hesitated for less than a second then pressed in anyway, giving the younger man a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening and head for the door, saluting Ibiki lazily on his way out – though Iruka knew it was more to spite the other man than out of respect.

It was quiet for a time as Ibiki glared at the door then walked over to drag a chair closer to the bed, sitting down while he took a sip of his own tea. Iruka absent mindedly rubbed a hand over the spot Kakashi had kissed, whether it was to get the feeling off or not he wasn't sure.

Ibiki watched the movement, eyes down cast as he took another drink from his cup before he set it down to the side.

"Are you dating Kakashi?"

The question came out of the blue and Iruka looked up startled "W-what?"

The big shoulders shrugged "Are you dating Kakashi? He was always trying to get in here while you were asleep, and with the kiss it the end-"

"Ah" Iruka smiled sadly as he leaned back against the pillows "Not that it's any of your business" he grinned when the Jounin glared then sighed "We were dating, but we broke up a few months ago"

Nodding Ibiki stared down at his cup, not meeting the chocolate eyes "May I ask why? You two seem pretty friendly for ex's"

"We were good friends before dating so we're still fairly comfortable with each other. Really it's the first time I've seen him since the breakup, I was pretty hurt and did a good job of ignoring him, and he was the same. But when the guy who used to be your best friend comes in baring cookies you don't send him out"

Iruka grin was met with an eye roll, then he sighed again "In truth I'm not sure how to deal with him, Kakashi can be very brunt and forceful when he wants something – it the only reason we started going out in the first place – but since we were such good friends it actually was good for a while, nothing really changed much except for certain obvious areas and I guess that was the real problem"

Ibiki frowned and leaned forward slightly "How so?"

Iruka smiled ruefully "You don't have to be the biggest gossip hound in the village to know Kakashi's tendencies toward bed hopping. Maybe it was my fault for just assuming that would stop when we started dating"

Ibiki froze, a shocked look on the scarred face "He cheated on you?"

Looking away Iruka nodded "I can only prove the one time, though I know there must have been more. We were reaching our 'eight month anniversary' not that either of us were paying attention to it when I came home to find Kakashi in bed with one of his ANBU friends."

Scratching at the back of his head Iruka sent the other man a sheepish grin "Not quite clear on what I did after, though I vaguely remember punching one or both of them before tossing them out. I believe Kakashi had been talking but to be honest I really can't remember what he said. That was three months ago and today was the first time we've spoken" the grin slipped from his face while the chocolate eyes dropped their gaze back to the white covers "Anyway, that's the story"

A long silence stretched between them and Iruka could practically feel the big man trying to find something to say. It was kinda cute but finally Iruka took pity on him and started up the conversation again, switching it away from Kakashi as it didn't feel like a safe topic.

"So how was drinks with Tsunade?"

Iruka grinned the older man looked stunned for a moment then groaned, dropping his head into his hands "That woman is crazy. She dragged me to seven different bars, only to get kicked out of each one"

"What, you mean you stayed with her the whole time?" Iruka snorted "Rookie"

The look the big man gave him was great, sending Iruka into a happy peal of laughter before winking "I've been dragged out with her before. The trick is to make sure she gets the strong stiff right off the bat then you escape out the bathroom window"

Glancing over at the bigger man Iruka laughed "Scratch that, sneak out through the kitchen – you won't fit through the window"

Ibiki snorted in amusement "I'll remember that – though one night stuck with that woman was more than enough. I have a whole new world of respect for Shizune-san now, dealing with her everyday"

Chuckling Iruka nodded "I was her replacement for three days once when she got sick – it's an impressive feat of hers that she's still mostly sane. Just don't ever ask her if she's ok – it sets off her panic attacks"

Ibiki gave him a look like he wasn't sure if he believed him or not. Iruka only grinned back, quickly raising an arm to stifle a yawn that left him blinking sleepily.

Gentle hands brushed against his and Iruka looked up to see Ibiki carefully taking the cup from him before reaching out to move the pillows, the thick arms wrapped around his back and eased him down gently.

Dark eyes watched as the Jounin moved to the door and switched off the light so only a trickle from the other side of the door and a soft glow from a street light outside illuminated the small hospital room, having done that Iruka listened as Ibiki moved back to his chair, a soft creak coming from it when the Jounin sat back down.

"You're not going home?"

Iurka's voice was low and sleepy as he fought to stay awake.

"I can stay a bit longer" the deep bass was gentle and soothing "Go to sleep Iruka"

He didn't reply as the peaceful dark crashed over him like a gentle wave, pulling him under while the warm flickering of Ibiki's chakra filled the room and let him fall asleep, knowing he was safe.

...

**aaawww, cute right?**

**so! there are our three gorgeous guys! Kakashi you idiot -_- why must you always make things hard for yourself?**

**Kakashi: technically, that's ****_your_**** fault**

**Ryth: Muha? *points to herself* now why would you say that?**

**Kakashi: *growls***

**Ryth: *giggles* So! there we go! I'm still writing the story but I ****_think_**** I might have enough chapters backlogged to be able to post weekly - that's the hope anyway.**

**cheers! Please review!**


	3. Chess

**Chapter 3**

**_Chess_**

**WWAAAAHH! Is it really the weekend already? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?**

**Ok, so I ****_did_**** promise weekly updates so I better do so before Shasha (my plot bunny of doom) takes it out on my ass ****_aaaannd _****before I pass out.**

**Beta by me, as usual, sorry for errors, I do try but grammar and English in general is not my forte.**

**….. **

"Ibiki, you don't have to hold me up anymore. And I can get dressed by myself!"

Iruka glared at the older man, who just blinked innocently back at him then moved forward again as soon as his back was turned, the large hands brushing the bare, coffee toned skin as the Jounin reached out to steady the smaller man while he dressed.

The action made Iruka gasp and try to twist around but the other man just held him in place, gentle but firm hands still on the slender waist.

"Ibiki!"

The Jounin just chuckled as he took the soft, light blue long sleeve that had been brought for the chuunin's use from the scarred hands and helped the younger man slip his arms through the sleeves. Iruka huffed but stopped fighting, he'd learnt the past few days that Ibiki was extremely stubborn – more than himself and Kakashi, if that was possible – and it was nearly impossible to convince him to back off when he didn't want to.

It had been over a week since he'd woken up and Tsuande had finally cleared him to go home, so long as he promised to behave and take it easy. Iruka had willingly agreed, as the hospital was slowly driving him mad, least at home he could do some cooking and cleaning and would have all his books and such at his disposal.

So that was why he was now standing in a warm patch of sunlight pouring in through the window on slightly shaky legs, dressed in soft, loose cotton pants and shirt that he had a sneaky suspicion Ibiki had bought cause he certainly hadn't.

Most of the bandages had been removed, just a small patch over where his right ear used to be and small strips on the side of his hands remained, as they were the only wounds in danger of opening still. His hands did look strange, especially since Mobi hadn't just cut of the fingers, but a small slice off the side of his hand as well, which – according to Ibiki – was why it had hurt so much.

Ibiki too had been there for the whole week, he had always been there when Iruka woke up and only left for short periods during the day. If he had ever gone home at any point Iruka didn't know and the Jounin had ignored the question when asked.

It was defiantly official now though – for whatever reason, Ibiki was feeling extremely protective of the younger man, especially when Iruka started showing signs of panic attacks when nurses he didn't know or other males touched him or when visitors tried to move in too fast.

It was a common and expected reaction to the treatment at the hands of Stone, Tsuande was actually surprised it had taken so long for it to kick in but was pleased regardless, as it meant he should be able to get over the block easily.

Tsuande, Ibiki and – surprisingly – Kakashi seemed to be the only ones who could still touch him without him freaking out. This also seemed to make both Ibiki and Kakashi extremely happy, though neither were thrilled the trust was extended to the other.

Which was why, the feel of the calloused hands sliding across his bare skin didn't make Iruka jump away and strike out like it would have; only making him turn at glare at the smug looking man behind him.

"Do you ever listen?"

The older man chuckled "Only when I want to"

Iruka huffed; fighting back a blush as the big man slowly turned him and fixed the shirt with gentle hands before the broad frame dipped as Ibiki knelt down, one of Iruka sandals in his hand.

"Hold my shoulder and lift your foot"

Iruka's eyes widened and he tried to back away, only to be stopped when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Ibiki, no. I can- you shouldn't – don't-"

The big man sighed and grabbed hold of the slender foot, lifting it himself so he could slip the shoe on, Iruka blushing a deep red at what Ibiki was doing even as he had to reach out and grab the broad shoulder to stop himself from over balancing.

"I could have done that you know"

Ibiki chuckled again as he slipped the other shoe on and slowly stood "I know you could have, I just wanted to" the blush was back full force while Iruka glared.

"Bastard"

That made Ibiki laugh as he crossed the room and slipped the door open "Shall we go?"

Smiling Iruka nodded, walking over slowly as a precaution in case he legs decided to stop working right. The hall was empty as the two men moved toward the stairs, going a pace the healing teacher could manage. Thanks to the metal rod that had been put through his leg and hip Iruka had to be careful not to over stress the bone and muscles. The walk home would be slow, but Iruka had wanted to do it, after the week and a half stuck in bed he needed to move around or he'd scream.

Stepping out from the sterile white building Iruka stretched and raised his face happily up to the sun, shining brightly in the cloudless sky. Oh it was good to be outside!

He glanced over at Ibiki, grinning at the big man who was smiling softly at his actions, hands stuffed into the pockets of the long black trench coat as he moved closer to the younger man as they walked side by side down the street.

Leading the way down the winding alleys, Iruka face broke into a huge grin when the little old – if a bit run down – apartment complex that was his home came into view. It was made from red brick and had ivy climbing up the sides to the blue tiled roof. Little, rail rimmed balconies sprouted from the sides, each covered to the taste of its occupant, be it plants or flowers, or just chairs and a table.

The building was called the Jay Complex, though the people that lived there often just called it the BirdHouse. The residents were mixed more than any other complex in the village, as they included civilians – a couple families but mostly single – as well as a good few Jounin and Special Jounin. Iruka also knew that his neighbour was an ANBU but he was keeping diligently silent as the man didn't even know he'd been seen and Iruka was perfectly happy to keep it that way.

Surprisingly Iruka was now the only Chuunin in the building, there had been five others but through getting married or dying or just simply moving Iruka was now the only one left. He didn't mind and the Jounin who lived around him were defiantly appreciative of the in-village worker as he would often house sit for them when they went out on longer missions.

Making sure the little things like a clean, dust free home and a few pre-cooked meals in the fridge were done did wonders to make a Jounin loyal to you.

Slipping in through the old wooden doors Iruka led the way up the stairs to the top floor –the fifth - of the apartment, having to fight to convince the older man that he didn't need to be carried the whole way up.

"Godiame was clear – you need to rest and not push yourself or your muscles won't heal"

Iruka snorted and glared back the Jounin over his shoulder as he slipped his key into the lock "I think she meant no training, or dashing over roof tops, or any of the stunts I usually like to pull when I think no one's watching. Not _walking up the stairs_, if I couldn't walk around a bit she wouldn't have released me from the Hospital. Would you like to come in?"

Ibiki nodded and stepped forward when Iruka opened the door wide, following as the Chuunin let out a happy little sigh as he moved around the small house.

There was no front hall, just an open space. The kitchen stood just off to the right, coloured in light brown and greens, the living room was sunken into the floor just off of the kitchen, it too was coloured with brown and green and housed an old well-loved couch and arm chair with a beat up, stained coffee table placed in between them. Battered bookcases and shelves holding pictures and other little knickknacks lined the walls, framing the little bay windows that gave view to the alley below and the wall of the next door complex.

The bedroom with attached bathroom stood off the left of the living room, the bedroom door long since gone after an incident including Naruto and a wind jutsu gone wrong – Iruka had just never gotten around to fixing it so the doorway now stood empty.

"Ah, it's good to be home!" Iruka beamed over that the other man who was smiling softly at his actions as he went for the kitchen and began pulling a kettle and cups from under counters and from shelves "Tea?"

The question startled Ibiki who snapped his gaze away from the picture he'd been studying "I- uh, yes please"

Iruka smiled as he filled the kettle and flicked it on before moving to the fridge, taking in a deep breath and pulling it open.

_Huh, not as bad as I thought - nothing jumped out and tried to eat my face._

Grinning Iruka began the dreaded task off riding the fridge of all spoiled food – which was most of it – so he could clean it before adding new stuff. Luckily the canned food in the cupboards would be fine, so he could still making something for supper.

"You didn't clean your fridge out before the mission?"

Iruka glanced over at the big man standing by the edge of where the kitchen tile started "No, the mission was supposed to be four days tops remember? Even if we'd been late, I wasn't expecting to be gone four and half weeks"

"Why didn't you ask me to do it? I could have cleaned it out and gotten new stuff if I'd known"

Blushing Iruka shook his head "I couldn't ask something like that! It's fine, the markets only a few blocks away. I'll just make a quick trip for the basics and get the rest later. Oh, waters ready"

Tossing what he believed used to be broccoli in the trash and grabbing the milk to pour it down the drain Iruka moved back to the kettle and filled his leaf deign tea pot with the steaming water before dropping in a fragrant tea bag.

"You don't have to, just write down what you need and I'll go get it"

Iruka glanced over that the older man, not wanting to admit just how tempting the offer was. He kept brushing it off but the walk across town and the climb up the stairs had taken toll on his healing muscles, as much as he wanted to go outside, collapsing from pushing himself would not be a good thing.

Biting his lip Iruka slowly started to nod, but before he could a sharp knock on the door had him whipping around while Ibiki's eyes hardened and he sent a death glare at the wood frame.

Frowning Iruka moved toward the door, thinking it was probably one of his neighbours who'd heard him coming home. Flipping open the little latch he pulled it open a crack so he could peer around the edge.

"Yo"

Shocking silver hair and a gloved peace sign met his gaze before Kakashi reached out and pushed the door open the rest of the way.

"Ka-Kakashi? What are you-"

Iruka stepped back as the door swung open to admit the older man, who was holding three cloth bags and – if the look in the grey eye was anything to go off of – wearing a very jaunty grin.

"Heard you got out today and figured you'd need to restock. So I stopped by the market, it's just the basics, but should do for now, I'll go get anything else you want later"

Stunned, Iruka could only stare while Kakashi swept in, only to freeze at the sight of Ibiki, who was leaned casually against the kitchen bar, tea cup in hand and a death threat in the black eyes.

"Morino, what the hell are you doing here"

Kakashi's tone was dismissing and almost bored as he got over his shock and continued to the kitchen, dumping the bags on the counter before he started sorting everything and slipping into their places – obviously remembering all of Iruka's organization quirks from before.

Ibiki watched him, black eyes narrowed while the scarred lips pressed into a thin, annoyed line "Hatake, shouldn't you be on duty"

A lean shoulder shrugged lazily, Kakashi not even pausing in his task, moving around the little house like he lived there "I'm owed a few sick days at this point dontcha think? At any rate you can stop playing loyal bitch now. I know you feel guilty over nearly killing him, but I can look after Iruka now"

It was only because Iruka had known it would happen - seen it coming as soon as Kakashi had opened his idiot mouth – that he managed to get between the two men before Ibiki could strike.

For a big man the specialist could move, Kakashi saw the punch coming of course and moved to block, only the receive a solid hit to the chest that sent him staggering back against the counter while Ibiki's huge paw was captured by Iruka's slender hand.

Giving the captive limb a sharp tug Iruka turned the big man's weight and momentum against him, sending Ibiki to the floor with a shout and a final loud 'thump' before the younger man turned to Kakashi, who was still holding himself up against the counter, grey eye wide and wavering somewhere between total shock and amusement.

Iruka was beyond caring at this point though, the two older men had been driving him crazy all week and it was time to put his foot down, clearing up the fact that he was not something to be protected.

"You two will STOP IT" dead silence fell between the jounin as they froze in place, one hunched over the brown marble counter, the other halfway off the floor, and turned their gazes to the livid chuunin "Let's make something's very clear here. One, you do not own me, nor do I need to 'be taken care of' and the first person to think different gets a one way trip out through the window! Two; Kakashi if you ever even _suggest_ what happened was Ibiki's fault ever again in your entire life; _I will castrate you with a spoon_. It was not his fault, it was a fluke and pure bad luck and neither of you will ever say different."

Sucking in a deep breath Iruka let it out very slowly before grabbing his tea cup from the counter and sweeping passed the other two men to the living room, dropping on the couch with a tired but content sigh as he was able to curl his legs up to his chest.

Kakashi and Ibiki slowly straightened from their positions, still standing a few feet away from each other as they both stared at the younger man cuddled up by himself on the couch, looking so calm and serene it seemed impossible the commanding power usually only known to those under the age of 12 had been pouring from the slight frame not seconds before.

Curiosity getting the better of him Ibiki leaned in closer so he could whisper to the shell shocked copy nin "I saw a bit of that in Stone, it happen often?"

The grey eye blinked before Kakashi too leaned in "To me, yes. Other people – not sure"

Ibiki was nodding slowly when it dawned on the older men just how close they were standing, faces nearly touching as a result of their whispering. They both gave a start before jumping away from the other – both forgetting in that moment that they were in Iruka's tiny kitchen and there _was_ no room to jump back in.

The effect was Kakashi ramming himself back into the cabinets with a painful 'thunk' while Ibiki nearly bent himself double on the island counter. Grunts and yelps came from both men as they stepped back, rubbing at new bruises while Iruka snorted into his tea cup.

Shaking his head Iruka glanced back the two Jounin still standing in the kitchen, though Kakashi had moved to make himself a cup of tea while Ibiki refilled his own – both pointedly ignoring the other.

Sighing Iruka tilted his head back against the soft cushions of the couch and cradled his tea cup closer to his chest "Oh and" he smiled when he heard the two jump, he could just see them whipping around to stare at him "Since you both seem inclined to stick around I have to insist that when you are in this house – you will get along or you will both leave"

The stunned silence that followed was oh so satisfying. Cracking one eye open Iruka glanced toward the kitchen again, having to clamp down on his evil chuckle when he saw the two exchanging scared and mildly horrified looks.

It was the perfect plan as neither would leave while the other was still there – it was a matter of stubborn pride. Kakashi had made it clear he was all for making up while Ibiki was trying to make himself the best option – a fresh start.

Since both could plainly see they were being challenged the best way to make sure nobody left was to tell them he had no issue kicking both of them out – it was the perfect way to get the both of them to behave without having to worry about one trying to sabotage the other as, if one lost, they both did.

It worked with five year olds – it would work with Jounin.

And really, Kakashi and Ibiki were very alike, so much so that Iruka knew they could get along if they only got over whatever mental block they had with the other. ft that could happen – well, Iruka's plan as all set.

Hiding his grin Iruka sighed and stretched out on the sofa, not missing how both Kakashi and Ibiki had both whipped around to look at him at the movement. Humming happily Iruka set his tea cup down on the table and tilted his head back until he look at both men over the top of the sofa's arm.

"Hey Ibi, you like playing chess?" The big man jumped slightly when Iruka voiced the question, the pet name startling both Jounin, but he quickly recovered, grabbing his tea before standing and moving toward the living room.

"On occasion, though I'm nowhere near a Nara in the subject"

Iruka grinned while he sat back up and reached under the coffee table for the old chess board he'd found years ago in a pile of rubble. The wood surface was scratched but well oiled, Iruka always like to think that it had belonged to some old grandpa, who would have been happy to know his treasure was still being cared for.

"That's fine, I usually only play against seven year olds and Kakashi – and between you and me" Iruka leaned closer but didn't bother to lower his voice as his glanced slyly toward the kitchen where Kakashi was busy pretending not to listen "The seven year olds are better"

Ibiki snorted while the sound of something being dropped came from the kitchen. Looking over Iruka watched as Kakashi scrambled to catch the tea pot lid as it rolled across the floor.

Sending the glaring man a brilliant smile Iruka turned his attention back to Ibiki, who was now examining the carved stone pieces as he set them on the broad.

"White? Or black?"

Humming Iruka picked up the remaining white pieces and began setting them up while Ibiki took the black. Just as Iruka had suspected, Ibiki was very good at the game. But having played with the Nara clan himself Iruka was in no way a beginner.

Three games later – one win each and one stale mate – saw them setting up the tie breaker. Ibiki had relaxed to the point he was almost grinning and was actually adding to the conversation. While Kakashi's more cat-like traits had taken over and had drawn him closer and closer each game until he was balanced perfectly on the back of the couch, peering at the board over Iruka's shoulder, the grey eye taking in every little detail and tactic.

Iruka grinned to himself, as he moved a pawn forward. Luckily the other two men were consumed in the game to notice the picture they were making together, though he was sure that once they did there would be another kitchen freak out.

That was fine, Iruka had to warm them up to each other slowly, which meant getting Ibiki to show his human side more often while making sure Kakashi kept his idiotic mouth shut.

Chess was a game of patience, skill and pure underhanded strategy after all.

A soft mutter of 'no, don't do that' from Kakashi had Iruka grinning broadly. Obviously the copy nin had gotten so in to the game he'd forgotten it was Ibiki's turn – not Iruka's.

The move he didn't like was Ibiki moving a knight to take a castle, even though it would put the knight in position to be taken by a pawn. It was a common protest of Kakashi's who didn't like sacrificing pieces as a strategy – it was the reason he never won chess but Iruka had always liked the 'save everyone' side of Kakashi, even if carrying it over to a board game was a bit extreme.

The funniest part of the situation though was how while Kakashi hadn't meant for anyone to hear him – Ibiki certainly had. The big man startled back at the sound of the other man's voice while the black eyes looked up, widening in shock when the focused in on the copy nin – spread out cat-like on the back of the sofa, one long leg stretched out straight behind him, balanced perfectly along the top of the couch while the other curled down the front. The lanky arms were bent, elbows leaning sideways as both hands met under the masked chin, propping Kakashi head up so he could watch over Iruka's shoulder.

All in all, Kakashi looked completely different from his normal 'better than anyone, never done anything childish in my life' act he always wore in public and – just as Iruka hoped - it seemed to act like a slap to the big man. Ibiki was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from the sight and focusing back on the game, giving Iruka the chance to claim the win, moving his remaining knight in while Ibiki was still worrying about the queen.

Kakashi let out a little noise that sounded very much like disappointment, making Ibiki look back up in confusion while Iruka grinned broadly.

"You want to play Kakashi?"

There was a gasp when Kakashi started at the sound of his name. The action caused the masked chin to slip from gloved hands before the copy nin pitched forward due to the loss of balance. Slipping from his position, Kakashi tumbled forward down the front of the couch, landing in a sprawled heap on the floor, long legs in an ungraceful jumble over Iruka's – while the lean torso somehow ended up in Ibiki's lap.

Time seemed to freeze at the two Jounin started at each other, Kakashi shoulders and head supported by the strong thighs while the black eyes locked with the slate grey – as Iruka sat there, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, you two look comfy, I'll just go start supper shall I?"

Bouncing up with energy that could only come from gleeful happiness Iruka fled to the kitchen, escaping the scene before the two men could come to their senses.

Kakashi reacted first, twisting from his position and following Iruka in blinding speed which left Ibiki blinking bemused at empty air. Reaching the kitchen Kakashi grabbed hold of Iruka's arm and, gently, pulled the smaller man to his body.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

Iruka laughed at Kakashi's accusing whisper, knowing the fact he wasn't pushing the other man away and stepping out of the more personal hold wouldn't escape either Jounin's notice "Of course, you always fall of the couch when you sit like that – but I didn't know you'd end up snuggling Ibi"

"WE WEREN'T SNUGGLING!"

Kakashi's outburst had Iruka cracking up while Ibiki looked around startled. Realizing his misstep Kakashi blushed deep crimson, dark red creeping up from under the mask, coughing as he looked anywhere but at the other Jounin, resolutely trying to pretend he never said anything.

Luckily for the white haired man, Ibiki wasn't the teasing type. The big man simply shook his head and heaved himself up from the floor, muscles visibly rolling against the tight material of the dark jeans and soft grey tank top. Iruka didn't miss the slight twitch of Kakashi's eye as the Jounin watched the bigger man lumber toward them.

Iruka knew that – despite all his power and skill – Kakashi had always had something against guys who physically looked stronger than him. The tall lanky body was great for speed and silence but it was more like his in the way that – no matter how much the copy nin tried – it wouldn't bulk up.

So it didn't matter that Kakahsi could beat Asuma in an arm wrestle, Asuma was physically bigger and Kakashi hated that.

It was stupid and childish and oh so funny – Iruka thought it was cute.

"You're still on soft light foods" Ibiki's deep rumbling voice drew the attention to of two shinobi as the big man moved into the kitchen and gently pulled the chuunin away from the cupboard he'd been rummaging through "And you are most defiantly not doing the cooking." Ibiki seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, glancing over at the other Jounin briefly before turning back to Iruka and leading the younger man out of the small space with gentle, but firm hands "Go sit down, Hatake and I will handle the cooking"

Iruka snorted but obediently settled down into one of the islands stools, where he could rest but still be within range when things started setting fire (he'd lived with Naruto, what? You thought that kind of paranoia just, went away?) "Ok, I'll be good, but you should be warned – Kakashi's skills lay in cleaning and other house chores, not cooking. Lest not if it involves turning on the oven, stove or toaster"

Iruka had to lift a hand to his mouth to stifle the small giggle fit that wanted to escape due to Kakashi's one eyed glare and Ibiki's look of gleeful amusement.

"Oh really?" the big man gave the brunette a toothy grin while Kakashi's masked expression turned mildly horrified when he realized what had been revealed to the specialist "Well then, I'll just make him clean up after"

Turning Ibiki began sorting through the food Kakashi had brought while the white haired nin clamped down on the dog-like growl that had started to escape his throat.

Folding his arms Iruka leaned over the counter top, a happy smile on his face as he watched Ibiki pull out the ingredients to what seemed to be a veggie stew – making Kakashi chop up a pile of carrots, celery, mushrooms and onions with a dull kitchen knife (he had prevented Kakashi from using any of his kunai when the masked nin had tried) while he heated a pan.

The two weren't fluid in the kitchen, in any sense of the word, but somehow they were still doing it and managing not to kill each other in the process; settling for terrifying death glares every time one bumped into the other. Soft brown eyes lingered over the scene as the dark head tilted to the side.

Yes, he could use to this.

**…**

***moans* there, hope you guys liked it, I need to go pass out now…never work in construction people, never….**


	4. Grocery Shopping

**Chapter 4**

**_Grocery shopping_**

**Yosh! Fourth chapter! **

**I like this one a lot actually, its fun and it only took me two hours to write! Don't you love it when that happens?**

**…**

Cold air whistled around Iruka, causing the slender, still too thin form to shudder and the younger man to huddle into his warm, deep green scarf – a forced gift from Ibiki – tighter around him, cocooning himself in its heat that blocked him from the crisp air.

It had been a week since he'd been released from the hospital and that eventful first day back at home. Luckily nothing had gone wrong with the two men working in the kitchen, and they'd even managed to come up with a surprisingly good meal – though Iruka gave Ibiki the credit, as Kakashi had been forced to wash dishes after.

Now Iruka could only chuckle at the memory from days before, it brought a smile to his face as he continued down the street, braving the cold as he walked – if a bit slowly – toward the market.

…

"Iruka? Iruka wake up"

Warm hands brushed gently over the scarred face, making Iruka hum and press into their warmth. A low familiar chuckle vibrated closed to a small ear before the warm hands switched to running soothingly through loose dark hair.

"Come one Ru-koi, suppers ready, time to wake up"

Sighing softly Iruka curled himself up before dark eyes fluttered open; sleepily taking in the sight of one rather rumpled and…singed Kakashi. Swiping a hand over his eyes the clear them Iruka frowned up at the grinning man before reaching out to pat at the spiky mane.

"What's in your hair?"

The copy nin chuckled sheepishly but didn't move away from the petting hand "Ah, well – long story?"

Iruka's eyes narrowed, then it dawned on him "When did I move to the couch? Wasn't I in the kitchen?"

"Ah" Pulling away Kakashi smiled gently at the younger man "You fell asleep on the counter, so Morino moved you to the couch"

"Oh, that was nic-" dark brown eyes snapped open when his mind helpfully, if a bit slowly, filled in the blanks. Kakashi. Ibiki. Kakashi and Ibiki in the kitchen, cooking – together. And he'd fallen _asleep?_

Panic rose in his chest and Iruka snapped up right, franticly trying to untangle himself from the infuriating blanket that had been wrapped around him so he could get up. This plan was fouled however when strong hands came down to gently push him back into place.

"Shhh, Ru-koi, relax your kitchens still intact. Have a little more faith in me will you?"

Blinking the last bits of sleep from his eyes Iruka glared up at the taller man "Have more faith? Sure, tell me what's in your hair then"

The visible sliver of Kakashi's face paled and the older man quickly unwrapped the towel that was hanging around his neck and started to wipe at the vivid red gloop stuck in the white locks "haha, this? It's nothing, I swear, just left a bottle of sauce on the stove and – it kinda, exploded?"

Iruka felt his eye twitch while his glare darkened to the point that Kakashi's sheepish grin fell away to a nervous cower "That's all that happened Ru-koi, I swear, everything's still in tacked"

Iruka glared one moment more before huffing and pushing himself up off the couch, speaking over his shoulder that the older man as he heading for the kitchen, where Ibiki was setting out plates, the black eyes watchful and mildly amused "Fine, I'll let you live – this time. And when exactly did I give you permission to call me that?"

There was a small protesting sound that was quickly cut off when Kakahsi must have realized Ibiki could still hear him. It didn't stop the copy nin from reaching out and pulling the smaller man into his hold however, masked lips pressing close to the dark ear and sending a wonderful shudder down Iruka's spine.

"Please, please can I use it?"

Giving an irritated huff Iruka elbowed the man in the ribs, hearing the air leave Kakashi's lungs with an audible whoosh as he stepped from the embrace and toward where Ibiki was watching by the kitchen counter, an odd mix of humor and annoyance on the scarred face.

"Is that a yes?"

Not giving up Kakashi's voice took on a cheeky tone as he slipped into a seat next to Iruka – the younger man having quickly taken the seat that would insure the Jounin would be separated from each other by him – eliminating chances of any attempts to hurt the other under the counter top. While he didn't think Ibiki was the sort to do that; he wasn't giving Kakashi any room to behave like a seven year old.

This might be more work then he'd originally planned.

…..

After that evening Kakashi had been sent out by a pissed Tsunade – as apparently the moron had been supposed to report to her office for a de-briefing, and had instead gone over to hide at his place. So as punishment from Tsuande (who hadn't been having a great day herself – Shizune had somehow managed to tie her to the desk) the Jounin had been handed a week long recon mission to Rain, during hurricane season, cause the blond seemed to be feeling mildly sadistic.

Ibiki in turn had made the mistake of returning to T&I so see how things had been going – and had found to his supreme displeasure that almost nothing had been done in his four week absents.

From what Iruka had heard from his neighbor who worked in the filing department – Ibiki had made Tsunade look like the queen of happy.

Because of this the interrogator was swamped and as Iruka had learnt over the last few days, Ibiki hated messes. He had an organization obsession boarding on a disorder, though somehow the big man had been finding the time in the midst of all of it to stop by in the evenings. Iruka could tell Ibiki was trying to use the Kakashi free days for all they were worth.

But today Kakashi was supposed to be returning and Iruka, hoping against hope, was planning on making a dinner for the three of them. Knowing that if the copy nin did make it home on time, he would defiantly come over, looking for a hot meal – it was how their friendship had started in the first place, and now that Kakashi knew he was allowed back in the chuunin's home he would be hopeful the eating arrangement hadn't changed either.

Which was why he was now braving the unusually cold day and snapping wind, trudging on steadily - though slowly - toward the grocer five blocks away. With the weather the outdoor market wouldn't be open but the little corner store would work just fine.

Coming up to the glass doorway, covered on the inside by flyers and posters, making it impossible to see through the glass, Iruka bit back on the sigh of relief when he slipped into the warm interior. The three weeks of little to no food, as well as blood lose had taken its toll and it was harder for him to stay warm; not to mention walking.

Which was why this little trip would not be mentioned to either Kakashi or Ibiki.

The small bell over the entry jingled happily as the door swung back into its frame, notifying the owners of the incoming customer. A bright cheerful greeting was yelled from somewhere out of sight and Iruka smiled.

He knew Toren, the father who ran the place, quite well; his oldest daughter and younger son were both ninja – the son having been taught by Iruka – while his remaining daughters – Chen and May - had been born without the required chakra levels to be trained. They still lived and worked with him in the store, though Chen - the older of the two - was getting ready to marry the smiths son sometime next year, while May was showing interest in the complete opposite direction, with affections for Iunzuka Hana of all people. Iruka was politely pretending he hadn't picked up on the girl's crush.

Now the huge black man emerged from the back room, his large form having to bend slightly to fit through the doorway before the big man straightened, the dark, curl covered head lifting to reveal the jovial face that never ceased to brighten Iruka day.

"Welcome, welcome. How can I help ya?"

The deep voice formed the words around a rich, rounded accent – one from Toren's childhood on the coast that the big man had never seemed to be able to shake. Iruka simply grinned at the sound; he'd always loved the older man's accent, and had always protested when Toren said it sounded stupid.

"Hello Toren-san, how have you been?"

The large man froze mid step at the sound of Iruka's voice, slowly the dark face turned before awed happiness filled the pricing brown eyes "Iruka-sensei? That ya?"

Still beaming Iruka nodded and walked slowly to the counter, reaching out quickly so he could use the polished surface for support "It's me; it's good to see you"

The big man didn't move for a moment, just stared at the smaller male, then a choked sound escaped the dark throat before suddenly Iruka found himself enveloped by two huge arms and lifted gently off the ground from the man's embrace.

The large frame shook minutely and he felt a puff of hot air on his back as the other man drew in a deep breath and let it out, as if trying to calm himself, before he was set back on his feet carefully. Looking up Iruka was surprised to find tears rolling down the broad face.

"Toren-san?"

The big man sniffed and wiped a hand over his eyes, trying to rub away the tears still leaving tracks down his face.

"I- I'm sorry Iruka, j'st that - Ya- ah hell, Sensei, there were so many rumors flying around. When you didn't come home on time, all the kids an' parents were worried an' then Morino-sama showed up two weeks later carrying ya an' - well, I was'na there but May and Tori were, they said ya – well, Tori was'na sure if ya'd make it an' the hospital staff wouldn't let people in ta see ya an' well – I'm just happy ta see ya"

Stunned at the open display of affection Iruka instinctively moved forward and wrapped his arms around the thick waist, smiling when the strong arms came back around him, returning the hug carefully. Having served the ninja community for years Toren knew how much thought shinobi put into relationships and that even something as simple as a hug was a huge show of trust.

"I'm sorry Toren-san" letting go Iruka to a small step backwards so he could look up at the taller man "I should have come over sooner, I had thought Tsuande would have released an 'everything's ok' gossip stream via Genma but I guess it hasn't trickled down to the civilian quarter yet"

The dark face broke into a warm smile as one big hand waved in the air, dismissing the apology "Don'ya ya worry bout it Sensei, I'm just happy to see you alive and in one piece. Now! What can I get cha?"

If he'd been in the Mission room, talking to a fellow nin Iruka might have made the 'well, not one piece exactly' joke, but as Toren was not a nin, it would probably disturb the man instead of being funny.

So settling for grinning Iruka quickly pulled out the list he had made and passed it over to the older man. It was a tradition with them, Toren always wanted Iruka to have the best ingredients and they would spend an hour or more searching Toren's shelves for just that – arguing the whole time over what brands and spices were better, or which country was better at growing this or that.

It was almost completely normal, though Iruka could still see the dark eyes lingering on the scars slashed across his right temple and the jagged line cutting down his cheek when the other man thought he wasn't looking. Iruka didn't blame him, it made a total of three different scars on his face now, anymore and he'd being giving Ibiki a good run for his money.

Brushing this aside Iruka choose to just enjoy their banter as the things he needed slowly piled up on the counter in front of him until the quest for ingredients was done and Torne was seated across from the chuunin, a pot of steaming hot green tea – fresh brought in from Grass one day earlier – between them as they talked. Toren was more than happy to tell all the details of his daughter's upcoming wedding, and how Mixi – his son – was entering the chuunin test next month, how worried he was about that, and that he was still baffled at how a beautiful, bright girl like May didn't have a nice boy trailing after her yet.

Iruka had to fight down laughter at that one – May _did_ have guys 'trailing after her' well, had. She'd kicked them all and yelled at them to 'leave the fuck off stalking her cause it was creeping her out' – ya, if she ever did get Hana's attention, she'd fit into the Iunzuka clan very well.

They'd approached a lull in the conversion, which normally would have been were Iruka would make Toren laugh over the antics of his class and the Mission Room chaos – what he could tell anyway – but therein lay the problem.

He could feel it, drifting closer, it was only a matter of time before Toren gave in and-

"So – what happened?"

And asked. Iruka let his gaze slip to the table, biting at his lip as he thought it over. What had happened was not in confidence, Tsunade had said as much, but Torne was not a shinobi, saying 'oh, well you know. I got captured and tortured by a nut case bent on destroying Konoha who cut off my fingers and stuck poles through my hip and legs, normal day, right?' was not an option.

Toren seemly noticing the chuunin's indecisive silence leaned forward and coughed low in his throat "Ya don't have to tell me Sensei, I know ya can't sometimes an'-"

"It's not that Toren-san" looking back up Iruka gave the man a sad smile "I can tell you, and I trust you but – well, how to is the issue. The answer is easy; I just don't think you actually want it"

The look he was given was somewhere between honor, confusion and worry as the big man's eyes once again went to the new scars on the chuunin's face "Cause they hurt ya? Ya think I can't handle it?"

There was nothing harsh or bitter in the deep voice just sincere curiosity. Taking in a deep breath Iruka made a decision. Carefully he began pulling at the soft cotton gloves that were covering his now deformed hands, he heard the sharp intake of breath from the older man when the still bandaged hands came into view, but before he could start to regret showing Toren large warm black hands took hold of his and gently lifted them to were the other man could see.

Nervously Iruka glanced up at the dark face and was stunned to see shock mixed with a deep anger burning in the older man's eyes.

"Do they hurt?" the deep voice was gentle and calm, the tone similar to what one would use when talking to a cornered animal or a child who'd fallen down the stairs, but Iruka knew Toren meant no insult, he was the father of four children, three of which were accident prone, it was just how he talked when someone was hurt.

Smiling Iruka shook his head "Not anymore, I can thank Tsunade-sama for that" the dark eyes lifted to meet his and he sensed the question before Toren could ask "No, I can't say exactly what happened, just that our back up team turned traitor and handed both me and Ibiki over to a group of power seekers for money" that was the official version they were to tell the civilians – not naming specific country's as it could cause problems in the future in the way of peace treaty's – but strengthening the feeling of hate toward missing nin and turn coats.

Iruka didn't like playing the emotion game, but he could see its use. The civilian quarter had to support the Hokage just as much as the ninja, if the everyday people of the village weren't loyal to the people around them the whole city would fall. As Konoha didn't rule by fear like Mist and Stone other methods were used to keep order.

The large hands holding his began to tremble slightly and a deep protective sound came rumbling from the broad chest. It made Iruka smile; touched that Toren cared enough to be upset over it like this. Slowly he pulled his hands from the gentle hold and placed them on his lap, under the counter, so the other man wouldn't be distracted by the sight of the missing fingers.

"It's fine Toren, really. I'm alive and I'll recover, few more weeks and I'll be back to dodging training weapons and chalk bombs, so don't get mad"

Toren looked completely floored "Don'na get mad? What are ya saying? The bastards have ta pay! What else did they do?"

Sighing Iruka shook his head "They _have_ paid Toren-san – Ibiki took care of that – and I'm not going to strip for you!" the last line was said with mock indignation that had Toren blinking before a grin spread across the broad face as the big man chuckled.

"I was'na asking you ta Sensei, that would make an awkward moment if any more people came in"

That had Iruka blushing bright red while a small squeak came from the corner of the store, causing Toren to look around in confusion while Iruka bit back his laughter. He'd felt the girls come in just a little bit after taking off his gloves, Tori and May were good girls and he knew he could trust them, so he hadn't said anything to alert the other man to their presents.

Through it seemed Toren's innocent joke had proved more than shy Tori's over active mind could handle.

"WHAT ARE YA TWO DO'AN? GET OUT HERE, THE BOTH OF YA!"

At the bellow from their father both girls squeaked and rushed from their hiding spots. Tiny, curly haired May tripping over a sack of rice in her hurry as her willowy built sister moved in a blink of an eye.

An annoyed huff came from Toren as the big man stood, large arms crossed over the broad chest as he waited for the girls to line up meekly in front of him, their heads hung in shame even as they snuck glances toward the chuunin still seated at the counter, his amusement clear in the small smile that played on the full lips.

"Ya both knew that was a personal conversion! Now what do ya have to say for yaself's?"

Iruka fought back his laughter with every inch on his being, he knew the girls would misunderstand and think he was laughing at them, which he wasn't, well, not really. It was the scene of it, Tori was 22 and a special Jounin while May was 19 and could throw a sack of rice with one arm but both of them would still freeze at the sound of Toren's commanding voice.

Tori – as usual when she was at home- simply shuffled her feet shyly on the floor while her younger sister spoke for the both of them, her dark hazel eyes snapping up to meet her fathers, a cheeky flame dancing in their depths as she matched the large man, not in size but presents.

"We just came in through the back; we didn't hear nothing but the last bit that had Tori blushing like a maid. We weren't eavesdropping!"

Yup, the Iunzuka would love her.

"It's fine Toren, they didn't do anything wrong" Iruka turned his the seat and sent a grin in the big man's direction "Besides, I felt them come in a few minutes ago, if I didn't trust them I would have stopped talking"

The look Toren gave him was somewhere between exasperation and honor, that Iruka held his children in such high regard. He was stopped from replying when the girl's eyes widen, as they finally recognized their father's guest, Tori let out a happy little gasp while May shrieked Iruka's name in delight before throwing herself at the young man.

Luckily, because May was small and Iruka was still seated, the impact didn't hurt the injured man as much as it might have – though it still hurt.

Grunting in pain, Iruka bit back the yell that wanted to escape as he wrapped his arms around the woman in attempt to lessen the strain on his chest and legs. Unable to feel annoyance toward the girl who was giggling happily, nuzzling his cheek with hers like a cat affectionately – another thing about May, she had no sense of personal space.

"MAY GET OFF HIM!"

To everyone's shock it was Tori who was yelling now, moving quickly the Special Jounin grabbed the back of her sister's shirt and yanked her backwards off the chuunin, continuing the movement so May when flying into a pile of flour sacks with a solid 'oof' before the tall woman rushed forward, worry clear in her dark eyes.

"You ok Sensei? Did she hurt you?"

Without thinking Iruka held up his hands, placating, smiling up at the fussing young woman "I'm fine Tori, no harm"

Tori's eyes widened momentarily then they softened, she was a Kounichi, she was used to other people's injuries so thankfully she didn't make a fuss. Nodding she pulled another chair over to the counter and plunked herself down, reaching for the tea pot to pour herself a cup of tea while May struggled upright, looking extremely pissed and white.

"What the hell Tori! What was that for?!"

Tori simply gave the flour covered woman an annoyed look "Iruka-san just got out of the hospital idiot; you don't go jumping on injured people!"

Freezing mid- stalk, a look of shamed horror slowly replaced the anger on the pretty face as May took a step back and scratched sheepishly at the back of her head "Oh, uhh, sorry Iruka-san"

Waving the apology away Iruka grinned cheekily at the girl "Don't worry May, but it's good to see you. How've you been?"

Brightening instantly May bound over and collapsed gracelessly in her father's unguarded chair – gaining an exasperated look from the big man, who was forced to lean over the counter instead – pouring herself some tea as well, though unlike her father and sibling the bouncy woman dug under the counter for a box of sugar, adding four spoonful's before she deemed it drinkable.

"I've been fine Sensei, though it's a trick getting Chen to shut up about her wedding and Mixi to leave off the chuunin test – I swear, I know enough bout chakra and tactics now to take an academy test!"

Iruka chuckled at that, easily picturing the scene as May set down her tea and shifted forward in her chair, eyes alert and curious as they focused on the chuunin's injured hands and face. She opened her mouth – no doubt to ask the same things as her father but Tori cut in before she had the chance, sending her younger sister a glare as she did.

"So Iruka-san, since you're here you getting better then. When are you back at work? Cause the Mission Room is a chaotic mess right now, we've been trying to keep it in order and there was a kind of subdued lull when you were late, then in the hospital – since people were worried – but since Shiranui-san said you were fine the other day things went right back to insanity. Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san were doing an alright job of keeping people in line, then Izumo-san got sick and Kotetsu-san was put back on night shifts and gate duty, so everything feel apart again"

Iruka shook his head, too use to the Jounin's antics in the Mission Room to be surprised but also grateful he now knew the reason Zumo and Ko hadn't visited him, Izumo wouldn't want to give him a bug and Ko was likely exhausted working double time while caring for his boyfriend.

"Not sure when I'm back, a few weeks till teaching for sure but maybe Tsuande-sama will relent a little on the Mission Room, since it's not physically straining and if it's that bad she'll want order. Has no one just yelled at them yet?"

Tori giggled at that "Well, Izumo-san was, but he couldn't pick up volume and every time he would get really angry someone would hit him with a water justu and the guy can't pull off 'scary' when wet – he was too cute, like a soaked puppy. Though in hind sight, that's probably why he got sick…" she hummed thoughtfully then bounced back when she realized she'd side tracked "Anyway, no one else really had the guts, I considered it a few times but it's freaky! Not knowing how the person will react and I'd hate to get fired or something"

Iruka chuckled but shook his head "Don't worry about that, Tsunade-sama wont fire workers for doing their job but I can see what you're saying. I never think about it, and I'm always on shift after having spent the last few hours in a small space with untrained time bombs - after lunch too so their all on sugar highs - that I can't injure or harm in anyway. So I don't have much patience left"

That had all of them laughing. Still grinning Toren glanced over at the small clock hanging on the wall above the counter before standing and clapping his hands together in the air of someone preparing for a necessary chore.

"Well, almost supper time – Mixi and Chen will be home soon as well. Ya joining us Iruka? Ya know we won'na mind"

Iruka's eyes widened when what Toren had said sunk in. Gasping he whirled around, staring at the clock in dismay when he saw the small black hands were, indeed, pointing to twenty after five.

Twenty minutes after Ibiki's shift ended.

"Shit"

The family looked at him surprised when the soft curse left his mouth but he couldn't be bothered as he quickly began placing his groceries in the cloth bags he'd brought.

"I'm sorry Toren, I would love too but – damn it Ibiki's gonna throw a fit"

There was a chocking sound from Tori as she inhaled her tea down the wrong tube "Ibiki? You mean Morino-sama? Wasn't he the one you were on the mission with?"

Iruka nodded, smiling at May when the small woman stood to help him pack "Yes, I'm still under his care and – well, let's just say he wasn't supposed to know about this little outing"

Tori's stunned look said it all. Everyone in the village knew you didn't mess with Ibiki – though most people believed him to be scarier than truth Iruka fingered that was the point. In any case he'd just established himself as even crazier in Tori's eyes.

He was about to reply that it wasn't as bad as she was thinking when the sound of the little bell over the door cut him off. The glass entry swung open, letting in a gush of cold air and a few leaves with it. Toren started with his customary greeting without turning, adding that they were about to close, as he slipped a few more items , which the young man was sure he had neither asked nor paid for, into Iruka's bags.

The chuunin's protest to the gifts however was stopped when the new arrival answered the occupied store keep. The deep voice, tinged with annoyance, had Iruka freezing while the brown eyes grew wide.

"That's fine shop keep, I'm only looking for one thing"

...

**Ryth: *giggles* Ruka's in trooouubbllee**

**Iruka: -_- yes, thank you Ryth**

**Ryth: *beams* no problem! And there you have it! I actually really like Toren and His kids, aren't they fun?**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chap! Please review! *puppy eyes***


	5. Trust and Ticklish spots

**Chapter 5**

**_Ticklish spots and Trust_**

**Yos! *giggles* everyone last time was rather gleeful at the cliff-hanger, It's like we enjoy Ruka being in trouble or something! *looks innocent***

**SilkyOtter – yes! that's what I was going for! I wanted Toren to sound sort of Jamacan! Good to know my accent skills aren't that lacking *beams happily***

**...**

Toren paused and turned to look at the large, scarred man Iruka already knew stood in the shops doorway "Morino-sama" true to custom the big man bowed respectfully to the interrogator, nudging May in the leg so she and Tori would do the same.

Ibiki nodded to the three of them in polite, respectful response before the black eyes turned to the blushing chuunin and one thin eye brow lifted. A clear, non-verbal demand to know just what he thought he was doing.

Laughing Iruka sent the older man a cheeky grin that was only slightly strained "Uhh, hey. Sorry, thought I'd be back before you showed?"

From the look on Ibiki's face the big man did not like that answer; Iruka sigh.

"Come on Ibiki, its five blocks, I wasn't going to kill myself"

A deep growl came from the big man as he stalked over, coming to a stop well into Iruka's personal space as he stared down at the smaller man "You're under orders, not to strain your wounds, and if Tsuande knew you were out in this weather she'd send you back to the hospital where she could make Shizune keep an eye on you!"

Iruka flinched, knowing Ibiki was letting him know who had the power – and that he would tell Tsunade if he thought it necessary. Iruka sighed again, glancing over at Toren and the girls, who were watching the exchanged with some akin to fearful awe in their eyes.

Torne however got over his shock sooner than his daughters, as he stepped up, clearing his throat to gain the Jounin's attention. Iruka had to admire the storeowner, not many civilians had the guts to stand in Ibiki's presents – especially when he was pissed – and not crumple to the floor in fear.

"I apologize Morino-sama. I was the one to keep Iruka-sensei. If I had known he was too injured to be here I would have accompanied him home"

_Shit_

Iruka had a momentary panic. No, Toren would not be taking the blame for this.

"It's not your fault Toren, and Ibiki's exaggerating, If I was that injured Tsunade-sama wouldn't have released me" smiling gently at his old friend Iruka turned to send a glare at the big man before he grabbed the strong arm and pulled, forcing Ibiki to turn to face the family "And your being rude Ibiki. Toren, please meet Morino Ibiki, my Taicho and partner. Ibiki, this is Toren and his daughter's Tori and May, I've known them for years"

The last line was stressed in a low dangerous tone and underlined by short but sharp nails digging painfully into the tendon in the middle of the big wrist. Ibiki grunted and dipped to the side slightly but other than that showed no signs of the pain.

Straightening Ibiki nodded once again to the family "Of course, pleasure to meet you all" was said slightly faster and more strained then what would have normally come from the Jounin's mouth, but given the fact Iruka's thumb was still digging at the tender spot, it was to be expected.

Toren seemed surprised and a little more in awe to the change in attitude, as well as the fact the Morino Ibiki was being polite and equal with him of all people, May seemed to be thinking along the lines of this being the coolest day ever, and would no doubt use it in every way possible to dig at her little brother later.

Tori however, being the only other ninja in the room, saw Iruka's hand on the thick wrist and knew exactly what the chuunin was doing, having seen him do it to Kotetsu and Genma on more than one occasion. Iruka knew this would be all over the Mission Room tomorrow – that Ibiki was involved enough to look for him and that Iruka was familiar enough with the intimidating man to not be scared – and that it would mean he and Ibiki would most likely be shacked up as a couple within seconds of Genma getting his hands on the rumor, but once again, he really didn't mind.

Brushing these thoughts away Iruka slowly released the abused wrist, switching to stroking over the soft skin in a gentle caress. He was pretty sure Ibiki almost choked in shock.

"Well" Grinning brightly Iruka quickly snagged up his bags sitting on the polished counter "You need to start supper Toren, so we'll head out. I'll come by again soon?"

The tentative, almost question had Toren's head snapping around before a soft smile lit the dark face "Make sure ya do, Mixi and Chen will be sad they missed ya."

Iruka returned the smile as May crawled over the counter; arms open in the demand for a hug, which he gladly gave "Same, I'll have to catch them next time, tell Chen congratulations again for me"

"We will Sensei, and get better, we need help in the Mission Room so badly is sad"

Chuckling Iruka nodded in reply to Tori as he balanced the grocery bags in both hands and headed for the door, the shell shocked Ibiki snapping out of his stupor in time to overtake the smaller man and push the door open for him, snagging one of the bags from his grasp at the same time while nodding farewell to the family.

Iruka gave into a bubble of laughter just as the door swung closed.

Growling Ibiki fell in to step beside the younger man, sending him a glare as he did "I don't see what's funny, you just shattered my reputation"

"'Shatter' maybe a bit strong of a word"

"You broke the skin"

"I did not!"

The thin brows rose as Ibiki pulled his sleeve away from his wrist, revealing the crescent shaped cut. Iruka had the peace of mind to look shocked.

"I could have sworn I was being gentler"

A disbelieving snort was the only answer as a large arm reached around him to snatch the other bag from his grasp.

Knowing it was useless to protest, Iruka settled for looping one arm around the big man's elbow and pulling himself close to the large form. He didn't lean on the other man, just walked with him, grinning inwardly at the shocked but defiantly more than slightly pleased look that passed over the scarred face.

The walk home was quick, Ibiki insisting on helping Iruka up the stairs as, by that point; the younger man was having trouble keeping up with the uninjured man. He had to admit – unwillingly - that the day had been a little more than tiring, but one he didn't regret.

Coming up to the fifth floor apartment Ibiki pulled out the spare key Iruka had given him and proceeded in unlocking the battered door, Iruka still standing behind him, leaning slightly on the big man now when a door down the hall flew open. Revealing one of Iruka's neighbours, Aoba, who instantly brightened at the sight of the chuunin.

"Iruka-san! So it's true, your home!"

Iruka caught a brief glimpse of Ibiki's face as it darken in annoyance before he found himself lifted from the ground in embrace for the second time that day. Sighing mentally Iruka quickly returned the hug. He wasn't best buds with Aoba, but he liked the guy well enough. But Aoba was not Toren, or Ibiki, or Kakashi and he certainly wasn't female.

And it the current moment, Iruka didn't like being touched by anyone who wasn't one of the above.

Setting him back on the floor the tall man grinned down at the small brunette, not stepping away from him nor removing his hands from the slender waist as he did. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Sorry I didn't stop by to visit before, been on a mission. Good to see you standing though, how are you feeling?"

Trying his best not to growl – Aoba was a nice guy, if a bit annoying, he just didn't have the patience to deal with him right then – Iruka attempted to casually step from the intimate hold, forcing himself to smile as he did "I'm feeling fine Aoba-san"

The man nodded, though Iruka had the feeling he would have regardless of the answer.

"Good, that's good. Hey, you need any help around the place, cause I could come over, cook breakfast in the morning and stuff if you-"

The rest of the offer was cut off when Aoba was suddenly pushed backward while Iruka was pulled from his hold and into Ibiki's. The interrogator sent the Tokujo a frightening glare as he pushed Iruka behind him and through the open apartment door.

"Iruka is under my care Yamashiro, now if you'll excuse us"

The door was slammed in Aoba's stunned face.

Making a low growling noise Ibiki trudged to the kitchen, Iruka's wrist still in his grip as he dropped the bags on the counter, still muttering dark thoughts, when suddenly he was yanked backward, a yelp of pain coming from the surprised Jounin as the strong arm was twisted to the side and down until the black eyes were level with narrowed brown.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Iruk-?"

Pulling on the arm harder the smaller man affectively silenced Ibiki, the dark eyes stating plainly he wanted a good answer and now.

"You heard me, just what gave you the reason to toss me – not to mention Aoba-san – around like that. I don't care that you're the fucking fearsome Morino, I wouldn't care if you were the Miskage! Just what made you think you had the right?"

The big Jounin seemed to have been stunned into silence for the moment as he just stared at the younger man, a million and one different thoughts and emotions flashing through the black eyes before Iruka blinked, letting out a small gasp before he let go and backed up so fast he rammed himself into the counter with wince worthy impact.

_What the fuck was that Umino? You just attack the guy? What is wrong with you?_

Mentally cursing himself Iruka kept his gaze on the floor as he waited for the Jounin to get mad, unconsciously curling in on himself in fear of the blows he knew would come.

"Iruka?"

Brown eyes snapped open at the soft tone; slowly he lifted them to meet concerned black.

"I-" Iruka struggled for the words "I'm – I'm sorry Ibiki, I don't know why I did that."

The black eyes seemed puzzled for a moment then they widened. One scarred hand came up to pinch the bridge of the crooked nose as Ibiki swore softly "Fuck, I'm such an idiot"

"What?"

Slowly Ibiki took a step forward until he could wrap large arms around the brunette.

"You've been so strong, both here and in Stone, I didn't even bother to think about all the normal trauma a torture victim goes through. You got over the panic attacks so quickly, I made the mistake of brushing aside the thoughts you might have more issues and for that I'm sorry"

Lifting his head to stare at the big man Iruka gave a very intelligent 'huh?' that had Ibiki smiling sadly.

"You'll still have some physiological trauma and grabbing you like that was stupid and unfair and you had every right to get mad."

"Oh"

Feeling very small and defenceless Iruka gave into the moment of weakness and leaned into the warm embrace. Wrapping his own arms around the broad form and holding tight. Realizing that Ibiki had been right, that he'd been trying to fight it, the fact he'd been tempted to leave his gloves on more than once and had pinned a blanket over the bathroom mirror were all signs he wasn't as ok with what had happened as he'd been letting people believe.

But what else was he supposed to do? He had to go on, it's what was expected. Hell, Sandiame hadn't even given him the day off after getting hit in the back with a giant windmill shrukin.

But Ibiki was right, he was _right. _ And Iruka knew it, he'd known since they'd let him go home. He'd known it since they'd taken him off the painkillers and the memories of what had happened started coming to him in the night. He'd known it when he told Ibiki not to stay the night – so not to be a bother he had said but in reality he didn't want the older man to be there when he woke up screaming, trying to fight the hands that were no longer there.

He'd known all along and had tried to hide it behind his normal smile and cheeky humor.

Iruka felt more than heard the first sob as it wracked through his body as he collapsed in the strong hold. The world tilted and before he could process it he found they were in the living room with him curled up in the broad lap, Ibiki's calloused hands smoothing down his back as the big man held him close. The soothing mantra of 'its ok' being whispered gently as Iruka sobbed into the strong shoulder.

Iruka was sure how long they stayed there, with Ibiki running gentle hands through his hair while he clung to the big form like a life line, but eventually the tears stopped, leaving him shuddering in the Jounin's arms, trying desperately to block out the dark memories that were crowding his mind.

"I was scared"

Rich brown eyes snapped open at the soft words. Tilting his head slightly Iruka looked up at the older man; the black eyes were dark and haunted as they stared straight ahead.

"What?"

Sighing Ibiki turned to meet his gaze, one hand coming up to gently brush over the new scars slashed across the dark temple.

"In Stone. I don't think I've ever felt that helpless before. I was so useless. Just sitting there day after day, wishing somehow, something would happen to get me closer to you" Ibiki gave a humorless laugh "Never thought you'd be the one to give me the chance" the gentle hands still for a moment before they moved to shift him closer "Iruka I- I've never been in this kind of situation, and I think I've been handling it badly, I – I want you to trust me, I want to help you heal but – " the big man sighed before giving another laugh "But for the life of me I don't know _how_"

That made Iruka smile a little while he slowly loosened his death grip on the blue uniform "You are helping Ibi, by being here. By knowing that I'm not ok when I say I am, you are helping and I do trust you"

"Then tell me when you're in pain" the deep voice took on a tone of desperation "Don't just smile and brush it aside"

Iruka let the words sink in before he slowly nodded against the strong chest "I'll try"

Any answer from the big man was cut off when a soft 'click' came from the corner of the room before the living room window was slid open, light from the street lamps illuminating Kakashi's tall form as the Jounin slipped through the small opening.

Standing the white haired nin glanced around the room in confusion, the bi colored eyes falling on the couch as he reached for a switch on the wall "Why are you two sitting in the dar- Ru-koi!"

The copy nin hurried over, completely ignoring Ibiki as he reached out to touch the dark face, concern and fear clear in the grey eye.

"Ru-koi? What's wrong? What happened?"

Still in panic mode Kakashi slid on the couch next to Ibiki, not seeming to notice when he pressed his thigh against Ibiki's as he reached out and pulled Iruka's legs over his lap.

Ibiki expression was one of complete and utter shock with something akin to amazement as he stared at the younger Jounin; there was no annoyance – much to Iruka's surprise – though the strange expression did make the chuunin want to crack up. It took the big man a few minutes to get over his shock before he snapped back into 'fearsome Morino' persona, the scarred face darkening as he growled at the copy nin, who was still ignoring him.

"Hatake, what are you doing here?"

The grey eye turned and gave the specialist a scathing look "Dancing Mornio, what do you think I'm doing? Now what's wrong with Ruka?"

Kakashi spat the question out. Somewhere in the back of his mind Iruka noted that whole situation with the two powerful males glaring death threats at the other would have been much more intimidating and all round terrifying if they hadn't practically sitting on each other. Him still being sprawled over their laps didn't make the picture any less ridiculous.

But it was when Kakashi's gloved hand began gently stroking the bottom of his foot that Iruka lost it. Kakashi had always tried to find his ticklish spot, it had been a game for them, one usually played in bed or when Iruka came home from a stressful day.

Now, even as he stared the other man down with one eye, Kakashi seemed to subconsciously slipping into old habits, and it seemed that – after years of unsuccessful searching - he'd finally found Iruka's ticklish spot.

Laughter bubbled up from the young man, unchecked, clear, bright and probably the most real heard in a long time.

Both Jounin stopping in their silent fight to look down at the brunette wiggling in Ibiki's lap as he laughed – Kakashi's hand was still stoking the sensitive spot –like they feared for his sanity (the little that was left anyway)

"Iruka?" Ibiki voice was clearly worried and more than a little bit scared; it did nothing to help Iruka's current state of mirth. Struggling to breath he tried to form legible words.

"K-Kash-i – stop- it! T-ticklish!"

The copy nin looked extremely confused for a moment before it dawned on him and a grin crept into the grey eye "Oh, really?" quickly the gloved hands grabbed both feet and began tickling them with vigour, sending the brunet into another gale of uncontrollable laughter.

"P-please! N-no – m-more! Kashi!"

Still grinning Kakashi stopped his attack and positively beamed when Iruka sent him a glare.

"Better?"

"You're an idiot"

"But a loveable one"

Iruka growled and pulled his legs from Kakashi's hold, grabbing onto Ibiki's shoulder for support as he sat up, still cuddled in the big lap.

Kakashi's smile faded slightly as he watched the younger man struggle to get up, the concerned look returning to the grey eye "Seriously though, what happened? Is everything ok?"

Surprisingly it was Ibiki who answered the other man "He's fine Hatake, I over looked something's"

Kakashi frowned at that, obviously not liking the answer, even if it gave him something to hold over the specialist "Such as?"

Iruka cuffed the silver crowned head hard enough to make the nin protest. He was feeling much better already, between Ibiki's comfort and Kakashi's uncanny abilities to make him laugh all the darkness that had been trailing him seemed to melt away.

"Stop being an ass Kashi and go take a shower, you smell like mud and wet dogs. You know I love your pack but the fact you only bathe them twice a year still doesn't thrill me"

Laughing sheepishly Kakashi slunk toward the bedroom, disappearing through the door less opening. Lights flicked on and a few minutes later the sound of water running could be heard from the living room.

Sighing Iruka stared down at Ibiki who had yet to move from the couch, a thoughtful, almost sad look on the scarred face.

"Ibi? You ok?"

Looking up at the question Ibiki blinked, black eyes narrowed as if considering something "You're happy around Hatake"

Tilting his head Iruka nodded slowly "Well, yes. I've known him for years"

"You still like being with him, despite what he did?"

Giving a snort Iruka flopped himself down on the floor in front of the couch "Kashi's an idiot, everyone knows that, and everyone makes mistakes. The years of friendship I have with him would mean nothing if I couldn't forgive him once in a while; plus, one of the best things about Kakashi is – he always keeps trying. So even though I'm not running back to him, I'm not going to just push him away. I didn't do years ago, I won't do it now"

Ibiki nodded slowly, accepting this explanation though he still looked sad, making Iruka sigh.

"That's not what you were asking though. What is it? What's wrong?"

"He can make you laugh"

Iruka could almost hear the unspoken '_I can't do that_ 'hanging in the air and he smiled.

"Kashi's known me a long time, he's one of my best friends and we could both tell you some of the most embarrassing stories about each other. We're good at making each other feel better, that's why he come here after a mission – well, that and he can't cook - but Ibi-"

The Jounin glanced up at the pet name, which Iruka was pleased to note hadn't been protested to once, a curious look in the black eyes as Iruka shifted closer to lean against the strong legs.

"You're not Kakashi, and that's a good thing – I can only handle one of him and sometimes even that's too much – I like being with you because your intelligent, kind, warm and safe. You do make me smile Ibi, but that's not the only reason why I like you being here. You're not Kakashi, your Ibiki, and that's just fine with me"

Iruka paused, considering the wisdom of his next words before smiling again as he reach out to give the big hand a squeeze before hopping up and drifting back toward the kitchen, speaking over his shoulder to the big man as he did.

"Besides, I don't trust Kakashi enough to break in front of him"

_I do with you_.

He let the unspoken words hang. Ibiki _wasn't _Kakashi, so he didn't know like the other Jounin that Iruka didn't break in front of anyone. When he did he would disappear for a week and no one would be able to find him until he came back, acting like nothing happened.

Ibiki didn't know the level of trust he'd received – but he was Ibiki, he didn't know, but he suspected.

Iruka heard the big man heave himself from the couch just as he started to reach for the grocery bags.

"I'll cook supper Iruka"

The younger man shook his head firmly "No, I don't mind, besides, the whole trip to day was so I could pick this stuff up. I had something special in mind"

Ibiki's brow rose "Oh? Whys that?"

Iruka shrugged, not glancing up from where he was sorting the fresh ingredients on the counter "No reason, just Kashi getting back today and wanted to thank you for taking care of me" he sent the big man a smile "I'm not used to being care for – usually it's the other way around"

Ibiki returned the smile as he slid in next to the smaller man "I like being here. Anyway, can I help? What are you making?"

Iruka hummed thoughtfully as he pulled out the needed utensils "Mmm, sure, if you want and I was planning on making eggplant lasagna, with stuffed mushrooms. I know" he held up a hand when Ibiki made to speak "I have fruit salad and that strange custard you bought for me"

"It's not custard it's a powered protein with natural antib-"

"I don't need to know exactly what it is to know it's strange and if you wish me to continue to be good and eat it you will not finish that explanation"

Ibiki snorted "You're such a kid sometimes, you know that"

Iruka beamed brightly as he began slicing the eggplant "And proud of it. Survive a class room without being childish Ibi, I dare you"

The big man shook his head, laying down noodles and pouring the sauce over them as he did "I'll pass; they'd probably rebel against me and launch an attack"*

That had Iruka laughing as he pictured his class swarming the huge man, ball bats, dull practice weapons and spit ball shooters in hand as they tried to bring him down by sheer numbers.

"Probably, though it does give me an idea for a practical exercise, I'll have to talk to Tsunade-sama about that"

Ibiki shuddered "I don't know what you're planning but can you tell me when you do it? I want to out of village when the mayhem happens. By the way, doesn't lasagna take a few hours to cook?"

Iruka glanced over at the finished dish, noodles, sauce, cheese and eggplant all laid down evenly and waiting to be slipped in the oven.

"Normally yes, but I'll just add some chakra and it will speed it up"

"You mean _I'll_ add some chakra?"

Sending the older man a glare Iruka forced down his exasperated sigh "No, I have chakra Ibiki, I'm healing yes, but a few jolts of chakra won't send me back to the ER"

Ibiki didn't look too thrilled but Iruka could tell by the look on the scarred face the Jounin knew there was no reason to argue and that he was right, he could use chakra.

Sighing Iruka returned his attention to the mushrooms he was filling with sausage and herbs. He knew Ibiki was protective – it was obviously a part of the big man's personality – and it was plain that his instinct had been doubled after watching the chuunin get hurt but Iruka was going to have to be clear in the fact that he wasn't someone to be taken care of – he needed equality, not a protector.

The sound of running water stopped, reminding both men of Kakashi's presents when they heard feet pad quietly across the bedroom carpet. Iruka glanced up in time to see the very naked copy nin stalk past the door, grace and power in every move, and he smiled.

Due to a shinobi's life style – one filled with injuries, freezing nights with strange people and surprise checkups – no ninja really had any illusions of modesty or privacy. If they did, they spent a good deal of their life's extremely embarrassed.

And since Kakashi had been thrown into the world of an active shinobi at age five he had absolutely no issues with this concept – none, what so ever. Even when they'd just been friends, with no thoughts toward ever dating Kakashi had been completely lax about personal space in Iruka presents – whether it was just walking into the bathroom when Iruka was in the shower or just helping himself to Iruka's clothes, like now.

Iruka had never really minded and he wasn't going to fuss now, though in hind sight, he probably should have warned Ibiki.

Glancing up Iruka stifled his laughter when he saw the wide black eyes and the telltale signs of a blush on the scarred cheeks. Obviously Ibiki had looked up at the same moment as him.

"He does that"

Ibiki snapped around, managing to regain his composure as he face the younger man "Pardon?"

Iruka bit back more laughter "Kakashi, he does that, it doesn't mean anything, he's just really not shy. It happens when you've been active since five"

Kakashi's call from the bedroom interrupted any reply "Ru-koi, do you still have my sweats? Or did you give them to Gen?"

"The box in the closet, far left. And stop calling me that!"

"Thanks and no"

Iruka snorted and rolled his eyes at the cheeky reply as he heard Kakashi rummaging through his closet. A few moments later the Jounin appeared, looking very casual in a soft, grey tank, one that was too big for Iruka but had been kept cause it was comfy, with black sweats – from the spare clothes Iruka had buried in the back of his dresser instead of getting rid of them.

A black bandana was wrapped around the pale face while the silver hair hung down over the Sharingan eye. Kakashi may have trusted Iruka enough to show his face, but not Ibiki.

Not yet anyway.

"Mm smells amazing Baby" sauntering over Kakashi hooked one arm around Iruka's slender waist and press his cloth covered lips to the dark temple, Iruka huffed and leant away from the kiss, swatting at the older man with a spoon.

"Stop that, and if I don't like 'Ru-koi' what makes you think you can call me baby?"

Kakashi just chuckled and moved so he could warp both arms around the smaller man, pressing his long torso against Iruka's back as he held the brunet lovingly.

"I'll wear you down. By the way, why do you have a blanket pinned over the mirror? Did you break it or something?"

Iruka felt a flash of panic well up in his chest as he glanced over at Ibiki, he could see Ibiki's frown – which had taken up residence on the scarred face when Kakashi had started touching him – deepen at the copy nin's words.

"Iruka?"

The deep voice was soft and gentle, Kakashi started in surprised to the tone – one he probably thought the big man wasn't capable of – while Iruka sighed, letting his hair swing forward to hide his face.

"It's nothing Ibiki I – I'm just not ready"

Silence stretched between them for a moment, Kakashi's arms tightening slightly around the younger man while Ibiki's expression softened.

Iruka sighed as he glanced down at his mangled hands. He would get over this, he knew he would he just needed-

"Hey Ibiki" Tori's words flashed through his head It had just seemed funny at the time but the more he thought about it now, the better it seemed "Do you think Tsunade-sama would let me pull some shifts in the Mission Room?"

"What?" Ibiki started and dropped the spoon he'd been using to stir Iruka's 'custard' "Iruka I-"

"Not long ones!" Iruka cut the 'you'll strain yourself' speech off before it could start "An hour or so at the most, I won't get hurt and you know it, but it would give me something to focus on, instead of just hanging around here all day"

And would probably be the biggest step toward heal, mentally at least. Being around shinobi again and doing something would pull his mind away from the dark memory's and force him to get over it and move on.

Ibiki understood, he could see in the black eyes. After all, Ibiki had been in his position before, knew that alone time wasn't always the best option. Ibiki had told him bits and pieces of his own recovery after a month spent in Mist and Iruka had already realized his mental issues and the ones Ibiki'd had were extremely different.

After returning Ibiki hadn't trusted or wanted to be around other people at all and this afternoon had shown Iruka had no issues interacting with others; but then he'd always been a people person. Were Ibiki'd needed time and space to heal and readjust, Iruka needed to be around others.

That's how he healed and he realized that now.

Ibiki sighed while he fished the spoon from the sauce pan "I'll talk to Tsunade tomorrow, during your physio therapy"

Smiling Iruka pulled away from Kakashi's embrace to quickly hug the big man "Thank you"

He could hear Kakashi shifting uncomfortably behind him but paid no mind, knowing that the other Jounin was simply confused by seeing this gentle side of Ibiki, something very few people would even dare to believe existed.

Just like Kakashi's sweet side, a thing of fairy tales to most – but he'd shown it earlier that night.

Slowly but surely – the images the two men had of each other, were changing.

...

***In reference to 'The Classroom Challenge' where Iruka's dares the other shinobi to teach his class for a day. Ibiki did ok till the kids stopped being scared of him and drove him into the supply closet. I love that story. **

**In case it's not blatantly obvious, I love cooking, so much that I have to consciously restrain myself from going into cook show detail when Iruka starts cooking, it's that bad. So be grateful *blushes***

**hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Healing

**Chapter 6**

**_Healing._**

**Maa, this is kind of a sucky chapter in my opinion, mostly due to the fact I had writes block during most of it, though in that aspect, it actually turned out quite well…weird I know.**

**Anyway, I know next to nothing about physio therapy, so if I got something wrong, that's why. You people already know the warnings (least I hope you do) so I'll stop talking and we can all get on with our lives!**

**… **

"Good, you're doing great, Iruka-san, just one more minute"

Iruka bit back his groan and stayed obediently in the twisted position of pain he'd been in for the past four minutes.

He was trying to be good, no, more like trying to be nice. No complaining, no bitching, no curses – even though the last one was very tempting.

Physio therapists were probably the most harassed workers in the village, even more then the hospital staff because at least they had morphine and other drugs on hand, not to mention the threat of calling Tsunade. Iruka knew this for a fact as he had always stopped to talk to the therapists when they were in the break room, so he had heard more than one of them bitch about their ungrateful, unwilling patients.

Of course everyone understood _why_ the people they worked with weren't always happy. They consisted of ninja with new amputations, nerve damage that was un-repairable or people like him, who had been batted so brutally they needed help getting their body to work like it used to.

Iruka knew he was lucky. Most of the people in this room with him would never be able to go back to their old life's, and as he could count five Jounin – at least two of which were ANBU – that kind of news would be devastating.

So he was being good, biting his tongue every time he was about to snap, doing as he was told and making jokes when it started to hurt. Trying to give the girl a break from what was the usual attitude also helped distract him from the pain in his hip and leg as they were bent or twisted in ways that were designed to help, but at the moment were just plain painful.

He could hear the moans, curses and insults from the other nin from where he was and made a mental note to start baking these guys cookies every week for what they put up with for the village.

His therapist, Mai, was a very nice girl of twenty-two. It was her second year on the job, which she had worked toward because he father had lost both his legs when she was ten and had made a full turn around thanks to his own therapist.

She was a couple inches shorter than him had bright blue eyes and light brown hair styled in a pixi cut. She was very patience and had a wonderful sense of humor.

"Alright, that's good; you can sit up, slowly"

Iruka sighed in relief as he straightened his back and legs. May giggled besides him.

"Ya, it's a wicked position but it works. You doing much better though, I can tell you've been doing the exercises I assigned you"

Iruka smiled as he pulled himself up off the floor "In the mornings, yes"

She nodded "You can tell, at this rate should be under a month and we can let you go! Well, that should be it for today, I just saw my ten O'clock come in, so I better set up for her. See you on Wednesday Iruka-san"

Smiling Iruka gave the girl a nod before walking toward the change room, happy beyond belief that the hour was finally over. It wasn't Mai, if anything she was the only thing that made the whole thing bearable. He'd have to get to know her better – outside if the physio.

A quick shower and a comfy set of jeans and a grey, hooded long sleeve later saw Iruka strolling from the change room, humming softly as he collapsed in one of the big comfy over-stuffed armchairs in the office lobby. He had to wait for Ibiki to pick him up or the big man would throw a fit and harass the staff when he came in and couldn't find him.

He sent the girl working the counter a smile before turning his attention to the big glass windows that gave view into the workroom as well as let in light. He could see Mai's next patient, a black haired Jounin of about 30, was a double amputee, with one hand and good deal of her left leg gone. Iruka fought back a wince, knowing very well that it told of a wire trap.

Mai was trying to get her to work on the tread mill. _Try_ being the key word as the Jounin seemed to want nothing to do with it if the set in her jaw was anything to go off of, though Iruka could also see the woman's eyes tightening at the corners. A definite sign the poor woman was fighting tears.

He couldn't take it. Jumping up Iruka made his way back into the workroom, ignoring the worried calls of the receptionist, as he walked over to Mai and the Jounin. Who by now were exchanging heated whispered words, the name 'bitch' leaving the Jounin's mouth more than once.

Upon his approach however both woman quieted as Mai looked up and spotted him, a mix of worry and relief on her face. Jounin regarded him with curiosity, though her eyes softened when they saw his uncovered hands and missing ear, clearly shown by the braid he had his hair in. He knew everything about his appearance screamed torture victim and that it would put him closer to the same level as her.

"Iruka-san" Mai almost bounced over "Is something wrong?"

Iruka smiled, shaking his head "No, I just came back in to see if I left my water here"

Mai looked confused, knowing full well Iruka hadn't brought a water bottle with him, then her gaze softened as she realized why he'd come back in.

"Ah, I'm not sure; I just cleaned up our area so if you did I might have put it in the back. Give me a minute, I'll go check"

She smiled at him as she slipped away, leaving the two nin alone.

The Jounin glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she collapsed down on a bench, remaining hand reaching down to rub her thigh. "Iruka? The Sensei?"

Iruka glanced over startled, not expecting her to strike up the conversation, before he nodded and leaned down replacing her hand with his own. Helping her relive the tension in her leg "And you? Your familiar but I can't place a name, which means your reports were clean and I didn't have to yell at you"

She snorted "Loka, Shima Loka"

Special Jounin in long bow and defence tactics.

"You went missing a few weeks ago right? With Morino?"

Iruka nodded slowly, not sure how much had been shared with the ninja community, as she snorted humorously again.

"Guess that explains it, the gossip line was you got handed over? Turncoats or something?"

He nodded again.

"I'd say you got off easy"

He knew the flippant remark was deigned to piss him off, she wanted to fight, but he wasn't going to let her. She had to heal and this wasn't going to help.

"I know I did"

That shook her, just as he hoped, she'd expected him to fight back. All ninja knew two weeks in any T&I – let alone Stone's – was nothing to scorn, there was nothing 'easy' about it and she knew there'd be a ton more damage that could not be seen by the naked eye.

He stood, turning away slightly while she bit her lip, looking mildly shamed at her comment now but not knowing how to take it back.

"Mai-chan's great though"

She jumped, glancing back up before following his gaze toward the back room where Mai had disappeared – and where Iruka knew she was waiting for his signal to come back in.

"Who? That girl?"

Iruka smiled "Ya, she's really helped. They had to reform the bones and muscles in my hip, leg and shoulder; they'd probably be paralyzed now without her. Her father's Tomaci, did you know? That's why she works here"

"Lorci Tomaci? The general who lost both legs?"

Iruka nodded," He's come in a few times, great guy. A lot of him in his daughter"

He let the silence stretch just enough to make her shift uncomfortably, like a kid who'd been caught kicking the dog cause they'd had a bad day, before turning back to her and glancing over at the hated tread mill.

"You're doing muscle work then? That's a big step"

Loka looked startled for a moment then her face dropped into a glare "I don't see the point, it's not like it will do me any good"

"Why do you say that?"

Her expression clearly stated she thought it would be obvious "I'm never going to be a ninja again"

"Really? You sure about that?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to fight like this?"

He dropped down on the bench next to her, sighing as he took the stumped wrist of her right arm in his hold "Which is your dominate side?"

She glared at him but didn't pull away – a good sign "My right was"

"Your right _is._ You're not useless and you can still shoot a bow, the only thing getting in the way is that attitude of yours"

Loka startled back, the look in her eye showing she didn't know if she should believe him "Don't mock me!"

The brown eyes narrowed "I'm not. They make specialized bows, you can get a hook extension for your arm, one that can clip onto the bow string and release it quickly; I've seen them. One of my co-workers lost his hand five years ago, and he still teaches weapon training. He's also a swords man, he had one of the smiths make him one that could be strapped to his arm; he's still Jounin level in a fight and still goes on missions"

She was visibly shaken by that and Iruka had to fight his grin of triumph when he spotted the glimmer of hope in her eyes. It quickly disappeared however, which he expected. She spent too much time being told by herself and her friends that she was doomed.

"That's wonderful for him, but my leg-"

"Is a small road block, which is why they assigned you to Mai, she helped her father recover when she was ten and he lost both legs. And think about this, there are double amputee civilians who still compete in track and other sports. If they can manage that, surely a Kounichi, especially one with medals for tactical genius, can manage to learn how to run with one real leg"

She gaped at him, stunned into silence. She was trying to find a good argument, he could tell, but he could also see that she was wondering herself just why she was fighting in the first place.

Smiling softly Iruka reached out and took hold of her other hand, making sure she was looking at him before continuing.

"I'm going to guess that you've been told by friends and family both you'll never be what you used to be. That they pity you and treat you like a glass figure, broken and about to shatter at one wrong move?"

Anger and helplessness filled her eyes even before she started to nod. Iruka took in a deep breath, hoping with every inch of his being that his next words would work.

"Prove them wrong"

She flinched as if struck, but wonder slowly began to replace the bitter emotions and his smile grew grim.

"Stand up, heal. Remind everyone that you still are Shima Loka, you were strong then and your still strong now" he leant forward into the woman's space "_Prove them wrong"_

Pulling back and releasing her hand Iruka stood, smiling when he saw Mai emerge from the back room. Loka had yet to move from the bench but he could see the determined light dancing in her eyes – she would be ok. He'd done the reality check, now Mai could do her job and began the healing. Both the physical and mental.

Mai smiled when she approached, a happy look in her own eyes as she noticed the change in her patients posture, then she shrugged and shook her head, reminding Iruka of she made up reason she'd left "Sorry, Iruka-san, I couldn't find anythin- "a confused look crossed her pretty face as her gaze slid past him and Loka, toward the window connecting the workroom and the waiting area "Why are Kakashi-sama and Mornio-sama here?"

The usually soft voice seemed to say the words louder than necessary, or maybe it was just the strange nature of the words that made every person in the room – both ninja and worker – stop what they were doing and look over at the window.

Iruka cursed under his breath as he too turned, only to find that Mai was correct. Ibiki and Kakashi were indeed in the waiting room and, by the looks of it, traumatizing the poor girl working the counter without even trying. If the terrified, rather pale look on her face was anything to go off of.

"Oh great" Iruka rolled his eyes before turning back to the two woman who both switched their gazes to him at his whispered words "Don't worry bout it, Mai-chan, their probably looking for me, I'll deal with them. Anyway, I'll see you on Wednesday?"

She nodded numbly as his words slowly sunk in – looks like he'd be the gossip of the break room, again.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again he turned and bowed to Loka "Good luck, Loka-san, I hope to see you again sometime"

The smile she sent him was firm and thankful as the Jounin stood back up, balancing out her weight between her real leg and the light metal attachment "Of course you will, Iruka-sensei, next Monday at ten o'clock"

Grinning Iruka nodded, bowing once more to both woman before hurrying from the workroom and back to the reception.

"Shouldn't you be working Morino?"

Iruka rolled his eyes as he dashed from the change room in time to hear Kakashi's bored comment, knowing it was meant to piss the big man off.

"I could ask you the same thing Hatake"

"Maa, Tsunade decided to reward me for the double time I've been pulling and gave me the week off"

There was a mocking tone in the copy nin's voice, clearly underlining the fact everyone knew Ibiki didn't go on missions very often. As head of T&I he was too important but Kakashi could still use it as a dig.

Rounding the final corner Iruka re-entered the waiting room, only to slam into what could have been a solid wall of killer intent. The dark chakra filled the room, enough to make Iruka want to knell over and pass out and by the looks of it, that's exactly what the poor woman behind the desk had done.

The two Jounin didn't even notice when he stepped into the room, they were so intent on glaring at each other. It made Iruka very glad 'death by glare' wasn't a real jutsu, because the both of them would have been ten feet under and pushing up daisies by now.

Iruka glanced over at the receptionist, passed out over her desk, then over at the window where the workers and nin alike had stopped all activity and were looking around nervously as the killing aura's leaked into the work room before he gazed back at the Jounin. He felt his eye brow twitch.

_Ok, this has to stop, and it has to stop now._

"Will you two CUT IT OUT!"

Ibiki and Kakashi both jumped at Iruka's yell as the injured man stormed up to them.

"Maybe you didn't notice but you've just put a room full of injured Jounin into panic mood and traumatize the receptionist into fainting! Now, will you stop clawing at each other before I have to report you to Tsunade?"

Iruka huffed as he turned his back on the other two men and walked over to the chair he'd been occupying earlier to snag his bag from the floor.

"Iruka"

His name was spoken softly as a large scarred hand came around to touch his shoulder gently before trying to take the bag from him. Anger boiled up and Iruka roughly shoved Ibiki away.

"Leave it Ibiki! I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag!"

Not looking at either man Iruka stalked over to the desk and slipped in behind it, reaching out to gently shake the woman passed out there awake "Miss?" the lady started up, glancing around blurrily for a moment before looking over at him and giving him an out of focus smile.

"Oh, hello, came I hel-"

Her gaze shifted and settled on the two Jounin still standing in the middle of the waiting room. The colour drained from her face with alarming speed and she pitched forward over her desk again, sliding all the way from her chair this time and onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Iruka stared at her a moment before sighing and pulling her into a more stretched out position that wouldn't cramp her legs then walked from the office, leaving the shocked Ibiki and Kakashi to catch up.

Iruka gave them no such opportunity however as he ducked out through the back and skirted off down a side alley, taking the back roads of Konha – which he had learnt during his younger years as ways of escape from ANBU and Jounin sent to drag him back to the orphanage - to get home. Knowing that neither man would be able to find him until they gave up and went to his house.

The wood door rattled in it frame when Iruka slammed it closed with far more force than necessary. Still mentally fuming he stormed through his apartment, throwing the work bag somewhere before he moved to the kitchen and began violently making tea.

Biting back a growl Iruka ripped the seal from around the tea bag and hurled the packet into the cup, then sighed and sagged over the counter. Maybe he was overacting but he just couldn't get it, why did they hate each other so much? What had happened between them that was so terrible that they couldn't be in a room together without traumatizing everyone in it? The fact they hadn't even noticed was even more worrying and in that moment Iruka saw his perfect little plan crumbling before his eyes.

He sighed again, it had been far-fetched form the start, and he'd known that. But the two Jounin really were extremely similar in many aspects, so much that he _knew_ they could be good friends. The years with Kakashi and the weeks with Ibiki had shown him they had similar tastes in humor, music, books, even political views,

Yet still everything was a competition, it was almost like they didn't just not want to get along, but they simply couldn't.

And then there was how they were still treating him. Ibiki like he couldn't do anything and would break if moved wrong while Kakashi was trying to pretend anything was the same between them, like their little falling out had never happened. Iruka knew it was partly his fault, he'd been letting them and the only excuses he had were at the start he _had_ needed the extra help and he didn't want to talk about the break up any more than Kakashi.

He knew he'd have to put his foot down more from now on but – did it even matter if they couldn't get along?

No. the answer was depressingly simple, no.

And if they couldn't get over whatever their road block was – well, they would want Iruka to cut one of them out and even in the sense of just friends, he couldn't do that.

Iruka huffed again. Why did it have to be so complicated? He should have just stuck being the third wheel with Izumo and Ko. _They _had no psychotic issues (well, they had a few but those were mostly his fault so it was fine)

He turned a flicked off the kettle before it finished boiling, no longer feeling like having tea. What he really needed was a drink, but it would mess with his meds and he wasn't that desperate or stupid. The movement brought his hands into view and the brown eyes narrowed.

Loka's face surfaced in his mind and Iruka found himself subconsciously moving toward the bedroom. Stripping away his clothes as he walked and dropping them on the floor, leaving a trail behind him as he reached the bathroom and flicked the light on.

He stared at the thick blanket that hung over the big bathroom mirror for a moment before he sucked in a steadying breath and ripped the cloth from the wall.

The thick blue blanket fell to the floor with a soft 'thump' the pins following close after with little 'pings' of their own as they hit the tile. Iruka however remained oblivious as he took in the marred state of his body for the first time since getting home.

The missing ear and strange hands were definitely the most eye drawing features, and he'd been right in his guess that he could now rival Ibiki for the scars on his face. The long familiar scar across his nose remained the most prominent but was now kept company by the jagged cut that started middle of his left cheek, continued on passed his jaw and neck until it stopped half way down his chest. Next were the slash scars over his right temple, three long, claw like marks that went from his cheek bone up, to disappear in his hair line.

The rest of his slender body was riddled with white marks, some risen away from the darker skin while others sunk into it, leaving pale little hallows. Injection scars from needles, odd shaped cuts and slashes from different tools spread over pretty much every available surface of his torso, arms and legs. Straight cut lines from knives, deep hallows from wipes and chains, rough puckered marks from burns, the left thigh was littered with cigar burns and he could clearly see the round dips in his skin on his shoulder, hip and leg where the iron rods had been thrust through muscle and bone.

Iruka stared in silence for a moment then smiled. Honestly – it wasn't as bad as he had expected, it was still pretty awful, and there'd definitely be people who would flinch away from it. But he also knew none of his friends would.

He and Ko hadn't been disgusted when Izumo lost his eye, or when Ko had received the oil burn across his face so neither of them would make a fuss over his new scars. It was great having friends who were freaks themselves.

Iruka let himself chuckle at that as he picked the blanket from the floor and folded it neatly. Gathering all the pins from the tile as well so he wouldn't step on them in the near future, before moving to place both back in their proper places.

Just as he started to close the door on the linen closet a loud bang from the door made him jump, just as a clicking sound came from the window and a whistling sound of his traps as they activated.

"Ru-koi? Can we t- I THOUGHT YOU KEYED ME INTO YOUR TRAPS!"

Kakashi panicked shriek signaled that the copy nin had just failed to dodge the wire traps, which would probably having him hanging from the ceiling by now. Iruka sighed and started to move from the bedroom to free the Jounin when a crunching sound had him freezing just before a cold blast of air followed by a yell and a thump came from the hall.

So Ibiki had broken the door down then. You'd think an Interrogator would be smarter than to break into a trap specialist's home.

"YOU'RE BOTH MORONS!"

Iruka hollered the words at the two men he knew were now stuck – one suspended from the ceiling fan and the other stuck in a freezing justu - as he grabbed his jeans from the floor and stormed from his room, flicking his hand toward the door and freeing Ibiki while going to grab the wire cutters to get Kakashi down.

Moving a kitchen bar stool Iruka chambered up on it and began snipping away at the metal strands as Ibiki stumbled into the living room, frost still clinging to his black bandanna. "Impressive" was the only thing the big man seemed to be able to say as he rubbed at his arms, trying to warm them up, a small smirk on the scarred face when he saw Kakashi's predicament.

"That's why people use doors Hatake"

"Shut the fuck up Morino"

Kakashi growled as he swing in a circle, the grey eye clearly annoyed – until he swing around to face the chuunin however. Masked face dangerously close to the toned, scarred, bare torso.

The fact his mouth was level with the younger man's abs while his eye was level with the lower, jean covered part of Iruka's anatomy distracted the copy nin enough that he failed to realize Iruka had cut the last wire holding him up. Until he was plummeting toward the ground – upside down.

He let out a very unmanly yelp as he tried to twist upright in the space of three feet. He sort of managed it, getting half way before hitting the floor, resulting in him landing on his back instead of his head.

"Damn it Kashi, you ok?" hopping down from the stool Iruka hurried over to the Jounin who was trying to draw in air through his winded lungs. A gloved hand waved, trying to reassure the fussing man, despite the fact Kakashi still wasn't breathing right.

"I thought you could land that! You always do"

Heaving himself upright Kakashi sucked in a deep breath, sending a glare at the smug looking Ibiki before he turned back to the younger man "I'm fine Ru-koi, I got distracted. Where's your shirt?"

Iruka felt his face heat up and muttered something neither Jounin could have heard before dashing for the bedroom. Unfortunately there was no door to slam but the walls still hid him from view as he scrambled around in search of his shirt. He _knew_ he'd thrown it somewhere by the bed-

"Good going Hatake"

Iruka paused at the sound of Ibiki's growl, the brown eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out what the Jounin was talking about.

Kakashi, it seemed, was wondering similar thing "What the fuck are you talking about Morino?"

"You know what _Hatake_. Or is the whole genius thing a cover?"

There was a choking sound, possibly Kakashi inhaling his own spit in shock. Kakashi usually had no issue with the 'idiotic genius' joke, hell he'd made it himself more than once. But apparently he drew the line at Ibiki.

"You fucking-"

Ibiki sighed, like someone tried of having to explain a simple concept to the child for the hundredth time "He's sensitive about his body right now Hatake or did you forget?"

Kakashi gave out a low growl and Iruka sighed, deciding it was time to intervene before things got ugly. Snagging the shirt which had somehow ended up under the bed Iruka stormed back into the living room, marching toward the, once again, glaring Jounin.

"Alright that's enough!"

Both men whipped around, staring in shock at the younger man, standing barefoot and rumpled in the empty doorway. Fire danced in the brown eyes as he glared the two men down with much more venom either of them had managed in the past few days.

"I am sick and tired of this! I don't understand why you two can't be civil to each other for more than five seconds but I'm fed up with the fighting, insults and most of all the killer auras you two don't even seem to be aware of!"

"Iruka we just-" Ibiki moved forward quickly, reaching out a big hand to touch the smaller man's shoulder in a tender action while Kakashi sunk in on himself and backed to the far end of the couch. He knew what it meant when Iruka got this mad.

"LEAVE. IT." Iruka batted the hand away with surprising force, making Ibiki step back "I am NOT a glass doll Ibiki! You of all people should know I'm not going to shatter! I do not want or appreciate being coddled!"

"Iruka I wasn't-"

The burning eyes transferred to the copy nin who had foolishly spoken and drawn the attention to himself "Don't give yourself airs Kakashi. You've been an asshole this whole time, and don't think I didn't notice it was you who started the fights most of the time. I don't know what happened to you guys to make you hate each other, but if you can't be in this house peacefully I don't want either of you here at all"

Stunned silence met his words as he turned his back on the older men, returning to the kitchen and restarting the tea, just to give his hands something to do.

"Iruka we-"

"Ru-koi don-"

"Was I not clear?" he cut their protests off before they could start. Iruka knew himself too well, he would cave if he gave them a chance to talk and then nothing would change. They'd go back to snapping at each other while playing their stupid game of tug-a-war over him. He was sick of it and it had to stop.

"I don't want either of you here at the moment, now get out"

"Iruk-"

"OUT!"

Iruka clenched his eyes shut as he yelled the word, not wanting to see the expressions on Ibiki and Kakashi's faces, knowing he'd crumble if he did. Slowly he heard shuffling, the window sliding shut as Kakashi slid away and the soft click of the door as Ibiki left too.

Biting back on a sob Iruka slid down the kitchen counter. Praying to anyone and anything that would listen that he hadn't just made a horrible mistake.

**….**

***cowering behind her chair* you guys are going to kill me now, aren't you?**

**Haha, it gets better I promise! Ibi and Kashi just needed a good wakeup call!**

**Ok, well that's it for this week, hope you guys liked it. See you next week!**


	7. The Wolf and The Bear

**Chapter 7**

**_The wolf and the bear._**

**yos! I wont have time to post this weekend, so I figured, instead of posting a day late I'd post a day early!**

**I love this chapter. Actually this one and the next two are my favorites so far and I'm rather pleased with how they turned out.**

**Oh, and I actually hate Kakashi/Yamato pairings. If people out there like it, fine, I'm not judging. Just personally I hate it, so commend me on not making Tenzo a freaking ***** in here, I'm proud of myself actually as I didn't bash him, very much… (This is why Sakura will never appear in one of my storys, I'm sorry but I would kill her – violently)**

**…..**

Plated gloves hit the wall with denting force as Kakashi stormed into his small studio apartment, cursing colourfully under his breath.

Fucking Ibiki. Why couldn't Iruka see he should just send the guy packing? Well, actually he just had, but _he_ wasn't supposed to get kicked out too!

Why wouldn't Iruka understand; Ibiki was dangerous! Kakashi hadn't figured out the Interrogators game yet but he knew it couldn't be good. The guy had never shown any affection toward a single human being before and suddenly he was someone's personal guard? It didn't add up.

And what was that bull about him being an asshole? Iruka must have been dreaming things because he'd only ever acted normal, just like they always did. Sure, he may have started a few of the fights but Ibiki had been in the way.

_He_ knew what his Ru-koi needed, how he wanted to be treated. Not that bear passing as a man! No, Ibiki didn't what a partner, he wanted a submissive, not the fire eyed, strong, independent creature that was Iruka.

"Yo boss"

"What do you want Pakkun"

Kakashi growled at the nindog curled up on his bed as he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from under the skin and poured himself a near full glass. Pakkun's pug brows rose.

"Something happen in your oh-so perfect plan to get Iruka back?"

"Yes something happened!" Kakashi snarled the words as he tossed back a mouthful of the strong drink "Fucking Ibiki! That's what happened!"

The pug yawned and stretched "The Interrogator? You sure it wasn't you?"

"Yes!" the glass hit the counter top hard enough to crack "It couldn't have! I didn't do anything wrong, everything was great – except for that bear being there – everything had almost been normal!"

"So you two had a talk?"

"About what?"

Pakkun sighed, the droopy eyes rolling at Kakashi's innocent comment "About you sleeping with your team mate while not on duty and cheating on him"

Kakashi sputtered for a moment as a shamed blush rose on the masked cheeks and Pakkun sighed again "That answers that then. Your such an idiot, I'm surprised he let you in at all"

"Hey! I told him I was sorry and that he was important to me! And like I said, it was back to normal, mostly"

"Mostly?"

"Ya, well. Like how it was when we were friends"

Pakkun tilted his head to the side "So – he's cooking for you but no mating?"

Kakashi's glare was answer enough. Pakkun snorted in amusement.

"Iruka's too forgiving, which reminds me. What you do to piss him off this time?"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Kakashi whirled on the dog, knocking the whiskey glass to the side as he did. The crystal fell to the floor and shattered, sending glass shards and golden liquid everywhere.

Pakkun snorted again while Kakashi closed his eye and breathed deeply, trying to stem his temper "I don't do anything, he got mad because apparently the Bear and myself can't be in a room without fighting and Ru-koi got annoyed"

"So he toss you both out? Or just you?"

"Both!" Kakashi snarled at the pug with more venom than necessary but the thought of Iruka only kicking him out hurt more than the Jounin would ever admit.

"Ok! Ok! You don't have to snap" Pakkun's voice took on a mocking tone. Kakashi once again considered just how sad it was his best friend as a talking dog.

Glaring Kakashi started to respond, to tell the pug to shove it and keeping his wet nose out of his love life, when a knock at the door made both of them, master and dog, glance over at the door.

Silence stretched on for a while till the person knocked again, causing Kakashi to sigh and put down the cloth he'd been about to use on the whiskey spilt over the floor "If it's the hag sending me on another mission I swear I'll-"

His muttered threat was never finished as Kakashi unlocked the door and pulled it open, freezing when he saw who was on the other side.

"Tenzo"

The younger man grinned "Yo sempi!"

Kakashi felt his right eye twitch even as his left began to water. _fucking crybaby Obito!_

"What do you want"

Tenzo's smile faltered a bit at the biting tone but Kakashi didn't care, the sting was still there and he didn't want to see his young friend - _ex-boyfriend –maybe - _just now. He'd never been in love with Tenzo and had known very well the ANBU was the same. It had been a game, something fun and –as Kakashi guiltily acknowledged now – a way to try and distance himself from Iruka, who at the time Kakashi had felt was getting in to close, something that couldn't happen.

Not to him.

But then the Chuunin had found out and cut him from his life and Kakashi had honestly never thought someone could hurt him that much without dying on him. But Iruka had.

After, he had asked Tenzo out seriously, thinking it would get him over the Chuunin who'd been part of his life for years. It had a little, least he'd told himself that when Iruka refused to talk to him in the Mission Room except for the polite 'Thank you, good work Shinobi-san' he gave everyone.

Three months he'd been able to fool himself – then he got the ironic pleasure of taking Iruka's spot. This time he being the one to walk in on his 'boyfriend' tangled around their team mate Yuago, though his turn had noticeable differences.

He had only felt mild annoyance and anger at Tenzo. Nothing like the stricken, about to cry look Iruka had worn for a moment before he had moved in and punched the both of them and tossed them out in a surprising show of strength for someone his size.

The second was Tenzo wasn't sorry at all, it hadn't been a serious relationship so Kakashi couldn't even explain to himself at the time why it had made him upset.

Now he knew.

It had been the lack of respect, the fact Tenzo hadn't thought twice about doing it, the fact he just assumed Kakashi would be fine and laugh it off with him. Which was when Kakashi finally got the main reason Iruka was hurt.

He'd done the same thing, just figuring that –once again – his long-time friend would simply forgive him, just like he always did. He'd taken Iruka for granted and had finally pushed him past his ability to forgive and forget. Not to mention the fact he had been the one to start the relationship, pushing the younger man until he got him into bed and eventually out on a date.

The fiasco with Tenzo had made Kakashi realize he wanted Iruka back and would do whatever necessary to achieve that. But then Iruka had gone missing and when he got back, well….

The _Bear_ got in his way.

"Sempi? You there?"

Kakashi startled out of his thoughts, grey eye focusing in on the ANBU, who was now standing much too close to him. Flinching back he glared at the younger man, trying to remember just why he was there before realizing Tenzo had just told him and he'd been too distracted to hear.

"Sorry, what?"

Tenzo blinked owlishly at the reply then grinned, as if amused at Kakashi's tendencies to zone out "I was just asking if you wanted to join me and the gang for a drink. You haven't come out for a while so-"

Kakashi felt a growl rising in his throat. How dare he. After what he'd pulled just coming up here acting normal and like nothing had ever happene-

The mental slap hit him with stunning force and Kakashi once again cursed that he seemed to need a wakeup call whenever it came to Iruka.

If _he_ felt insulted by Tenzo right now, he was surprised Iruka hadn't physically attack him.

He hated it when Pakkun was right; it just inflated the pug's ego.

"Sempi? You ok?"

Kakashi blinked at looked back at the spiky hair man who was staring at him in concern. Clearing his throat and shaking his head Kakashi managed a smile that didn't look like a threat.

"Fine Tenzo, just thinking. I'll have to pass on the drinks; I've got something to do, have a good night"

Moving to close the door Kakashi was surprised when Tenzo stopped him by grabbing hold of the wood.

"Sempi!"

Kakashi paused, raising one brow in question, mildly curious when Tenzo flushed.

"Your not- well, you not avoid us – because of me…are you?"

He let silence hang between them long enough for the ANBU to grow nervous.

"Yes, I was"

The dark brown eyes – so very different then Iruka's warm shade – lifted and Tenzo opened his mouth to make a protest but Kakashi raised a gloved hand to stop him.

"I won't anymore but – Tenzo?"

"Yes?"

"You're dating Yugao now right?"

The young man nodded slowly, eyes big and unblinking at he held his Sempi's gaze.

"Don't cheat on her; she – unlike me – will probably kill you. And you can tell the rest of the team I'm no longer an option for anyone. Got it?"

Tenzo nodded again, a guilty flush still dusting his cheek as Kakashi closed the door. He'd give it a few more days before he went back down to the bar with the team. Tenzo wasn't the only one who had needed the wakeup call.

Kakashi just hoped they listened; his situation was not one he wanted any of the kids on his team to go through.

"That went well"

Kakashi huffed and sent the cocky pug a glare as he cleaned up the broken glass and alcohol from the kitchen floor "What was I supposed to do? Punch him?"

Pakkun shook his head "I wasn't being sarcastic Boss, you handled that well"

"Oh" it shouldn't feel so good to be commended by a dog. Kakashi really needed to get out more.

Tossing the towel in the general direction of the laundry pile Kakashi quickly changed his clothes into ones that didn't reek of liquor then headed for the window, managing to get one leg out when a pug like cough stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Iruka, don't worry mother I'll be back by ten"

Pakkun let out a half amused half annoyed sound as he jumped to the floor "What about Ibiki?"

Kakashi froze as he glared over at the dog "What about him"

Pakkun sighed and moved to take up residence back on Kakashi single bed "This whole mess was because you have no people skills outside of Iruka and the team that's just as bad as you. Don't think you should talk to the guy before going back to grovel at Iruka's feet?"

"And why the _fuck_ would I want to talk to the guy who's trying to take _my _boyfriend away?"

Pakkun blinked owlishly "Because he's obviously important to Iruka"

Kakashi froze, not looking at the pug as he slid back inside and crumpled to the floor "So…what? You're telling me I should let him go?" he tried to snarl the words but all the venom seemed to fall flat with how tired he was.

"No" Pakkun lifted his head to gaze at his master solemnly "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just suggesting that you try to look at this from Iruka's point of view or from Ibiki's"

Kakashi glanced over sharply "Morino's? Why the fuck would I-"

"Because the man just spent two weeks watching Iruka get tortured while he was helpless to stop it"

There was no smart comment from the man on the floor so the pug carried on.

"It must have been awful, sitting there, watching that, knowing that if he stayed silent they'd keep hurting Iruka but if he talked they'd still kill him, only faster. I wonder if they put them in the same cell or separated them? I guess it doesn't matter cause-"

"Pakkun"

"Yes Boss?"

"Shut up"

Pakkun watched quietly as Kakashi pulled himself from the floor, the grey eye clouded and cold. The ninkin fought back his wince; he hadn't meant to hurt the nin that badly, just give him the push he needed.

Pakkun didn't like to think about Iruka getting hurt anymore then Kakashi. The sensei was a great guy, one he and the whole pack loved. They'd been furious when Kakashi'd gotten his idiotic ass thrown from the chuunin's life and Pakkun would do anything to help his master regain his mate.

Even if at the moment it meant hitting the guy with a mental bat.

Slowly Kakashi moved back to the window and once again began to slip through the small space. Pakkun snorted and let his noes twitch "So where are you going?"

Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder, dark eye clearly omitting the silent message for him to 'shut the fuck up' as Pakkun was sure he'd say if he'd spoken the words.

"To talk to the Bear you nosy mutt"

Pakkun smiled his doggy smile as the window slid shut and he watched Kakashi jump off across the roofs.

He wondered what the other Jounin would think of his new nick-name.

….

_What the fuck?_

Ibiki's fist made contact with the alley wall hard enough to make the brick under it crumble slightly. Clenching his jaw he sucked in a huge breath, shame and humiliation still making his face burn in a way it hadn't in years.

Seriously, what had just happened? Iruka'd had no right to toss him out!

Right?

Snarling the big man moved on, sulking down the back streets of Konoha. He'd always found that walking helped him calm down and at the current moment he knew he couldn't show his face on any public streets without terrifying civilians and more than a few shinobi.

And he _really_ didn't want to get dragged back into the Hokage's office for the 'damaging village productivity and you can't break the villagers' speech again. It had been bad enough the first time, especially since the fucking ANBU had kept snickering the whole time.

After walking half way around the whole village Ibiki determined he'd blow off enough steam to think clearly and headed for the central park, his favorite place in Konoha. The park was peaceful and calm and no one could bother him there.

Strolling along the little paved paths Ibiki finally made it to the duck pond and settled down in the bench on the hill. He like this spot because he could see the not only the pond but the field beyond it, all well still being hidden from view by the big willow trees.

He could watch the children playing ball and other games, couples on outings; families out for strolls and could relax in the odd feeling of normality. Even if it could never be him down there, it was still nice to watch and know it existed.

Sighing Ibiki ran a large hand over his cloth covered head, his trained mind playing through the events of the past few hours. Ibiki wasn't one to kid himself, thinking back on it now he knew Iruka had every right to get mad and had tossed them both out so to avoid playing favorites.

It was what he'd threatened to do a week ago and Ibiki was a little impressed that the younger man had held to his promise, even if it was a bit annoying at the time it had once again shown some of Iruka's unique charterer. Very few people in Ibiki's experience held to their words these days.

What was really bothering him was Iruka's comment about coddling. Had he really been doing that? Sure, he knew he'd been a little protective but coddling?

"You're incredibly hard to find you know that?"

Ibiki just barely managed to clamp down of his yell of shock when the deep voice came from his right as pale hands dropped into view by his shoulder. Spinning around on the bench Ibiki came face to mask with Kakashi, who was leaned casually over the back of the park bench, the long arms crossed as they folded at the elbow. Holding the tall man up as he slouched, bent at the waist, against the seat back.

Pulling himself back together after the scare (which he would NEVER admit to, ever, as long as he lived) Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the relaxed Jounin who had just barged into his personal time, in his _personal spot_.

"What the fuck do you want Hatake?"

The lone eye turned to him, grey depths calm and sincere with no signs of mocking or malice. It was a startling change.

"I want to talk, and yes-"one pale hand, which Ibiki noted was missing its glove, lifted to stall his incoming challenge "I do mean talk, I think we've argued enough already"

Ibiki's 'I will kill you' glare faltered and he sighed again "I guess your right"

"May I sit?"

Thin brows rose before Ibiki nodded slowly, surprised the copy nin had been considerate enough to ask. The feeling dropped a bit however when Kakashi simply hopped over the bench rather than walking around, nearly kicking Ibiki in the process.

The younger Jounin noticed this belatedly, grinning sheepishly in light of Ibiki's new death glare.

"Haha, sorry"

"Is the insistent need to always take shortcuts a disorder or something?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise at that before the grey eye tilted into that funny smile of his "Probably, the window thing started cause I was so small as a kid and now it's just a fun way to annoy people. It also goes with my whole 'lazy bastard' act. Though people don't tend to think about how much harder it is to go through a window."

Ibiki was momentarily stunned at the burst of honesty from the man famous for beating around the bush with lies and tricks. Kakashi seemed to read this from his expression and smiled softly.

"It's fine if you don't believe me. Ruka's probably one of the only people alive anymore who can actually tell when I'm not screwing around"

"And yet you threw him away"

There, that was better. Ibiki always felt much more like himself when he was growling – well, not himself really, but it was easier to be around people when they were sacred of him.

Kakashi's reaction however remained passive, the grey eye sad with no signs of the Jounin fighting anywhere "Not my brightest move and I know it, like Ru says, stupid genius"

Alright, this was getting infuriating. Irritating Hatake he could deal with – kicked puppy Hatake…hell no. Ibiki felt his annoyance mounting and couldn't stop his next snark for slipping out.

"If you knew it was a bad move-"

"Why'd I do it?" the copy nin turned to lock eyes with him, sincerity practically pouring from the grey "Because I was scared, Iruka was starting to mean to much and I stupidly thought it would just push him back to a safe distance. I over used his capacity to forgive and by the time I realized I needed him back, he'd gone missing"

Once again Ibiki found himself stunned speechless, very aware of just how much Kakashi was risking here, just how much the famous Jounin was opening himself to attack. The black eyes narrowed.

"Are you – trying to…have a heart to heart….with _me_?"

The masked head simply nodded as the grey eye had turned away, now watching a group of boys as they tossed a flying disk to each other.

"…Why?"

It was hard to keep the wary tone from his voice. Distrust, fear, and anger he could deal with, but sincerity? Well there were only a handful of people Ibiki received that from and Hatake Kakashi was _not _one of them.

The other Jounin sighed as the silver crown head dipped forward "Because I realize now that you are important to Iruka and it's unfair of us to try and make him choose"

Turning Kakashi once again met Ibiki's eyes "I know I screwed up but please believe me when I say I'm trying to fix it. Do you annoy me? _Yes_, and I'm very sure you'll say the same of me. Anyway, the way I see it, we're both trying to make up for hurting him"

The words hit Ibiki hard. He could practically see Kakashi moving to yank the blade from his chest. The scarred hand clenched but once again the big man found himself unable to deliver a blow of his own.

Luckily Kakashi felt the change in character and quickly shook his head "I didn't mean what happened was your fault, I said that before cause I knew it would annoy you. I meant you feel you owe it to Iruka to make up for him getting hurt; am I right?"

Slowly Ibiki nodded, realizing there was no reason to lie and that, for all the fact he was a utter moron Kakashi was still a genius in the tactical sense.

The younger man sighed "You know he doesn't blame you right? Anyone with half a brain knows there was nothing that could have stopped it, not with the traitors doing the dirty work. Though-"Kakashi paused, as if trying to resort his next words "Ru's right, you are coddling him"

"When?" the word slipped out before he could think and it left him wanting to go whack his head against a tree. Who knew Hatake was actually dangerously easy to talk to when he wasn't being an ass.

"You didn't-?" the grey eye widened a fraction in realization "You didn't even realize what you were doing, did you?"

Ibiki remained silent but it was still enough of an answer for the copy nin. Kakashi let out a mirthless laugh.

"Well, now it makes more sense"

"Care to share just what I was doing so terribly wrong?"

Ibiki grit his teeth, extremely annoyed that he had to rely on Kakashi to fix his situation. Anger once again started mounting when the younger Jounin let out a chuckle.

Glancing over Kakashi held up his hand in the universal sign of surrender "Sorry, didn't mean it like that. It's just kinda relaxing to finally not be the only person in the dog house"

Despite himself Ibiki had to chuckle at that one. From what both Kakashi and Iruka had said the two had known each other for years, he doubted he would ever hear all the stories of their most likely extremely colourful friendship.

Sighing Kakashi leant back and crossed his arms behind his head as he stared out across the park "Let me put it this way. Ru can deal with huge mind boggling problems without so much as batting an eye, but there are a ton of little things that annoy the fuck outta him. In a lot of ways he's probably more eccentric than most Jounin or ANBU. He spent the prominent years of his childhood on the streets as there was no more room in the orphanage and since he's clan-less he was a low priority. By the time the village was no longer in crisis and the elders started paying attention to the 'little people' again Ru was already a Genin and expected to take care of himself. All of this adds up to him being very conscious about his independence. It's almost a disorder now, he was expected to be self-dependant at the age of nine so, now whenever people try to help him he sees it as an insult, like their saying he can't take care of himself"

The grey eye flickered to the side to meet Ibiki's black "Anyone can see your just trying to be nice but Iruka can no longer think that way. So carrying his bags, always trying to cook may seem like small harmless things to do but unfortunately Iruka interprets them as a different message. That's why, even though it may appear like I'm always being a lazy ass – which I know I am at times – I'm really trying to give Ru his space while helping out in more subtle ways he can't get upset about"

"Such as?"

Kakashi shrugged "I donno - getting him the fancy hot coco mix he loves but will never buy for himself and slipping it into the cupboard. Writing a funny note about idiotic Ninja or something and putting it in his school or Mission Room desk to give him a laugh sometime during the day. Putting him in bed and cleaning up when he falls asleep on the couch" the tall man shrugged helplessly again "Stuff like that, it doesn't intrude his space but it – it makes him happy"

Ibiki stared at the famous copy nin for a moment, eyes wide and jaw dangerously close to dropping open. Then the scarred face split into a huge grin "Well fuck" the grin only grew when the grey eye turned his way curiously.

"Hatake, you're actually _sweet_"

A very dog like growl escaped from Kakashi throat "That stays _here _understood Morino?"

Still chuckling Ibiki nodded "It's not like anyone would believe me anyway"

Kakashi grinned back in response, with the mask hiding the slim face it was hard to be sure but Ibiki would have put money down on the guess that it had a wolfish edge. It brought a startling change to the look of the man on whole, he seemed less harsh and less – daunting?

No, more human.

"You know…" the feral grin faded as the grey eye grew thoughtful "Ru's very choosy when it comes to people he actually likes. Sure he's nice to everyone but there are only a handful of people he actually trusts. The chuunin Izumo and Kotetsu for example, then Naruto of course but – he's actually really closed off, more than me really"

"What are you saying?" The scars on his left hand had suddenly become extremely fascinating. The whole thing felt surreal.

"I'm saying-" Kakashi drew in a deep breath "I'm saying that if your good enough to catch Iruka's attention, then you can't be a bad guy"

Slowly Ibiki looked up "This applies to you as well?"

Kakashi chuckled "Only if you want it to"

Silence stretched between them, not really uncomfortable, just – quiet. After a while Ibiki heard the younger man shifting from the bench, obviously planning to walk away, the talk finished.

Gritting his nerves Ibiki opened his mouth. Kakashi had been the first to let go by coming here, it was his turn to give a little.

"Hey Hatake-"

The copy nin paused, head shifting to the side slightly in the silent question.

"You – want to get drink?"

Kakashi looked fairly stunned for a moment, then the grey eye crinkled up into a smile.

"Sure, and – don't call me Hatake"

...

***moans* ok, the first part with Pakkun was a ****_breeze_**** to write, two hours! Done! Then the two of them talking? *whacks head on table* FUCKING BASTARDS WOULDN'T PLAY NICE! Then Kashi was too bratty, then Ibiki- well, you get the point…**

**I really like Ibiki in this – well, both of them really, but Ibiki especially. It may be my crazy talking but I see Ibiki as this really obsessive person who likes everything just so and freaks out if his system is messed with.**

**Anyway, that's it for next week. Thanks for tuning it!**

**Shale: What are we a TV show now?**

**Ryth: yups! Please review!**


	8. Gossip and Dango

**Chapter 8**

**Gossip and Dango**

**Hehe, another early update cause I won't have time this weekend. Don't ya just love Christmas? (I have so much sugar in the house I'm going to self-implode)**

**Ryth: Yosh! Mission Room time! Cause we all know we've been missing the chaotic place. I love writing Mission Room scenes actually, there so fun and easy and I can throw any one of the Jounin in! Much better than school scenes, I hate writing with the kids cause I never get them right.**

**I like sticking to my bat shit crazy grown shinobi.**

**….**

Iruka paused outside of the big double doors that lead to the Mission Room, taking in a deep breath as he stood there – slightly off to the side and out of view from the people moving in and out of the room – and listened to the sounds of mayhem inside.

Yesterday had been one of the best and worst days of his life. He'd helped a fellow ninja take a big step toward healing and come to face with more of his own fears. He'd also thrown the two men he loved most from his house.

That had sucked.

It had been worrying when neither had come back and for a while Iruka had been terrified that he'd actually made a horrible mistake. Then Pakkun, Guruko and Bisuke had shown up at the window to demand food because apparently 'the brat and the bear' were at the Trapwire together, sharing Black-op stories and very strong sake.

Pakkun had bet two hours before Kakashi passed out or threw up, with the pace Ibiki had been setting.

After find this out it had turned into a rather enjoyable evening (surprising, considering he'd spent it with three loud mouthed dogs intent on cleaning him out) he'd made meat balls for the dogs and a light pasta dish for himself and just enjoyed talking with the pack that he'd become extremely found of over the years.

The crowning point of the evening though had been when Tsunade's personal hawk showed up at the window with a sake stained note saying that Ibiki had indeed talked to her that morning and Tsunade was all for the idea of him taking a few Mission Room shifts. Something about having to replace all the windows twice and they'd 'upgraded' the doors six times, not to mention the wonderful new paint colours they been trying out while he'd been gone.

He was a little scared to go in honestly.

Which was why he was now standing in the hidden corner by the Mission Room's (noticeably new) double doors, listening to the screams, yells, cursing, fighting, laughter and Kami knew what else. He was trying to match the sounds to actions and voices to faces and had already deduced that something was on fire, the ceiling fan was broken as well as a good few desks, chairs and a window.

The room's occupants included Genma, Raidou, Anko, Tsume and Tsunade, to name a few and the most recognizable. Tsunade he could tell had already realized where he was, but she knew when he was to show up anyway. The blond healer hadn't said anything but he'd felt her chakra brush gently against his in greeting and the clear question, _are you ok?_

Smiling Iruka pushed back, trying to show yes, he was fine, just – bracing.

Why did it feel like his first day all over again?

Chuckling softly at the memories of his hectic first day - years ago now when he was 14 – Iruka summoned the courage to enter the room. He could feel Tsunade's slightly sadistic anticipation as she monitored his movements.

A small flare of chakra helped him throw both doors open with no effort and Iruka found himself facing an achingly familiar scene.

People and paper were everywhere. He'd been right and the ceiling fan was indeed hanging from the drywall, held up by its wires at a jaunty angle. It was also the thing that was on fire. There were actually two missing windows while one had been covered with a strange substance Iruka recognize as spider web. He'd have to talk to the village's bug family about that.

Someone was meditating on the ceiling next to the mauled and burning fan while below them something akin to a boxing ring had been formed, using filing cabinets and people. There were numerous things sticking from the walls, including one of the metal waste bins, which was imbedded halfway into the plaster.

"YA! GET HIM TSUME!"

Iruka resisted the urge to slam his palm over his face at the sound of Anko's yell. He should have known the purple haired woman would be behind the boxing fight. It was either her or Genma in these situations and Genma had been warned off months ago by Raidou.

Iruka knew for a fact that Raidou's threat had been to lock the blond man from his bed for a week if disobeyed and all the Desk workers had been very pleased when the threat of 'I'll tell Rai!" had suddenly given them the power to instantly bring the blond menace to heel.

But there was no steel-proof way to control Anko – save for-

"ANKO! DANGO!"

Grinning evilly Iruka yelled the words as loud as he could. Rewarded when the purple haired woman gave a shriek of surprise as she fell from her perch on top of the tall filing cabinet that she was using as a 'referee' box. Not that the match would have actually had rules.

The act of the snake summoner falling onto her own fighters put a spectacular end to the whole thing. Paper notes flying into the air in a small cloud when they flew from the Kounichi's grasp and fluttering to the floor like confetti.

Iruka was momentarily confused at that as, usually; the betting ninja would have jumped at the money like rabid bunnies. The Jounin community had been known to hospitalize their own during the chaos of what had been dubbed a 'fish bowl frenzy'. They weren't all bad; it's how Kurenai had allegedly met Asuma, visiting him in the hospital after knocking him out with her shoe.

But the gathered shinobi did no such thing. Instead they turned slowly till every eye in the room was focused on him. An eerie hush fell over the room, the soft crackle of the burning fan becoming the only sound in the place.

"Iruka?"

His name was whispered gently in Raidou's familiar voice as the scarred Jounin stepped away from the edge of the room where he'd been leaning to avoid the mayhem around him and slowly approached the small brunet.

The sound of his name seemed to snap the rest of the Jounin from their stupors and some started to move closer as well.

Extremely confused now, specially by the soft loving smile Tsunade had directed at him (it was kind of terrifying) Iruka tried to brush it off by giving the red head now standing in front of him a slightly strained grin.

"Hey Rai"

Raidou didn't answer, stepping closer big arms came up to wrap around the slender body and pull the smaller man close. Biting back his moment of surprise Iruka allowed himself to relax into the embrace, leaning into the Jounin's warmth as he returned the hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok"

Iruka smiled when the words were whispered in his ear, tightening his grip on the older man's back in answer to the kind words.

He could feel the others moving closer to them just as Raidou stiffened slightly when he was tapped on the shoulder before he stepped away, letting his boyfriend take his place. Genma pulled the small brunet close and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead then he too was pushed out of the way.

It was probably the most touching scene Iruka'd ever been in, his students may have sent flowers and tried to bury him in a group hug when they visited him, but he'd never honestly expected the Jounin community to care this much.

It was a strange and surreal experience as nearly every Jounin and more than a few of the Chuunin Iruka had ever come into contract with over his life came forward to claim a hug, some pausing to whisper words of relief while others pressed soft kisses to his forehead, cheeks or occasionally the new scars on his face.

It was loving while still being completely Jounin as every time someone new moved in to claim a hug they only had an uncertain amount of time to express their feelings before they were violently dragged from the young teacher and another nin would take their place.

Loving and violent – welcome to Konoha.

"Outta my way!"

There was a loud bang as the Iwashi was thrown across the room, hitting the sliver of wall between two windows in a great show of accuracy – or a tremendous miss, depending on how you looked at it – as the aching familiar slang of the Iunzuka was heard.

Iruka grinned as Tsume pushed her way through the crowd, shoving those that didn't move fast enough to the floor and stepping over them (or on them, depending on whether or not they'd pissed her off at some point in their life) as she plowed straight for the young chuunin.

"Ruka!"

Iruka found himself laughing as he was once again enveloped by strong arms, but knowing this time no one would dare pull the clan leader way. A wet tongue run up his cheek and he forced himself not to flinch or pull away at the strange affection.

A cold nose pressed to his hand before his remaining fingers were also licked, looking down he grinned at Kuromaru. The powerful nin dog was sniffing his mauled hands and body vigorously, little licks and nudges being interspersed randomly as he was given a dogs version of a medical check. The big dog even tried to tug him to the floor so he could search his torso but Tsume waved him off.

"If the Godiame says he's fine than he's fine Kuro"

Clawed fingers smoothed over new scars and Iruka saw the almond shaped eyes narrow in anger but Iruka just shook his head.

"No point in getting mad, Ibiki did that for everyone"

That had dark chuckles coming from some of the Jounin. So Tori had affected the gossip stream, not surprising. Iruka opted for ignoring it, people could say whatever they wanted about him and only an idiot with a death wish (aka Kakashi is seemed) would out right insult Morino Ibiki, whether to his face or behind his back. Ibiki was the king of the villages underground, everything said always got back to him at some point or another.

Sensing the tension in the room mounting to dangerous levels Iruka quickly glanced around from something to distract and divert the Jounin's attention from him and a gossip vine he had no knowledge about.

"Would anyone care to tell me why the fan is on fire?"

Silence once again settled over the room but this time it was the kind Iruka was used to. Ah the sweet sound of shamed silence.

Feet shuffled sheepishly on the floor but no one seemed inclined to answer, most of the Jounin had the eyes to the floor, the sure sign of innocents in the act – save for one purple haired ninja.

"Anko…"

Anko stopped in her casual examination of the foot-print stained ceiling to grin guiltily at him "Yes baby?"

His eye twitched at the name but let it go in favor of crossing his arms and raising a brow "Fan?"

Her grin faltered "It looks better this way?"

"It's a fire hazard this way. What have I said about spontaneous fires in the Mission Room?"

She muttered something, not meeting his gaze she scratched the back of her leg with her foot.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's not nice and can set returning shinobi into panic mode"

"And?"

"And if you have to bail me out of prison again you'll shave my head and sick Hatake's dogs on me"

Smiling sweetly Iruka stepped up to the pouting woman and patted her on the head "Good girl, now put it out please"

There was more grumbling from Anko but it was good natured this time, accompanied a sly grin as a jet of water was aimed at the fan. Iruka, who known what she was going to do and had moved out of range, simply grinned when he heard the loud protests from the surrounding ninja as they were soaked in the jutsu rain.

Moving up to the head table Iruka slid into his chair next to the Hokage. Technically it wasn't 'his' but he'd always been told to sit there when Sandiame had worked there and when Tsuande had taken over he'd had to show her how to do things from this side of the table, as she'd always been on active duty before and like most Jounin or ANBU had no clue just what the desk workers did all day or just how complex it really was.

He smiled softly at his leader and blushed when she leant over to kiss his brow as well, whispering that it was good to have him back quietly before she returned to pretending to do paperwork while really she was watching to antics of her shinobi as they mobbed Anko for drenching them in water.

"So…"

Glancing over Iruka saw Genma leaning casually over the edge of the desk, face schooled into a practiced bored look as the seabon twitched between his lips.

"Yes Genma?" Iruka had a pretty good idea of what the blond gossip whore wanted but he refused to give him anything easily. Genma would have to work for every inch.

"I heard you've been out with Morino"

"Oh?"

Iruka resisted the urge to grin as he sorted through paper, well aware that Genma's eyes had just narrowed in annoyance.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

There was the eye roll.

"That you're with him?"

"Who?"

The seabon rolled to the other side of the pale lips.

"Morino"

Iruka glanced up and tilted his head to the side slightly, unaware the action pulled the hair away from the right side of his head, showing the fact he was missing his ear clearly "With him in what sense?"

Hazel eyes flicked toward the wound momentarily before the Jounin pulled himself back to the present "As in your dating"

Iruka mocked surprise "Really? We are?"

Genma's eyes narrowed again "Ruka…"

"Yes Genma"

They narrowed farther "Stop playing cute"

He couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped as he mockingly bat his lashes at the other man "Cute? Whatever are you talking about Gen?"

Tsuande snorted beside him while Genma tried and failed not to grin.

"Genma! Leave Iruka alone. I believe you can keep your nose out of something that's not your own business for once in your life!"

Raidou grinned as he moved to the desk and leant on his boyfriend, ignoring Genma's protest to the jib (not the being leant on, no Genma had no complaint about that) as he turned the grin toward the chuunin.

"He may want to or Ibiki will feel no regret in cutting it off" Tsuande's comment was only loud enough for him to hear, causing Iruka to choke on the laughter he was suddenly fighting back. The healer sent him a cheeky grin which only became wider at his glare.

He got revenge by making her actually work.

The next hour and a half went by quickly. Iruka found himself busy with the constant flow of people as it seemed all the returning nin decided they had to hand their reports to him the instant they realized it was him working the desk.

Though very few people made any comment on how relived they were at his return the greeting when he had first come into the room and the lightening in people's eyes were more than enough for Iruka. There were however quite a few reactions to his hands, something he couldn't hide even with gloves, not in a room full of ninja.

He had thought of wearing them anyway but had discovered they impeded his ability to hold a pen so he'd had to leave them behind. Now he wished he'd just kept them and dealt with the small annoyance, Ninja shouldn't be getting this upset over a small loss of limb, hell, it wasn't even a limb!

Granted he knew the actual hands looked strange, but it wasn't anything to get murderous about. The scariest part had been when Gai and his team had come in. Let it be known at it was possible for a Hyuuga to produce a death glare rather than a bland bored look, it is not actually possible to use that many different weapons on one person, no matter how much a curtain weapons master wishes it. Lee's Tears of Youthful Love are even more disturbing than his sensei's and Gai should NEVER be allowed to give a Speech of Youthful Vengeance EVER again as it could possibly start a war.

Luckily Tsuande had put an end to all devious plotting before it got overly violent - though Iruka was still mildly concerned about the note book she'd been writing in every time someone had made a particularly creative suggestion on what to do to his tormentors. He was choosing to believe it was a list of the less stable nin in the room, not a list of things she wanted to try.

He was distracted from this thought rather abruptly when the binder in his grasp was forcefully removed by manicured hands; startled Iruka looked over to see Tsuande nonchalantly putting the binder to the side.

"Tsuande-sama?"

Glancing back him the blond healer smiled "Sorry Iruka, but times up. I promised myself I would only let you work for an hour and a half, so as much as it's wonderful to finally have this place working smoothly I'm sending you home"

_'Promised myself' ya right, promised Ibiki more like. You hate doing work._

Mentally grinning Iruka leaned back in his chair, smirking cheekily at his Hokage as he did "Out of curiosity what's the threat for if I resist?"

"I'll call Ibiki"

"Right, leaving now" quickly Iruka straightened up and reached forward. About to start his customary routine of filing his papers away and sorting them for taking home but stopped when he realized he hadn't come with his bag and there was no way he was leaving with any papers.

Snatching his hand back Iruka glanced over at Tsuande who was still chuckling over his reaction to her threat. Sighing he stood and bowed to the blond healer, she waved him off with an affectionate "Yes yes, now get out of here before Ibiki suggests to the council they should ban liquor from Konoha"

Well, that answered the question about Ibiki's threat.

Iruka suppressed the giggle before nodding again and heading for the door. He made it half way there when a hand wrapping around his arm stopped him. Glancing over he met Genma's warm eyes.

"You heading home?" Raidou strolled up behind his lover. Iruka grinned at the two Jounin.

"Ya, apparently I'm not allowed to work for a period longer than two hours or Tsunade will pay with her sake. Plus I also left three of Kakashi's pack at my house, I'm hopeful it will still be standing on the soul fact that they like cooked food"

Genma's brow rose at the new information but Raidou simply shook his head in amusement "Well, mind if we walk home with you?"

Iruka instantly noted the red heads choice of wording. If it had been Genma or someone else they would have asked to walk him home not 'home with him' Raidou on the other hand actually had some tact, even if there was nothing he could do to change the fact he and Genma lived on the other side of town from him.

Seemingly the Jounin realized his mistake and quickly flashed the younger man a grin "Gen's taking me out for dinner at the new place in the gardens, it's on the way so-?"

_Nice save Rai._

Iruka had to laugh at that, especially when Radou had to step on Genma's foot to cut off the blonds confused "I did? When-Ow!"

"Sure, that's fine"

Still smiling Iruka let the two Jounin follow him from the building. Not saying anything when they casually moved to either side of him once they'd reached the street and had room to spread out, though he did notice that both men were walking much closer than really necessary.

He rolled his eyes, opting to let it slid this time. Once he was back on full detail and slapping them around they'd back off.

"So…"

Glancing over to his right at Genma Iruka raised a brow in question. "So?"

"Kakashi…"

Iruka sighed. "I'm not playing the game anymore Gen, either spit it out or zip it"

Raidou gave an amused snort to his left and Genma gave his boyfriend a glare before turning back to the chuunin. "You said Kakashi's pack was at your place?"

A quick nod was all he was getting.

"So…are you two back together?"

A head shake this time. Iruka had learnt long ago at the less you gave Genma the faster he got to the point.

"But…does he want to?"

A nod, out of the corner of his eye Iruka saw Raidou shift closer.

"Do you want to?"

The question came from the red head this time and Iruka slowly lifted his gaze from the ground to meet his friend's concerned eyes.

"I – I don't know"

Iruka bit at his lip but drew in a deep breath, looking back up he grinned, cutting off rushed protests he knew would come. Both Raidou and Genma were great guys, but they were Kakashi's friends first, they would side with the copy nin, try and defend him.

"I don't know for sure, but I think I do" Iruka face darkened. "But if he cheats on me again – fuck the ranks – I will kill him"

Raidou grinned while Genma laughed. Loyal friend they may be but even they knew that Kakashi occasionally deserved to be mauled.

The rest of the walk past pleasantly, small talk and funny stories being passed among the three man until they reached the BridHouse where the Jounin bid him good night and headed off toward the city gardens. Iruka smiled as he paused to listen to their retreating argument, one that involved Raidou commenting that since they'd walked this far Genma mays well take him out for dinner anyway. The blonde's protests were loud, but half-hearted, even if he would be paying, it wasn't often Raidou demanded a date.

Still grinning he made his way up to his apartment, fumbling with the keys momentarily when he hands wouldn't cooperate. Finally managing it he slipped inside, breathing a sigh of relief as he kicked his sandals off. The day had been great but tiring; all he wanted now was a hot coco, a hotter bath and good book.

Shuffling toward the kitchen he turned on the kettle with that plan in mind, looking around the small house he realized Pakkun and the rest were gone, though they had left some paw print art on his counter top along with a small pile of clover – obviously torn up by sharp teeth as the roots and small clumps of dirt were still attached to the gift.

Iruka grinned and quickly placed the clover into a small dish with some water, after shaking the dirt off over the sink, and put it on the coffee table. He knew it was the packs way of trying to say thank you, and since they couldn't write notes (Pakkun often complained about this injustice) and they – unlike their master – remembered he didn't like receiving flowers unless it was a get well gift, had settled on first and most convenient thing they could think of.

A mouthful of clovers.

No doubt from the park across the street, but Iruka had always believed it was the thought that counted.

Humming softly Iruka finished with making his coco. Absently wondering just when he'd bought the expensive mix he usually only treated himself to at Christmas as he started to run the bath. Pleased when he found his favorite jasmine scented bubble bath also under the sink, and added a healthy shot of it to the running water. Sighing happily as the small bathroom filled with fragrant steam as he stripped and sunk down onto the heavenly water.

Mind peaceful for the first time in a while.

….

**In case you're wondering – yes, both the hot coco and the bubble bath are from our favorite lazy bastard.**

**Ryth: *giggles* hope you guys liked it!**

**Jiraiya: I just want to get to the next chapter and the smu-"**

**Ryth: *tackles him to the floor* SENSEI SHUT YOUR TRAP! *turns to readers* YOU HEARD NOTHING!**


	9. Healing Touch

**Chapter 9**

**Healing Touch**

**Jiraiya: FINALLY! WE'RE FINALLY AT THE SMUT!**

**Ryth: *glares* what, are you deprived?**

**Jiraiya: *glares back* maybe…but it's really quite amazing, it's taken you nine chapters to get here, it's always been in the first chapter.**

**Ryth: I- but- that's not- you - *blushes bright red and flees the room***

**;) enjoy!**

**…**

Iruka snapped awake when the sound of the door banging open filled the apartment. Sitting up in the still warm water he sleepily shook his head, spraying little drops of water from his loose hair around as he tried to wake himself up. Glancing blurrily around the still steamy bathroom as the sound of footsteps was heard from the bedroom.

"Ru-koi? You here? We need to talk!"

_Kakashi._

Though he could instantly recognize the copy nin's voice the rest of Iruka brain was little slower on the up take. If the young man had been more awake his first response would have been to leap from the tub and find something to cover himself with as he knew first hand just how strong Kakashi's urges toward 'grab now apologize with take out later' were.

Fuck, the last time the Jounin had caught him defenceless in the tub Iruka had lost complete ability to walk for a full day and a half – much to the pervs smug delight.

That memory and a few similar ones involving the shower flashed through the sleepy chuunin's head just as the bathroom door was pushed open, making Iruka react in the first, most practical way he could think of.

He freaked out.

A startled yelp tore from his throat even as his hands went to the shuriken hidden in shower tile by memory. Quickly finding the sharp stars and flinging them at the intruder before any other part of his brain had actually gotten over the shock.

Ah how he loved muscle memory.

Kakashi gave a shout as he quickly had to dodge the sharp flying objects that had been heading for a rather important part of his anatomy.

"Hey! Ruka that was un-called for-"

Kakahsi's protest was cut off as he looked up and was met with the sight of roughly five and a half feet of dark, scarred, naked skin. Strong coltish legs, still with rivulets of water running smoothly down their surface, led up to curved hips and a flat stomach, dark nipples stood out nicely from the change in tempter while hard muscled arms reached out for the towel Iruka had been a tiny bit too slow to grab.

Iruka froze, knowing the predatory look in the grey eye far too well for his comfort, especially since he was now awake enough to feel Ibiki's chakra entering the bedroom. He had to stop Kakashi before the perv did something mortifying.

"The Fuck Kashi!"

Grabbing the first thing at hand – his hair brush – Iruka flung it at the older man with accuracy and force, using the distraction it gave him as Kakashi dodged on instinct to swipe at his robe and pull it on. The dark green cloth was bigger than he remembered and didn't seem to want to stay on his shoulders but it covered everything important and was the only source of discouragement against Kakashi he had.

So, frankly he was doomed.

"Don't just go barging in here Teme!"

Covered and feeling slightly more sure of himself Iruka glared at the Jounin, not liking the still glazed look in the dark eye. Kakashi had far too active of an imagination and unfortunately knew how to use it.

He had to snap the idiot out of it.

Walking over Iruka smacked the back of the silver crowned head, hard, causing Kakashi to yelp in protest jump back while rubbing a hand over the spot.

"Ow! Ru!"

"Get your head outta the gutter!"

It was amazing just how much Kakashi could look like a kicked puppy when he was guilty for something and caught in the act. Iruka was pretty sure if Ibiki hadn't been standing behind them the copy nin would have whimpered.

Instead he settled for a sheepish grumble as he backed out of the bathroom and into the bed room. Iruka followed, grabbing a small hand towel on the way out to dry his hair with. Glancing over at the clock he saw it was now past ten, there went his quiet evening.

"Sorry we disturbed you Iruka but-"

Iruka waved off the apology as he looked over at the two Jounin, Ibiki looking mildly tense by the door while Kakashi slouched against the dresser.

"Don't worry bout it, I'm sorry I tossed you out yesterday"

"We deserved it"

Iruka grinned "Yes, you did, but I'm still sorry"

Ibiki nodded, shifting uncomfortably on his feet as he glanced at Kakashi. As if hoping the copy nin would somehow help out, but Kakashi had gone back to staring off into space, that worrying I-always-end-up-sore-after look in his grey eye.

This was why geniuses shouldn't read porn.

Chuckling slightly at that thought Iruka slumped down on the edge of the bed – probably not the best place in view of Kakashi's current state of mind, but there wasn't anywhere else to sit – and tilted his head at the older men.

"So, you two are sort of getting along now? How was drinks?"

Kakashi's gaze snapped over while Ibiki gave him a similarly surprised look.

"How'd you know we-"

"Pakkun"

The grey eye blinked, confused "Huh?"

Iruka giggled "He, Guruko and Bisuke came over and begged for some food yesterday, I fed them in return for information"

"You bribed my dogs for info on me?"

"Why do you think they like me Kashi?" he grinned at the stunned look "Pakkun also bet that you wouldn't last two hours before passing out or throwing up"

Kakashi's stunned look turned to one of annoyed anger, but his gaze was fixed on the wall to the left of the chuunin so it was directed at the pug currently safe with the rest of the pack "Damn Mutt"

Ibiki only looked mildly amused "We didn't stay that long – should I have?"

The deep voice held a distinctly giddy tone – if you squinted. Iruka had the feeling Ibiki would be testing Pakkun's theory if he could. Kakashi seemed to sense it too and sent a glare at the other man, though it lacked the full force of venom it would have held a day ago. That thought made Iruka extremely happy.

"Oh" Iruka grinned as he glanced at Ibiki "Thanks for talking to Tsuande-sama for me, this afternoon was great, chaotic, but fun"

Ibiki chuckled "I think you're the only person who would consider working there fun"

"It is!" Iruka protested with mock indignation but he lost the glare into grin when the two Jounin started laughing. It only lasted a moment though before the tense atmosphere returned, both men shifting uncomfortably. Clear in the fact they both wanted to say something but neither were comfortable with doing it.

Iruka mentally sighed, knowing he'd have to probably beat it out of them.

"So..." biting lightly at his lip he gazed between the two men "Out of the two of you Kakashi's the only one who would show up at ten o'clock for no real reason, but since your both here, you obviously want to talk?"

Kakashi was the one to answer with a slow nod, but didn't seem eager to elaborate farther. Iruka sighed.

"Well? What is it?"

Another stalled silence before Ibiki stepped forward, clearing his throat as he met Iruka's eyes.

"You're not an idiot so I'm going to safely assume that you know what we've both been after the past week"

Iruka tilted his head to side "If you're talking about the blatant flirting and attempts to get rid of each other – yes, I noticed"

Both Jounin grinned sheepishly at that comment before Ibiki pressed on "Yes, well. After you kicked us out" he seemed to choke over those words "We realized it was unfair to try and make you cut one of us out so-"

"So take which ever, me or him, it doesn't matter cause you'll never get rid of me"

The 'even if you do pick him' was unspoken but clear. Iruka rolled his eyes; Kakashi could be such a child sometimes.

The chuckle escaped before he could stop it and Iruka had to wave a hand at the two men in apology as they had started to look insulted.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing _at_ you, just that- I'm glad you've 'made up' or whatever but – you've got it kinda backwards."

The looks of pure confusion on two of the most esteemed Jounin in the history of the village was a memorable moment and Iruka would be sure to tease them both on it for as long as they lived. Chuckling again he tilted his head.

"This was never about 'picking' one of you; you two are the only ones who planned on that happening. As far as I'm concerned neither of you will be leaving in the near future" He tilted his lips up in a seductively as he smiled at the stunned men "I threw you out yesterday only because you're fighting was getting out of hand, not because I was avoiding playing favorites. The fact you two proved after that you _can _get along – and even have a bit of fun together – only makes me believe my plan can actually work"

Kakashi blinked owlishly "Plan? Iruka what plan? What are you talking about?"

Iruka's grin softened as the chocolate eyes grew darker.

"Kiss each other"

Stunned silence filled the room as the two Jounin stared at him uncertainly. Ibiki's scarred face had gone blank while Kakashi looked like he was well on the way to twitching uncontrollably.

"What?" Kakashi was the first to find his voice "Ru your- your joking…right?"

Iruka shook his head "No. You've told me your decisions and I'm telling you now this is mine. Kiss each other"

Kakashi sputtered for a moment "Y-You're not serious. Y- Your –pulling one on us-"

"Fuck it"

The cruse came from Ibiki before the big man reached out and forcefully turned the copy nin, ripping down the dark blue mask as he leant down and kissed Kakashi, hard.

Kakashi froze for a moment, so shocked he almost seemed to shut down, when his brain functions returned with vigor. At first he looked like he was going to fight his way out, but the strong scarred arms wrapped around the lean body impeded him long enough to rethink it.

Slowly, very slowly, Kakashi relaxed into the kiss, leaning back he tilted his head and returned the force. Trying to take control of the contact but having trouble as obviously the copy nin hadn't been kissed by someone taller than him since his last growth spurt. Ibiki's size seemed to be overwhelming the white haired man.

Ibiki broke the kiss, looking decidedly pleased that Kakashi had been left panting and mildly flustered as he was still unable to move from the strong hold without resorting to violence. Iruka grinned when they glanced over at him, he'd never set himself down as a voyeur but watching the two people he'd come to care the most about kiss had some interesting effects on his libido.

Coughing Ibiki released Kakashi and took a step toward the grinning chuunin, a hot amused look in the black eyes "What do you want us to do now?"

Iruka grinned wider as he let one shoulder drop down so the soft green robe slid off it as he tilted his head seductively to the side "Whatever you two would like Ibi"

The reaction was immediate. Kakashi snapped up even as Ibiki once again moved forward.

With blinding speed Iruka found himself caught between the two tall, powerful men as his robe was stripped off and tossed away, leaving him completely naked and at the mercy of the Jounin.

A moan tore from his throat as two pairs of large hands began roaming across his body. His head was tilted back and his mouth claimed hungrily by Ibiki's. He could feel Kakashi behind him, hot mouth dragging over his neck and back as sharp teeth and wet tongue assaulted every inch of skin they found.

Groaning around Ibiki's tongue Iruka bucked, consciously rubbing his bare ass against Kakashi's crotch before thrusting his cock against Ibiki's. Both Jounin groaned and Iruka gasped as large hands grabbed him under the thighs, hoisting him into the air while two more stabled him around the waist.

Daze chocolate eyes opened as his head was turned to the side, mouth meeting Kakashi's in another hard possessive kiss while Ibiki took his turn at exploring the dark skin with lips and tongue. Iruka shuddered, helpless as he hung between them, held up by their combined strength. Panting he tried to regain some control over his mental capacities, reaching up a hand he tangled it in the silver hair, twisting the soft strands around his fingers in a massage his knew Kakashi loved while his other hand went to Ibiki, stroking over the hard chest in a blind attempt to find a pleasure point.

Sliding up to the broad shoulder Iruka found one, usually he would have assaulted it with his mouth but as that was currently occupied by Kakashi's tongue he used his fingers, pressing down lightly until he felt the shudder run through Ibiki's body. Smiling against Kakashi's lips he pressed the sweet spot a little harder as he ran his hand down the back of Kakashi's neck, digging his nails into the soft skin while he did.

A low growl came from Kakashi even as Ibiki let out a moan. Quickly his mouth was released and the world spun, coming to a stop when he hit the bed with a soft thud. Hands were back, running over his legs and spine before he was flipped over onto his back, gazing around Iruka watched as a now shirtless Kakashi crawled over him, keeping his hands pinned high above his head as his legs were spread and he was pulled toward a smirking Ibiki.

Hot breath ghosted over his temple and he looked up to see Kakashi grinning down at him, familiar hot possessive look Iruka knew so well swirling in the grey eye as the copy nin leant forward and started pressing soft kisses down the side of Iruka's face.

"You said whatever we wanted yes?"

A shudder ran down Iruka's body at the velvety voice, knowing full well he was more doomed than ever.

The hands were back and once again Iruka found himself helpless at their touch, he could tell which belonged to who. Ibiki's were bigger, broader and felt like one alone could span the width of his waist. Kakashi's were large yes but they were longer, fine boned and nimble, like a piano player's. They danced across his skin in a familiar caress that would never get old.

Iruka moaned into the mouth pressed against his, it took him a moment to haze through and remember he was kissing Kakashi when the copy nin pulled away, leaving him panting for air, gazing around dazed as the older man leered down at him.

"Iruka"

The deep voice rumbled up the insides of his thighs and Iruka tore his gaze away from Kakashi to look down at Ibiki who was smirking at him from a kneeling position between his legs. Large hands rested on a dark hip and thigh, thumbs stroking the soft skin gently as the big man leant down and brushed his lips across the scarred waist, looking pleased when Iruka shuddered in response.

Then Kakashi was once again hovering over him, grinning at him before he tilted his head back and swooped down, licking his way back into the small mouth. Iruka moaned as he pulled at his trapped arms, the wanting to touch and being denied was both infuriating and arousing. All these thoughts fled however when he felt Ibiki shift, a strangled scream ripping from his throat when wet heat and suction enveloped his cock.

Kakashi pulled back slightly, allowing him to breathe a little more freely while still keeping his gaze away from the man between his legs, keeping the younger man secluded to pure physical stimulation. Iruka's breath became labored as he tried to suck in enough air between Kakashi's soft kisses and the shocks of pleasure that were shooting up his spine, he tried to arch into the feeling only to be held down by strong hands on his chest and hips.

A rough tongue swirled around his cock and Iruka groaned something that sounded like the interrogator's name in a breathless voice. A shudder from the big man traveled up Iruka's thighs before stars erupted in his vision when Ibiki swallowed him down to the root. A cry fell from his lips as Kakashi closed his own mouth around small nipples and began sucking with eager enthusiasm, seemingly trying to draw his own name from the full lips.

Pinned and trapped between the two Jounin who once again seemed to be trying to out-due each other Iruka was helpless to do anything but moan and surrender to the sensations being drawn from his prone body.

Teeth grazed gently over the head of his cock as a hot tongue lapped down his stomach, calloused hands played at his nipples while another pair slid smoothly down his thighs, rough edges scratching slightly at the soft skin and sending nerve endings tingling.

The dark eyes rolled back as Ibiki sucked him down hard again while Kakashi dipped his tongue into his navel, with a strangled cry Iruka came undone. Struggling weakly in the strong holds as Ibiki swallowed him down before both men pulled back, grinning as they took in his breathless dazed state.

Dazed chocolate eyes fluttered open and focused in to the two men hazily as Iruka attempted to sit up, only to find his muscles refused to work. A deep chuckle flowed from Ibiki as the big man smoothed thick hands over the slender waist.

"I think I just found the way to make you behave and stay in the house"

Iruka moaned, letting his head loll to the side so he could gaze at the big Jounin out of the corner of his eyes, a cheeky grin tilting the dark lips "You're going to be as bad as Kakashi aren't you"

Kakashi snorted as he brushed his lips over the dark neck "I resent that, no one's as bad as me" this was underlined by a sharp bite to the soft skin, making Iruka groan and arch up as Kakashi licked over the spot tenderly.

_I'm doomed, completely and utterly doomed._

Iruka gasped, clinging to Kakashi's bare shoulders when his back suddenly left the mattress and he was flipped around by strong hands, so that he was sitting upright facing Kakashi, legs bent at the knee so he was partly seated in Ibiki's lap. Iruka felt his face heating up at the suggestive position, having no doubt about what came next.

The thick scarred hands on his hips lifted him slightly and he shuddered when one smoothed down his ass.

"Iruka…"

Dark eyes opened again at the sound of his name. The tone Ibiki had used had been one of question, he was asking for permission before he continued. Iruka grinned and thrust his hips backward, pushing himself farther into Ibiki's hold.

He heard a soft moan come from the big man before Kakashi's lips left his neck. Glancing up Iruka watched through glazed eyes as the Jounin stared at Ibiki, an unreadable expression in the grey eye. Then slowly Kakashi pulled away, reaching out for the bedside table and rooting through the drawer, pulling out a thin tube and passing it to Ibiki.

"If you're going to touch my boyfriend, you're going to do it right"

There was no real emotion in the tone, just firm command and Iruka smiled to himself. The sound of the cap being popped off was heard and Iruka had to force himself not to wiggle in the awkward position, Kakashi pulled him farther forward and resumed stroking his hands across the dark chest, though Iruka noticed the older man made sure nothing was impeding his view of what Ibiki was doing.

Cold hands returned and Iruka gasped as the slick finger paused to circle his opening with the barest of pressure. The sensation was infuriatingly good but he wanted more. Groaning Iruka tried to push himself backwards, a sign for Ibiki to hurry up, but was held in place by the strong hands.

He though he heard Kakashi groan at his action but couldn't dwell on it as Ibiki obeyed his demand and slipped the slick finger in. Iruka moaned as a pleasurable ache rushed through his body and once again he tried to push back onto the intruding finger, but again he was held in place.

A throaty chuckle was heard before Ibiki slowly began moving the finger, sliding it slowly in and out with no real rhythm, keeping Iruka in a haze of pleasure while not being enough to bring him to completion.

"Please" the breathless plea fell from his lips without thought. Usually Iruka hated being reduced to begging and had never understood why Kakashi had always found it sexy, but now, as low groans came from both men, he thought he finally understood. It was the sign he was giving up total control, no more acts, no more pretending to be fine because people expected him to be – just giving it up and surrendering.

The feeling of peace that washed over him was almost as good as the feeling of the second finger as it slipped in and began to stretch the tight opening.

It was incredibly hard to stay still and wait, moaning softly in Kakashi 's hold, for Ibiki to finish what had to be the most thrall prepping he'd ever received. In part it was annoying but also touching that Ibiki cared enough to cub his own need so not to hurt him. Iruka knew both men had been aroused for a while, something he planned on taking advantage of the instant they were distracted enough.

A soft whimper escaped as soon as Ibiki slipped his fingers out, taking their warmth away. It was soon forgotten though when he was once again lifted into the air, balanced perfectly between them as Kakashi leant forward and claimed his mouth, Iruka moaned as the hot tongue licked it way past his lips and he returned the kiss eagerly, shuddering when he felt Ibiki shifting behind him and heard the soft rustle of cloth.

Large hands smoothed down his thighs before parting them gently so his calves were resting on the bed while the rest of his body was held between the two Jounin. Hot breath brushed over his neck and Kakashi pulled away slightly as Ibiki leant in.

There was a hot excited look in Kakashi's open eye and Iruka mentally smirked, he'd always known Kakashi liked this kind of thing, even if he would have denied it at the start of the evening.

Iruka groaned, biting at his lower lip when he felt the head of Ibiki's cock press against his stretched opening where the big man paused, once again waiting for permission, an action that was both endearing and annoying.

"Ibiki"

He tried to roll his hips back as he said the name but was stopped by the hands on his back, hot breath whispered past his ear.

"You're sure?"

Iruka groaned, partly grateful they were making sure he was ok with this but still-

"Do you think I would be in this position if I wasn't?" Iruka wiggled his hips again, drawing the attention to his current vulnerable position between the two of them.

He felt a shudder run through Ibiki's powerful frame before the hands on his legs slid up to his hips and with no warning pulled him back onto the thick cock in one hard fluid movement. The chocolate eyes rolled back and Iruka let his head fall back, a loud keen ripping from his throat as his body gave jolt.

Ibiki didn't even pause and Iruka suddenly found himself extremely grateful the big man had taken so long to prep him or it definitely would have hurt. As it was there was no pain at all, just pure pleasure as he was alternately push and pulled, gliding forward gently before he was slammed back forcefully onto Ibiki's hard cock, his prostate being hit dead on with every hard thrust.

A hot mouth sliding down his chest had the chocolate eyes opening hazily, glancing down to see Kakashi's grinning eye watching him reverently as the older man worked his way down the dark body, moving in time with Ibiki's movement as he licked and kissed every scar he found until he reached dark weeping shaft.

The grin grew bolder and Iruka realized what was about to happen even before Kakashi licked his lips and ducked down, swallowing the hard member down in one go and pulling his name in the form of a scream from the younger man's mouth.

Iruka's mind went blank at that point, it was all he could do to hold on as wave after wave of pleasure seared through the lithe body, moans and whimpers filling the room as both men picked up speed. Ibiki's thrusts becoming harder while Kakashi sucked hard every time Iruka was pushed forward into his mouth, one hand was wrapped around the base of the dark member, keeping the younger man on the absolute edge.

Iruka moaned, writhing in the tight hold, one hand tangled in Kakashi hair, grip so tight it must have been hurting the older man, though he seemed pay no mind, while the other clawed desperately down Ibiki's arm. The chocolate eyes were closed against the onslaught of sensation that wracked his body.

"K-as-hi – pl-eas-"

A violent shudder cut Iruka off as he arched against Ibiki. He though he heard Kakashi groan before the grip around his cock vanished; one more hard thrust pushed him over the edge, vision flashing white as he came hard into Kakashi's mouth.

A few more thrusts and Iruka felt Ibiki's hot seed as it filled him, the big man shuddering as he rode out his own orgasm in silence, the big frame collapsing slightly even as he kept hold of the smaller man. Iruka head lolled to the side and he gazed down at Kakashi through lidded eyes, watching as the older man pulled back, panting for air as the lean body slumped and the copy nin rolled so he was laying on his back looking up at the other two. A sated, glazed look in the grey eye and Iruka realized Kakashi had come as well, without a single touch to his cock.

"Damn"

The breathless admission came from Kakashi as he reached up a pale hand, smoothing it up and over the dark thigh by his head, making Iruka hum then gasp when Ibiki shifted and gently lifted him off his softened cock, letting him slumping bonelessly down beside Kakashi as he tried to slow his breathing.

Wiggling around until he was on his back as well Iruka gaze up at smug looking Ibiki through glazed eyes, a seductive smile playing on the full, kiss-bruised lips as he reached one hand out, finding Kakashi so he could trail it leisurely down the copy nin's pale chest.

Kakashi gave a hum like groan and arched himself up into the touch, not realizing the black eyes had shifted to him as he responded to the younger man's attention.

A low growl came from Ibiki before Iruka found himself being hauled into the big lap again, though with his back facing Kakashi this time, as his mouth was reclaimed in a kiss that left him once again breathless and dazed when Ibiki pulled back.

"You really don't want to sleep tonight do you?"

The words were whispered in his ear from behind, hot breath tickling his ear as Kakashi's hands ran smoothly up his back.

The soft hum and the complete relaxing of his body in their hold was all the answer the Jounin needed and Iruka moaned as they pulled him under again. Happy to just let go.

...

**haha, not much else to say but, hope you enjoyed!**

**see ya guys next week!**


	10. Difference

**Chapter 10**

**Difference **

***cackles* Hurrah! the world didn't end! I get my presents after all!**

**But, ONWARD! And if anyone out there is in the middle of the chaos we call Christmas, my heart goes out to you. Hope this gives you the little breather you need.**

**….**

Bird song and gentle breathing were the first things Iruka heard when he woke.

This was followed by the feeling of warmth, hard muscle and soft skin pressed up against him from both sides. There was no room to move, not that he wanted to, he was quite cozy there, with two pairs of legs tangled around his, Kakashi's arms were wrapped around his middle while he snuggled into Ibiki's huge chest.

The reason none of them could move however was due to the size of Iruka's bed, one person: fine. Two people: cozy. Three people: squished – they'd have to buy a bigger bed.

They. Iruka grinned at the word, yes, they. Kakashi and Ibiki had just proven that this _could_ work, if they put the effort in and now that he knew they could, there would be no escape.

There was a sigh and he felt Kakashi shifting behind him, the sharp nose pressing up along his back and sending delicious shivers up his spine. Kakashi continued to nose his way up the slender body, making Iruka arch into the touch. He loved it when Kakashi did this and the copy nin knew it, exploiting the younger man's love to be nuzzled every chance he had.

It was a common way for Kakashi to wake up, like a puppy wanting to snuggle.

The lean body shifted again and Iruka felt Kakashi's mouth come into play, kissing his way up and down the dark neck as a pale hand moved to stroke at the slender waist – only to make contact with the rock hard muscles of Ibiki's stomach.

A muffled yelp came from the Jounin as Kakashi rolled backwards – and out of the bed. He hit the floor with a painful thump as Ibiki sat up, blinking as he gazed around blurrily. Iruka let out a little whimper of protest at being dislodged from his warm pillow.

"What happened?" The deep voice was rough from sleep as the big man turned to stare down at the pouting Iruka.

"Nothing, we need to get a bigger bed so Kakashi wont roll out of it" reaching up Iruka tugged at the big arm, trying to convince the Jounin to forget about it and lay back down.

Sadly he didn't, bracing his arms on either side of Iruka instead so he could lean over and smirk down at the copy nin sprawled on the floor "Comfy Ha-Kakashi?"

Iruka's brow rose at the obvious change in name but brushed it aside. Kakashi hated being called by his surname anyway.

A muffled "Fuck you Morino" was heard from the floor and Iruka grinned.

"Mmm, not a bad idea Kashi"

Ibiki burst out in roaring laughter while Kakashi sputtered on the floor, dragging himself up to glare at the two men still on the bed.

"Evil. Evil twisted being" the jib was directed at Iruka but said with a grin, the sign Kakashi was mostly joking.

Smiling himself Iruka leant in around Ibiki's arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the thin lips "Love you too idiot"

The action seemed to stun Kakashi for a moment as Iruka propped himself up on his elbows so he could kiss Ibiki too, grinning when he pulled back.

"Well aside from Kashi falling out of bed and ruining the moment, I like waking up like this"

Both Jounin remained silent as they stared at him with unreadable expressions, Kakashi's carefully blank while Ibiki seemed thoughtful. Iruka mentally sighed, obviously this wasn't solid yet, he'd have to work on that.

Yawning Iruka smiled as he smoothed his hands up Ibiki's chest, making the big man shudder before he slipped out from under the big frame and off the bed, stepping over Kakashi on his way to the closet. Showing no embarrassment to the fact he was still naked and very aware both men were ogling his ass as he walked.

Perverted Jounin.

Grinning he began sorting through the shelves, making sure he bent over as he pulled out a soft green tee and black shorts. Slipping both on he knelt down to dig through the gym bag full of Kakashi's spare cloths. Ones that had been left at his place for use after a long mission when the copy nin was too lazy to drag his ass back to his own place and to stubborn to check himself into the hospital. Iruka had considered throwing them out after the break up but hadn't been able to do it, shoving the bag as far back into the closet as he could instead.

He was grateful now; it was fun to think that at least a small part of him had known, to some degree, Kakashi would be back, that they'd been too good together for it too just end like that.

Digging deeper he pulled a pair of black sweats and a tank top of the same colour from the bag and threw them over his shoulder in the general direction of Kakashi, smirking when he heard them make contact with the copy nin's head.

Ignoring Kakashi's protest Iruka continued to dig, searching in vain for something that would possibly fit Ibiki but having no luck. Sighing he shoved the bag back in the closet and pulled out grey robe Kakashi sometimes used instead, it would be small but it was the only thing that might fit the big man.

"Here Ibi" walking back to the bed Iruka held out the robe to the interrogator "Its small but the biggest thing I could find, Kakashi's too skinny for any of his stuff to fit you"

There was a low growl from Kakashi who was dressing on the floor but Iruka just whacked the silver haired man over the head. "You've got a skinny ass, deal with it. What do you two want for breakfast?"

The last part was said casually over slender shoulders as Iruka strolled to the kitchen, gathering up their laundry on the way out, feeling pleasantly relaxed and wonderfully happy.

Humming softly as he filled the kettle then moving to the fridge, peering inside before deciding fruit porridge sounded like the best option. He listened carefully while he sliced the fruit, trying to keep tabs on the two men he'd left in the bedroom but it was surprisingly quiet. Well at least they weren't fighting.

Tossing the fruit into a pot Iruka set it on high, string slowly as he added the sugar and barley, when Kakashi strolled causally from the bedroom. The copy nin quickly ducked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the small man, pressing his nose into the crook of Iruka's neck as he breathed deep, humming happily as the Chuunin's scent filled his senses.

Iruka smiled softly and let him, enjoying the feeling of Kakashi's arms around him as the older man slowly began to sway side to side.

"So…"

Warm breath tickled his ear and Iruka grinned "So…?"

Kakashi's chin moved to rest on his slender shoulders as the copy nin pressed his pale cheek against the scarred one.

"There's a new sushi restaurant in the gardens. Genma says it's good"

"Mmm?"

Iruka grin widened when Kakashi growled playfully at his act and he received a quick nip at his ear before he was turned around to face the Jounin who was regarding him with exasperated affection.

"Can I take you on a date tonight?"

Iruka bit his lip as if thinking, even though they both knew he was free and a sushi restaurant would have things he could have, even on his current restricted diet. Kakashi rolled his eyes and waited, letting Iruka play his game.

His mistake.

Grinning mischievously Iruka leant to look around the copy nin at Ibiki who was exiting the bedroom, looking actually very good in the robe – though that may have been due to the fact it left the strong scarred calves and forearms bare to view while the rest of the material stretched tight across the hard chest and biceps.

"Hey Ibi"

The big man glanced up; a question look on his face as he tied a bandanna over his scarred head.

"You free for dinner tonight? I think Kakashi just offered to pay"

Ibiki's brow rose while Kakashi gaped at the younger man like a fish.

"Uhh, I believe so" Ibiki answered slowly as he settled down on the couch, black eyes still watching to the two men in the kitchen uncertainly.

"Great! What time were you thinking Kaka?" Iruka beamed up at the Jounin who was doing a great 'hit by a cart' impression.

The nick-name snapped him out of it, the silver hair waving back and forth as Kakashi shook his head before he sagged slightly and gave Iruka a look somewhere between annoyance and affection.

"Any time after six"

A quick glance at Ibiki showed a hesitant nod in agreement and Iruka beamed at them both before turning back to the pot of bubbling fruit, giving it a quick stir, knowing Kakashi would have seen the happiness is his eyes when they'd agreed.

He heard Kakashi sigh tolerantly before moving away to set the table and he grinned.

Tonight should be fun.

….

_This shouldn't be this hard!_

Ibiki paced back and forth across his bedroom floor, feeling like an idiot as he sent another glare at the small pile of cloths on the bed.

He was annoyed and embarrassed and nervous – and he hadn't felt _any_ of those emotions in _years_. Least not to this extent or this strongly, or for such a silly reason.

It was half an hour before six, the decided time they would met for their date.

Date.

That one word sent a strong mixture of fear and excitement curling in his belly – was that normal? Ibiki couldn't remember but he didn't like it. He was Morino Ibiki damnit! He didn't get nervous, or scared! Come to think of it he'd never gone on a date either…

And his first one just _had _to be a threesome. Could he pick them or what?

He had no clue how Iruka'd talked Kakashi into the date, or why he himself agreed. It was psychotic! Crazy! It wouldn't work!

Would it?

Ibiki sighed, running a hand over his bare head and wincing when he felt the edges of the scars, then went back to staring at the small pile that was the only remaining civilian clothes still in good condition he owned. He could have sworn he had more but all his searching had proven him very wrong and that he definitely needed to get out more if pretty much his entire wardrobe consisted of uniforms.

He had only found two pairs of socks even – now that was just sad.

After sorting through the sad little pile he'd discovered there was really only two options to choose from as the amount of clothes that were actually suitable for public use – meaning they weren't torn or stained or so old they were see through, his sleeping and gardening clothes – had dwindled to a pair of black pants. Shorts that looked like they used to be actual jeans before they were cut at the knee. A sweater that must have been given to him by his mother when she'd still been alive cause she was the only person he could think of who was _that_ colour blind. And a simple blue shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

Really there was nothing to think about, there for no reason why he should still be standing there in his underwear, seconds slipping away as he stalled.

Part of him was happy, Iruka had accepted him, shown he wanted him as more than a friend and that someone who wasn't a freak with a strange fetish or a masochist who just assumed he was their type could actually desire him. Last night had been incredible, it was the only way he could describe it but – but now they, Kakashi and himself, were face with a big choice.

They could back up and state that last night had been a one-time fling of insanity then try and talk Iruka into giving up his crazy idea and pick one of them or – or they could go along with it and give this whole thing a chance

Could it work? Iruka seemed to think so.

If anything, Iruka would be the only reason it could work, drawing them both in from their attraction to him but – no, Iruka wouldn't do that. He wouldn't ask them to invest in a threesome relationship purely for his gain. Iruka was a lot of things, but he was not selfish, that was very obvious.

No Iruka would give up everything he had before asking for something like that so he must actually believe that this would work, that he and Kakashi could actually come to like each other.

Ibiki sigh, at the start of the week, he would have pegged Iruka down as psychotic and just plain bonkers for ever thinking the three of them could become a threesome but now – well, he still thought Iruka was crazy, maybe there was a method.

Maybe Iruka had clued into something that he and Kakashi were ignoring.

A quick glance at the clock had Ibiki yelping in shock as he realized he only had five minutes left to six. Scrambling he threw on the black pants and blue shirt before finding a simple grey bandanna to cover his head, then a sprint to the bathroom for some cologne that he had found under the sink.

Dashing for the door Ibiki paused, debating a moment before he grinned and gave into the temptation, grabbing the blue sneakers no one knew he owned instead of his boots.

Satisfied his appearance was as good as it was going to get he slipped out the back door of his little house, pausing to refill the bird-feeder on the deck before heading off in a lazy run toward the town gardens.

…

The world was going to end.

Hatake Kakashi was – early.

And kicking himself heartily for it.

Kakashi sighed and slouched back against the side of the restaurant, casually shoving his hands into his jacket pockets and bending one leg at the knee, resting the foot against the wall behind him.

It was quarter too six, officially he'd been ready for the past hour – his pack's fault. All eight dogs had decided he was Hopeless and would Mess things up Spectacularly if left to his Own Means so – they had 'helped'.

This had mainly consisted of various civilian garments being thrown at him for an hour while Guruko, Uhie, Pakken and Shiba all yelled at him – at the same time of course – about what to and not to do, reminders of what Iruka liked -i.e. chocolate, not flowers, no dirty jokes unless the chuunin started it - and more until his head was spinning.

Surprisingly it had been Bull who'd helped the most, picking out an outfit that was comfy but sexy – the two most important things to Kakashi – while the other dogs had tried to pair together boxers with sweaters, dark red with bright green and mis-matched socks the black beast had quietly nosed him in the shoulder till he'd looked over and taken the simple pairing of light blue skinny jeans, camo tank and black jean jacket.

Adding his mask, an eye patch and his dog tags Kakashi had been pleased with the overall result, which he was sure would have Iruka in his arms by the end of the night.

Then the idiotic dogs – who stressed the point that _he could not be late for this date or they would let him die on his next mission_ – had done a rather believable performance to make him think it was a half hour later than it really was and had sent him flying out the door in a panic, the only thought making him pause was the sudden realization that he didn't own any shoes other than his uniform sandals as Bisuke had eaten his runners last month.

So now he was fifteen minutes early. Damn mutts.

Kakashi growled quietly to himself in annoyance as he watched the passing crowd through hooded eyes, it was the only source of entertainment he had as the furry bastards had taken is Icha Icha, cause Iruka would get mad if he read on the date.

He could see their point, even if it was damn annoying.

Least the gardens were a nice place to wait. The Jasmine Flower restaurant was located in the middle of Konoha's central gardens and had huge willow trees surrounding it. The building itself was a small hut like thing with tall, ivy covered fences closing in the restaurant seating area which was outside in a mini garden of its own, under the shade of the willows and Japanese maple trees. He couldn't see inside the fence just yet but he could hear the sounds of running water, most likely a small water fall somewhere, and could smell a variety of flowers, not only the places namesake but a good deal more, as well as the scents of food drifting from the small kitchen. They smelt heavenly good.

Kakashi felt his mouth watering as he caught a whiff of eggplant with- something, he wasn't sure what but he would find out; maybe get Iruka to share it with him. They'd liked doing that before, getting different dishes then splitting them, and Iruka always like trying to figure out how they'd been made so he could attempt to recreate then later.

Then later, Kakashi's hand closed around the delicate item in his pocket, he would give then younger man his gift, something to show Iruka that this was for real, this time it was a promise. Iruka and Iruka alone. He had a feeling this whole threesome thing was a precaution as Iruka didn't really know Ibiki that well – yes they'd been through something horrible together but Iruka hadn't really been 'in it' at the time and how much could you really get to know someone in two weeks?

He had years with Iruka in his favor – well, maybe not _favor, _but they knew each other damnit! Kakashi knew Iruka was still in love with him, the younger man just didn't trust him, with good reason yes, but Kakashi was going to change that.

It was a little strange to think he was planning how to get Iruka as his boyfriend again when they'd already gone to bed, but come to think of it that's how it started last time too, he convinced Iruka of his physical attraction then moved on to the mental.

Last night- last night had been a one-time thing, something that had happened cause Iruka had needed it to heal and, sure, he accepted now that Ibiki was an ok guy. Someone he could be friends with in time, but he was still the best for Iruka, and was sure they could find someone else for the Bear. Then Iruka wouldn't feel guilty and they could go on with their lives, maybe get a house on the edge of the village. Some place with a yard for the dogs but close to the school for Iruka.

Kakashi smiled at that, plan falling into place as he watched the willow leaves sway in the light breeze.

"Kakashi?"

Sighing, slightly disappointed Ibiki had shown up before Iruka, Kakashi glanced up at the approaching man casually, nearly chocking with shock when his mouth went dry. Once again he was struck with the irony of his own obliviousness.

He'd seen Ibiki, _naked_ last night, hadn't he? Though in hind sight he had been more focused on Iruka at the time but _still!_

Kakashi found himself stunned motionless as he watched the huge six foot man lumber toward him, power clear in every stride. It was strange to watch actually, Kakashi's over active mind supplied, as usually _he_ was the one being admired, gaped at.

He was quite tall for the average person, added to the hair, pale complexion and reputation Kakashi had always known he'd stand out.

But now, as the muscular monstrosity came closer and Kakashi became even more aware of the fact he had to look _up_ to keep eye contact – something he'd stopped doing at sixteen, when his growth spurt had taken him higher than all of his older team mates – he realized just how _small_ Ibiki actually made him feel.

Like all his power meant nothing in the face of this man, whose scars proved that he was strong past all bulging muscles and fearful persona.

Staring up at the scarred but calm face Kakashi felt a shiver run through his body that had nothing to do with the breeze or even the small amount of attraction curling in his belly that he was determinedly ignoring.

It was fear, not for the power Ibiki possessed. No Kakashi was pretty sure in a physical fight, he would win. It was the sudden realization that this - this was the man that Iruka trusted; possibly more than the chuunin trusted him at the moment.

And for the first time in years – Kakashi felt out matched.

…

**Checking on Naruto Wiki it says Kashi's about 5'11'' while Ibiki's six and a quarter, Kashi's also 145ish pounds while Ibiki's a couple pounds shy of 200. I love this pairing probably because of this, their size differences are huge, and while that's not a big deal with Iruka, Kakashi's usually the hard ass 'more impressive than anyone one else' in the pairings so I love playing up the fact that Ibiki is indeed ****_much_**** bigger than him. *giggles***

**oh, and if anyone's interested, I just put up a Christmas story. check it out if you'd like.**

**Please review! (I count it as a gift)**


	11. The Jasmine

**Chapter 11**

**The Jasmine **

**Ha, um ok. I'm halfway between loving this chapter and hitting my head against the wall in frustration. But then, writers block is never a nice thing.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and happy New Year.**

**….**

Iruka stifled a laugh as he hid behind one of the huge willow trees, watching.

He'd shown up ten minutes earlier, to be shocked to see that Kakashi was there already, and looked as if he'd been a while. The fact that Kakashi was obviously early, well, Iruka blamed the dogs – or thanked actually would be a better word. Only the mutts would have been able to pull something like that off.

He'd stayed back and just watched, it was always fun to watch Kakashi. Though many people didn't know it, Kakashi was actually very easy to read – once you knew what to look for.

Iruka could practically see the genius mind plotting away as the tall man leant casually against the garden wall; head down-turned, mask still in place, but minuet shifts and tensing in the strong muscles gave away the most interesting things.

Not that he'd ever tell Kakashi he could read him like a book, but it was fun to do.

Kakashi had stayed, quietly planning as he waited, occasionally reaching his hand into the pocket of his jacket, it was hard to tell from the distance but Iruka was pretty sure the Jounin smiled whenever he did and it was driving Iruka mad. Just what was in the pocket that was making Kakashi so happy?

He needed to know.

But he'd stayed hidden, happily admiring how hot the older man looked in the blue jeans and tank top - a drool worthy combination on Kakashi he would admit – as he patiently waited for Ibiki. He wanted to see how the two Jounin would interact now with him not there.

He didn't have to wait very long, Ibiki was extremely punctual, he hated being late more then he disliked waiting for people (because he could get pissed when he had to wait, being late made it his fault) Iruka had to swallow the extra saliva that had pooled into his mouth at the first sight of Ibiki; holy damn the big man should dress casual more often if that was the result.

Comfy looking black pants curved nicely over the toned legs while a soft looking blue shirt hugged the huge body, showing the roll and shifting of the strong muscles as Ibiki walked. The scarred head of course was still covered, but the grey bandanna looked much more casual than the normal blue one and the blue sneakers just made Iruka need to grin for some reason.

All in all the interrogator looked down right sexy and Iruka could tell Kakashi thought so too, even though the other man was probably denying it himself that very moment. The way the grey eye instantly widened and how the tall body had shifted itself when Ibiki had approached so it wouldn't pitch forward in shock, also how the gloved hands had quickly been shoved into jacket pockets right after the first tremble that would have been invisible if Iruka hadn't been looking for it.

And as for Ibiki, the big man was standing just a little too close, but with no threatening aura; seemed just a little too relaxed without having the air of dismissal he used when frightening new interns.

Iruka could have done a happy dance in evil glee at the fact – whether they would admit it or not – his dates were indeed attracted to each other - and he was so going to win this game.

…..

"Something wrong Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked at the question, still very aware of the small strain on his neck from having to look up at the bigger man, he resisted the urge to shake his head to clear it and slouched back casually against the wall instead.

"Of course not B- Morino"

Kakashi cursed in his head at his stumble while Ibiki raised one brow. Damnit he'd have to stop calling the guy 'Bear' in his mind if that was the result! Ibiki was not Iruka who he could give cute little pet names to until the other man snapped and tried to hit him. The main reason being he didn't think Ibiki would pull his punches like Iruka did.

"Mmm, I just assumed so, as you seem to be early"

The deep voice sound bored but with a definite undertone of amusement, it made Kakashi glare at him out of the corner of the grey eye.

"I can't be early?"

"Most of us were under the impression it would bring about world ending consequences, yes"

Kakashi fought the smile that was slowly tilting the edge of his mouth. "Oh? Such as?"

A big hand waved dismissingly in the air. "Cosmic shifts, implosions of the universes structural balance…or something like that, I tend to stop listening when Anko moves past completely drunk and gets giggly – it's bad for your sanity"

A silver brow rose as Kakashi gave into the smile. "Anko can use big words when drunk?"

A deep rumbling chuckle came from the broad chest "Yes, but she doesn't know that, so don't tell her. It's wonderful entertainment for me to poke her when she's hung over"

Kakashi bit down on his bark of laughter as a cheeky gleam crept into his eye. "Well I know more than one ANBU that would piss themselves if they saw you in a place like this"

Ibikii snorted. "They only think what they want because its more interesting than the truth, I think you of all people know how that works" Kakashi glanced up in surprised when Ibiki sighed softly. "I actually love gardens"

Kakashi blinked then ducked his head when he realized he'd been staring. Coughing the Jounin glanced toward the clock by the gazebos, the silver brow farrowing in confusion when he saw the time.

"Iruka's late"

He felt Ibiki shift next to him, glancing toward the clock as well for conformation to the absurd fact – Iruka was never late, ever. Well, maybe occasionally he was but usually it was due to over sleeping or Kakashi's fault (he took pride in that little detail)

A wolfish grin tilted the masked face. "I'm early and he's late? I'm getting so much mileage outta this"

He heard Ibiki snort before the sound of running footsteps came from behind them and they both turned to see the young man in question sprinting toward them. Ibiki twitched slightly, as if he was suppressing the urge to go up and lecture Iruka for running on his healing muscles but the big Jounin restrained himself, showing he'd taken the earlier conversation to heart.

Iruka stopped in front of the two of them, light colour dusting his cheeks as he panted slightly for air, a wide, happy look in the rich chocolate eyes as he grinned at them. "Sorry I'm late"

Iruka smiled broadly, very aware of the approving looks toward the dark brown dress pants and white leaf design long-sleeve he was currently modeling, and the curious glances toward the leather bag thrown over his shoulder. He'd also taken his braid out before coming so now the long tresses fell in soft waves past his shoulders, it had gotten longer, but Ibiki had talked him out of cutting it.

Kakashi grinned and pushed himself off the wall, coming to stand right in front of the younger man. "You should be! I've been waiting half an hour! What's your excuse? Mmm?"

The blush deepened even as Iruka sent the copy nin a cheeky glare. "Ex-students"

The grey eye narrowed as Kakashi snorted and slipped his hand around the slender waist. "Naha, not good enough, you're not being creative at all!" it was said with a grin, even though Kakashi was frantically calculating. Iruka had been lying, though maybe just in part. 'ex-students' was a very good cover as it was very likely to happen, but the way Iruka's eyes had shifted spoke of something else.

Kakashi hated it when this happened, now he'd be going crazy all evening trying to figure it out and Iruka know it too if the evil smile he was wearing was anything. Evil being.

"Well" Iruka let one hand slid across Kakashi's back before he stepped out from the hold and moved to grab Ibiki's big hand. "You guys hungry?"

Ibiki appeared very surprised at the action as he was led away and toward the garden restaurant. Surprised, but pleased and Kakashi was left staring in confusion as the other two men walked away from him, forcing him to dash after them.

….

Iruka supressed a snicker as he led Ibiki away, paying no mind to Ibiki's surprise or Kakashi's obvious dismay. He had to play this smart; gently getting Ibiki to open up while carefully (though not gently) knocking the plotting Kakashi down a few bars.

He knew Kakashi would probably still try to push for a normal relationship, because he was just stubborn like that. Iruka also knew by this point that Ibiki could be bullied, if it was done right. Kakashi probably wouldn't even know what he was doing, but if he was given too much slack, Ibiki could potentially get pushed out until he felt there was nothing to do but give up.

Iruka had to avoid this, which meant minimizing how much Kakashi touched and transferring the attention over to the big Jounin. This plan in mind Iruka smiled as he pulled his dates into the restaurant.

The Jasmine Flower –despite the nauseatingly sweet name – was apparently very popular as it was almost full, though it was designed just right so even if it was full, it was hard to tell as the tables weren't crowded next to each other like in most places.

There was a choice of seating, the orchard, the flower garden, the hedge maze or the koi pond; each section had a limited number of tables that were arranged just so that everyone had privacy and enough of a block that guests of one table wouldn't be forced to listen to a louder customer's conversation all night.

Both Jounin had looked helplessly over at Iruka when the waitress in a pretty black kimono had given them the choice of seating. Making Iruka chuckle while asking for a place in the koi pond, since the hedge maze, the most secluded place, was already full.

The waitress had seemed equally curious and terrified as she led the three men to their table. She stood closer than necessary to Iruka as they walked, him being the 'less threatening' person in the group while she shot sidelong looks at Kakashi and Ibiki. It was probably the civilian's first time seeing the two village legends.

The Jounin didn't seem to notice the looks, or if they did they ignored them, too used to the attention to care. Iruka figured that was the case, he'd gone out with Kakashi before and the reactions to the tall silver haired nin were varied, anything from fear to awe, stuttering respect, blatant flirting and hero worship.

Kakashi had confessed long ago he learnt to tune it out so not to maul the annoying people. Especially when they called him 'Hatake-sama' which, no matter how much he did for the village, he always viewed as a direct mock to himself and his dead father - who Kakashi was still very protective of, even if he denied it.

Out of habit Iruka observed the other diners as the passed, automatically noting who and what they were. There were a few civilians and a good deal of ninja, the atmosphere of the restaurant obviously being an attention grabber for the village elite. Some were still in uniform but most had donned on casual or formal dress. There were a few friends he could pick out, but it mostly seemed to be couples out for the evening, there were no families in the crowd, least none with kids under the age of sixteen.

Iruka found himself relieved at that fact, as much as he loved kids, having them in a restaurant was not something he enjoyed dealing with.

They were led through the big garden and shown to a table tucked off the side, between a towering honeysuckle bush and the rocks forming the koi pond. It was hidden so nicely that only Ibiki could still really be seen by the other diners and that was only because he was too big and stuck out over the cover.

Kakashi instantly slipped in to the farthest corner of the table, so he was jammed up between the hedge wall and rock. This was normal, what wasn't normal was the look of panic on the masked face as the tall man crunched himself down as much as he could.

Both Ibiki and Iruka gave him confused looks as they slid into their own seats, taking the menus from the girl who gave them both a pretty, though nervous smile before retreating with a little more speed than necessary.

Sliding Kakashi's menu closer to the cowering man Iruka leant forward, concern on the scarred face.

"Kashi? You ok?"

Kakashi instantly stopped what he was doing – which was pressing himself as close to the edge of the rock face as he could without revealing herself to the people on the other side or touching Ibiki (who in turn looked torn between freaking out and being insulted) – to whip around, grey eye wide with fright as he put a finger to the masked lips.

"SSSSHHHH! Don't say my name"

Now very confused Iruka and Ibiki exchanged looks before Ibiki casually leant backward carefully until he could see around the rock and the table seated across the pond. The black eyes widened slightly as the big man bit down on a chuckle.

Both Kakashi and Iruka noticed however and Iruka bounced forward with a "What?" while Kakashi sent the big Jounin a withering glare.

Ibiki grinned and leant down so he could whisper into the small tanned ear, though he made sure to still speak loud enough Kakashi's keen hearing would pick it up.

"Gai's sitting at the next table, with Anko"

The deep brown eyes widened then Iruka was holding back his own laughter. He'd known the two had been dating for a while – hell, pretty much everyone unfortunate enough to be working the night shift a few months ago knew. Kind of hard not to when the star stuck, head over heels and more than slightly drunk Anko came in and plunked herself down in her 'pet chuunin's' lap and began to tell, in slurred detail, just how wonderful and lovely and strong and _flexible_ one green wearing Jounin was.

Iruka wasn't sure if Anko remembered her drunken confession (one that had included a surprising amount of really big words and a lot of 'I ssooo lloovveesss himm's and 'he ashked to be my boyfriend ya know?'s and even more giggling) but he'd managed to keep quiet about it – everyone else had shut up out of fear of the purple haired, snake summoning and all round sadistic woman.

He thought they were a good pair actually, sure Gai was strange and Anko was – Anko – but the tijutsuest was the kind of person who accepted other people, for all their little faults and was able to see and cherish the person under all the layers and masks. It was why he and Kakashi were best friends – even if the copy nin would denied that too sometimes.

Though he didn't really think this was the kind of place Anko would agree to go to – though in hind sight neither were his own dates, but that wasn't his fault, it was Kakashi's idea. One he seemed to be regretting at the moment.

"Why is he here?"

Kakashi's pitiful little whimper had Iruka coming back to the present while Ibiki seemed to be choking in his effort not to burst out laughing.

Kakashi knew it too if the glare his was giving the interrogator meant anything.

Swallowing his own mirth Iruka gave the Jounin a cheeky grin. "Looks like he's on a date too, should we go say hi?"

The look of pure horror in the grey eye was too much for the other two and both Iruka and Ibiki collapsed laughing while Kakashi went into panic mode again and desperately tried to shush them before his green loving friend heard.

"I don't know what's so funny; Anko would just love to use this against you B-Morino"

Ibiki looked thoughtful at that, then shrugged. "I have too much blackmail on her for this to matter, not to mention Iruka's here and she's more scared of him than me"

"Really?" Iruka glanced over surprised. "Why?"

Ibiki smirked. "Mmm, something about being shaved and talking squirrels, I never could get more than that out of her"

Chocolate eyes widened momentarily before the chuunin started to snicker. "I'd forgotten about that"

"Will you two _shut it?"_ The vicious whisper came from the once again panicking Kakashi, who was still trying to monitor his best friend without being seen.

Iruka snorted but went back to examining the menu. "I don't get what the big deal is. Gai's here, so what?"

Kakashi hissed in annoyance. "Gai's been on a whole bunch of long missions lately as have I"

Ibiki's brow rose. "So?"

"So?" Kakashi leant forward over the table, a crazed look in the grey eye. "So we haven't been in village long enough to run into each other for over a month. _A month_, do you know what this means?"

Both nin shook their heads slowly, so Kakashi whisper ranted on.

"It means my so called 'best friend' and 'eternal rival' will have a full month of challenge repression built up! The last time it happened I nearly murdered him! I would have too, if he hadn't hospitalized himself for trying to climb the Hokage Monument with no chakra and both hands tied behind his back! It took him three weeks to recover and then when he got out-"

"Oh look Kashi, they have a Ginger Eggplant dish"

"Where?"

Instantly distracted, Kakashi grabbed the menu from the scarred hands, quickly scanning the page Iruka'd been reading to find the dish. He started muttering the ingredients out loud to himself when he did, much to Ibiki's apparent amusement.

Shaking his head Iruka reached over and slid Kakashi's menu away then flipped it open, resuming scanning it while occasionally sneaking glances over toward Gai and Anko's table. Kakashi didn't have to worry about them anyway, it looked like they were almost finished their meal and would be leaving soon. Though it did make Iruka giddy when he noticed just how happy Anko looked.

"A-are you ready to order?"

The nervous, shaky question startled Iruka from his thoughts and he looked over to see a waiter, not the girl from before but an equally nervous young man, hovering off to the edge of the table, note pad and pen in his shaking hands.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculous behavior Iruka sent him a smile – one reserved for frightened children – mildly amused when it made the man relax almost instantly.

"Ah, I think so, Ibiki? Kakashi?"

The big man nodded slowly as Kakashi jumped slightly at the sound of his name. Iruka simply grinned at that and turned back to the waiter.

"A Gyoku with a plate of Hasomaki for me please, and I believe he wanted the Ginger Eggplant"

Iruka grinned over at Kakashi who merely rolled his eyes and slumped over the table, looking very much like a lazing cat. Ibiki in turn quietly ordered some Ya-taki and tea for all of them before resuming his study of the Japanese maple overhead and allowing the poor boy his retreat.

"I find that really annoying"

Both Jounin looked over at him in surprise and Ibiki shifted in his chair so he was facing the younger man.

"What's annoying?"

A scarred hand waved in the air. "That, how they act. Like you're going to attack them at any given moment. It's ridiculous!"

"But entertaining" Kakashi grinned from his slouch position. "And I prefer the fearful response to some of the others – hero worship especially, though the braggarts are just as bad."

Ibiki hummed low in agreement as he kept his focus on the napkin he was folding into a swan, much to Iruka's delight.

"So- what's in the bag?"

Kakashi's question caught Iruka off guard and he had to move quickly to save his bag from the gloved hands. Sending the older man a glare as he tucked it under his seat, out of the copy nin's reach. "You'll find out later, and stop slouching"

Ibiki snorted, amused when Kakashi sighed like a kid denied a treat and pulled himself upright.

"Ibiki?"

The entire restaurant seemed to quiet at the yelled name. Some birds even took off in fight, startling out of their perches as the big Jounin stiffened. A definite annoyed look on the scarred face as he turned to face the purple haired woman standing in the middle of the paved path, pointing at him with an extremely comic expression.

"Yes Anko?" The deep voice merely sounded bored.

Anko's jaw dropped, her hand still in the air, though she had started to shake it slightly. "Y-you-you-you – WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The interrogator simply raised one brow. "Having dinner. You're being very loud by the way"

Iruka snickered as Anko blushed brilliantly and dropped her arm. The rest of the diners were now staring openly at both the famous Kounichi and her infamous boss. The air quickly began to fill with tension.

"Kakashi? My Dear and Wonderful Rival! Is It Really You?"

Kakashi let out something that could only be described as a whimper at the sound of Gai's voice. The Tijutsuest had just returned from paying the bill to collect his date, only now noticing the men hidden in the shadowy corner.

A puzzled look passed over Anko's face as she finally noticed Kakashi sulking in the far corner "Kakashi? And Ibiki? Why are you here? Together?"

Iruka huffed and crossed his arms as he leant over, moving so he was no longer hidden from view by a bush. "I'm hurt Anko! You didn't notice me?"

The dark brown eyes widened as Anko's jaw dropped again. She stood frozen for a moment before she let out a little 'squee' and rushed forward.

It was then Iruka realized – rather belatedly – Anko had never seen him with his hair down, despite her repeated attempts to steal his hair tie in the mission room.

"Ru'ru you look so cute!"

Iruka didn't have time to blink, let alone move before the bouncy woman threw herself into his lap and began petting the soft dark strands, cooing as she did.

Rolling his eyes Iruka let her be, knowing there was no way he was going to remove her against her will. He instead glanced over at the Kounichi's boyfriend, who had moved in to attack Kakashi with a 'Manly Hug of Friendship' which Kakashi was determinedly trying to get out of. Though he wasn't having much luck at it.

Ibiki was simply watching the whole thing with obvious amusement as he made no move to help either of them escape the over excited couple. That is until Anko suddenly remember he was there.

"AH!" She whipped around - still partly seated in Iruka's lap – and pointed at the scarred man "You!"

Ibiki instantly schooled his face back to bored. "Me."

"You! You here! With him! And Ruka!" the hand began to wave again. "Why are you here with one eye and Ruka?!"

"We're on a date"

…

**MMMHAHAHAHAH! Yes, I'm being evil. We're surprised why? No seriously, I didn't mean to stop it off there, but the chapter was getting too long and I needed to cut it (yes, I still went with an evilest option there was.) **

**I love AnkoXGai. If I actually wrote straight romance, I would so be writing this pairing. Anko with Ibiki is ok, but I see them as more of the 'I know him/her to well to be anything but friends' type. Hence their interaction here.**

**Gyoku: simple rolled egg. Hasomaki: light, thinly sliced sushi rolls. Ya-taki: I'm not sure yet as I haven't actually tried cooking this (I will at some point) but it's a kind of cooked dish made with mushrooms and yams. The ginger eggplant dish is real too, think ginger beef, but with eggplant replacing the meat.**


	12. Catch Me

**Chapter 12**

**Catch Me.**

**_HULK SMASH REAL LIFE!_**

**Hum…ya, I just needed to put that out there…..*cough* anywho. This is brought to you on a frightfully cold morning (****_I'm frrreezzing) _****half way through the second cup of coffee (****_cofffffeeeeeeeee) _****while my hands bleed merrily over the key board (****_sticky_****)**

**Which is probably for more information than you needed on my personal life *beams***

**Anywhom, please enjoy in weeks installment.**

**…**

"We're on a date-"

All eyes snapped to the copy nin who had just succeeded in pushing his rival off, though it was mostly due to the fact Gai had just gone slack with shock. Kakashi looked pretty surprised too, like he had no idea how or why the words could have come from his mouth. The grey eye appeared slightly glazed and Iruka would have put money down on the guess Kakashi was now trying to discern whether or not he was dreaming and if he should consider running for his life now.

"A-a-a-a -" Anko had started twitching and seemed unable to get past the single vowel as she stared at Kakashi with wide eyes. "A- _date?"_

Silence reigned, leaving the word hanging in the air like a taunt. Both Kakashi and Ibiki had frozen in their seats, Kakashi looked equally confused and horrified while Ibiki was somewhere between smug and terror (a strange expression on the scarred face to be sure) Iruka was just glad none of the other diners wouldn't have been able to hear anything.

Not that he minded, but he didn't want Kakashi or Ibiki to scare off. Though judging from Ibiki's torn expression and the obvious Fruedien slip from Kakashi it seemed neither Jounin was as opposed to this as he'd first thought.

"Yes"

Anko whipped around to stare at her boss, shock clear in her dark eyes while Ibiki remained impassive and calm.

"A date?"

"Yes" the deep voice was steady and sure.

"Together?"

"Mmm"

"As- as in a – a – _threesome?_ "

"Anko" Ibiki cut the stuttering woman off mid-stream with a mildly bored look, though the scarred lips had a small amused tilt. "I already said yes; now stop before Kakashi's head explodes"

Anko instantly shut up, though it was more likely due to her brain fizzling out and going to some scary perverted gossip whore fan girl part of her psyche than her actually obeying the order. Kakashi was blushing so hard the bright red could be seen over the edge of his mask while Gai seemed to have died on his feet.

Ibiki was the only one in the group that still looked calm, though when Iruka glanced over he could clearly see the suppressed emotions spinning in the black eyes. Panic mostly, the big man was scared at how he and Kakashi would react to his move.

After all, this was _Anko_ they were talking about. The instant she was out of their sight she would find every single Kounichi she knew plus Genma and the three of them would be together whether they wanted to or not. Which Iruka did, very, very much. The issue here was-

A very loud, very high pitched shriek of delight right next to his ear cut off all chances of thinking. Blinking blurredly Iruka managed to focus in on the purple haired woman before she threw herself from his lap at Ibiki.

A look of pure terror passed over the scarred face as the big man was enveloped in one of Anko's crazed hug tackles of death. Iruka guessed he'd never been on the receiving end of one before, just laughed at other unfortunate people.

Gai too seemed to have revived from the dead, much to Kakashi's horror, and was affectionately (and loudly) congratulating his best friend at finding Two Marvellous People with which to share All of His Eternity with in Happiness and Bliss.

And people wondered why he didn't want to take the Jounin test.

"Umm…s-should I come back?"

The five ninja quieted and looked over at the waiter, standing with a full tray balanced skillfully on his arm. The poor man had the air of a frightened deer in his eyes but was faithfully doing his job. He had guts; Iruka had to admit that much, either that or he desperately needed this job. Why else would a civilian approach the village's feared head of T&I, his psychotic sidekick, the most infamous man ever to live and the scourge of the bingo book, and the Beautiful Green Beast when he was in full Youthful Love Rant.

Oh, and himself, but Iruka knew he could take pride in being the most normal and least threatening person at the table. It didn't matter that one well worded threat could have Anko hiding under the table, Ibiki grinning, Kakashi's protesting while Gai ran screaming for the woods.

He didn't _look_ frightening and what the young man didn't know couldn't traumatize him – yet.

"No, it's fine" Iruka sent the waiter another melting smile which was returned hesitantly before the young man moved forward and started setting the plates down.

There was a loud thud as, at the sight of his eggplant, Kakashi finally succeeded in pushing Gai off. The Green Beast hit the ground hard, but didn't seem to be put out over the treatment, as he simply pulled himself up and gave Kakashi a surprisingly normal smile.

"Well, we'll leave you three to your dinner. Ko-chan?"

Pouting Anko glanced up at the tall man; she'd gone back to petting Iruka's curls and didn't seem to be eager to move. She wanted more details Iruka knew, but somehow he didn't think she'd have any problem making them up by herself.

"I have dango at my place"

There was a gagging sound as Kakashi choked on some eggplant while Anko gave a happy shriek and threw herself into Gai's arms. The Jounin simply flashed a very bright grin, nodding to the other three before turning away and carrying his girlfriend from the restaurant, Anko giggling and playing with the black bowl cut the whole way.

"I did not need that mental image"

Iruka laughed at the horrified face Kakashi was making and swiped a piece of eggplant from the Jounin's plate. "That's what you get for reading porn all the time Kashi. Besides, I think its sweet, and it's about time Anko fell for someone nice who won't cheat on her or use her"

Ibiki hummed in agreement, his mouth full of mushrooms. Kakashi gave them both an odd look.

"You know this is going to be all over tomorrow, right?"

He received two "you really think we're that stupid" looks from his dates as Iruka placed two sushi rolls on his plate for him to try. "Considering the subject and who just heard it, it's going to be all over _tonight._ This is Anko we're talking about; she can find someone to gossip to before Gai gets her home"

Kakashi blenched again under the napkin he was using as a mask. "I thought we were dropping that topic"

Both Iruka and Ibiki chuckled at that before returning to their meals. The rest of the dinner passed in relative silence, but a comfortable one. Both Jounin seemed to relax some now that Anko and Gai were gone, though Iruka could still sense a little of the tension due to the slipped confession they all knew would be the hot topic tomorrow.

The two famous Jounin of course were used to being gossiped about but the subject matter was one much different than they were used to dealing with. He was pretty sure no one had ever speculated about Ibiki's love life before, unless it was a crude joke about sadists.

And Kakashi; he was used to it, but he was the one to start it most of the time. This would be strange for him too.

As for himself? Iruka had been the subject of too many lewd jokes, passing flirts and rushed confessions for this to daunt him. There'd even been one Jounin back when he was sixteen who had tried to get him to go out by starting a gossip stream that they were already dating in an attempt to back the new Chuunin into a corner.

He'd learnt to ignore it, it wasn't worth his time and anyone who actually mattered would know how to pick the real from the fake.

The waiter still seemed a little nervous, but relaxed in relief when Ibiki waved him over for the bill. True to their word however Ibiki and Iruka made Kakashi pay for the meal, he grumbled a bit but didn't put up too much of a fuss. Ibiki added the tip, a very generous one too as, by his reasoning, anyone who had to deal with not only him but a love sick Anko and hyper Gai deserved some compensation.

Kakashi had grinned at that and slipped another note onto the tray as they left.

"So- where to now?" Ibiki glanced down curiously at the younger man as they strolled from the restaurant side by side, walking slowly as they waited for Kakashi to catch up. He liked pilfering as many anise seeds as he could.

"Mmm, and what's in the bag?" sliding up gracefully and slipping his hand around the scarred one Kakashi once again tried to grab the Chuunin's bag, only to get a light smack and a glare.

"You'll both see in a moment. You both know where Training Area 9 is right?"

Both Jounin nodded slowly, looking nervous when Iruka grinned mischievously and winked at them.

"Good, see you there"

And with that, Iruka disappeared.

The Jounin stared bemused at the small puff of smoke rising into the air for a moment before they glanced at each other and took off, going different directions as they sprinting toward the far side of town.

….

Iruka smiled to himself, suppressing a giggle as he leant back against the firm bark of a tree and waited.

Area 9 was a forest training area. No open plains, no big cliff faces, just miles of straight, tall trees. Stretching out in every direction. It was Iruka's favorite place as a Taper and wire specialist, there were lots of places to hide, both himself and the traps.

He heard a creak and a snap before his name was yelled out in an annoyed tone, he smirked. Was Kakashi ever not going to fall for that one?

Iruka had trapped the whole surrounding area earlier that day. Nothing dangerous or strenuous, just some fun little things to slow the Jounin down a bit. He knew they would both be pretty confused by now, but the fact was if they were both serious about dating him they would get used to the feeling.

A crash and the sound of something heavy – Ibiki – hitting the ground came from his right. The big man must have tripped into the fall pit.

"Ah come on. IRUKA THIS IS REDICULUS"

Iruka snickered as he watched Ibiki heave himself from the ground just before Kakashi swung in, covered in leaves and wearing the half annoyed, half amused why-do-I-put-up-with-you glare.

"Ok, we found you. Care to explain why you tried to kill us?"

Iruka grinned broadly. "Kill? No, never kill, Kashi"

"Comforting" Ibiki was the one to growl this time, but the frown didn't reach his eyes.

Kakashi simply roll his eye and plunked himself down on the ground next to Iruka, once again eyeing the leather bag curiously. "So, why are we here?"

Still grinning Iruka grabbed the bag and flipped it open. "We're going to play a game"

Incredulous looks from both men had Iruka chuckling again as he reached inside the bag and began pulling out the needed items.

"Why?" Ibiki sounded extremely wary. Good, he was learning.

"Because it's fun?" Iruka blinked innocently up at him while he separated the three coloured strips of cloth. "Honestly Ibiki, do I really need a reason for doing something?"

Ibiki frowned, as if he could sense flawed logic but couldn't pin point it yet while Kakashi just sighed. He knew by now resistance was futile.

"So, what are we playing?"

Iruka beamed and held the coloured cloth up. "Catch Me'"

Both Jounin gave him looks of pure confusion, causing the sensei to deflate a little and sigh.

"Right, I'm talking to un-social Jounin. It's an Academy game that some of the Chuunin and young Jounin changed a little to make it harder and better for betting. We each have one of these flags" the bright strips were waved for a moment. "And we attach them somewhere on our person, any where's fine so long as it's visible and will come off easily if tugged on hard enough. The most common places are tucked into your waist band or loosely tied around an arm. The goal is to keep your flag while trying to take someone else's. You lose your flag you're out"

The Jounin looked thoughtful and were no longer protesting so Iruka pressed on. "The normal children's version only calls from a time out before going back in the game, but this is the shinobi version, that would be too easy"

Iruka grinned at the Jounin who were slowly but surely beginning to grin back, the idea warming on them as they heard more. It was a fact really, Jounin loved playing games, even if they didn't know it themselves and the stranger or more violent with more perverted rewards the better.

"Rules are simple. You can use traps, tijutsu and pretty much any form of ninjutsu, but nothing deadly or maiming. I don't want to have to drag your sorry asses to the hospital."

"What's the prize?" Kakashi was leering at the Chuunin, taking no effort to hide just what he wanted for a prize.

To his surprise however Iruka simply returned the grin. "I'm glad you asked Kashi. I have a few treats in the bag, baked this afternoon and" Iruka hurried on when Kakashi started to look a little crestfallen. "You two have to agree of course but – the losers having to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the night, sounded like a good incentive to me?"

The way the Jounin's eyes instantly lit up said it all and Iruka pondered for one moment if this was actually a good idea. He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Kakashi moved forward with lighting speed.

"We get the flags now yes?"

Blinking, Iruka slowly handed over a bright yellow cloth, watching as Kakashi slyly slipped it through a belt loop. The blue flag went to Ibiki and was tied around a thick arm (Iruka pouted at that, it would make it harder to reach) while he took the orange one and teasingly slipped into the back of his pants, so it hung out like a tail.

Both men gaped slightly at the act and Iruka grinned mischievously.

"You got the rules then? Good. Readysetgo"

Hand signs flashed in the dim light and Iruka let out a laugh just before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

…

_Fucking hell_

Kakashi dodged as another tag went off by his head. It was obviously Iruka's handy work as it was only a mild explosion, like a cherry bomb, meant to startle and make a point. One saying that if this had been real Iruka could have hurt him very seriously, more than once by now.

Then again, if this had been real Kakashi would have been a little more careful, but the jist of it was still there. He'd always known Iruka was Jounin level with his traps and the fact was blatantly being thrown in his face now.

Iruka could easily test to be a trap master, he would get it too – but that would stop him from teaching and until the village was in dire need that was something Iruka would not give up. Still, being on the receiving end of those traps was no laughing matter.

Another explosion – to the left this time – had the whole tree shaking and birds taking off into the sky. Kakashi ducked and rolled, landing gracefully on the ground and tucking himself up against a large free standing trunk. He stayed there, quietly catching his breath as he listened carefully to the forest around him.

After Iruka had disappeared he and Ibiki had instantly gone for each other and had, unfortunately, pushed each other back into the area Iruka had previously trapped. They'd had to take off after that, going separate ways while trying to flee the mass of wire springs, smoke bombs, pit falls and sling systems.

It was clear to tell what was going on; Iruka wasn't after his own brand of twisted humor. He didn't just want to watch as he and Ibiki had a mock war. No, Iruka was playing this to win and something was telling Kakashi that he really didn't want the little sensei to have total control over himself and the Bear of the rest of the night.

No, he – Sharingan no Kakashi – had to win this at all costs. One night, that's all he needed to show Iruka, to remind him. One night and he would fix everything.

A gloved hand closed around his gift, still tucked safely in his pocket, as he hid himself in the shadows. Kakashi smiled, feeling sure of himself once again as he waited.

The night had been fun, he would admit it, but he still couldn't see himself sharing the love of his life with another man for the rest of his life. Ibiki was great, he was willing to see that now, but it still didn't change anything.

He would win tonight and everything would go back the way it shou-

"Kakashi!"

The sound of his name pulled Kakashi from his plans and he glanced up. Warily peeking around the edge of his hiding spot Kakashi instantly spotted Ibiki in the trees above him. The big Jounin was looking around almost frantically as he yelled the copy nin's name again, a definite panicked tone to the deep voice.

Kakashi frowned, edging farther out as he tried to figure out what could be wrong when he suddenly threw himself back. It was a trap! Ibiki was trying to draw him out.

"Kakashi this isn't a joke!"

The silver brows farrowed and Kakashi leant forward again. Peering up at Ibiki he saw the big man had his coloured flag in one hand as he continued to look around, the scarred face looking pretty scared.

"Kakashi please! This isn't a trick! I think Iruka's in trouble!"

Kakashi started and almost jumped from his hiding spot then stopped. He wasn't going to fall for such a low mov- one more look at the other man's face had Kakashi biting his lip before he crawled from the hole.

"You better be serious about this Morino"

Ibiki whipped around to face him, relief slowly trickling into the frightened look that Kakashi never wanted to see on the big man's face ever again.

"Kakashi! Thank goodness!"

"Ya, ya, don't get sloppy. What's wrong?"

Ibiki jumped down to the forest floor, landing with surprising lightness for someone his size. "I was stuck in one of Iruka's chakra barriers and was trying to get out when it suddenly crumbled, all support to it ended, just like that. I think Iruka pushed himself too far and ran out of chakra. Did you notice the number of traps seemed to have gone down to wire and pre-sets?"

The grey eye widened before Kakashi whipped around, ripping the eye patch off the Sharingan as he turned. A quick glance around was all he needed to see Ibiki was right. Iruka's chakra was nowhere to be seen, which should have been impossible given the amount for traps he had set.

"Do you think he collapsed or just pulled his reserves back?"

Ibiki shook his head helplessly. "I don't know. I'm hoping the latter as this is Iruka we're talking about, he knows when he's in danger. But with the damage to his sensory system his chakra control would be lower, he could have used more than he thought and passed out"

"And you're just remembering this now?" Kakashi snarled the words at the big man. Ibiki however didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was fine, you know him! He acts like nothing's wrong even if his in pain. I thought I was able to see through it by now, but obviously I can't. Just help me find him! Please!"

Kakashi stared back helplessly, feeling very bad now about his outburst. Ibiki was already kicking himself; he didn't need Kakashi doing the job for him.

"Slow down Morino, this isn't your fault. I didn't notice either and Iruka's ridiculously stubborn. He's worse than me when it comes to pushing himself too far. Come on, let's go get him."

The scarred face relaxed a little at the sincere words before becoming concerned again. "Kakashi, this place is over thirty miles wide and twice as long. How are we going to find him?"

Biting his lips under the mask Kakashi glanced around again before he smiled. "You just have to know where he'd hide"

Making a motion for Ibiki to follow Kakashi sprung into the trees and took off, praying that he was actually right and not making it up as he went. Trying to look surer of himself then he really was Kakashi turned and headed for the waterfall Iruka had once taken him to.

It had been a while ago, right after they had started dating and Iruka had finally warmed up to idea of being together. To show this the Chuunin had threatened the desk workers into giving Kakashi a few days off then dragged his new boyfriend out on a picnic.

It had been wonderful and easily went down as one of Kakashi best memories. He just hoped he was right in the guess that Iruka would hiding there.

One more turn and the waterfall came into sight, shadows playing along the churning water as it crashed into the pool below. It was a beautiful scene; one that Kakashi would have definitely appreciated if he hadn't been on the verge of a panic attack.

But as it was, Kakashi didn't even see the falls as the moment he'd burst from the woods, the only thing his eyes could see was the small figure lying crumpled by the rocks. Their chakra low and unresponsive.

"Iruka!"

**…**

**Maa, I'm being evil again *leers***

**Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Give me love with a review? *puppy eyes***

**Well, I have to go put more bandages on my abused hands. See you next week.**


	13. Ibiki's Garden

**Chapter 13**

**Ibiki's Garden**

**Yos my freaky darlings. Did you know 13 is my favorite number? For some reason, the fact people say its unlucky makes me like it.**

**Anyway, thank you to the reviews last week; you're so marvelous I could kiss you! But now on to this week's rendition, another one of my favorite chapters.**

**….**

Kakashi sprinted across the grass and slid to a stop, falling to his knees beside the younger man slouched against the rocks. Gently he reached out to touch the slender shoulders, almost sobbing in relief when the brown head slowly lifted and dazed chocolate eyes focused in on the masked face.

"Kashi?"

The gentle voice was low and slightly slurred. Giving in Kakashi felt the sob wrack his body as he grabbed the smaller man and pulled him close.

"Kami. Ruka, I'm sorry, we should have- we –"

A sleepy chuckle and a gentle hand against the cloth covered lips stopped him.

"is't not your fault, I was being stupid. Sorry Ibi" Kakashi turned slightly when he noticed the big Jounin standing behind him. "Didn't think I'd used that much. I didn't mean to scare you guys"

Ibiki made a shushing noise as he too leant down and reached out to check the younger man's pulse. "Don't worry about it Ruka, are you feeling ok?"

Smiling Iruka relaxed back in Kakashi's hold. "Ya, actually chakra isn't the problem"

Both Jounin exchanged a look at that before turning back when Iruka moved slightly to reveal a bleeding and twisted leg. Kakashi choked while Ibiki swore. Iruka looked at the two of them rather sheepishly as they leant in to inspect the damage.

"Ya, Mai's gonna kill me. I was hiding out over by the falls and I slipped. Somehow I managed to brilliantly land directly on my damaged hip then my leg got caught between two rocks under water. I didn't see the jagged edge until I'd already sliced half my leg open and by that point the only thing I could do was keep pulling. I don't think it's too bad, just looks messy, but my hip didn't respond to the cold water very well and I realized I wasn't going anywhere fast, so I pulled all my chakra back. I knew one of you would notice and come looking"

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief at the information and heard Ibiki do the same. Chakra depletion and cracked hips were not what they wanted to be dealing with, but a sliced leg was certainly manageable. On top of it Iruka had been relatively good and stayed where he was after it happened, rather than trying to walk.

"Iruka, how important are these pants to you?" Ibiki glanced up at the Chuunin who frowned, confused.

"Uhh, well, they're not a prized possession if that's what you're asking"

Ibiki nodded once before the big hands took hold of the soft fabric and pulled, ripping a line up the right leg so he could see the damage. Luckily it wasn't that bad, is just looked messy.

"Does your hip hurt?"

Iruka shook his head slowly, the dark eyes drooping slightly. "N-no, just cold"

Kakashi felt the slender body relax farther against his, the exhaustion and strain on his healing body finally catching up to the young man. Slumping back Iruka's breathing slowed and evened out in sleep, leaving the smaller man completely trusting in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi could have cried with relief. Iruka still trusted him.

"Kakashi"

Ibiki voice pulled Kakashi back to the present and he saw the big Jounin had finished with a makeshift bandage.

"We have to get him somewhere warm, other ways he'll get sick on top of everything."

Nodding Kakashi started to shift the small form in his arms to a better position so he could pick him up when Ibiki leant over and gently eased the younger man from his hold. Kakashi considered fighting but let it drop, what he wanted wasn't important now. Taking care of Iruka was.

Ibiki paused a moment to settle the smaller male in his arms before he took off into the trees, leaving Kakashi to catch up as he headed out of the Training Area, taking a different route to avoid Iruka's remaining traps.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. The next team to train here would be in for something extra.

Putting on the quick burst of speed that brought him level with the Interrogator Kakashi easily settled into a matching pace, keeping himself next to the big man as they sprinted over the trees. "So we going to the hospital or Ru's place?"

"Neither"

Kakashi's head tilted curiously at the answer. Ibiki sighed and glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know where anything is at his place and we take him to the hospital he'll just get shit from Tsunade. He's doing great healing and I'd hate for her to push him back just because of this."

Kakashi frowned, but saw the logic. There was nothing he hated more than getting dragged back to the hospital after a small stupid accident. It was how he and Iruka had become friend in the first place actually. Iruka had offered to take care of him to a certain extent if Kakashi promised to be more careful with himself. It had become a friendship Kakashi would never regret or give up, no matter what.

Silence feel between the two men as Kakashi wondered off in his thoughts, making his next words more abrupt than they normally would. "If we're not going to the hospital or his place just where are we taking him?"

Ibiki gave the copy nin a look over his shoulder "How much medical training do you have Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned then shrugged. "The normal amount for field work. Why?"

"Iruka has advanced training, one more class and he'd be full mednin. He didn't take it cause he likes teaching and he doesn't have as much chakra as is liked, but it still gives him a very good base for incidents at the school and for patching a certain Jounin's sorry ass up"

Kakashi growled, but it was playful. "And this applies how?"

Ibiki smirked, continuing on as if Kakashi hadn't spoken. "I am a Torture specialist, the ironic side of that is I also had enough training to be a mednin. My point is that Iruka and myself are the capable ones in this situation, you have neither the skill or the supplies needed for this"

Kakashi felt his eye twitch at Ibiki's chuckle. The damn interrogator was playing with him, and enjoying it too. "So…?"

Ibiki chuckled again and shifted his arms slightly so Iruka's head slipped into the crease of the big shoulder. "So we're going to my house"

….

Most people would be surprised to find out that Ibiki did indeed own a house. It was a fact many know nothing about because of the rule 'never bother Ibiki if he's not in the office'. This rule was backed up by horror story's Anko took great pleasure in telling to every new intern and worker to enter T&I until they were quite famous outside of the big black building (Anko was also the only person to knew that Ibiki in fact was the one to start the rumors and come up with the horror stories. He gave her dango every week for telling them)

And so, the interns remained properly terrified of him – as did the rest of the village – and Ibiki got peace and quiet after work, something needed when you worked in tight quarters with a karaoke obsessed Anko.

When he was younger, Ibiki had lived in the T&I dorms as they were free, but after two months he'd just about had it with banging his head and legs and getting back and leg cramps from doing dishes in the pathetic excuse for a sink and had started the search for a place that he could actually fit in.

He'd found it in a little bungalow on the outskirts of town, backed by a cliff and the very edge of the thick wild forest that was Konoha's name-sake. It had been drab and in desperate need of repairs everywhere, which was why he'd been able to afford it easily on his salary. He'd fixed the whole place himself, including new shingles, paint everywhere and completely redoing the kitchen and bathroom to sizes an over average height person could use comfortably.

Ibiki love his house. The front was slightly rounded and was covered in light blue siding. It had lots of windows as Ibiki hated using lights when he didn't have to, it reminded in of the torture rooms and he didn't like to think about that when he was at home.

The front yard was small; a tall honeysuckle bush served as a fence and effectively hid the house from view to passerby's. A big willow tree shaded it from the afternoon sun well still giving enough light to Ibiki's pride and joy - the huge garden in the back yard.

It housed everything from vegetables, berry bushes and fruit trees to little patches of flowers and herbs. All of which were carefully tended and cared for. Another reason Ibiki didn't want people bothering him at home.

It felt mildly surreal, leading Kakashi through the tall gate hidden in the hedge and up toward the house. No one had ever been here but him, not even Anko – hell the Kounichi didn't even know where he lived. He was pretty sure only the Hokage and people who bothered to look at his file knew and honestly? Who was going to read his file besides an enemy? Anyone else would probably be too scared too.

Of course he had planned on taking Iruka here at some point, though this wasn't really how he'd pictured it. Iruka was supposed to be wake for one, and not in pain would also be a good change to the whole thing.

He could see Kakashi looking around, subtlety he noted, but the way the grey eye had grown wide gave away the copy nin's surprise to his surroundings. Ibiki watched out of the corner of his eye as a gloved hand strayed to the side to gently touch a huge hibiscus flower from the brush growing up the side of the kitchen window.

That made him smile slightly and relax a bit as he lead the way to the back of the house. He never used the front door. In fact there was a book case shoved in front of it. He always went in and out of the porch doors as they were bigger and then he could always check on things on his way out. Besides, then no one could see him leaving the house.

He heard Kakashi gasp softly when they turned the corner and the back yard came into view. Ibiki couldn't help the small bubble of pride in his chest at the other Jounin's reaction.

The back yard, quite literally, was a hidden paradise. The unusual cold days a week ago had taken their toll on the garden, as well as the fact Ibiki hadn't been around as much as he usually was, but they were still doing very well all things considered.

Little grassy paths led off different directions, winding their way through the big yard. The vegetable garden and berry patch stood off to the far right of the house, giving the big man easy access to them. The fruit trees were scattered around the yard, place just in the right places so they would get the sun they needed while not blocking the morning sunlight from the kitchen windows. Ibiki liked sitting in the sun with his morning tea.

Flowers, ferns and other forest plants were scattered around, bordering the odd edge of random order. The swing his mother had made hung from the branches of the willow tree, even though there was no way it would hold him up now; Ibiki couldn't get rid of it.

The soft tinkle of falling water drew Ibiki's gaze to his small waterfall, one he'd made by re-directing a small stream so it fell over the side of the cliff. He'd made a pond at the base and filled it with lilies, having thought of fish but deciding that while plants thrived at his hand, animals didn't and were best left out of it.

Glancing back at Kakashi Ibiki felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he saw Kakashi's jaw was hanging open under the mask as the Jounin stared around wide eyed. Still smiling Ibiki moved to his deck, ducking under a humming bird feeder on his way to the door.

"Kakashi"

The other Jounin jumped at the sound of his name and glanced around, a dazed look in the grey eye as he focused in on the bigger man. "Hu?"

Ibiki supressed a chuckle. "You coming in?"

Kakashi nodded numbly before following at a slowly pace, the grey eye still taking in the garden like he couldn't believe his eyes. Ibiki smiled at that as he entered his home and headed for the living room.

It was actually a little weird, just letting Kakashi in like this, weird, but – oddly good. It almost felt right, in some strange sense.

Settling Iruka down on the couch Ibiki hurried to the bathroom, collecting everything he needed before returning to the main room in time to see Kakashi enter and almost fall to the floor in shock. Ibiki smiled, knowing the inside of his home was just as strange as the outside.

The whole place was decorated in simple blues, greys and whites. There were more plants as well; ferns hanging from corners and ivy crawling along the ceiling, potted plants on the window sill and an herb box in the kitchen.

The main room was big and open; two wonderful things when you were Ibiki's size. The kitchen was tucked into the corner right next to the living room with its big bay windows and overstuffed couch. The real 'main' door stood in-between them, hidden from view by a huge bookcase that wouldn't fit anywhere else.

Leaving Kakashi to his gaping Ibiki moved back to the couch and quickly striped the remaining shreds of Iruka's pants from the slender body. Tossing the ripped clothing away he settled down to care for the sliced leg. He was relieved to find, after having washed it with a damp cloth, that the damage wasn't as bad as he'd first thought and had looked worse than it really was.

The cut wasn't deep, just wide. Some healing chakra and one more bandage wouldn't even leave a scar of the incident, something Ibiki was very grateful for.

"He'll be ok?"

Glancing over Ibiki saw that Kakashi had snapped out of his shock and moved closer till the tall man was hovering beside the broad shoulders, peering over at the younger man on the couch with concern. It was kind of cute actually.

"Yes, he'll be fine. With luck the doctors won't even notice the mark"

Kakashi nodded slowly and worried his lower lip beneath the mask. "You did a good job"

Humming Ibiki finished tying the bandaged before picking Iruka back up and moving him to the bedroom, settling him down gently in his big bed and slipping him under the thick covers. Heading out Ibiki flicked out the light and quietly closed the door after taking in the sight of the younger man curled in his bed. He returned to the main room, a big smile on the scarred mouth.

Kakashi was still standing awkwardly by the couch, looking very much like he didn't want to touch anything. Though from the nervous look in the grey eye Ibiki could see was from fear of doing something wrong and not an attempt to spite him.

Chuckling he decided to let the guy off the hook. "Kakashi, would you like some tea?"

The silver head snapped up before nodding hesitantly. The tall Jounin moved to hover behind him as he headed to the kitchen and started the water to boil.

"You can sit in the living room if you'd like. It's my place, nothing breaks easily"

Kakashi chuckled a bit at that but stayed where he was, shifting nervously by the edge of the tiled floor. "Who did the garden?"

Ibiki glanced up at the rather abrupt question. "Pardon?" he'd heard the first time but wanted to make Kakashi say it again.

"The garden, out back. It's really good"

Ibiki smiled as he fished his old tea set from a high shelf. "Mmm, you think so?"

Kakashi blushed slightly, the red creeping above the mask. "It's gorgeous. Whoever tends it is really talented."

Ibiki couldn't help but flush slightly with pride at the obviously sincere compliment. "That would be me actually. I'm glad you like it"

The grey eye snapped up, surprised. "You?"

"I told you I loved gardens. Though you're the only living person to have seen it now. Sandiame knew, he liked to sit out by the willow tree but after he died – well, people don't come here, most don't even know where I live. Not even Anko"

Kakashi looked like he'd been hit by his own chindori. The words 'I've never trusted anyone else' hanging between them and making Kakashi shift uncomfortably.

"W-well, it's – it's amazing"

Ibiki smiled at the stuttered compliment as he poured the boiled water into the blue tea pot, nodding and giving Kakashi a sincere "thank you" as he loaded everything onto a tray and headed to the living room. Setting it down carefully before collapsing back on the big couch with a sigh.

Kakashi shuffled after him slowly. Really it was the only word Ibiki could use for the copy nin's movements. After a moment's pause Kakashi gracefully slumped to the floor in front of the coffee table, the long legs crossed in front of him while the lean body slouched forward in a way that was both lazy and sensual.

Killing the small feeling of jealousy instantly, Ibiki leant forward and snagged his tea cup before pushing the tray closer to Kakashi. He may be playing host but the other Jounin could pour his own damn tea.

Hesitantly Kakashi did so, still looking a little uncomfortable with the tense silence. The grey eye flicking toward the bedroom every so often.

Ibiki sighed. "Are you staying because you think I'll pull something or Iruka will choose me if you're not here?"

The silver head snapped up, shock clear in the grey eye. "W-what?"

Ibiki sighed again and leant back against the couch. "You obviously don't want to be here, but you not leaving because Iruka's here. Which is rather ridiculous. Iruka's made it very clear it's both of us or neither."

Kakashi started stuttering at that, half formed nonsense stinging from one sentence to another till Ibiki got annoyed and flicked hot tea at him. Effectively stopping the words in change for a glare.

"Stop that, you look deranged, glaring with one eye and no face." Ibiki huffed and set down his cup, giving the younger Jounin a glare of his own. "I've already seen your face if you don't remember, so just take it off. You don't look like you father anyway, just the hair and _he_ never wore it like that"

Kakashi blinked, startled. "H-how do you-"

Ibiki snorted. "I am four years older than you moron. I was young but I remember her. The only thing you got from your father is personality and hair colour but the styles straight from her. She had had this light brown hair she liked to streak with blue. Stood straight up like yours."

The astounded look of wonder in the grey eye had Ibiki frowning. "You didn't know that?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, his mouth opening a few times under the mask before he decided to talk. "Sakum- my Father never talked about her and there were never any pictures."

Ibiki's frown deepened before he stood and moved to the bookcase. Searching for a moment before he found the box he was looking for. Sorting through he found what he needed and returned to Kakashi, handing the Jounin a picture of two women smiling brightly at the camera.

The one on the right had short curly brown hair and black eyes. She had her arms thrown lovingly around the other woman's, who looked like she was laughing, bright green eyes sparkling with fun. She had high cheek bones and a sharp nose that looked a bit crooked. Her hair was spiked out in every direction and had vivid streaks of blue in random places. She wasn't what you'd call gorgeous – if anything she'd be referred to as handsome - but there was something, something wonderful about her smile.

Kakashi stared at it for a long time before the gloved hands began to shake. Ibiki grabbed the tea tray and retreated to the kitchen when he saw a tear hit the photos surface. He stayed there, making a little more noise than necessary as he gave Kakashi some privacy.

He'd always known Kakashi had grown up hard, but he hadn't thought it went that far. He'd thought Sakumo would have at least told his child something of his mother. Though this certainly explained a good deal of Kakashi's personal issues. He wondered if Iruka knew, though he probably did. The Chuunin was ridiculously good at reading people and even better at keeping his mouth shut.

Maybe this is what Iruka had seen, that he couldn't help Kakashi the way Ibiki could. And possibly, just possibly, Ibiki needed something from Kakashi that Iruka couldn't give.

Absently Ibiki realized he'd been washing the tea pot for about five minutes and quickly turned the water off. Leaning against the counter Ibiki let out a deep breath. He was tired. Tired of being confused.

On one hand, he was starting to like Kakashi, even warming up to the idea of Iruka's crazy plan. On the other, part of him was still clinging to a deep dislike for the copy nin that had built up over years, and he had a feeling it would never ago away until he could actually talk to Kakashi about it.

The sound of footsteps had him looking over to see Kakashi once again standing cautiously at the edge of tile. The blue mask was off, resting like a scarf around the pale neck, the photograph still held gently in the gloved hands.

"Kakashi?"

The copy nin didn't look up. "The-umm" Kakashi's voice faltered and he cleared his throat before trying again. "The other women, with the curly hair – who is she?"

Ibiki smiled. "Her name was Ibci. She was my mother."

**…**

**Mmm, Ibiki's garden home was something I've had in my head for a while now, so I was glad I got to put it in. **

**And I know I'm making up a bit of Kakashi's past here, but we don't really know much about his mother (do we?) and anyway, I needed this to make the next part work.**

**Hope you guys liked it! please review!**


	14. Moving Forward

**Chapter 14**

**Moving forward.**

**Yos! First off, hope all of you are having a good weekend and thank you for reviews last week; they really do make my day just so much better.**

**And of course, enjoy the chap!**

**…**

"Your mother?"

Ibiki instantly saw why Kakashi always wore the mask. It wasn't because he thought he looked like his father, it was because his face was as expressive as Iruka's eyes. Currently, the pale jaw was dropped in a very comic manner.

Smiling softly Ibiki nodded and leant over to look at the picture. He was very fond of it. It was a beacon, radiating happiness.

"They were best friends I believe. I don't remember your mother that much as I was five when she died"

Kakashi glanced up, confused. "Five? I thought you were four years older than me"

Ibiki frowned. "Yes, she died when you were one. A rare chakra disease"

Kakashi's confusion only increased and Ibiki's discomfort grew with it. "What? Didn't-?"

Kakashi slowly shook his head, answering the unfinished question. "Father never told me anything about her. I just assumed she died when I was born"

_Died having me_. Ibiki could hear the unspoken belief and felt a flash of anger. He'd always thought Kakashi had been told but it seemed he had grown up with a grieving father, assuming the grief was his fault.

No wonder the guy blamed himself every time someone died.

"Your mother..."

Ibiki glanced back over when Kakashi turned thoughtful.

"Morino, don't take this the wrong way but she doesn't look like a ninja"

Ibiki stared for a moment then burst out laughing. It only grew worse at Kakashi's bewildered look. The pale face really was ridiculously expressive.

"Great deduction genius" Ibiki chuckled as he said it, to show there was nothing malicious behind it as he grabbed one pale wrist and lead the younger Jounin back to the couch.

Returning to his comfy spot on the fluffy cushions Ibiki sighed and rolled so the strong legs were flung over the armrest before he turned to look at Kakashi who was back on the floor, but closer this time.

"My mother was a civilian"

Surprise and shock filled the pale face and Ibiki smiled. "My whole family was actually. Idate and I were the only ones with the chakra necessary to be trained. I was the oldest and besides him I had three sisters and another brother that eventually came along.'

'My mother, if you'll believe it, was a hair dresser. That's how she met your mother, if I remember the story correctly. Mam ended up giving her that style as it was low maintenance and your mother didn't have the greatest patience in the world. The blue, I think, came into being because your mother was a bomb specialist and she caught herself with a practice bomb one time, dyed herself blue. They got it off everything but the hair."

Kakashi's smile grew and the grey eye sparkled. For that instant his relation to the bright young woman in the picture was blaringly obvious.

Ibiki swallowed and quickly looked away. "Uh, my father was one of the miners. Didn't see him much, so it was usually just Mam and us kids. There's actually no one left living to remember, but the name 'Morino' didn't always mean what it does now. "

The silver head tilted to the side curiously. It looked like a puppy trying to understand human words and could only be described as cute. Ibiki chuckled.

"I was below average in skill then, mainly due to the fact I was helping run a family of six at the time with my Mam. I became Chuunin and stayed that rank, I didn't need to go higher as it gave me more than enough to support the family with all our added incomes, while being a bit safer. Meaning the chance of me dying on them and leaving a hole in the finances was lower. It went on like that for a few years, then the Kyuubi came"

Kakashi's eyes softened even as his mouth drew into a thin hard line at the sound of the name. "I've never heard anything about your family so-"

"They died. Everyone but Idate" Ibiki sighed when he saw Kakashi finch. There were a lot of people who lost their whole family on that night, but a family of seven- people didn't like thinking about it.

"I had just started a side job at T&I, equipment cleaning" Ibiki snorted. "Just imagine if people found that out huh? Anko would probably faint."

Kakashi gave a small, crooked smile at that, but it faltered and broke. The copy nin's silence an odd urge for Ibiki to continue, to get the worst of it over. Ibiki sighed.

"I was working there during the attack and so I ended up helping with evacuations" once again that was surprising as most people thought he would have been on the front lines, all powerful. "When it was finally over I was a seventeen year old with a six year old and nothing else. The house and the mine collapsed. At least they all died instantly."

Kakashi shuffled slightly, unconsciously bringing himself closer to the couch, like a child waiting for the next part and Ibiki almost smiled at the sight as he forced himself on. Giving up more of himself to the other man.

"After it settled into regular insanity. Idate was still in school and I was running around, trying to make enough to pay for classes, food and rent, all while starting up my training again. Those years are hazy, blurred together until Idate became a Genin and I succeeded in getting not only a higher rank but by chance ended up interrogating a prisoner from Stone when the old head of T&I was late'

'I still don't really remember just how it happened but somehow I got him to talk and from that point on I was on the council's radar. You of all people know what it's like having the old bags breathing down your neck"

Kakashi gave an agreeing growl and Ibiki smirked. If there was one thing they all could complain about, it was the elders. Ibiki had nothing against older people, but the village elders were fucking annoying.

"Naruto-" Kakashi cleared his throat. "Naruto told me about your brother"

Ibiki hummed, that didn't really surprise him. "Idate made his choice; he's better off where he is now. He's probably more peaceful without me hanging around and I don't have to worry about someone using him because of me anymore" he shrugged lazily. "I still miss him sometimes, but considering how everything could have gone, I don't think this is the worst ending out there"

The silver brows farrowed. "How do you mean? You still alone aren't you? You family's still dead, half the village fears you"

Ibiki chuckled; knowing it wasn't him Kakashi was talking about. At that moment it really stuck him that, no matter how powerful and skilled Kakashi was, he was still very young. "I'm not alone Kakashi, people just think I am. Yes my family's dead and I miss them, but they weren't going to live forever, I've healed and gone on with my life, like they would have wanted. And you of all people know 'half the village' are idiots"

Kakashi looked startled at that, but it faded to a grin. "Ya, you're right."

Comfortable silence settled between them and Kakashi relaxed back, sprawling himself out over the floor and closing his eyes. Ibiki turned slightly, watching the other Jounin as he thought.

He was definitely attracted to Kakashi. He knew that much, but it was Kakashi, pretty much anyone who wasn't completely straight male, lesbian or asexual was attracted to the man in some small way. He was extremely good looking, even with the blasted mask on. It might have even added to the charm as every person could put their own ideal picture on Kakashi.

In face of Kakashi Ibiki wondered just what it was Iruka saw in him. Sure the chuunin was covered in scars now too, but they weren't really as bad as his. Tsunade hadn't been working in village when he'd been captured so the medical attention he'd received had been nowhere near what Iruka had, meaning there were a good deal more marks across his body than on the sensei's.

The scars crossing his body were horrible really; he couldn't see how anyone would find him attractive. Not to mention his reputation and even Ibiki knew he wasn't exactly a people person. Hell, the pervious conversation was probably the most he'd ever spoken at one time.

"Morino-"

Ibiki pulled from his musing by the soft mummer. Curious, he rolled slightly and looked down at the other man, sprawled gracefully on the floor.

"Why do you hate me?"

The question caught him off guard and Ibiki almost fell from the couch in surprise. It was a good thing he caught himself as he would have ended up landing on Kakashi and he didn't think the younger Jounin would have liked that.

"What?" It was the only thing he could think of to say really.

Sighing Kakashi moved to sit upright so he could look into the black eyes.

"You, why do you hate me? I know I'm not the easiest person to be around -Iruka enjoys yell that at me any chance he gets – but from the first time I met you, I could sense it. I know I've been annoying lately but that's because you were – kinda still are – getting in the way. You've always disliked me, and so I've replied in kind, so now I'm asking. Why?"

Ibiki stared blankly at the younger man for a moment, then he let himself fall back onto the couch with a sigh.

Such a simple question. The answer to which was just as simple.

"I was jealous"

The grey eye blinked. "What?"

Ibiki grinned ruefully, the action causing the long scars on his face to crease slightly. "I was jealous. The feeling started after the Kyuubi attack and I was running myself to the ground trying to support Idate. Back then it was toward your social standing. You had all the money you needed – I knew that cause I helped in the File Office sometimes and had seen your monthly paycheck – and you always had people around you, powerful people, like the Hokage and the elders. Even if they didn't love you, you were important enough to be seen and taken care of, while I was invisible, trying to scrap up enough to afford food for one more week while still paying rent for the month. I needed someone to be angry at and you were as good a target as any."

Ibiki sighed again and glanced over at Kakashi who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"If it's any consolation. I hated the Hyuugas' too"

Kakashi snorted and turned so he was relaxing against the front of the couch, back to Ibiki but still close to the Interrogator. "It's a good reason as any I guess, but why after?"

Ibiki shrugged. "After? I guess by then it was just a deep feeling. You had been handed everything, I had to crawl up the ladder to get to my position of power. I know you were forced into a lot of things a child shouldn't, but you were always famous, Kakashi, and you would have held power in this village whether or not you had become the copy nin"

Kakashi frowned at that, but didn't say anything. The logic was a bit twisted, but still logic.

"H-has that changed?" the younger man sounded nervous and Ibiki realized Kakashi was scared. Scared of being rejected.

He paused, trying to think of the most delicate way to do this while still making it forward enough to get his point across and leave no uncertainty's for Kakashi.

Slowly Ibiki pulled himself up and moved his feet back to the floor so the thick calves bordered Kakashi's body. Startled Kakashi tilted his head back to look up at the older man who was now looming over him.

Without warning Ibiki dipped forward, big hands holding Kakashi's head in place as he claimed the pale lips in an upside down kiss. It was an awkward position but Ibiki made it work as he pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Kakashi moaned at the contact and pushed up, trying to get closer and groaning when the awkward angle stopped him. Not discouraged he shifted so one knee was braced on the floor, giving him leverage to push himself closer to Ibiki while one hand moved up and hooked around the strong neck.

The kiss lasted several long minutes, neither man wanting to give up contact long enough to change positions, so they stayed, perfectly balanced as they fought for control. It wasn't gentle in any sense of the word. Teeth nipped at soft flesh while tongues met in the middle, both men battled for dominance until Ibiki broke away, panting for air and staring down at an equally flushed Kakashi.

"Answer enough for you?"

The grey eye looked confused for a moment until the previous conversation came back and Kakashi let out a breathless chuckle and let himself collapse back onto Ibiki's lap, part of him still sprawled on the floor.

"Ya, that bout said it"

Quickly turning Kakashi righted himself and surged forward, hands braced on either side of the bigger man's waist, his own body still settled in between the strong thighs to reclaim Ibiki's mouth, taking control of the contact this time.

Neither Jounin noticed the figure watching them from the bedroom, the grey door held open just a crack.

Stepping back, Iruka quietly closed the door, making sure it made no sound as it settled back in place. Creeping back to Ibiki's huge oak bed Iruka crawled up and slipped under the covers. His leg still hurt and the world tilted to the right if he moved wrong, but as he drifted off to sleep, there was a soft smile on the dark lips.

**…**

**Ryth: Cha! And there we go! I gave Ibiki the history I did as I could never really see him as a bitter person, he always just seemed to accept the situations thrown at him. Which I think is the main difference between him and Kashi. Kakashi buries himself in the past, but I think Ibiki's the kind to take it and move on, acknowledging he can't change anything now anyway.**

**Jiraiya: ya, ya, touchy feely. NEXT WEEK-!**

**Ryth: NNNAAAAHHHH! *gabs him and whacks his head against the wall* YOU. WILL. NOT. RUIN. THE SURPRISE!**

**Jiraiya: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! AGH! REVIEW PEOPLE! IT CALMS HER!**


	15. A Day Off

**Chapter 15**

**A Day Off.**

***Hystarical shriek***

**Hahaha…. Ok, Rythum is having one of 'those' weeks and is currently in that moment between getting back from one trip and heading out the door for another *pant pant* ****_I'm losing my miiinnndd._**

**Ha, just ignore me….. ok, well, last week was a little shorter of a chapter – so I'm making up for it here *leers* **

**Hope this lives up to your fantasy's!**

….

Ibiki groaned and rolled over, black eyes blinking hazily in the soft light streaming in through the windows.

A snore from the right had him glancing over to see Kakashi, sprawled out on his back, one arm over his eyes the other somewhere under the covers. He was still snoring softly so Ibiki gave him a shove, the copy nin grumbled in his sleep but rolled over.

Smiling Ibiki fell back against the pillows. It was his day off so he didn't have to get up yet and he felt it was a perfect day to sleep in with his lovers. Ibiki grinned at that, yes, he, for the first time in years, was no longer alone.

Kakashi couldn't back out now, he had agreed to this relationship and Ibiki would actually admit he was very happy.

After their 'talk' on the couch Ibiki and convinced Kakashi to spend the night, and not on the couch, so the both of them had retreated to the bedroom and –after a brief fight with the sleeping Iruka who, despite being out of it put up a surprisingly good fight against being moved to the middle of the bed – they had settled down next to each other, Ibiki taking the middle as Kakashi said he liked being able to roll a bit.

Ibiki had been surprised to find he like the position very much, with Iruka naturally curling up into his arms while Kakashi nestled against his back.

Ibiki smiled and reached over to pull Iruka back into his arms, intending to settle down for a little more sleep when his hand brushed nothing. Frowning he glanced over, only to find the spot that should have held the chuunin was empty.

Sitting up the Jounin scanned around his bedroom, but there was no sign of Iruka.

Untangling himself from the sheets and grabbing his jeans from the floor Ibiki quickly crossed to the door and into the main room. It was also empty of the small man but there were sounds of someone cooking coming from the kitchen.

Sighing in relief Ibiki moved toward the sounds. Turning the corner into his kitchen only to stop dead at the sight that greeted him.

Iruka was at the stove, eggs and bacon sizzling happily in a pan, standing barefoot, _bare legged_, and wearing what Ibiki recognized as one of his shirts, the soft blue one he wore to bed on colder nights. It was too big for the sensei and hung off the slender shoulders in a tempting way. The hem of the shirt, which ended by Ibiki's hips, went almost half way down Iruka's strong thighs. The dark chocolate hair was down, messy and brushing Iruka's back every time he moved his head

Ibiki instantly had to rein his urge to grab to younger man and pin him against the counter. Fuck he looked sexy in that shirt.

"Good morning Iruka" his voice was rather husky, from sleep, yes definitely from sleep.

Iruka glanced over, the action causing the sleeve of the shirt to slip a little farther down the dark arms. "Good Morning, Ibi, how'd you sleep?"

Stepping up behind him Ibiki gave into the urge to touch, sliding his hands gently down Iruka's arms before settling them on the slender hips. "Fine. How's your leg feeling?"

Iruka hummed, pressing back against Ibiki's firm chest as he flexed his right leg and flipped the bacon. "Good actually, only a little sore. Kakashi can't heal so I'm guessing you did that?"

Ibiki hummed in reply, though it ended coming out as more of a rumble, as his hands slipped a little lower.

Iruka paused, a small smile tilting the corners of his mouth before he switched off the stove and turned in Ibiki's arms, rising onto his tip-toes so he could reach Ibiki's mouth.

Ibiki reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around Iruka and lifting the smaller man, swinging him around carefully before setting him down on the counter top and pressing in close. One hand came up to cradle the back of Iruka's head while the other slipped up under the old shirt, tracing scars in the soft skin as he deepened the kiss.

Iruka moaned, low and throaty, when Ibiki's tongue slipped into his mouth, coaxing him to reply. He did so by sealing his lips and sucking greedily, enjoying Ibiki's surprised groan. Chuckling at the response Iruka wrapped his bare legs around the thick waist, shuddering slightly as the soft skin of his thighs slid against Ibiki's hard muscles.

Humming Ibiki leant in farther, both hands moving around the slender waist, holding the younger man close as he pulled back, black eyes taking in the sight of Iruka, breathless and flushed, a happy light dancing in the dark eyes.

"Ibi?"

Gently brushing his lips against the scarred jaw Ibiki murmured a small "Yes?" against the soft skin.

"Did you have a good time? Last night, I mean – b-before, well…"

Ibiki chuckled. "Before you cut your leg open?" a flustered huff and gentle push had him laughing. "Yes, Iruka, it was a wonderful first date. Though if the other ones are similar I may have to start taking sedatives along"

Iruka looked confused for a moment then started laughing too. "Coulda used some on Anko"

Ibiki grinned. "Anko? I was thinking Kakashi. The guys scary in panic mode"

Chuckles irrupted from the smaller man and Ibiki grinned. Pleased he could make Iruka laugh.

Still chuckling softly Iruka grinned up at the bigger man, smoothing the scarred hands up and over the broad shoulders as he leant in again. Moaning when Ibiki eagerly responded.

"Fuck"

They pulled apart, glancing over at the sound of Kakashi's voice. The copy nin was standing at the edge of the kitchen, shirtless like Ibiki, the jeans he was wearing riding low on the lean hips, top button still undone. There was a hungry looking the grey eye as he leant casually against the wall.

"Please don't stop on account of me"

Without the mask the grin he gave them was positively predatory. Iruka laughed.

"I always knew you were a voyeur Kashi"

Kakashi right eye twitched, the left being hidden under the messy silver hair, as he coughed and pushed away from the wall. "Do I smell bacon?"

Both Ibiki and Iruka chuckled as Iruka pushed the big Jounin away and slid off the counter. "Yes, you moocher. Get some plates?"

Kakashi grinned and moved to help Ibiki gather plates and utensils, bringing them to Iruka for him to fill. Ibiki didn't have a dining room or a table so they made do with the coffee table in the living room. Ibiki on the couch with Iruka curled up by his feet and Kakashi seated cross-legged across from them.

The food disappeared quickly and Iruka sighed when he was done, snuggling back against Ibiki happily as he let his eyes slide shut, enjoying the sunlight streaming in through the windows as he listened to the other two and the birds singing.

He let out a gasp of surprised when strong arms grasped him under the arms and pulled him upward into a warm lap. Ibiki chuckled and ducked the playful swipe Iruka sent his direction before the younger man settled back, curling up willingly against the big chest.

Ibiki could see Kakashi watching them through hooded eyes as the Jounin finished his food. Ibiki grinned and patted the space beside him and chuckled when Kakashi ducked his head, trying to hide the blush that quickly spread over the pale face.

Still smiling Ibiki relaxed back, enjoying the warmth coming from the smaller man in his hold. A small shift in weight on the couch made him look over to see Kakashi cautiously sliding into the pillow next to them, trying to relax to the side without disturbing or touching them.

Ibiki smirked and slid to the side, taking Iruka with him and settled back against the arm rest so Iruka was snuggled between him and the back of the couch. Then reaching out he grabbed Kakashi's leg and pulled it toward them, forcing the younger man to tangle their legs together or fall off the couch.

Kakashi gave him a glare, but settled back, grey eye slipping closed happily.

Iruka hummed softly against the broad chest and nuzzled in tighter. "This it nice" the chuunin's voice was slightly muffled "If we did this at Kashi's the dogs would attack us"

A bubble of laughter escaped Kakashi. It grew when Iruka's reached out a foot and began not so subtly poking the Jounin in the ribs, moving up and down until Kakashi subsided into gales of laughter.

Ibiki glanced up, surprised, when he realized what Iruka was doing and grinned broadly. Memorizing where Iruka was poking he reached out a big hand, sliding off the couch to attack the other side of Kakashi's ribs and hold the pale hands above the sliver head as he did.

Kakashi's squirmed, trying in vain to free his hands and get away from the tickling, cussing through the laughter all the while.

"Bas-bastards! I-I tho-ught we we-re re-laxing!"

Both Iruka and Ibiki grinned but stopped, letting the poor man collapse back, panting for air. Giving them both one eyed glares between gasps.

"Traitor" was spat good naturedly at Iruka who just laughed and gave Kakashi a shove before diving in for a kiss. It lasted a good long minute, Ibiki watching beside them, caught somewhere between jealousy and enjoyment.

His confusion was solved when Iruka broke the kiss and promptly leant over to claim the scarred mouth. An animalistic growl came from Kakashi as Ibiki deepened the kiss, pulling Iruka closer while his other hand move to Kakashi and trailed up the bare torso.

Kakashi made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a growl when the callused fingers found his nipples and began teasing them. Sitting up he pulled Iruka farther into his lap while Ibiki tilted the dark head back, giving them both better access to the younger man's neck. Iruka mewled at the attention and arched forward, hips bucking into Kakashi's at the same time, making the copy nin groan against the dark skin.

"Bed. Now"

Ibiki's deep voice bore no room for argument, not that they would. Iruka gasped when the big hand slids under his bare legs and lifted him until he was settled on the thick hips. Wrapping his arms around Ibiki's neck for balanced as the big Jounin reached down and pulled Kakashi up as well, pushing the other Jounin toward the bedroom.

Iruka laughed when he caught sight of Kakashi's eager look before the Jounin grabbed hold of Ibiki's shoulder and transported all three of them to the bed with a jutsu.

"Over flashy Jounin" Kakashi simply grinned at the jib and gave the Chuunin a gentle shove that sent the younger man sprawling over the sheets, the soft blue shirt riding up slightly. The sight was one worth memorizing and Kakashi quickly opened the Sharingan as Ibiki shook off the dazed state that came with being teleported by someone else with no warning.

Iruka grinned as he rose back up onto his knees and leant toward Ibiki. The black eyes widened when the younger man murmured his wish.

Ibiki paused, considering, not quiet wanting to admit how much the idea appealed to him before he nodded, watching as Iruka's grin grew and Kakashi's eye gained a worried edge. Smiling at that Ibiki quickly moved to the head of the bed, reaching over and fishing into the bedside table for the lube, which was tossed lazily on the bed.

Ibiki then watched as Iruka moved to the foot of the bed, so Kakashi was trapped between them. The sliver haired Jounin was definitely looking worried now as he tried to edge to the side, only to be stopped, when Iruka leant forward and kissed him, effectively cutting off all of his brain functions.

Ibiki sat back, enjoying the show as Iruka slipped his hands under the waist band of Kakashi's jeans, pulling a moan from the Jounin. The damaged hands – which Ibiki had to admit Iruka had gotten used to with surprising speed – moved lower, un-zipping the jeans and slowly pushing them over and down the pale hips.

Kakashi seemed to have forgotten about the audience as he helped Iruka push his jeans to the floor before relieving the younger man of the blue shirt and his underwear. Ibiki growled appreciatively of the sight and Kakashi jumped slightly, Iruka however simply grinned and pushed the Jounin backwards into Ibiki's hold.

Kakashi made a sound in protest that was quickly cut off when Ibiki turned the sliver head and claimed the pale mouth in an aggressive kiss. Kakashi growled and kissed back, returning the force as he tried to gain control while Iruka lowered his own mouth to the pale neck, biting down sharply and making Kakashi groan.

A moan escaped the pale lips when Ibiki pulled back slightly and Kakashi bucked as Iruka's small hand wrapped around the pale member. "N-no fa-ir" was all Kakashi could manage to say as Iruka and Ibiki ganged up, pleasuring the sliver haired Jounin from both sides.

For someone like Kakashi, who was almost always in charge in some way or another, the shift in power would have been shaking. Though he really wasn't putting up much of a fight, which might have been due to the fact his brain had completely shut down in a haze of pleasure. Iruka grinned over at Ibiki as the sliver head lolled back while Kakashi moaned, soft pants escaping the pale lips as Kakashi's surrendered to their touch. It was an additive sight. Still grinning Iruka picked up the discarded lube from the bed and slicked his own fingers before passing it slyly over to Ibiki.

The black eyes widened when Ibiki realized what Iruka was planning on doing and his cock throbbed at the thought. Quickly he shifted so Kakashi was seated half way in his lap, giving him plenty of room to move his hand while not impeding his view of the chuunin.

Kakashi groaned and tried to pull away from the big Jounin but Ibiki held him in place.

"You may want both eyes open for this"

Kakashi's head snapped up when Ibiki whispered the words into the pale ear.

"Wha-?"

A dazed grey eye glanced blurrily around and Kakashi managed to half turn himself in Ibiki's hold when he noticed the lube laying to the side. The grey eye widened and Kakashi once again tried to push out of Ibiki's hold. "No! We can fool around, but not that! I won-"

Ibiki growled and pushed the younger Jounin back into their previous position. It wasn't easy but Kakashi was still a little dazed.

"Kashi"

Kakashi stopped fighting at the sound of Iruka's voice and he looked up, no doubt ready to talk the chuunin out of the idea, when the sight he was met with, once again, short circuited his brain.

Iruka was perched up on his knees, a mischievous glint in the brown eyes that was both arousing and worrying, with one hand positioned obviously behind him. Kakashi stopped breathing, his left eye quickly opening. It was all the distraction Ibiki needed and he carefully slipped a finger into Kakashi, feeling the muscles contract as Kakashi gasped and instinctively pushed back against the intrusion.

Grinning, Iruka took the moment of indecision before Kakashi started fighting again and quickly slipped a finger inside himself. Throwing his head back he moaned, effectively drawing the Jounin's attention. Ibiki licked his lips and hurried with prepping Kakashi, keeping one eye on the erotic show Iruka was giving as he did. The younger Jounin shuddered when he added another finger and started pumping them slowly, crooking them slightly until Kakashi gave an extremely surprised cry.

Smirking Ibiki dragged his fingers over the sensitive gland slowly before thrusting against it, randomly switching between thrusting and massaging, keeping Kakashi centered in pleasure while watching Iruka finish prepping himself. The chocolate eyes were glazed with pleasure as he removed his fingers from himself. Kakashi groaned at the sight, red eye spinning, as he bit at his lip, holding in all sounds as he rocked desperately against the intruding fingers.

Smiling Iruka crawled forward, pressing his lips to the pale skin as Ibiki continued to tease Kakashi's prostate.

"You feel that Kashi?" Iruka soft words were whispered into a pale ear as Kakashi panted for air. "You feel it? Deep inside of you? That's how I feel every time you touch me"

Kakashi groaned, his head lolling back onto Ibiki's shoulder as the big Jounin slipped in another finger. Ibiki's own cock was throbbing in his loose pants as he watched the young chuunin wrap his hand around Kakashi's weeping member, still whispering dirty words to the man.

The whole scene was addictive, Kakashi's reactions were addictive and he bit back a groan as he pumped his fingers faster, pushing deeper into the other Jounin. Extremely pleased when Kakashi shuddered and let out a despite keen.

Deeming it had been long enough Ibiki slowly slipped his fingers out, making sure to drag them over the sensitive gland while he did. Kakashi twitched and bit down on the moan that tried to escape, Ibiki simply grinned and pushed his jeans off his hips, freeing his erection before reaching for the lube.

Iruka watched as he coated himself, an exited look in the dark eyes as the younger man pushed Kakashi down so he was laying on his back. Kakashi gave him a confused look but complied, shuddering when Iruka straddled his pale hips and leant down.

"I want to see you"

A low groan came from Kakashi as Iruka licked the shell of his ear before the chuunin straightened and looked back over his shoulder at Ibiki, an impish smile on the dark lips. Reaching down Iruka took hold of Kakashi's cock and slowly guided it to his entrance.

Ibiki watched, enthralled as Iruka gave the younger Jounin one last quick grin before seating himself in one fluid motion, giving no warning to the act. Kakashi let out a strangled cry, his head hitting the bed with a soft 'thwack' as the copy nin's breathing once again increased.

Iruka stayed where he was, hips rolling slightly but not really moving, an action that had Kakashi panting and trying desperately to move, only to be retrained by Iruka's hands on his chest and Ibiki's on his legs.

"Shh" Iruka leant forward again, softly kissing a trail down the pale jaw. "Wait, patience love"

Ibiki nodded when Iruka looked at him and he forced himself to move slowly. Kakashi didn't bottom very often, he could tell that much right away so no matter how desperate he was feeling he had to go slow or he would hurt Kakashi, and that would only serve to push the younger Jounin away again.

Kakashi gasped, pale hands clutching at the sheets when Ibiki lifted his hips, a low whimper escaping when the head of Ibiki's cock brushed against him. He quickly bit down on the sound but both men heard it regardless. Smiling Iruka leant down, peppering kisses over the pale face and whispering sweet promises until Kakashi calmed.

A quick nod from Iruka and Ibiki gently pushed forward, slowly lowering himself into the pale body, listening as Kakashi's breath hitched. Taking it as a good sign he continued until he was completely in before pausing, slowly rolling his hips in a gentle motion as he waited for Kakashi to adjust. It was a slightly ackward position for him and Iruka, but the small chuunin was balancing himself perfectly, keeping his own weight on his knees braced on either side of Kakashi so Ibiki only had to deal with the younger Jounin's weight, as well as not hurting Kakashi.

And Kakashi was simply too far gone to take any discomfort from the strange angle he was being forced into.

After an almost unbearable time Kakashi gave a shaky nod, causing Iruka to grin while Ibiki bit back a moan. Iruka shifted on his knees and lifted himself, pausing at the top as he glanced over at Ibiki, waiting for the big Jounin to make the first move. Ibiki slowly pulled out, groaning at the fiction before slamming back in at the exact same moment Iruka bobbed down.

The result was a strangled cry of pleasure from Kakashi while his whole body jerked in response.

They didn't pause from a second, keeping in perfect rhythm with each other. The lean body shook under the waves of pleasure, the silver head thrown back against the covers, bi coloured eyes were closed and pale lips clenched tight between the sharp teeth.

Leaning forward again Iruka gently unclutched the pale hands, freeing the thin lips in a soft kiss that Kakashi responded to eagerly. Pulling back Iruka slowly nibbled his way down the long neck, hands smoothing over lean sides.

A desperate sound escaped the pale throat when Ibiki thrust in deeper and Iruka smirked, coming up to kiss the closed eyes. "I know, he's big isn't he? How does it feel Kashi?"

A strained moan as the only answer and Iruka pressed on, rolling his hips while he spoke. "Do you like it? Ibi deep inside of you while I fuck myself on your cock?"

Ibiki found himself panting and picking up speed at Iruka's whispered words. They were affecting Kakashi as well as a shudder ran through the lean body.

"G-gods, Ru-I"

"Say it" Iruka sat back up and began moving with vigor. "Say it!"

A choked gasp tore from Kakashi's throat. "G-good- AH! It f-eels –"all other words were lost as the dark eye rolled back, hazy with pleasure.

Ibiki increased his pace, the black eyes never leaving the sight of Iruka, head thrown back, breath coming out in quick, sharp pants, Kakashi writhing helplessly beneath them. A low moan flowed from Iruka as he reached down to touch himself.

The sight sent Kakashi over the edge with a low cry, dragging the other two over with him. Ibiki groaned when the muscles clenched tightly around him, Iruka keening deep in the back of his throat as Kakashi filled him.

Easing out of Kakashi gently Ibiki collapsed back against the pillows, still panting for air but very sated. Iruka gave a little groan as he lifted himself from his lover and rolled to the side, landing next to Kakashi, who had yet to move at all.

"I think you two broke me"

Laughter bubbled up from Iruka at Kakashi's whispered accusation. Propping himself up on his elbows the younger man leant over and pressed a soft kiss to the thin lips. "You're welcome, Kashi"

Kakashi simply moaned and reached out a hand, cradling the back of Iruka's head as he deepened the kiss. Ibiki watched through hooded eyes, enjoying the scene before he leant over, kissing Kakashi first to the other Jounin's surprise before doing the same to Iruka.

The younger man was beaming after and quickly pressed himself into Ibiki's arms for another kiss, Kakashi's hands tailing playfully up their legs as he watched. Pulling back Ibiki grinned at his two lovers.

"Shower?"

**….**

***blushing bright red* ok, so it's not as good as the first lemon, but I think it's still decent. I had a few people wanting an IbiKaka moment, so I hope I delivered.**

**Reviews are loved and greatly appreciated, they also make your authoress giggle in an extremly nerdy fashion. So come on! help me creep out the guy sitting next to me on the bus! **


	16. Gardening

**Chapter 16 **

**Gardening.**

**Maaa, you're authoress is exhausted, but figured she'd make her lazy ass post this up before it pass out and forgot to post completely.**

**Enjoy the chap. **

**….**

Iruka hummed happily, swinging his legs slowly as he gazed up at the sky.

It was late afternoon and the sun was out, shining down and warming the earth, a light breeze was playing in and out of the willow tree, making the branches sway.

After their relaxing morning and a simple lunch Ibiki had said he needed to catch up on the gardening, which had been neglected in his absence. Since Iruka didn't have to go anywhere and Kakashi, supposedly, was the same (they didn't really believe him, but if Tsunade killed him it was his own damn fault) both had volunteered to help.

Ibiki had gladly accepted in an 'I'll never turn down voluntary slave labor' kind of way and had sent Kakashi off to clean the pond while Iruka had started weeded the flower beds.

After a few hours Iruka had finished the weeding and had retreated to the swing under the willow tree, letting it sway soothingly as he watched Kakashi, muttering curses in the old wave dialect he'd taught him, as the Jounin drenched himself yet again.

The copy nin had given up on staying dry a while ago and was now standing in the middle of the pond, wet jeans rolled up to his knees and shirt abandoned on the grass, as the Jounin cleaned algae from the pond sides. Despite all appearances Iruka knew Kakashi was actually enjoying himself immensely, especially since he could complain about the task later.

Ibiki had been lumbering around, checking on trees and plants, watering where needed, and spreading fertilizer. Now he was pruning the hazelnut tree, a calm, peaceful look on the scarred face that would have most of his employs fainting in shock.

Iruka though he looked gorgeous.

Smiling the chuunin leant back; hands wrapped loosely around the soft ropes, and tilted his head back. Gazing up at the sky through the waving willow branches, little steams of sunlight finding the scarred face.

At the feeling of a gaze on him Iruka glanced over to see Ibiki staring at him, an odd expression on the scarred face as he watched the chuunin swing gently. Iruka sent him a soft smile which was returned before the Jounin went back to pruning – when a loud yelp followed by a splash had both men looking over at the pond. Where Kakashi had once again managed to drench himself.

Kakashi was on his back under the water, knee caps peeking out over the rippling water as the Jounin surfaced, spewing out a jet of water from his mouth when he did. A good deal of gagging and sputtering followed this.

Ibiki and Iruka both watched the scene in silence for a moment before glancing at each other and bursting into laughter. Kakashi glared at them from his still sprawled position in the pond.

"When I said clean the pond, Kakashi, I didn't mean with yourself" Ibiki chuckled before wondering back into the house while Iruka hopped off the swing and moved to help Kakashi up.

Kakashi grumbled as he stepped out of the pond, water streaming from his hair which was actually tame for once, lying flat on his head and hanging on into both eyes "We just had a shower, I didn't need a bath too!"

The words were growled out but said with a smile, showing Kakashi's good nature toward the whole thing. Iruka smiled and was about to reply when a wave of chakra rippled around the garden and both he and Kakashi were covered in smoke.

Kakashi growled and grabbed Iruka, pushing the younger man behind him –almost sending him into the pond in the process - as he whipped a kunai from his pocket. Taking a defensive stance, ready to protect to the death.

Iruka rolled his eyes. Kakashi obviously hadn't recognized the chakra signature. This was going to be interesting.

"Boss! You ok?"

"Your chakra spiked and we- OW! GURUKO THAT WAS MY EAR"

"Well what's your ear doing under my paw Bis?"

"You bastard that hurt!"

"Who was the moron who used all this smoke?"

"Not me!"

"Guruko did it"

"Nu-uh"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

Silence reigned at the sound of Uhei's voice. In the pack full of male mutts, Pakkun may have been the oldest and Bull the biggest, but the bitch had all the power.

Kakashi had fallen silent too, but for a different reason. The grey eye was twitching uncontrollably as the smoke cleared, revealing all eight of his rowdy mutts in a disarray around the garden. Guruko had tripped over Bisuke who in turn had fallen into Urushi who looked less than thrilled about being squished into a patch of freshly fertilized marigolds.

Akino had landing in the oak tree and lost his glasses, Shiba seemed to have landed in the tree too, but had failed to hold on and was now laying daze at the bottom. Uhei and Bull where sitting calmly in the middle of the clearing, ignoring the rest chaos around them (well, Uhei was shaking her head and Bull simply looked bored) Pakkun had ended up in the pond.

Kakashi loved his pack, no matter what he said about them. They were precious to him and if anything happened to them he would react the same way if someone had hurt a member of team 7. They were his family, in a strange twisted way, unfortunately, like in all families; there was that odd balance between love and hate.

The pack would always protect Kakashi, just as they would always ridicule him when they weren't in a life threaten situation (sometimes they ridiculed him then too) so, though Kakashi wasn't unhappy to see his pack, it's safe to say he didn't really want to see them _right_ then.

Kakashi twitched once more then slowly put the kunai away, switching to crossing his arms and glaring death at his dogs who were still trying to right themselves. "Just _what_ do you mutts think you doing?"

All the dogs froze, glancing over at their master before Uhei snorted. "Helping you. Your chakra spiked, we thought you were in trouble"

"Ya, and why are you wet?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Iruka snickered, leaving him to deal with his pack while he fished Pakkun out of the pond. The pug whimpered as he was hauled from the water by gentle hands and promptly set about drying himself on the grass as soon as his paws hit ground.

"Should I have brought more towels?"

All eyes turned to Ibiki as the big man stepped out from the house, a fluffy blue towel in hand and a bemused expression on the scarred face.

Kakashi huffed. "No, the mutt can fend for himself"

Still smiling uncertainly Ibiki nodded slowly before moving closer, handing the towel to Kakashi who accepted it gratefully. Quickly setting about rubbing himself dry, making his hair stick back up in the process. That made Ibiki smile for some reason.

Pakkun finished shaking off the water by Kakashi's feet, the black pug eyes finally refocusing now that he was rid of the evil water (Kakashi only bathed the pack twice a year due to the fact it always turned into a battle. None of the pack liked getting wet. Ever) they turned upward, following the line of Ibiki's big legs and torso until the pug was craning his neck to see the scarred face.

The black nose crinkled curiously.

"Boss…"

Kakashi paused from shaking water from his ear and glanced down at the ninken. "Yes Pakkun?"

"Why is the Bear here?"

Both Kakashi and Ibiki choked at the same time for different reasons. Ibiki in surprised while Iruka suspected Kakashi's was in horror. The younger man was simply amused. And people though Naruto was bad when it came to giving people nick-names.

"I- well, its-"

"I'm here because this is my house Ninken-san"

The pack tilted their heads curiously at Ibiki's respectful answer.

"Your house?" Pakkun glanced around, approval and respect filling the droopy face as he expected the parts of the garden that didn't involve big vats of water.

"Mmm, and if your bothers would be so kind as to get out of the marigolds I would appreciate it" Ibiki's lips twitched when Bisuke and Guruko gave him whimpers of apology as they slunk out of the bright orange flowers.

Shaking his head Ibiki moved to the oak tree and gently pulled Akino from the branch, setting him down before fishing the dog's glasses from the bush and handing them back to the ninken, who took them in his mouth.

Ibiki then moved to Shiba, who was still lying winded and slowly set the dog upright, rubbing slow circles on the mutt's tummy until Shiba was once again breathing right. The ninken gave the big Jounin a weak smile and lick before trotting slowly over to the rest.

The big man then returned to the other two still standing by the pond and the noisy pug sitting at Kakashi's feet. There was a curious, thoughtful look on the droopy, whiskered face. Stopping in front of the younger Jounin Ibiki's brow rose slowly.

"'The Bear?'"

Kakashi suddenly became very interested in drying his arms.

Pakkun however ignored his master's obvious distress. Instead he leant in, taking a deep whiff of Kakashi's scent before going over to sniff Ibiki. A look of pure confusion on the pug's face.

"Boss…."

"_What Pakkun"_ Kakashi snarled down at the pug, adding a glare for good measure. Pakkun simply raised one puppy brow.

"Why do you smell like Morino?"

A mallet smacking him on the top of the head would have hit gentler than those six innocent words. What little colour Kakashi had drained from his face and he was left gaping. It didn't help when the rest of the Pack gasped and ran forward, all seven of the dogs running circles around the two Jounin, sniffing.

Pakkun sat back, a weary, hopeless expression of his face as he shook his head at Kakashi. "I told you to go talk to him, pup, not mate with him"

Ibiki's jaw dropped, Kakashi started sputtering and his knees almost gave out while Iruka burst into gales of laughter.

The pack turned to the chuunin, just noticing he was there as they gasped in delight and let up on their examination of Ibiki as they ran over to Iruka, pulling the young man to the ground so they could cover him in puppy affection.

Pakkun went to looking at Iruka, to looking at to Kakashi, to looking at Ibiki and back before freezing on Kakashi. The droopy face becoming more confused by the second until the black eyes were in danger of crossing.

The other dogs were fairly close behind, as by now they too had recognized the scents mixed on Iruka's own clothes and body. They fact they had all washed their clothes in Ibiki's washer and both Kakashi and Iruka had used the big Jounin's soap added to it.

It was Bisuke who broke first.

"Kaka smells like – and – Ruka too – like mates – when – what – HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

Iruka chuckled and pulled the hyperventilating dog to his chest. "Because it is, Ibiki and I are both Kakashi's mates now"

Kakashi sent Iruka a weak smile while Ibiki mouthed the word 'mate' silently behind him, an extremely bemused look on the scarred face. All eight dogs turned to the young sensei, a similar confusion on their face.

"Humans can do that?" Guruko tilted his head to the side like that would make the whole thing make sense.

Iruka just grinned. "Well, it's not very common, but yes"

"But-"Shiba tilted his head too. "How do you know who's the bitch and who's the alpha?"

Iruka chuckled while Kakashi slammed a hand back over his face and Ibiki's jaw dropped again. Luckily Iruka had been around the Pack enough to know the word 'bitch' in dog language was not an insult, especially when a ninken or and Iunzuka said it.

Smiling Iruka reached over to pet Shiba on the head. "Human's don't really use that system Shi, so none of us really are"

"Oh" Shiba leant farther into the touch. "Weird"

Iruka grinned as the rest of the pack crowded around from their share of attention. Kakashi sighed and flopped down to the ground next to the chuunin, towel hanging around his shoulders as he too reached out to give the ninken some petting.

Ibiki simply smiled before wandering back to the hazel tree to finish his task, Bull immediately following him, examining the big Jounin with avid curiosity that turned to delight when Ibiki began tossing a tree branch for him to chase.

Pretty soon Ibiki was throwing tree limbs of various sizes for each dog, resulting in a chaos as ninken scrambled every which way, trying to find their own special stick while heeding Ibiki's pervious request to stay out of the plant beds.

Kakashi and Iruka sat back, watching the fun while enjoying the sun's warmth. Kakashi humming as he lay back on the grass, arms folded behind him.

"Mmm, I could get used to this"

Iruka glanced over at the mumbled words and smiled. Leaning over he pressed a kiss to the copy nin's brow before getting up, about to go inside to make them all a drink when Kakashi gasped, shooting out a hand to grab the slender wrist before Iruka could leave.

"Ru- I almost forgot-"

Iruka tilted his head and looked down at the older man, stepping back slightly so he was once again close. "Ya?"

Kakashi blushed, quickly letting go of the others wrist and shaking his head. "N-never mind, it's nothing I-"

Iruka felt his eye twitch. He grinned mischievously before he threw himself into Kakashi's lap. "Kaaaassshhii. What? You can't say 'I almost forgot' then play it off. Whatcha need?"

Kakashi was still blushing and was also flustered due to the fact he now had a lapful of playful chuunin. Iruka was trailing soft, teasing kisses over the pale face and neck, exploiting the fact Kakashi couldn't resist such treatment for long.

"I – I – Ahh, I have somet- something to t-to give you"

Iruka gasped and pulled back, bouncing slightly. "A present? For me?"

Kakashi chuckled at the younger man's over eager response and nodded. Reaching out for his discarded shirt he searched through the pockets before pulling out something small that glint in the sunlight. Before Iruka could get a good look at it Kakashi pulled him forward and hooked the thing around the dark neck. Leaning away slightly he straightened it, smiling and nodding, pleased with the result.

Canning his head to see the thing now hanging around his neck, Iruka carefully lifted the silver chain away from his chest until he could clearly see the small trinket attached to the end. A small piece of uncut blue stone was encased by little threads of silver, showing off the gleaming edges.

"It's a sapphire" Kakashi gently reached out to touch the stone held in the dark hand. "It was my mothers. I wanted to give you something to show you – well– "

Iruka smiled, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the older man. "I love it Kakashi, thank you"

Kakashi smiled back before claiming the small mouth in the long kiss. Iruka was flushed and grinning when they pulled back, he planted one last sweet kiss over Kakashi's left eye then pulled himself up from the ground. The sapphire gleaming as it moved over the dark skin.

"Ru – umm"

Iruka glanced back at his lover who had yet to move from the ground. "Yes Kashi?"

The blush was back, full force. Iruka always found it amusing that Kakashi teased him about blushing all the time when he did it just as much. Though Iruka didn't have a mask to hide behind, like Kakashi usually did.

"I- Uh, well, my father had a necklace too and – uh – well – do, do you think-"

Iruka crossed his arms, raising one brow as he waited for the Jounin to stammer his way through the question. "Do I think what Kakashi?"

Kakashi gulped. "D-do you think I should give it to Ibiki?"

Iruka froze, his mind taken a moment to process the unexpected words before he gasped and threw himself back into Kakashi's arms, kissing him hard. Kakashi was panting and looking decidedly pleased when he pulled back. "Is that a yes?"

Chuckling Iruka gave the thin lips one last lick before climbing back up and giving Kakashi the brightest smile he could manage. Then turning he headed back to the house, planning on what to make them for dinner and rounding up a few dogs to help him in the task, Bisuke, Uhei and Shiba all following him instantly.

The other pack members went back to Kakashi while Bull stuck by Ibiki, 'helping' the big Jounin as he turned over topsoil. Ibiki was ignoring the big dog who was digging a huge whole in the yard and occasionally hitting him with dirt. Kakashi hand to hand it to the guy, he had patience.

Laying back down Kakashi closed his eyes, soaking in the feelings. His pack playing like puppies – not weapons – around him, the smell of honey suckle, herbs, flowers and freshly turned earth, The sound of the breeze, running water and Ibiki's low, throaty humming.

Kakashi smiled, sun warming his bare face. He could get used to this.

**….**

**Hello darlings! So there was no more smut in this chapter, sorry, but thanks KakashiXIrukaLover and the rest of you wonderful perverted dears I have started working on a few bonus chapters at the very end of the story dedicated to glorious smut! So that's something to look forward to.**

**Please review if you loved the puppy love!**


	17. Return

**Chapter 17**

**Return.**

**(there was some sort of error with the chap, not sure if it was me or FF either way I'm sorry. thank you mjmcca for notifying me)**

**I PASSED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I've never reached such a milestone and definitely didn't think I was going to achieve it here so ****_thank you all so much._**

**I know many authors offer request fics for such times, but the truth and matter is the reason my writing teacher hated me was I can't write when being told what to do. Still, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Now on with the story!**

**….**

Iruka sighed and rolled over with great difficultly, Kakashi's death grip made it hard to move, so he could curl up into Ibiki's warm chest.

Soft light filtered through the crack in the curtains, weakly illuminating the room and its three occupants. Raising his head slightly Iruka glanced over at the clock to see the time before groaning and letting his head all back against the pillow.

Then he realized he was still on medical leave and didn't have to scramble through the house and get to the academy in half an hour. Not that he could have, it wasn't his house, but Iruka always focused on the happy things – or at least tried too.

Grinning Iruka rolled back into Ibiki's arms, settling back down for a while longer.

Kakashi sighed behind him, the copy nin rolling slightly, the long legs tangling around Iruka's while the pale arms snuck around the slender waist, pulling the younger man close while one hand pressed against Ibiki's stomach.

Ibiki grumbled sleepily at the movement but settled back down without waking, shifting forward slightly so Iruka was firmly pressed between him and Kakashi. Iruka had to resist the urge to laugh, he was completely pinned in place. Even if he had wanted to get up, there was no way he could have managed it

Unfortunately, Ibiki's alarm clock chose that moment to turn on and begin blaring loudly.

Kakashi – who had never owned an alarm clock, ever, in his whole life – sat up so fast Iruka was half worried he'd given himself a whiplash. Ibiki reacted differently.

The big man simply rolled, removing one arm from around Iruka the other staying under the younger man, keeping him tucked firmly against the muscled chest while the other arm lashed out. Big hand landing squarely on top of the blaring device and ending all its noise with one final crunch.

Ibiki then promptly rolled over, pulled Iruka back into both arms, and fell asleep.

Kakashi remained upright, staring at the pile of plastic and wire that used to be a clock with something between horror and awe. "He didn't use any chakra"

Iruka hummed in question as he tried to wiggle around in Ibiki's hold so he was facing the other man. "Whatcha mean Kashi'?"

"The clock" Kakashi pointed uselessly. "He didn't use any chakra"

"So?"

"He dented the table"

Brown eyes widened and Iruka tried to sit up so he could see but was hindered by the steel taunt arms around his middle. Wiggling a bit and craning his neck he managed it, surprised to see Kakashi was right; Ibiki had hit the clock so hard it had left a dent in the solid metal table.

Iruka raised one brow before turning back to Kakashi, whose jaw was dangerously close to dropping open. "You glad I stopped him from hitting you now?"

Dumbly Kakashi nodded, grey eye never leaving the once clock.

Then a beeping started from the other side of the room.

Iruka and Kakashi had barely even turned toward the noise when Ibiki grunted, flicking his arm up to the headboard before moving out, sharp whistling of shurkin was heard as the pointed stars sped toward the new alarm on the other side of the room, hidden neatly on the book case. There was another crunch before that one too stopped dead.

Sighing Ibiki rolled back to his previous position and fell asleep.

Kakashi and Iruka were now staring at their scarred lover, matching looks of confusion and awe on their faces.

"I _knew_ I wasn't the only one who destroyed alarm clocks like that!"

Kakashi glanced over at the younger man; still trapped in Ibiki's thick arms, and rolled his eye. Only Iruka would focus on something like that. "I wonder why he set more than one"

Iruka snorted. "Obviously because he destroys them before they can do their job"

At those words a third blaring came from the living room. Ibiki groaned and rolled to his back, running a hand over his face before the black eyes opened blurrily.

"Kakashi" the deep voice slurred the word. "Be useful and go turn that off?" if they'd been asked both nin would have agreed there was a definite whine to Ibiki's tone.

Kakashi grinned. "Uh, aren't you supposed to get up when those go off?"

Ibiki groaned again. "Get up; deal with hangover Anko's, cocky Aoba's, sober Hokage's and fucking Elders. Turn. It. Off"

Kakashi paused all of one second before he leapt off the bed and bolted – buck naked – from the room, the insistent beeping stopping soon after. Ibiki let out a sigh of relief and made as if to roll back and resume sleep, but Iruka moved away from the seeking arms.

"Ruka" the deep voice had regained its growl ability. "Get back here"

Iruka grinned cheekily and shook his head. "You have to get up and I have to do my stretches."

Ibiki sighed and sat up. "Fine, but Hatake's making the bed"

Iruka grinned. "Did I ever say I had issue with him being used for slave labor?"

"Hey!"

Kakashi stalked back into the bedroom, still naked, and crossed his arms. "I protest!"

"You weren't last night"

Iruka burst out laughing while Kakashi flushed at Ibiki's mutter. The interrogator hauled himself from the bed and moved to the closet, pulling out a uniform before heading to the shower. Iruka grinned at Kakashi before he grabbed his underwear and a white long sleeve from the floor.

Kakashi's eye lingered on the dark legs as the chuunin left the room for the kitchen. Iruka knew, but let it go; there wasn't anything he could really do anyway. His clothes were back in the wash and none of Ibiki's pants were going to fit him.

After finding all he needed Iruka set about making a big traditional breakfast for the three of them, ignoring Kakashi who was making a general pest of himself with practiced ease. Ibiki appeared moments later, back in full uniform. Grinning he took his loaded plate and began eating, not bothering to sit down as he inhaled the food with speed that would have impressed Naruto.

"So-"Kakashi's head tilted curiously "What's with the alarm clocks of doom?"

Ibiki paused and sent the innocently grinning copy nin and glare. "Ask Ruka, someone whose job includes near death at the hands of six years olds on a good day knows why"

Iruka snorted and shook his head. "No, no Ibiki, the un-trained demons are just fine, it's the trained ones that still act like kids that scare me"

Ibiki grinned as he cleaned he plate and dropped it in the sink. "Good point; least the six year olds don't have a sex drive"

Iruka burst out laughing while Kakashi suddenly found himself very grateful he was on active duty.

Ibiki sighed as he glanced at the clock. "Do you think the Godiame would buy the excuse 'I thought it was Sunday' if I didn't go in today?"

"Well, she doesn't buy my rabid chinchilla story so, no" Kakashi pilfered Iruka's coffee and collapsed back on the couch, glancing through a gardening book curiously.

Ibiki grinned as he grabbed a stack of files. "Mmm, worth a shot."

"What's so bad about going in today?" Iruka looked up from where he was pouring himself another coffee. Ibiki's grin faltered.

"Anko"

"Oh" that was all that needed to be said. Kakashi and Iruka glanced at each other, matching looks wavering between pity and amusement on their faces.

Ibiki noticed and groaned. "She's going to maul me for information, you realized this?"

Iruka shrugged. "So bring a distraction"

"What? Dango won't work. That would being like trying to stall Naruto with ramen, works for a few minutes - till they finish eating, then you're back at square one."

Iruka smiled. "True, so bring something more distracting"

Iruka frowned. "Such as-?"

Iruka's grin turned feral. Putting a finger to his lips the chuunin snuck to the living room where Kakashi was reading an article about snapdragons.

Iruka pounced. The book when one direction while Kakashi gave a yelp. That was all he could manage however as within seconds his arms were crossed and tied as well as his legs. He dropped to the floor with a grunt.

"The hell Ruka?!"

Iruka grinned. "Toss Kashi at her and your home free"

Kakashi's eye widened. "No! Bad idea! Very bad! Don't listen to him Ibiki!"

Ibiki burst out laughing, but shook his head. "Untie him Iruka; bondage should only be used as punishment in bed"

Iruka cackled while Kakashi blushed against his will. Glaring daggers at the younger man as he was untied. "You're an evil creature Ruka"

Iruka blinked. "You already knew this Kashi"

Ibiki chuckled again as he slung his bag over one broad shoulder. "He's right Kakashi. It's fine, I'll just use black mail – or find Gai, which ever happens to be easier."

Nodding Iruka grinned and released the final wire, merely beaming in face of Kakashi's glare as the copy nin flopped back down on the couch. Ibiki shook his head again, in hopelessness this time.

"So what's the plan for you two today?"

Iruka hummed as he wondered back to the kitchen and filled the sink with water. "Nothing, as far as I know. If Tsunade sent any messages they probably went to my house"

Ibiki nodded. "I'll check for you, but feel free to stay here if you'd like. What about you Kakashi? I refuse to believe you have today off as well"

Kakashi grinned, but didn't look up from the magazine he was thumbing through. "I didn't have the last two days off either."

Both Iruka and Ibiki stopped and turned to glare blankly at the silver haired Jounin.

"Are you trying to make Tsunade kill you?"

Kakashi's grin widened. "No, but you have to admit her seething glare is rather funny"

Iruka sighed with the air of one giving up a hopeless case. "And just what, may I ask; will your excuse be for being _two days late_?"

The grin disappeared and Kakashi looked up, face completely serious. "Well, for starters. I was fucked senseless by a sprite and his bear. Then a water imp tried to drown me while I was cleaning its pond, and after escaping I got lost – as usual – and had to bribe my way out to get home while simultaneously stopping a war – which is why I will need a raise in my salary – and then when I finally got back, the sprite and the bear found me again"

Iruka and Ibiki stared at the grinning copy nin, twin looks of disbelief on their faces. Slowly Iruka glanced in Ibiki's direction. "Do you want to maul him, or may I do it?"

Ibiki shrugged. "Too much work; let's just leave Tsuande to it"

Kakashi pouted. "You guys are no fun"

The other two shinobi ignored him as Ibiki dug out the last of his papers from behind a bookcase and Iruka finished the dishes. Sighing Ibiki straightened and motioned to Kakashi. "Come on, I have to drop some files off at the office first, you can come with me"

"Why?" Kakashi crossed his arms and legs, leaning back casually against the couch in a clear refusal to move.

"Because I may be able to minimize how badly she hurts you"

Kakashi pondered it a moment before sighing with the air of one severely misunderstood and standing. Iruka smiled, watching the silver haired man slouched over to find his shoes as he leant over to whisper to Ibiki.

"You really think she'll go easy with you there?"

Ibiki shrugged, scarred lips tilting slightly. "Maybe, depends on how drunk she is"

Frowning Iruka glanced at the clock. "Its nine AM"

The grin grew wider as Ibiki leant over, pressing a kiss to Iruka's lips before he lumbered out the back door, telling Kakashi hurry up and giving Iruka a final "See you tonight" as he left. Kakashi trotted over to claim his own kiss before dashing after the big man, muttering swears in Wave when he almost landed in the tulip bed.

Quickly moving to the front window Iruka smiled as he watched them walk away. They were walking close to each other, but not together. To anyone else watching they would have believed the two Jounin had just happened upon each other while walking the same way and were simply walking the same pace until one would go off another direction, leaving the other without a word.

Iruka knew they would stay like that all the way to Tsuande's office, but hey, old habits die hard.

Finishing what cleaning there was to be done and retrieving the clothes from the drier Iruka headed out. Planning a trip back to his house for necessary items, as well as a quick stop at the market to restock Ibiki's kitchen. Cooking for both Kakashi and Ibiki, not to mention the pack last night, took more food than an average meal.

Grinning at that thought Iruka grabbed his boots from the back door and slipped out, the house locking itself with chakra behind him.

None of his neighbours were around when he returned home, something Iruka was grateful for given the fact he'd just disappeared for two straight days. It was a quick trip, mostly for new clothes as he'd been wearing too long shirts for the past day and a half. He still had his brown dress pants but they were ripped all the way up the right leg and weren't really suitable for public use. Walking home or doing the gardening in them was fine, but not really all that comfortable.

Finishing with packing and changing into a clean set of cloths Iruka grabbed his cloth bags and started toward Toren's store, when the sound of an explosion drew his attention to the Mission Room. Which now had smoke billowing from its windows. That in itself didn't really faze him – explosions in the mission room were as common as injuries at the Academy, no matter how careful you were, it was going to happen. But since he had a few hours to kill a stop in to see what was going on couldn't hurt.

Grinning Iruka changed direction, cutting off through the back alleys to reach the village's unofficial center.

The smoke had died down slightly by the time Iruka made it to the building and slipped through the door. Moving to his hiding spot from earlier Iruka pressed himself close to the wall so he could hear what was going on inside.

There was cheering and laughter, as well as shouting and the predicable sound of singing, least it was in key this time – a rare thing in a ninja village. Finally someone screamed out that everyone should "Shut the fuck up" before the speaker used a lightening justu in a very creative way. The funniest thing was the person yelling sounded like Tori.

Impressively the noise died down after that, not silence, but a definite improvement toward calm.

Staying crouched in his hiding spot Iruka waited, knowing that at some point a group would move to the corner to talk in relative quiet.

"Little fire breathes been taking lessons from Ruka"

Iruka grinned and peeked through the small hole in the wall to see Anko's distinctive boots.

"She needs to stop looking so terrified well doing it, but still, she's the only one with enough guts to try" Kurenai's high heels came into view as the genjustu user leant against the wall. "Now what is this rumor you've been dying to tell? Someone was saying something about Kakashi and Ibiki."

Anko gasped. "What? You don't _know?_ Where have you been woman!?"

"Recon, last week and a half. Someone also said Iruka's out of the hospital?"

"The runts out for sure, and back to his schemes" Iruka grinned at the sound of Tsume's voice. Only the clan leader called him 'the runt'. It stemmed off the fact he was still a teen when he'd been handed her sons class. Talk about being thrown off the deep end. "But I'm with Kury on this, what about Morino and Kashi?"

Iruka was sure if he could have seen Anko's face it would be lit up at the prospect of two out of the loop gossips.

"The day before yesterday, the two of them were in the Jasmine together with Ruka, on a date. _A threesome date._"

Iruka could hear the perverted glee in the Kounichi's voice as she stressed the last bit, there was also a decidedly smug touch to it, meaning both Kurenai and Tsume had reacted accordingly.

"A threesome?" he could see Kurenai's jaw hanging open in his mind.

"My, that's a tasty picture." Iruka slammed a hand over his face. Trust Tsume, that woman was worse than Kakashi.

"But-" Kurenai again, he could see her frowning in thought. "Morino and Kakashi? I thought they hated each other."

Iruka grinned. _Definitely not what I got from last night._

Anko shift on her feet. "I thought so too, but Ibiki confirmed it. I tried to hunt him down yesterday to get more answers but couldn't find him anywhere. So I went after Kakashi, turns out he was supposed to sing in for duty two days ago and never showed. Then I bumped into Aoba this morning and asked him if he'd seen Ruka since they were neighbours, but he told me Ruka hasn't come home the past two nights"

"Holy Kami of hotness"

"_Two days? _Even I don't have that kind of stamina"

Iruka clapped his hand over his mouth to stop his laughter. Perverted Kakashi may be, but he had nothing on the village Kounichi.

"That's not all" smug delight was clear in Anko's voice, this must have been one of the best days of her gossip whore life and the fact she got it before Genma – herself proclaimed rival - would just be sweetening the deal. "Ibiki was supposed to come into day, but according to one of the interns he was late because he was bailing Kashi out from a world of pain at the hands of an extremely sober Tsunade"

Both Tsume and Kurenai gasped. Standing up to a sober Tsunade for someone else was basically a confession of undying love – at least that's what most of the village believed anyway.

Still curbing his need to burst out in loud hysterical laughter Iruka stood, deciding it was high time to add to the drama. The plan to jump in behind Anko and scare the daylights from her in mind Iruka moved toward the door, when the sound of someone running full speed toward him made the chuunin pause and pull back into the shadows.

It was the right decision. Not a moment later Kotetsu appeared around the corner, a terrified look on the bandaged face as he raced full speed for the mission room doors. Iruka drew back farther into the corner as he let the other chuunin pass him before quietly following him into the room.

He hadn't seen Ko since the hospital, when he and Izumo had visited after their shift and even that was hazy. They'd been drawing any remaining toxins from his body via a medication that left him feeling like he'd just finished a shot game with Raidou. So he hadn't been 'in it' at that moment, to put it lightly.

He'd learnt the other day Izumo had recovered from his cold and the pair had been sent back to gate duty together. He'd planned on stopping off to say hi at some point, but then Ibiki and Kakashi had happened. Tetsu and Zu were the wonderful kind of friends that didn't take offence if you ignored them for a while well dealing with your own chaos and Iruka had certainly needed to deal with his own stuff the past few days.

Now, as he followed his friend into the mission room that had instantly quieted at Kotetsu's arrival, Iruka could do nothing but rack his brain for just what would have scared his friend so much. Izumo was usually the one to freak out – not Kotetsu.

Unless something had just happened at the gate. Between the two of them, Zumo was faster, thanks to his smaller, lighter body, but he was also the better talker. When it came to stalling dignitaries, Izumo was the one for the job. Ko would just end up insulting someone or yelling.

"Hagane! What's wrong?" the commanding words were barked out by Raidou. The big red head seemed to have sensed the same thing Iruka had, Kotetsu was distressed to the point he was responding purely on training. A rare thing with the fun loving chuunin.

"Narmiashi-san" Ko's eyes were wide, seemingly unable to see anyone in the room other than Raidou, the breathlessness in his voice having nothing to do with his run. "At the gates, a party from Stone. Two guards, one dignitary, one member of Stone T&I. They are demanding entry and an interview with Hokage-sama"

The whole room froze that the words 'T&I'. A low growl came from the corner where Tsume was standing but Iruka couldn't focus as his chest seemed to have collapsed into his lungs, making it suddenly very hard to breathe.

"What do they wish to see Tsunade-sama about" Raidou's voice had dipped in volume, but the necessary commanding tone was there.

"The circumstances concerning the murder of Interrogator Son'u Mobi"

Kotetsu's whisper fell heavy and loud in the dead silent room as every eye in the room turned to Iruka, standing frozen in the doorway. Belatedly Iruka realized he must have not stopped his gasp at the sound of Mobi's name.

"Iruka-" Raidou took a step forward, only to stop again when haunted brown eyes turned and locked with his.

Iruka held Raidou's gaze a moment longer, not really seeing the other man at all, before he turned on his heel and fled the room. Ignoring the calls of his name as he ran, full tilt down the hall and into the street, legs beginning to protest and throb in the places Mobi had speared them but Iruka ignored that too, pushing himself harder as he sprinted toward the Hokage's tower. One thought consuming his mind.

Find Ibiki and Kakashi.

…..

**I'm sorrrrrryy! Blame Shale! It's her fault! I was planning on doing a sickenly sweet ending and skipping off into the sunset! THEN THIS HAPPENED! **

**Well, least you get a few more chapters….**

**Review if you don't wanna kill me – actually, review if you ****_do_** **want to kill me. And post up your favorite line, I love knowing which lines made you laugh, example-**

"Good point; least the six year olds don't have a sex drive"

**Is mine *beams***


	18. Righteous Fury

**Chapter 18**

**Righteous Fury.**

**Ok, well most people were eager about the 'plot twist' while one person was freaked out (I'm so sorry!) and another thought I was stupid. So I'm just gonna say this – It's my strange twisted mind so the next three chapters are what makes sense to me, if it seems stupid or unbelievable to you – that's why. Also, I ****_hate_**** politics, but I think I did a reasonable job portraying its twisted workings here.**

**But regardless I truly believe the next few chapters will be entertaining (they were fun to write if nothing else) so the only thing left to say is-**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**….**

"They what?"

Izumo fought his natural instinct to duck and cover. He could almost see the venom and fury dipping from Tsunade's words as she spat them out. Luckily, he knew her rage wasn't directed at him, but at the Stone shinobi now waiting down the hall, being kept in place by Iwashi, Genma and about five ANBU, all of whom had been very willing to volunteer. (Genma had also offered to knock them out then dump them in the river. Izumo had been tempted to take that offer, if only Kotetsu hadn't raised the alarm already)

Izumo mentally sighed as he watched his leader seethe in panicked fury before him. It had started out as such a nice day too, with him no longer hacking his lungs up in bed, choking down Koetesu's sorry attempts at cooking. Izuko loved Ko, with all his heart, but the guys culinary escapades really should have been put down as hazardous substance long ago. Seriously, it was the exception to the rule 'it's the thought that counts'. It most certainly does count, just not when the thought is at risk of killing on contact.

But, back to the nice day.

The sun was out and the gate traffic was slow, meaning both he and Ko were able to just sit back and enjoy themselves, soaking in the warm rays and cool breeze while reading their favorite books, easy banter and touches flowing between them.

Then, _they_ had appeared.

The party from Stone had at first just tried to walk straight in, huddled up close to a Konoha farmer coming in with his wagon for the market. All the gate guards knew the farmer and usually they simply called out greetings to him as he passed, which was when Izumo had noticed the four pairs of shinobi standard issue boots behind the wagon. Hardly anyone in Konoha wore boots; they were too warm for the normal weather and were horrible for standing in trees.

The party had tried to sneak in the old fashion way, as the village wards blocked against all manner of henge and other concealment justu. Izumo did have to hand it to the Stone nin however, even if their plan was pathetic for a pre-genin (setting aside the face Konoha did have exceptionally conniving pre-genin – everyone blamed Iruka for that one) they at least were smart enough to know they were most likely not going to be welcomed in the village.

The second thing about them Izumo had noticed was they were all very young, no one over twenty-five was his guess (and he was very good at reading people in one look, that's why he was one of the gate guards) which - while it was not strange for the two guard's to be young - it was extremely odd for the two representatives. If Izumo was to hazard a guess, he would say they were here on their own accord, not under someone's orders.

None of the other villages would request interviews with Tsunade anymore unless they had a party of over seven, half of whom were _extremely_ good talkers and came bearing 'mood setters' in the form of their country's famous wine or sake.

Yes, Konoha could be proud of not only being one of the first villages ever to have a female Kage , but that the rest of the shinobi world was just as scared of her as they were.

No, the group in the hall were young, cocky punks with bruised egos. Izumo was willing to put money down at Iruka was responsible for said bruises. He also knew, if the Stone nin had even an inkling of the kind of fury they had just unleashed in Tsunade - or what Iruka was capable of when _not_ under the effect of whatever drugs they had doped him with - all four of them would be running for home, screaming at the top of their lungs in terror.

Face completely blank Izumo pulled himself back to the present and repeated the Stone nin's message to his Hokage. If only the stupid boys knew just what they were doing to themselves.

"They are demanding the return of their previous prisoner."

Tsunade's face was so red Izumo thought for a moment she might spontaneously combust. "Meaning Iruka"

A sadistic grin tilted his lips. "I'm assuming so, yes. They gave me a full description of him, so I'm guessing they never learnt his name"

That made her grin as well. "So this is a matter of pride"

Izumo nodded, watching as his leader grew thoughtful. One part of him was scared, he didn't want these men anywhere near his best friend; Iruka had been through enough, but another twisted side of him was rather proud. People always underestimated Iruka, and the Stone nin obviously were no exception. They'd started out trying to break one of Konoha's most feared Jounin, but in the end had failed to even obtain the name of its most love chuunin.

Most loved. Izumo's grin widened at that. Yes Iruka was definitely loved, which was why he had sent Kotetsu off to the mission room. The Stone nin had no idea yet but the instant Tsunade finished with them and they tried to leave they would find themselves face to face with every loyal ninja Kotetsu could round up in Iruka's defence. (something that would never be told to Iruka, _ever, _as what Iruka didn't know couldn't hurt them)

"Where is Iruka now?" Tsunade's fury had abated down to a sadistic smile. Izumo bit at his lip.

"That one I'm not sure"

Tsunade hummed as she leant back in her chair, one manicured nail tapping gently against the polished surface of her desk. "The Stone nin are fine to stay where they are?"

"Their guard would have doubled by now"

The smile twisted higher. "Good, let them stew. Go tell Genma to rile them up a bit, make them sweat. I'll send Hane for Ibiki; don't let them near this door until after he gets here"

Izumo suppressed a shudder at Tsunade's demonic look of glee as he bowed and exited the office. Nothing was scarier than Tsunade with brats to terrify, especially when they weren't her brats and she didn't have to exercise any restraint against their mental sanity.

Shaking his head in almost pity for the four Stone nin Izumo turned and jogged back down the hall to deliver the message to Genma.

…

Ibiki sighed, eyes shifting up once more even though the rest of his body didn't move from its hunched position over his desk. One large, scarred hand poised over a paper, pen clutched a little harder than necessary between thick fingers.

His glare was directed at the younger man slouched on the over side of the office, sprawled sideways on the old beat up couch Ibiki had dragged into his office years ago.

"Hatake…"

Kakashi didn't really move, just hummed lazily in replay.

"When I said you could come with me, I didn't mean _stay _with me. Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"Probably" Kakashi sighed again and rolled into a more comfortable position on the couch, the grey eye promptly closing again.

Ibiki glared at him a moment longer before giving it up and returning to his work with a growl. "See if I ever save you from Tsunade again, ungrateful-"

Kakashi smiled as he listened to Ibiki grumble to himself. This was even more fun than annoying Iruka as Ibiki was too professional to blow up. He wasn't going to push it, make unnecessary noise or the like, but lounging in the big underground office seemed to be annoying the big man plenty. It was also very comfy - and quiet. He'd have to add it to one of his favorite places to read.

Ibiki would love that.

Kakashi grinned and opened his natural eye again to glance at Ibiki upside down. The big Jounin was still muttering to himself and seemed to have developed a small facial twitch. Though whether or not it was Kakashi's doing or the fault of the mound of paperwork Ibiki was currently working his way through was hard to discern.

The grin widened before Kakashi pushed himself up, rolling off the couch and twisting to his feet in cat like grace, sighing mournfully while he did. "Alright Ibiki, I can tell when I'm not wanted"

"Really" the word was half growled half muttered as the shifting of paper never stopped.

Kakashi chuckled, marvelling at how he'd never noticed Ibiki's dry, snarky humor lurking under the big man's fearsome demeanour. "Pity, I _was_ going to ask if you wanted anything from the barbeque for lunch"

The pen stopped. Kakashi fought back a snicker when Ibiki's brow twitched.

A previous conversation the other day had revealed that Ibiki loved Korean barbeque almost as much as the Akimichi clan, but he didn't go very often as that would be developing a habit. Habits, in the shinobi world, were a hard thing to balance as, no one could really avoid them, routine was natural to the human nature, but having to many outside of one's home was dangerous.

Very slowly, Ibiki raised his black eyes till they met amused grey. "Don't mock me, Hatake"

Kakashi grinned, his surname had never sounded so endearing, but he was really pushing his luck now. "Pul-Kogi?"

"Large, and it better be hot or I'll tie you to the rack"

Chuckling Kakashi mock saluted and headed for the door. Picking up lunch for Ibiki then dropping something off for Iruka sound like a wonderful plan. Plus he could dodge whatever mission Tsunade want him on while doing it. Kakashi loved multitasking.

The gloved hand had only just touched the door handle when Kakashi was forced to jump back to avoid having the door slammed into his face as the metal frame was thrown open from the other side. Moving fast Kakashi ducked to the side, disappearing into the far corner of the office with speed develop over years of training. Ibiki's eyes flicked to him momentarily before refocusing on the panting shinobi in front to him - Kakashi believed his name was Torno.

The man licked his lips nervously as he continued to suck in desperate gulps of air. Kakashi sincerely hoped the guy had just come from the west side of the village going full speed the whole time and not just the top floor. No ninja should get winded from dashing down ten flights of stairs and two halls.

"Report"

Kakashi blinked and consciously had to stop himself from speaking. Fuck, Ibiki should deal with all the reports with a voice like that; it was only slightly less respect demanding then Iruka's Teacher Voice (damn did Kakashi love Iruka's Teacher Voice)

The T&I nin instantly stood up taller and held out a note for Ibiki to take with a hand that was only slightly shaking.

"A party of Stone nin arrived, they are demanding the return of former prisoner Umino Iruka. Godiame-sama requests your presents immediately"

The metal pen in Ibiki's fingers snapped at the same moment Kakashi all but screamed "What?" from the corner. The poor intern turned stark white and did a strange half turn hopping movement as if he wasn't sure if he should whip around or keep his eyes on Ibiki.

Eventually he settled for keeping his body straight and turning his head to look at Kakashi. "Hatake-sama? Why are you here?"

"None of your fucking business" Kakashi growled the words low in the back of his throat as Ibiki brushed past his worker and out the door with speed surprising for a man his size. Kakashi quickly followed after him, leaving the confused and shaking intern behind.

"I thought you took those guys out?" Kakashi muted his voice with great effort as he moved to walk beside Ibiki.

"Obviously I miss a few"

Kakashi glanced over at the Interrogator cautiously. Ibiki's face was blank, impassive to the untrained eye, but Kakashi could see the fear lurking in the black eyes. Fear for Iruka.

Reaching out just as they reached the stairs Kakashi grabbed a broad shoulder, making the big Jounin stop and look at him. "Ibiki, Iruka's at your place"

A small amount of tension left the big shoulders and slowly Ibiki nodded, before Kakashi's grin turned feral and he swept past the other man, speaking over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. "And as for your oversight, we'll finish it properly this time."

…

Genma's hand curled into a fist as he surveyed the four nin before him. It would feel _so fucking good_ to just slam his fist into their smug faces. Smash in those prefect pretty noses; slash at the smooth un-scarred skin.

The nin standing before him were kids, of that he had no doubt. They were more of children than a good few Genin Genma knew. These four hadn't been in battle; hadn't been sent on almost certain death missions. They hadn't coward in a hole so small it made every inch of your body go numb or ache while you stayed, unable to move for fear that one sound would mean having your guts ripped open by the enemy. Fear that the sound of your friends screams would be the last thing you'd hear.

No, these boys may have been older than most Genin, they may have been trained by the best, but they were not field hardened. The harsh life of the nin had yet to scar them, physically and mentally. The two guards were obviously from high families, born with enough chakra to be trained then sent off on nice cushy missions to keep them safe while coddling their ego. It looked like that included serving as bodyguards to children of Stone's high and respected.

The 'dignitary' and the 'rep' were obviously borrowing those titles, from their fathers most likely – or mothers. Of the many things Shinobi were, sexist was not one of them. Genma was more afraid of the women in the village than he was the men. Yes, Kounichi were something to be admired and feared in more or less equal parts.

Genma's best guess was the two were friends and the lords son was simply helping the representative from Stones T&I, who was here after seeing his parent take a blow for not only losing Ibiki – it had been an extremely elaborate plan to capture the specialist after all – but for failing to break the chuunin with him. Genma had only been to Stone once before but he clearly remembered they were much more stuck on ranks than Konoha as they didn't have scary chuunin like Iruka, Izumo and Hana to take them down a few pegs.

No Konoha, for the most part - there were a few weirdoes out there - didn't give a hoot about rank. Hell, Naruto had spent years as a Genin when his skill level was above Sage.

Genma wanted them gone. He didn't know where they got off thinking they could march in and demand the return of a captive, but they were dangerously close to starting a war. The only reason they hadn't been tossed out in the most humiliating way possible was because Tsunade needed to figure out who they were first, once she knew how important they were and whether or not they _had_ the power to start a war then she could decide how to treat them.

Personally Genma was hoping for a show of strength from his Hokage. It was always entertaining to watch someone fly through the wall when you didn't have to worry about your own ass being next.

The sound of heavy footfalls coming down the hall had Genma turning from his study to glance up, a smirk tilting his thin lips and the seabon held between them as he saw a fuming Ibiki stalking toward them. Black boots falling hard with every step, the battered, worn trench coat swirling behind the huge imposing form. Ibiki looked fucking terrifying, in the good way though, the way that made Genma extremely smug and grateful the big man was on their side.

Especially since the Stone punks had turned to look when he had, and now looked ready piss themselves – or throw up, Genma wasn't choosy which.

Iwashi gave a small gasp beside him and Genma glanced over, confused, when a flash of silver made him look back at Interrogator. Genma's jaw dropped (though surprisingly the seabon didn't fall, an impressive feat) when he caught sight an easily recognizable shock of silver hair just before Kakashi came fully into sight.

The copy nin was walking a pace or so behind Ibiki, looking no less impressive – an amazing ability indeed considering he was still slouching. The fact Ibiki towered over the silver haired Jounin only seemed to make the both of them more imposing in some strange way. Standing next to Kakashi made Ibiki look even bigger while Kakashi seemed to draw in an aura of power in the fact he wasn't daunted by the larger man's aura.

Genma glanced back at the Stone nin and had to suppress a snicker. One of the guards and turned so pale it was a wonder he was sprawled out on the floor while the other looked ready to run away screaming.

Genma was feeling a little woozy himself, but for completely different reasons. He of course had heard Anko's little rumor mill about the two and Iruka, though he hadn't really been sure if he could peg it down as truth. Guess now he knew. As disappointing as it was he hadn't dug out the scoop first, he now led the second stream of gossip.

Anko was going down.

"Morino-sama, Kakashi" Genma grinned lazily as the two Jounin drew level with him and the other guards (which now numbered somewhere over a dozen)

"Shiranui" Ibiki merely nodded, growling the name in greeting as he passed, black eyes flickering momentarily toward the party.

"Gen, how's it going?" Genma was sure Kakashi's grin would have been all teeth if not for the mask as the copy nin stopped next to the Tokujo, gloved hands shoved casually in his pockets, the lone eye flicking over the Stone nin in an almost bored way.

Leaning against the wall and flicking his seabon to the side Genma returning the grin. "Oh, so-so. You?"

"Same"

The 'lord' shifted uncomfortably as they continued their small talk. Genma grinned and saw Kakashi do the same. It was an old joke for them, putting the group on edge.

"Exactly when are you morons going to get your act together? We've been waiting for half an hour!"

Genma frowned at the representative's outburst. That kid was really trying to get himself killed. "Well, since you gave no warning to your visit we've had to collect people from across the village. If you had told us you were coming…" he let that fade off as a point off to how annoying and stupid the Leaf nin found their group.

The rep obviously got the hint as he turned red with anger before snorting. "It's a fucking chuunin, how much of a deal do you have to make out of it?"

A low, wolf like growl came from Kakashi just before the copy nin moved right into the representative's personal space, drawing up to his full height for the first time. Without the slouch Kakashi was a good half foot taller than the other man, a difference that seemed to increase with the close proximity.

The nin paled and tried to step away, only to be backed by an ANBU.

"Repeat that, I dare you" Kakashi's voice could have made a blizzard look warm. The rep's eyes grew wide and his knees started to shake.

"Kakashi" Genma pulled his seabon from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers in a bored fashion; he flashed a grin toward his friend. "Don't overdo it; he shits himself or faints we'll have to take_ care _of him" Genma made a face, showing just how little that thought appealed to him. The rep turned red with rage but in a surprising show of wisdom kept his mouth shut.

Kakashi snorted, but listened to his friend, turning gracefully on his heel and gliding down the hall after Ibiki, looking every inch the legend he was. Genma knew he was doing it on purpose, Kakashi hated flaunting, but there were moments when it was rather useful.

Time ticked on as Ibiki and Kakashi were obviously briefed over what was about to happen, Genma also suspected it was a ploy to make the Stone nin even more uncomfortable and nervous. It didn't matter to him either way, they could stew for another six hours as far as he cared. Though if that were to happen he'd have to get a book or something, he didn't mind _them_ being bored, but he refused to be so.

He was saved from this however when Iwashi suddenly appeared next to him, a grim smile on his lip as he leant in to whisper they were ready.

The seabon twisted as Genma heaved a sigh and pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Alright boy'os, you can go in now"

The reactions were varied. The guards seemed to relax while the lord stiffened, the rep straightened himself up, muttering something that sounded like 'finally' as he brushed passed the Tokujo, the other three following at his heels as they disappeared down the hall.

...

**- Pul-kogi; marinated beef with spiced noodles and steamed veggies.**

**MHHHAHAHAHAHA! (I'm enjoying this - can you tell?)**

**well, I'm actually finished writing the story (just finishing up the bonus chaps) so I figured I'd stop being cheep and start posting up faster. Next chapter will go up when I have the time to change it from the wall of red and green horror that is all my first drafts. *sigh* editing for me is a time consuming process (this is why I don't have/want a beta, they'd die from horror)**

**anywhos, hope you liked. does it make a ****_little_**** more sense now?**

**(****_post note. Fav scene - Kashi and Ibi in Ibiki's office.)_**


	19. A Portective Love

**Chapter 19**

**A Protective Love.**

**_My brrraaaiiinnn._**

**Alrighty, thank you thank you ****_thank you_** **to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You're all marvelous, and you seriously don't know just how happy it makes me.**

**But enough of the sappy stuff, let's get on with the story!**

**_Edited at around about mid night – forgive errors._**

**….**

_Ibiki is going to kill me._

Iruka fought down a laugh at that thought as he ran up the stairs, taking three at a time.

_Fuck, Mai will probably help._

The image of tiny little Mai ganging up with the towering Ibiki didn't help the whole hysterical laughter thing. Iruka sighed when he finally crested the final stair to the top floor, he wasn't out of breath, but his healing legs sure didn't like him at the moment.

Breathing a sigh of relief Iruka gave himself a moment's pause before starting down the hall, frowning at the number of people loitering around. Normally people avoided Tsuande's floor, not that the blond wasn't a great person, but she was worth avoiding while being forced to work against her will – especially when Shizune hid the sake and Tsunade ended up sober.

Shaking that thought from his mind Iruka continued down the hall at top speed. His legs were no longer protesting painfully and had settled for sulking by sending tingling numbness through his calves. It would be a problem tomorrow, but for now Iruka was glad for the feeling.

"Iruka?"

A hand whipped out from the right and Iruka almost lashed out when dirty blond hair, a backwards bandanna and the glint of a seabon stopped him. "Genma"

The Tokujo gasped and quickly pulled him to the side and into the corner. "You! What are you doing here!?"

The words were hissed through teeth clenched around metal. Iruka tiled his head. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

Genma made an odd sound in the back of his throat, something sort of like a growl, sort of like a yelp. "No, of course you are, just now's not a great time."

"Because the Stone nin are here?"

The hazel eyes slid shut and Genma sighed. "Shoulda known" the Jounin opened his eyes again and gently pulled the smaller man closer. "Look, Ruka, You know I mean no ill will here but, would you go home? Please? Or better yet, go to Kashi's, the packs there. Just for a while until these goons leave?"

There was a haunted look in the Tokujo's eyes. Slowly Iruka glanced around, shocked when he realized he knew every person lining the halls. Asuma, Anko, Tsume and many other Jounin leant against the walls, their eyes hooded. Chuunin from the mission room stood in small groups, whispering to each other, their voices hissing slightly on the higher notes. Iruka's class were there, sitting cross-legged in the corners, faces set into comical scowls, faithfully guarding, even if they didn't fully understand the reasons. Flashes of white and red ANBU masks were seen through the windows and on the ceiling, Iruka didn't actually know which of his friends were in the Black Op but he could remember a good few of the agents he had dragged to the hospital after finding them collapsed by the gates. He didn't know who they were, but the designs on their masks were burned in his memory.

Were they all here – for him?

Silently Iruka turned back to Genma, that very question in his eyes; the blond managed a small smile. "For all the times you've yelled, or lectured, or slapped us over the head" the smile turned rueful at that, Genma and Kakashi were the ones that got slapped the most. "There are twice as many moments you've helped, whether you realized it or not. These assholes aren't gonna touch you"

Overwhelmed by the words Iruka had to stop himself from hugging the blond, knowing it would only make Genma uncomfortable. He also realized the gesture of protection was one he could not accept. Setting his jaw Iruka made himself meet the concern hazel eyes. "Thank you Genma, it means a lot to me that you all care, but I have to do this."

Genma looked confused for a moment then his eyes cleared. Very slowly he nodded. "O-ok, but stay _outside_ of the office. Kakashi and Ibiki are both in there, and if any of the bastards try something get out of the way"

The last part was said with hard command. Considering the nature of the situation Iruka decided to obey his friend without question. Nodding quickly Iruka slipped out from the corner and started back down the hall, aware of Genma's presents behind him. Again, he let it slide, if Genma wanted to play bodyguard it was his choice. Besides, Genma would keep others from stopping him.

There were no people filling the hall by Tsunade's door, obviously the healer had ordered privacy. Iruka didn't dwell on this as he moved to the painting hanging on the wall next to the door. Keeping his back to Genma so the Tokujo couldn't see, he flashed through some hand signs and pressed them to the picture, opening the one-way viewing glass he had helped Shizune install.

It was illegal of course, Tsunade herself had suggested its installment so her adviser could eavesdrop on meetings and help Tsunade with a decision afterwards without the Hokage going through the annoying task of retelling everything (Tsunade hadn't been on active duty for years, and hadn't liked de-briefing even then)

It was an age old trick. Every Hokage to rule the village had their own version of it. Sandiame used to give Iruka his seeing orb so his young friend could watching the council meetings while brewing the old man's favorite tea for after.

Iruka knew the justu for Tsunade's trick because he was Shizune's replacement for when the brunette fell ill or simply had a meltdown due to the strains of working with Tsunade. Thankfully, he didn't think his leader would object to him using it now.

Glancing through the window Iruka quickly scanned the room. Tsunade was seated at her desk, straight backed and imposing, though Iruka could tell she wanted nothing more than to drape herself over the polished wood, propped up by her elbow

Kakashi and Ibiki were off to the side, their backs to the glass, but Ibiki was very tense and Kakashi's hands were curled into fists.

The group of Stone nin were his real focus however. Iruka didn't recognize any of them from the two weeks of captivity, but that didn't really mean anything, his memories of the time were hazy at best due to the drugs they had constantly kept him on. The two closest to the door were obviously bodyguards, both were in uniform and had dark brown hair cut short in a buzz cut. There was a red headed man standing a few feet in front of them in a uniform as well, though it was of a higher cut and rank than the two guards. He was looking rather relaxed if it wasn't for the hard set of his shoulders. A young man with long blond hair and formal robes headed the group.

Stepping closer to the glass Iruka grabbed one of the small earpieces that lead into the room and fit it into place, watching as blond man moved forward and introduced the group.

…

Kakashi felt his jaw creak under the pressure of him grinding his teeth together as he watched the four Stone nin file into Tsunade's office. The representative was leading the group, head held high, arrogances glittering clear in his eyes.

He looked very much like a shorter, green eyed Harashi. This didn't really make Kakashi like him any better.

But true to his training Kakashi was obeying the orders of his leader, which meant not throwing the idiot out the window, no matter how much Tsunade would have enjoyed it – even if she would have pretended not to.

Instead he stood, controlled and posed, looking – for once – like the person he was rumored to be. Kakashi hated flaunting his power, but in the name of terrifying the shits after Iruka, he could enjoy it for once.

The group stopped in front of Tsunade's desk, the two guards and the lord bowing respectfully at the waist – the rep merely inclined his head. Kakashi had to grab the wall in order to stop himself from walking over and smacking the boy across the face.

Tsunade noticed this, as she usually did and sent him a wan smile as she stood, voice icy and full of authority. "Name's and rank"

The two guards instantly straightened while the dignitary stepped forward. "Gurgi Koran, Hokage-sama, and my guards, Shano and Fori - rank Jounin- and Morbi, our representative from Stone Interrogation"

Kakashi instantly noted the refrain of the use Torture. It was a common thing really, the street word may have been T&I and everyone may have known what those two letters stood for but the moment you had dignitaries and councils talking about the place, it became simply 'Interrogation'. As if not using the word made them innocent to what went on inside.

"Business?" the amber eyes were glittering now. Kakashi realized Tsuande was disappointed the dignitary was so well spoken and respectful, as she didn't have a reason to get mad at him yet. The look turned to one of mild sadistic anticipation when the representative stepped forward, pushing the dignitary out of the way and placing himself directly in front of the Healers desk.

"Three weeks ago a Leaf Nin, captured and restrained under the village treaty agreements of trespassing, forced his way from our Interrogation building, killing over a dozen workers and guards as well as our lead Interrogator, Son'u Mobi. We demand the return of our captive under the rights of the treaty"

"Demand under the rights of the treaty?" Tsunade was back on her feet, venom and ice dripping from every word. "Listen you mewling punk, you've got your facts crossed here and the fucking treaty is the only reason you're not flying out the window this moment."

The demonic power of the Kounichi filled the room. The guards had flattened themselves to the wall, the Dignitary cowering beside them; even the rep was looking less sure of himself and leaning backwards slightly.

He quickly recovered however straightening back up and composing himself. He had guts; even Kakashi had to admit that.

"Crossed facts I should think not"

"Then you're an idiot who ran here with inadequate information." The room turned to Ibiki who crossed his arms, leveling the young red head with a glare. "I also highly doubt you're cleared to be here; if you were you would have been briefed on the whole story."

The rep – Morbi – glared back. "There is nothing wrong with my information"

"Really? Let's examine that shall we?" a sadistic smile tilted the scarred lips. "'Captured and restrained under the village treaty agreements of trespassing' that's the first fault. The second is you seemed to be under the impression there was only _one_ nin in Son'u's possession, when there was in fact, two"

Kakashi bit back his grin, it was clear Ibiki had struck true as the representative's green eyes narrowed in confusion momentarily before he caught himself. "Oh? And you would know this how?"

"Because I was one of the two nin captured" Ibiki grinned when Morbi paled. "This is why I can also object to your first statement. We were not captured under 'the treaty agreements of trespassing' your village tossed in a trap mission to lure me in. The ninja you are after was simply my partner in the mission and not the person Son'u was after"

Morbi was milk white now while his dignitary friend –Koran if Kakashi remembered right - stared at him like he wanted to demand why he didn't know this. This seemed to please Ibiki to no end, as he plowed on, proving then and there that he was without a shadow of doubt, one of the best Interrogators to live.

"Farther more, both Mobi and his whole team knew our names; they were given to them by the team they hired. Since you are not able to give us my partners name I know for certain that you are not supposed to be here."

Morbi's stance of defiance was faltering while his friend lost all credit by hanging his head. Tsunade's smile grew positively terrifying. "Shall I call for your parents to come a collect you?"

Koran snapped his gaze back up dismay clear in his eyes while Morbi flushed with anger. This only made Tsunade happier. "Ah, you don't want that do you, Gurgi? I know your mother, lovey woman, can hold her sake and likes her backgabin. Wont the Kage's assistant be interested to know just what her son's been up to this week?"

Koran indeed looked like he wanted to flee, but he bit his lip and stood his ground, the fear of Tsunade's promise dancing in his blue eyes. Kakashi would forgive him that, if his mother was someone Tsunade got along with he would be scared too.

"You" Tsunade was ignoring the young blond's distress and had turned her attention to the representative. "Morbi-kun was it?"

Morbi turned his glittering eyes to her, his jaw tight, showing his dislike for the use of 'kun'.

"You didn't say your surname. I'm guessing your father will be interested in what you've been up to as well"

The green eyes grew harder while Koran threw a worried look at his friend. Kakashi frowned at the exchange as he realized Tsunade had just assumed a little too much. Ibiki flashed him a look as well, showing that he noticed the same thing.

"My father's dead Hokage-_sama_." Morbi forced the words out from between his teeth. "As is my mother, I'm the head of my clan now"

If he was expecting pity or sympathy from this he was sadly mistaken. The ninja world did not coddle someone over the loss of parents or family, least of all the village of Konoha. The village that held the record among the hidden village's to have the largest amount of young orphans, thanks to the Kyuubi attack. Out of the whole group Iruka had been in the middle of the group, losing his parents at the age of nine.

Still part of Kakashi could have found sympathy for him; knowing what it was like to suddenly inherit the clan responsibilities, as well as all the expectations that came with it. However, Morbi was not eight like Kakashi had been. Farther more his clothes were neat and clean with the look of fine elegance and thorough care, while his hands showed no signs of being work worn.

He had neither the look of someone who had been forced to live on the streets, like Iruka, or the thinness of someone suddenly tasked with feeding himself without any knowledge of how to cook, like Kakashi.

No Morbi was fit, healthy, and well kept. Wearing clothes one would see on a Hyuuga child. He may have lost his parents and taken the position of clan leader but he was still being cared for, very well. And Kakashi was not the only one to notice this.

"Even if that's true" Tsunade had slouched back into her chair, looking bored but imposing at the same time. "You're still under the care of your clan"

It wasn't a question; that much was blaringly clear. Morbi shift slightly and nodded anyway.

"Then I'll simply contact your clan. Name."

If Morbi had done a better job in being respectful he might have been spared the grace of civilness on Tsunade's part, but considering the nature of their visit Kakashi highly doubted it. Tsunade had been close to the Umino's before she had left and she was just as fond of Iruka as most of the village. She didn't take kindly to people barging into her office and demanding her favorite chuunin.

Morbi bit at his lip, looking mildly like one backed into a corner, before he straightened, eyes hard like jade. It picked Kakashi's interest instantly.

"Mo…"

Koran tried to reach out and grab his friends arm but was shrugged off harshly as Morbi drew himself up, face curled into an expression of scorn and defiance.

"Son'u. Son'u Morbi"

….

**Shale: Ha! There no more! That's all you get! MAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Ryth: *facewalls* I'm so sorry people, my psychotic bunnys on a power trip.**

**Shale: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA!**

**Ryth: -_- next up date to happen when school stops trying to murder me **


	20. Remorse and Ever After

**Chapter 20**

**Remorse and Ever After.**

**This is the last 'official' chapter of the story. There are three bonus chaps after this one, but for all purposes this is the end of the story.**

**I'm headed out the door in a few hours here, but figured I post this up.**

**Hope this makes your week a little better Gravity.**

**Enjoy! (sorry for errors)**

**….**

Suffocating silence filled the room, the Leaf nin staring at the young rep while the remaining Stone nin shifted uncomfortably. Morbi stayed perfectly still, as if refraining from breathing would let him sink through the floor.

"I'm sorry"

Chakra spiked as all seven ninja jumped in surprise, all of them whipping around to face the now open doorway and the small figure in it.

"Ruk-"the name started to slip out before Tsunade caught herself. Kakashi didn't blame her, he'd almost done the same thing in his shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ibiki's tone was very soft and soothing, the black eyes never leaving the smaller man. Kakashi could tell the other Jounin wanted to do nothing more than stalk across the room and teleport the young brunet way from there, get him back to the garden home where he was safe.

"How'd you get here" Kakashi's own question was voice mere seconds after Ibiki's. He followed the interrogator's lead and avoided saying his lovers name but he still had to ask. The hall outside was swarming with unofficial bodyguards, no way they would have let Iruka go past.

Iruka seemed to instantly understand the real question behind the wording and flushed guiltily, the way he did when he pulled something on the Hyuuga Harshi because the man had yelled at one of the kids, or messed with the paper files to get the elders to sign something they never would have under their own accord.

It was his 'I've done something that wasn't horribly wrong but not really right either' look. Kakashi both loved and feared that look.

A quick glance past Iruka and out the door gave him his answer, the grey eye rolling shut even as he tried to fight a burst of laughter. Genma lay on the blue hallway carpet, clearly unconscious and drooling slightly, his own seabon sticking from his thigh.

Well, Kakashi had told the guy keeping a needle laced with sedative wasn't a great idea, especially if he got drunk and told other people.

"I'll buy him a drink later" Iruka muttered the promise guiltily to his sandals.

Tsunade snorted when she spotted the same thing, shaking her head fondly as she did and muttering something about always knocking out her ANBU.

The Stone nin were regarding the chuunin curiously. Iruka was wearing civilian clothes, so they couldn't tell his rank, but the scars and damaged hands were an obvious give away to Iruka's profession, even if he wasn't wearing his headband.

"You are?" Morbi had turned himself sideways so he could see the newcomer, his eyes flicking over Iruka's scars and hands even as he voice the question in a snobbish voice.

Ibiki and Kakashi both tried to jump in but Koran beat them both. Gasping the young blond drew his friend's attention.

"It's him"

Morbi's eyes grew wide and he whirled around to look back at Iruka, confusion flashing in the green orbs when did. "Really? You sure, Koran?"

Iruka stood his ground while the blond nodded dumbly, seeming unable to tear his gaze from the mauled hands.

"But-"Morbi's frown deepened. "I thought – I didn't think he'd- well" the red head grew more confused as he struggled for a word.

A low hiss came from behind the group; Tsunade was back on her feet, fury radiating from her every pore. "So _what?_ _Son'u?_"

Morbi flashed slightly in fear from the livid tone before he glanced back at Iruka and gestured almost helplessly, speaking to the floor in a small whisper. "So damaged."

Stunned silence once again filled the room, before a soft chuckled had them looking back at Iruka in shock. The small brunet was smiling gently at Morbi as he shook his head. "Your father's job was not one I envied, no offence Ibiki."

The big man nodded slightly, look like he was trying very hard not to grin sadistically. Iruka flashed him and Kakashi small smile before stepping closer to Morbi, his movements cautious and slow. The chuunin was only slightly taller than the young rep, but you see the difference in their age clearly by the look in Iruka's eyes. The soft brown orbs were dark with sadness, remorse and a bitter acceptance.

"I'm sorry Morbi" Iruka's voice was gentle. "I'm sorry your father died, I truly am. I'm also sorry Ibiki and I were in a position that forced such an action." The remorse in Iruka's eyes grew and Kakashi suddenly realized Iruka's real regret with not the death of Mobi, but that Morbi's first taste of pain and sorrow had been dealt by his hand. "I'm sorry that it's the only thing I can say to you in a world where we hurt each other, where war and pain overrules common sense and compassion."

Slowly Iruka reached out, carefully placing his hand on Morbi's arm, tensing until he was sure the action would not be rejected before he relaxed and tightened his hold a little, the dark coffee coloured skin contrasting with the Stone nin's pale hue.

"And…" the soft word had Morbi looking back up from the small, damaged had on his arm and back into the large brown eyes. "I'm sorry I had to meet your father in such a way. Anyone who could inspire this much loyalty – he must have been a great man."

Iruka held the green eyes gaze for another moment before Morbi swallowed thickly and gave a small nod, his gaze falling to the floor. Smiling sadly Iruka let his hand fall from the pale arm and backed up, retreating over to Ibiki who instantly grabbed the smaller male and pushed him gently behind the protection of the large frame.

"Mo?" Koran had stepped up to his silent friend and gently touched his shoulder. The red head blinked slowly before drawing in a deep breath and turning back to Tsunade, who still looked rather livid but was slowly calming down.

"Don't think this means I'm letting you two brats off the hook" Tsaunde growled the words out, but with far less venom than she was capable of. "I'll still be contacting your mother Gurgi"

Koran flushed again, but nodded, resigning himself to his fate.

"Tsunade-sama" Iruka's soft voice cut Tsunade off just as the blonde healer opened her mouth again, about to start off on another tirade. A quick glance over at the teacher had the too young face softening. She sighed and settled herself back down in her chair, staring at the young group of nin for a moment before waving a hand at them.

"Well, if you start walking now, I may just forget about those letters. I am getting on in years you know"

The Stone nin looked back at her in amazement. The hazel eyes were still hard, as if daring them to make a comment and put an end to her moment of generosity.

Slowly, a smile tilted Koran's mouth – a rather relived one – as he bowed deep to the master healer, gaining himself an approving nod from Tsuande as the other three followed suite. Then without pausing for even a moment, the blond man turned and repeated his bow to Iruka.

Morbi stared at his friend in shock before his face softened and he too bowed, not as deep, but still respectful. Then straightening, Koran gently took his friends arm, and led him from the office, rather bewildered guards following in his wake.

The office door slipped shut with a soft 'whoosh' and Tsunade collapsed back with a sigh, the hazel eyes turning toward the window and the blue sky. "Well, that was only agonizingly painful"

Ibiki snorted in amusement before he frowned, the scarred face falling back into a glare. Slowly both he had Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, who grinned up at them innocently.

"Hi"

Ibiki groaned and slammed a hand over his face while Kakashi sighed mournfully. "What are we going to do with you?"

Iruka simply beamed brighter. "Love me"

Chuckling Ibiki reached out, turning Iruka before pulling the smaller man into his arms so the chuunin's back was pressed up against the muscled torso. Iruka simply laughed and relaxed into the hold while Kakashi stepped closer to them.

"We thought you were at the house"

Iruka blushed guilty. "I was just picking some stuff up, then something blew up in the Mission Room and, well – I got distracted"

A burst of laughter came from Tsunade who had turned her attention back to the three men, a curious and gleeful glint in the hazel eyes. "Distracted? I'll say. And what have I told you about sedating my guards?"

Iruka looked positively ashamed of himself. "I'll make up to him"

Tsuande snorted with mirth again. "I'm sure you will. I just wonder why it's always Genma?" the last part was muttered more to herself as if the healer was pondering the significance of this detail.

Iruka obviously knew the answer to this, if the deep red spreading across the scarred cheeks was anything to go off of, but he kept it to himself. "Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde turned, questioning look in her eye.

"Are you actually going to let them off the hook?"

Tsuande's gaze turned hard for a moment before she sighed. "Well, no. I'm still sending the letters"

Iruka looked like he was about to protest, when she held up a manicured hand. "Though, if it means that much, I _might_ find it in myself to word them a _little_ more delicately. It's more then they deserve"

Iruka smiled. "Maybe, but they're still young. A rare thing in this world."

Tsunade returned the smile, knowing he was referring to the loss of youth and innocents that was too common and even encouraged in ninja villages. "You're a rare person Iruka" the words were said softly and quietly, though they made Iruka blush none the less.

Sighing Tsuande collapsed back, her normal aura returning quickly. "So much for my quiet morning! Damn punks. What time is it?"

Kakashi and Ibiki chuckled while Iruka grinned. "Elven O'clock Tsuande-sama"

The healer hummed thoughtfully.

"But it's five over in Sana"

The painted lips tilted into a huge grin at the chuunin's words. "That's my boy. Kakashi! Get some chairs!"

Grinning broadly under the mask Kakashi moved to drag three chairs over to the desk where Tsunade was digging for cups and her beloved sake. A bottle of lemonade was also pulled from Shizune's desk for Iruka when the sensei reminded her alcohol would mess with his meds.

The two Jounin settled in on either side of Iruka, while Tsuande made sure the first bottle of the strong drink went fast. Once the three nin were relaxed and their leader well on her way to being smashed before noon, she leant forward, elbows propped up in the desk and hands clasped under her chin, a wicked grin on his lips.

"So" one hand reached out and smoothly refilled the two Jounin's shallow cups. "What's this I've been hearing about you three and fucking Kakashi senseless?"

…

**_One week later._**

Iruka smiled as he watched the kids flee from the class room, calling goodbyes as they headed home for the weekend.

It had been a good first day back. Ibiki had been a little concerned about it, but the teaching staff had been practically begging Tsunade for the last week to send him back to work. All the subs had quit.

They had agreed to let him go back for Friday, a test to see how tired it made him, but Iruka was feeling wonderful. Really, he didn't know why Ibiki seemed to think he would still strain himself; their bedroom activities were far more strenuous than teaching for a few hours.

Not that he going to tell Ibiki that, he was enjoying his current sex life, thank you very much.

That thought made him grin as the last bright 'welcome back' picture was slipped into his brown bag before it was snapped shut. A last glance around the class room deemed it as clean as it was going to get. Satisfied Iruka slipped out the door, locking it up and putting up the wards before turning to stroll down the hall, soaking in the feeling of comfort as he gazed at pictures, banners and reports the other classes had hung on the painted walls.

The other teachers still at their desks or locking up their own rooms called out greetings, well wishes and thanks as he passed, all of which were returned with a smile. The sun was just starting to set in the blue sky when Iruka exited the Academy, making him smile.

Turning off the main road Iruka ducked onto a small foot trail that winded through a small meadow and the sakura grove to get back to Ibiki's. He'd discovered it a few days ago, since he'd been practically living at the big Jounin's place (Ibiki hadn't allowed him to go home, just packed a bag of the chuunin's clothes and transferred them to his cottage, though Iruka couldn't really say too much against it as he really hadn't protested the act)

With Kakashi out on another mission (again punishment) and Ibiki back to working his regular schedule Iruka had been left with a good amount of time to himself. He'd used it learning the ins and outs of Ibiki's garden and tending it during the day for the big man as well as exploring the area surrounding the little house. He'd found not only the beautiful trail that led to town but two other meadows, a huge oak housing an abandoned tree house and a small water fall on the other side of the cliffs that fell into a perfect swimming hole.

It had been a wonderful way to pass the week and the little trail had been a gift in particular. Iruka loved his friends and people he worked with very much, but after the Stone nin incident they had taken the protectiveness to a whole new level, something Iruka found more annoying than endearing.

Using the back trail allowed him to walk home in peace, without the need for guards, which he would have picked up a good dozen of by the time he got down two blocks. Sweet, maybe. Excessive, yes. He was choosing to ignore it however, now that he was a week at most away from being taken off medical leave completely they would start to back off.

Iruka smiled as he rounded the corner and the little blue house came into view. The lamp hanging over the back door throwing soft yellow light over the garden. The waterfall was bubbling happily, hidden in the shadows. The noise made Iruka smile as he moved to the door and let himself in.

A hot shower and a set of comfy grey pyjama pants and a soft green tank top later saw Iruka adding the final touches to a stir-fry as he dropped a handful of rice noodles to a pot just as the back door slid open. Ibiki's scarred face softened into a smile as soon as he stepped inside, the welcoming warmth and rich smells rushing to meet him.

"Hello" Iruka grinned over at the big Jounin as Ibiki pulled off his boots and shrugged out of his trench coat, letting out a sigh of relief once he was free from the heavy constricting material.

After the first few days Iruka had realized just how nice it was that Ibiki also worked in village and had a regular time table like him. The one thing Iruka had hated most about being with Kakashi was the missions, knowing that Kakashi would be gone for uncertain amounts of time and would most likely come home in the middle of the night, bleeding over the carpet. It was the stress and worry and loneliness that came when Kakashi left. And while Iruka still had the worry over how badly Kakashi would hurt himself this time (it wasn't a question of if. Kakashi _would _get hurt, he was incapable of otherwise) it was wonderful to know that Ibiki would be there at the end of the day.

He was still stressed and he still missed Kakashi, but he wasn't lonely anymore. Iruka also had a distinct feeling Ibiki enjoyed him being there when he got home.

Ibiki returned the grin as he hummed in greeting, sliding up to Iruka as he did so he could tilt the smaller man's head back and claim a kiss. Iruka responded willingly, parting his lips to allow Ibiki access while twisting the big arms and wrapping his own around the broad shoulders for support.

This was another thing Iruka appreciated greatly. Due to Kakashi's tendencies to simply demand attention and his own habit of always touching people Ibiki had grown far more affectionate, far more willing and less hesitant when it came to something he wanted. Such as kissing or wanting Iruka to sit with him when they were reading on the couch.

Of course Iruka had no complaints about this what so ever, even if it meant occasionally getting hauled into Ibiki's lap with no warning.

Iruka moaned and pulled himself closer so he was pressed flush against Ibiki as the older man's tongue moved to invade his mouth. The big arm's tightened slightly as Ibiki delved deeper and one strong hand moved to slide gently under Iruka's thigh and pull it up to the curve of Ibiki's hip, changing the angle in Ibiki favor.

"Fuck, I should rig up some video cameras around here"

They pulled apart, still panting for breath to look over at the leering copy nin leaning casually against the kitchen wall watching them. Iruka grinned broadly, not minding the fact his was still half hanging in Ibiki's hold.

"Welcome home Kashi"

Kakashi's unmasked face tilted up into a happy grin. "Mmm, I'm half way between demanding whatever smells so good and wanting you two to continue"

Iruka laughed while Ibiki gently let him go. With practiced ease Iruka tossed the stir-fry and the noodles together while Ibiki turned to dig through the cupboard for bowls and chopsticks which were handed to the younger man to fill, long tender strips of beef topping each to complete the dish.

Kakashi grinned happily as he took his bowl and settled down at the small floor table Ibiki had recently purchased. The copy nin wasted no time tucking in the steaming hot dish, moaning appreciatively as he gulped down the hot noodles and seasoned veggies. Ibiki and Iruka settled in next to him, eating slower and rolling their eyes slightly at Kakashi's actions, but not begrudging him for lack of manners over what was probably his first hot meal since he left.

A few hours later saw Iruka carrying three cups of hot fragrant tea to the living room. It had become a habit for him and Ibiki as both of them liked reading in the evening. Iruka smiled when he looked up and saw Ibiki stretched out on the couch, thick legs crossed out in front of him and a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose as he started into a series Iruka had brought him.

Kakashi was sprawled sideways in the arm chair, legs over one side and head lolling over the other, snoring loudly every few moments. It was a sure sign Kakashi felt relaxed and safe. On missions Kakashi could sleep without making a single sound, but as soon as he was home he sounded like a boarhound. Iruka would have found this strange, but Asuma had been like that as well.

Shaking his head Iruka set down the tray and gently nudged Kakashi before he collapsed on the couch next to Ibiki. Kakashi woke with a snort and nearly rolled from the chair in a rare moment of total gracelessness for the copy nin. Iruka hid his laugh in his tea cup.

Sniffing and pushing himself upright Kakashi gazed blurrily around the room, one pale hand raking lazily through the wild silver hair, making it even more messed. Squinting Kakashi finally managed to refocus his eye on the two nin on the couch.

"You wear glasses?" a bewildered tone filled Kakashi's voice when he noticed the small specs perched neatly on the scarred nose.

Ibiki hummed low in his throat as he turned the page of his book. "I do, but if you tell anyone I'll get Tsuande to send you to Grass on a mission involving herding cats"

Kakashi snorted in laughter as he reached for his cup of tea. "Oh!" pausing Kakashi reached into his pant pocket and drew out something black that that glittered subtly in the light. "Almost forgot. Got you something"

The object was casually tossed at the big Jounin as Kakashi slouched back, feinting indifference. Ibiki caught it easily, giving Kakashi a confused look over his glasses before his slipped them off and opened his hand to inspect what he was holding.

Iruka watched Kakashi carefully out of the corner of his eye and could tell for all of his nonchalant act Kakashi was extremely nervous about Ibiki's reaction to his gift. Curious Iruka shifted over so his could peer over at Ibiki's hand.

A small piece of polished obsidian hung on a sturdy silver chain lay nestled in Ibiki's large hand. It was small in size and Iruka thought the cut of the stone was rather familiar. Elegant, but subtle enough it wasn't embarrassing to wear.

Ibiki too it seemed had picked up on this as the black eyes went straight to the small blue stone that had slipped out from under Iruka's shirt when he shifted forward. The cut of the stones were exactly the same.

Ibiki sighed, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips as he picked the silver chain up gently. Iruka chuckled softly as he settled back down, a shared amusement in his eyes. Trust Kakashi to make things a difficult as possible for himself. Shaking his head Ibiki neatly slipped the chain around his neck, nodding in thanks to Kakashi before returning to his book. Iruka held back a laugh as Kakashi instantly relaxed, settling back down to sleep, a happy smile tilting the pale lips.

Grinning Iruka settled back down to his own book, playing with the blue jewel absently while he did.

This wouldn't be easy, Iruka knew that. He was very aware that in many ways, convincing the Jounin to try had been the easy part of it all. They were going to hit road blocks, they were going to fight. On occasion Kakashi was going to be an insensitive idiot and Ibiki was going to have problems with trust and insecurities. And Iruka knew very well that he was going to put his foot in his mouth and make mistakes too.

None of them were perfect, and Iruka knew better than to pretending otherwise. But sitting there, comfy and warm in Ibiki's living room, listening to Kakashi's soft snoring and the rustle of paper when Ibiki flipped a page, Iruka found he didn't care.

And he highly doubted he ever would.

...

**Thats all folks! *gets hit with a frying pan* oooowwwww, ok, so that not all, please stick around for smut.**

**I really hope everyone liked the ending with Morbi, I feel its something Iruka would do. And I know he's an OC but I like Koran, something about just seemed promising.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for your support and the reviews through the writing of this, they all meant so much, and I hope you'll all stick around. I have to run now so - Have A Great Week!**

**Oh, and I had a guest reviewer ask if I could explain how Iruka 'dragged the Anbu to the hospital'. I had thought about a bit of a story for a moment, but it really wouldn't fit anywhere, so to put it simply. Iruka would find the Black Op agents hurt and he'd carry them to the hospital like the nice person he is. He has their loyalty because he's not afraid to help them because of the masks.**


	21. Bonus chapter, KakaIru

**el'ow freaks (just to be clear, that's not an insult, not coming from me)**

**So starts the bonus chapters. **

**This one's a little more serious as I realized there was one more loose end to tie up, that being Kakashi and Iruka's previous relationship. So it's not much of a lemon, but I think it's enjoyable none the less. **

**….**

Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief as he landed on a huge oak tree that stood at the edge of the clearing that held a now familiar blue house.

It was hard to believe that a mere three months ago this place wouldn't have even made him pause for a moment more than it would take to wonder who owned such a place and who kept the garden, before heading on for a destination farther in the village.

Now, Kakashi not only knew that the person who lived there and kept the garden were one and the same, but the little blue cottage was more frequently his after mission destination, instead of Iruka's small apartment.

The chuunin himself hardly ever went back to the small city dwelling anymore and if Ibiki had his way Iruka would soon take up permanent residence in the Jounin's home. Kakashi had to admit, knowing there was someone in the village to always be there for Iruka was a wonderful thing. Even if he still felt a bit jealous of the bigger man he knew he could trust Ibiki with Iruka's welfare – both physical and mental.

The past had shown he shouldn't be trusted with the latter.

Kakashi shook his head, trying to push out the dark thoughts as they turned down the familiar path of regret and guilt. He'd gone there many times, and he would do so again, revisiting just how stupid he had been for breaking Iruka's trust and how lucky he was that Iruka had given him another chance. When the younger man could have so easily just taken Ibiki. Kakashi acknowledged that it would have been what he deserved, that he had been selfish to pursue Iruka again after everything he'd ever put the other man through. Even during their friendship Kakashi knew he hadn't been the best of friends very often, and had taken the work and care Iruka always gave him for granted.

Often Kakashi wondered just why Iruka had done it, let him back in, given him the chance he had asked for – goodness knows they were far from single digits when it came to all the times Iruka had forgiven him – and often Kakashi wondered whether it had been the right one on the Chuunin's behalf.

Kakashi only knew he would try to make it so, it was the least he could do in face of the debts he owed the younger man.

Shaking his head again Kakashi tried to push off the gloom gathering in his chest as he walking up the worn wood deck in the low, quickly dimming light. He knew he had to get the regret and self-loathing off his face before he went inside or Iruka and Ibiki would read it like a billboard.

The gloved hand paused on the small handle of the sliding porch door, thoughts of guilt still filling the Jounin's mind. Maybe he should just go home tonight. He wasn't injured, just tired and hungry, but he could take care of himself at his studio apartment. It was late, well past ten, Iruka and Ibiki had probably already settled down for the evening. Going in now meant he would make them drop what they were doing to care for him. That was selfish, he should just go home-

"Kakashi?"

The glass slid away from under his hand and Kakashi found himself looking up into concerned brown eyes.

"You ok?"

Cautiously Iruka moved a hand to touch Kakashi's cloth covered cheek before slowly pulling the mask down the pale face. Kakashi let him, the grey eye never leaving the deep brown ones, knowing if he did he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away from the three fingered hands, or the new scars that lined Iruka's face.

"Kashi?"

Kakashi blinked then forced himself to smile. "Maa, I'm fine, Iruka. Just thinking."

Iruka frowned but let it slide as he tugged the older man into the house. The action reminded Kakashi of why he had been standing outside in the first place.

"No." Kakashi coughed when Iruka have him an unreadable look as he tried to back out of the door again. "It's fine Iruka, I can go home. I shouldn't have interrupted yours and Ibiki's evening"

Iruka's expression turned to one of amused disbelief. "This _is_ home, Kakashi. And Ibiki's not here tonight so you're not 'interrupting' anything. Though you know we really don't mind when you do"

The sly smile and silky tone Iruka used told Kakashi the younger man was defiantly not talking about reading. A shudder ran through his body, but he forced down the urges. He was not going to be as selfish as to ask Iruka for sex.

Iruka didn't notice, just pressed Kakashi down onto a pillow in front of the table before gliding to the kitchen where he began pulling out leftover containers from the fridge. Kakashi slumped down on the table, dark eye never leaving the small man as he waited, knowing from experience now that he was here Iruka wouldn't let him go anywhere until he was sure he was fine.

"So, where is Ibiki?" a quick glance around the room had proved Iruka earlier comment to be true and the big Jounin was nowhere in sight. Iruka hummed as he threw rice and something that looked like chicken stir-fry into a pan.

"He's in a meeting, every month the council demands he gives a full report on the going ons at T&I. They require everyone attending show up at the same time, but never get to him till the end. Apparently they used to send Anko but she got angry and got revenge by going into detail, traumatizing the whole council and making all the civilian members faint – she's no longer allowed in the building, so Ibi has to do it"

Kakashi snickered at the mental image as Iruka moved to the table and set down a steaming hot rice bowl in front of him. Kakashi paused to nod in thanks for the food before he dropped all reserves and started shoving the wonderful smelling stir-fry into his mouth.

"So how was your week?" was mumbled around a mouthful of rice and chicken, luckily Iruka was well learned in the language of mumbles.

"Good, though my new class is well on their way to being more difficult than Naruto's class" Iruka smiled when Kakashi stopped, the pale jaw hanging open just slightly.

"You're kidding, you got to be. Nothings 'more difficult' than Naruto and Sasuke in the same room, unless Ino, Sakura and the rest are there as well. What's so bad about this bunch?"

Iruka's grin grew as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Well for starters – three Inuzuka's"*

Kakashi jaw dropped again. "Three?"

Iruka nodded, obviously enjoying the reaction, before he looked down at the now empty bowl in Kakashi's hands. "You want something else? There's strawberries, I could stew some"

Kakashi's grin faulted as he shook his head, still unable to do anything as Iruka frowned but reached over anyway to collect the dish, moving back to the kitchen to wash it while offering tea. Guilt and unease rose in Kakashi's belly and he scrambled to his feet, taking the bowl from Iruka's damaged hands before the chuunin could turn on the water.

"I can wash it Iruka, you shouldn't wait on me"

Iruka's frown deepened as he stepped out of the way to let Kakashi take the spot in front of the sink. "Kashi?"

Kakashi kept his head down as he rinsed out the bowl and set it in the drying rack. The feelings of guilt, shame and self-loathing getting deeper by the second as every past mission, every time of barging into Iruka's life because he could, every callous misuse of Iruka's care crowded his mind.

Why had he never thought about it before? The showing up at three in the morning, waking Iruka up to make the chuunin patch up things he should have gone to the hospital for. Making the younger man cook for him when it should have been obvious he'd had a tiring day and had to get up for school the next morning. Even things like taking Iruka's shower or bed had never seemed significant until he realized all the time's he must have made the other man lose sleep or run late to his classes.

And to top it all off, he'd broken Iruka's trust and the younger man's heart along with it.

A gentle hand on the small on his back drew him from his thoughts.

"Kashi?" Iruka's voice was low and soothing. "Kashi what's wrong? Did you go the memorial?"

Kakashi smiled sadly; trust Iruka to pick up on the guilt, even if he got the cause wrong. "No"

"Is this about us then?"

Kakashi froze momentarily then slowly nodded his head.

Behind him Iruka sighed sadly. "I knew this would come up sometime." When Kakashi turned slightly to give him a confused look he merely shrugged. "You're not the kind to get over past mistakes easily and we never really talked about it with everything else that was happening. Come on"

A dark hand grabbed the gloved one and calmly Iruka led the unresisting Jounin away from the kitchen and into the dark bedroom. Realizing where they were going Kakashi snapped up and tried to pull away.

"Ruka – no, you don't have to-"

"Shh" Iruka refused to let go and simply tugged back. "Your right I don't _have_ to do anything, I _want_ to. Lay down"

The last words were said with so much force Kakashi never thought twice about disobeying them. Sliding up into the middle of the big bed he waited as Iruka crawled up next to him and gently pulled the damp dirty shirt off, tossing it to the floor before the younger man curled into him, the damaged hands tracing teasing lines over the cool pale skin.

"I want you just lay there and let me touch. Alright?"

Swallowing hard Kakashi nodded, relaxing his head back and closing his eye. Whatever Iruka wanted to do was fine, he wouldn't fight. Iruka would never do something to hurt him, unlike his own stupid ass.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

Iruka's voice whispered soft and calm by his ear, warm breath tickling the hair there and Kakashi felt himself relaxing even more. Very few people knew he needed this, a gentle voice, the soft touches; they all helped when he was forcing himself to bare his heart. Part of this still scared him, but for Iruka he would do it.

"I'm so selfish" the words came easily, eased out by soft fingers trailing down his bare belly and the warm breath ghosting over his neck.

"Why do you think that?"

"I've always taken, just dropping into your life an expecting to be taken care of, not even thinking about the fact you have your own life. All the times you've lost sleep, been late, over extended your budget to care for me when I should have man'd up and gone to the hospital. Least the people there get paid for having to deal with me"

Saying those words out loud, to Iruka, was frightening. Iruka was finally going to realize how horrible he was, what an awful boyfriend he was – what a terrible _friend_ he was – then there'd be no getting the younger man back.

A soft, sad chuckle came from Iruka as the smaller man pulled himself up, slender arms going to either side of the pale torso lifting the lithe body over top of Kakashi. "I'm guessing Tenzo fits into this as well?"

Kakashi let the air in his lungs out in a painful sigh. "I broke your trust, then I turn around and –"

A sharp gasp cut off the rest of the words as Kakashi felt cold air hit the lower half of his body. Iruka's expression remand blank as he tossed the Jounin pants and Kakashi's underwear to the floor before moving to straddle the now naked Jounin.

"Ru-koi-wha-?"

A soft pair of lips sealed themselves over Kakashi's cutting off all words. Iruka took a moment to lick the pale skin under his mouth before drawing back and trailing his hands down the long body. "Kashi, I want you to stay still, let me touch and just _listen. _Clear?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly, watching as Iruka smiled and slowly began removing his cloths, piece by piece. When the last garment was gone Iruka reached over and pulled the lube from the bedside table, tossing it lazily to the side before he went back to gently touching the pale body. The slender fingers tracing trails down toned abs and legs while the hot little mouth sucked and licked at the pale neck and chest.

Kakashi's breathing quickly increased, his cock thickening while his body grew warm at the attention. A big part of him wanted to pull the smaller man down on the sheets and return the affection until he had Iruka squirming on the bedspread, but he'd promised to lay still, something that was quickly becoming extremely hard.

"First off" Iruka traced a line back up the long neck, murmuring the words against the heated skin as he went. "Being selfish is to be human, but as far as it goes, your case makes sense. You've lost so much, given up so much, why wouldn't you hold tight to the things you do have? And as for everything else – feeding you, sewing you back together, forcing poison out of your blood even though we both knew you should have gotten a medic. Letting you take over my bed and my whole house in general – what makes you think you were getting that against my will?"

Iruka paused and straightened up to grin down at the older man. "If I hadn't wanted you in my house I would have sent you out the window. The things you 'took' were freely offered. And think of this – I opened my door and my heart to Naruto when I got repaid with pranks, new paint jobs and smashed doors, so why would I toss you out?"

Kakashi frowned while trying to fight a grin at the mental image. "I don't really repay you either, with destruction or other ways"

Iruka shook his head. "I've never asked for anything and I'm never going to. I like taking care of people, Kakashi, everyone knows that."

Kakashi was about the respond, but all that came out was a surprised moan as a warm hand wrapped around his hard cock. Kakashi groaned and let his eye roll back as Iruka continued to stroke him, coating the pale shaft with lube that the Jounin had never noticed Iruka grabbing.

"And as for Tenzo" Kakashi moaned as Iruka lowered himself down on his now slick member, moving slowly so Kakashi felt every single every single twitch of the smooth muscles as they stretched around him. "It may have been your mistake, but we both were hurt for it. And as far as I'm concerned you've paid for it. Tenzo even came and apologized, telling me you'd warned everybody you were off limits"

Kakashi let out a strangled groan as Iruka began to slowly roll his hips, making just enough friction to drive him mad. Pale hands flew up to hold slender dark hips as Iruka leant down until the full lips were brushing Kakashi's cheek, warm breath making his nerves tingle as Iruka spoke.

"I'm saying this now because for some reason you retain everything said and done during sex when you forget normal conversations." The grey eye fluttered back open to take in Iruka's flushed face and wide, dilated brown eyes, before the younger man leant back down and began pressing soft kisses to the pale face between words.

"If you must know, I started to forgive you that day in the hospital when I realized you had learnt to bake sugar cookies just for me as a gift. I completely forgave you when you put your own pride aside and went to talk to Ibiki the day I threw you out, but Kashi?"

Iruka stopped moving, giving Kakashi most of his brain functions back.

"You know why it hurt so much when you cheated?"

Frowning Kakashi pondered the question. He knew why being cut off had hurt him, and it had nothing to do with the fact he'd had to go back to hospital care and raw food but-

Iruka sighed, sensing the confusion. "It's because I loved you, idiot, and I still do. Feelings like that don't just disappear."

An indescribable feeling washed over Kakashi that had nothing to do with physical pleasure. They'd been friends for years, of course they had been aware of the affection, but it somehow had been an unspoken rule that it was never expressed verbally. In hind sight it was probably Kakashi's fault as Iruka no issue saying how he felt and the refrain for the past years must have been for the Jounin's sake. But for Iruka to break the rule now – Kakashi had never realized just how wonderful mere words could be.

Kakashi lost all ability to think a moment later however when Iruka's lips sealed over his and a tongue invaded his mouth. He returned the kiss with a low moan as Iruka began to move his hips up and down, rising a little higher each time until he had Kakashi bucking into the movement. The kiss quickly became messy and desperate as Kakashi took control, slamming up into Iruka's body every time the younger man bobbed down, strained whimpers of pleasure being muffled by the kiss escaping Iruka's throat as every thrust hit his prostate dead on.

The mental and physical strain of the past few days – hell the past few weeks – finally let go, making it no surprise when Kakashi hit first. A low wolf-like howl ripped from the pale throat as the Jounin thrust in deep once more, one hand moving to wrap around Iruka's cock and stoke it as his seed filled the younger man.

Iruka let out a loud keen at the action before coming hard over the pale stomach and hand. A low rumble coming from deep in Kakashi's throat as he watched through hooded eyes, the sharingan open and recording the scene for some cold mission night in the future.

Kakashi stopped Iruka's downward descent when the younger man began to slump forward and shifted him so he landed in a small heap next to the long body. Kakashi smiled and leant over, pressing a kiss into Iruka's hair before getting up and wondering to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Iruka was already mostly asleep when he returned, but still hummed contentedly when Kakashi settled down next to him and pulled the smaller man into his arms. Iruka's weight settling nicely against his chest as the younger man sighed.

"Kash'?" the nick name was slurred but made Kakashi smile none the less as he hummed in reply.

"You kn'w that for the p'st five years, someone's been leaving presents for me around the hous', and he should kn'w I really like it"

Kakashi nearly started in shock as he looked down at the man in his arms, Iruka's breathing already even and low in sleep. Smiling in amazement Kakashi sighed and let Iruka's gentle breathing lull him to sleep.

He woke later when a muttering Ibiki entered the room, still cursing the elders and the council when he stopped at the sight of the two curled in his bed. Kakashi could only offer the big man a weak smile, surprised when it was returned with a grin as Ibiki stripped and crawled in behind him, the big arms reaching out to curl around the both of them, pulling Kakashi's back flush against the huge torso while the big hands stroked over Iruka's stomach gently.

"Welcome home" Kakashi blinked in surprise at the words as Ibiki settled down, chin resting lightly on top of the silver crowned head as the Interrogator too dropped off to sleep. Kakashi remained awake, suppressing laughter as the truth finally dawned on him.

He really was an idiotic genius – and he couldn't have been happier.

***sappy preen* If I may toot my own whistle, I love the ending.**

**well, there's the first Bonus Chapter! the other ones are better, I promise.**

**I actually meant have this up yesterday, but forgot *blushes* sorry. I'll put the next one up soon.**

**you don't have to review, but its always appreciated. Cheers! **


	22. Bonus chapter, IbiKaka

**_SMMMUUUUUTTT! Come on people you know you wanted more. KakashiXIrukaLover certainly did, so in their honor I have started on something I've fondly come to call – Location Training! (Insert applause here) yes my marvelous pervy dears, the next chapters are PWP as our three lovely men break in the rooms (and garden) of Ibiki's house!_**

**_Happy birthday, merry Christmas, or whatever you happen to be celebrating; these are for you and my strange need to write sex scenes when I'm in a car…. _**

**_(Set a little while after the last chapter)_**

….

Kakashi landed softly on the pavement in front of a large blue gate boarded by tall honeysuckle bushes. The place look serene and gentle, but Kakashi knew anyone uninvited or unwanted trying to breach the seeming innocent gate and defenceless hedge would be attacked by at least six different rather frightening traps before they could say 'oops'.

Ibiki's trap system had been extremely impressive even before their demonic boyfriend had gotten his hands on it, and now, with Iruka's twisted mind, the place was better fortified than the Hokage Tower. It made Kakashi very glad he was keyed into said traps as he reached out and gently pushed the gate open.

Slipping inside and shutting it behind him Kakashi walked slowly through the front yard, enjoying the sight of the full flower beds and trees that gently swayed in the breeze as he headed for the back.

The past three weeks had been boring. He'd been on a 'show mission' as most of the Jounin liked to call them. The only good thing about them was they were usually safe while still paying the same amount as the I'm-going-to-come-home-bleeding-for-sure kind. Usually Kakashi didn't care about the money, he never did, but now that he had two people too subtly spoil he had started appreciating it a bit more, plus it was nice to know Iruka wouldn't lose sleep worrying.

But still, those really were the only pluses. Three weeks of trailing after some stuffed up bat who had no morals and far too much ego, toddling around like the king of bloody Tea Country and making long boring speeches that he wasn't even allowed to read during!

Now that was just plain torture. Luckily he'd had quite a few sexy scenes of Iruka recorded over the past few years and a few new ones with Ibiki in them that Kakashi had to admit tested even his miraculous control. Years of reading porn had helped him build up a resistance but Tsunade would still have murdered him if she'd found out he'd almost gotten a king sized boner in the middle of the Fire Lord's award ceremony because he was watching homemade porn starring his two boyfriends via Sharigan.

Kakashi grinned. It was thoughts and memories like those that made long debriefings in the Hokage's office just that much better – the knowledge he knew something that would horrify her was extremely amusing.

Kakashi was still chuckling softly when he turned the corner of the house and looked up, all thoughts coming to a screeching halt.

Ibiki was shirtless on the ground – well, he was kneeling on the ground. The broad back facing away from Kakashi as the big man dug through a flower bed, up-rooting pansies and moving them slightly so the flowers wouldn't suffocate themselves. Sweat glint on the muscled back from the warm sun and physical labor. Kakashi could see signs of other work around the garden so obviously the big Jounin had been at it for a while.

Kakashi's paused, leaning against the side of the house as he watched, enjoying the tensing and roll of Ibiki's muscles as the big arm reached out and the large body shifted. The bald head was of course covered with a bandanna – light green – but it was drenched with sweat and had shifted off to the side slightly, showing some of the scars underneath. Kakashi didn't mind the scars – neither did Iruka – Ibiki was really the only one who hated them.

Kakashi was sure when first received the marks would have been horrifying but over the years they had softened. Plus after a physical with Tsunade where she'd discovered the skin on Ibiki head was actually dangerously thin, Ibiki had been sent off for surgery. Kakashi was completely in the black over exactly had been done, just that it had worked. The real focus had been to help protect Ibiki brain from disease but another affect had been the scars becoming slightly less raised.

Kakashi wasn't sure Ibiki had noticed the change, but he and Iruka had.

He waited another moment, not passing up any opportunity to mentally drool over one of his boyfriends, when Ibiki finished his task and rose to his feet, wiping his hands to rid them of some of the dirt. If it had been Iruka Kakashi would have been strolling up, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and whispering something like 'hello gorgeous' to make the chuunin blush.

But this was Ibiki. The hug definitely wouldn't go over well and calling out "hello handsome" would be taken as a snark or insult, even though Kakashi sincerely thought Ibiki was good looking. Iruka was right; Ibiki had more insecurities than the two of them put together – despite the big man's outward actions.

"And just what are you doing, Hatake?" Ibiki's lips were tilted into a ghost of a smile as he turned around, the black eyes mildly amused.

Kakashi merely grinned back, knowing Ibiki would have felt his chakra when he walked through the gate. "Admiring the view"

Ibiki frowned at the words but seemed inclined to ignore their implication, turning and walking to the house instead, a small shrug of one big shoulder signaling Kakashi to follow.

"So how was the mission?"

Kakashi leant outside on the door frame as Ibiki washed his hands in the kitchen sink then started pulling some very nice looking sandwiches from the fridge. "Boring. Mind numbingly I-want-to-throw-myself-out-the-window boring."

Ibiki chuckled as he scooped the impromptu lunch onto a tray. "Now you know what it's like for me and Iruka when we have to go to council meetings"

Kakashi snorted as he stepped aside, allowing Ibiki room to move through the door. "They talk about how much they love and want to thank people for an hour too?"

Ibiki grinned. "No, they argue and insult each other for five, then they start on all the people forced to attend"

"That sounds much more amusing"

"Only the first time, then it's just irritating. Iruka often starts having psychotic daydreams about how he'd like to make them shut up. Which would be worrying if it wasn't so funny" Ibiki set the tray down on the grass by the pond and collapsed next to it, heaving a deep content sigh as he did.

Kakashi smiled and dropped down across from him, pulling his mask off as he reached for one of the cups of chilled tea Ibiki had poured. "Speaking of Iruka, where is he?"

Ibiki hummed as he bit into one of the sandwiches. "Open house at the Academy today so he said Hagane and Kamizuki would be dragging him out somewhere after"

Kakashi nodded as he reached for some of the food next. It was usual for Kotetsu and Izumo to take Iruka out after an open house or parent teacher meetings. As subs at the academy they knew how stressful dealing with the crazy parents was. It wouldn't be for drinks as Iruka was even now still on medications - hell it had been years and Ibiki still had to take a few different supplements every morning – but Kakashi knew he could trust the chuunin with Iruka safety. He used to worry about them ganging up on Iruka ever since they first started dating and he'd heard the rumors of Iruka being their sometimes third lover, but he now knew he didn't have too.

Not only would Iruka never do that, Izumo and Kotetsu weren't stupid enough to try something – not when everyone knew about Iruka's two rather possessive boyfriends. Some of the parents at the school didn't like the idea, but unlike when it had just been him and Iruka, no one was saying _anything_ even remotely degrading to Iruka. Everyone (especially Hariashi, who was a homophobe in the extreme) was too frightened of pissing off Ibiki to protest the relationship.

The food was quickly finished as the two Jounin talked, Ibiki filling Kakashi in on the going ons of Konoha for the past few weeks which somehow turned into them swapping stories of all the missions that went comically wrong. Kakashi was only mildly surprised to find most of his involved a mission with Minato, but then he always knew Naruto had gotten more than looks from his father.

The afternoon wore on and soon they were relaxed back on the grass, enjoying the sun. Kakashi had shed his shirt sometime during lunch and was now curled on his side, using his arm as a pillow as he let himself drift somewhere in the in-between of napping and daydreaming.

He was also shamelessly using the chance to watch Ibiki, who had fallen asleep and was now snoring on occasion. One of the things both he and Iruka had been delighted to discover was that Ibiki didn't tan – he freckled. It was something he'd obviously gained from his mother as when Kakashi was examining the picture he'd been given he'd noticed a heavy smattering of the small dots across her face. Ibiki usually didn't get that many on his face – and if he did he tended to cover them as to avoid abuse at the hands of Anko – but the rest of the big body was often covered with them from all the work in the garden.

Kakashi found he liked the freckles. Iruka didn't really have them due to his natural dark skin, something very necessary when one was from a hot country like Wave and Kakashi didn't have them as he hadn't spent enough time in the sun as a child, though he was definitely making up for lost time now.

"You're staring"

To his credit Kakashi didn't so much as blink when Ibiki spoke out of the blue. He couldn't actually remember when Ibiki woke up but opted to ignore it as the larger man pushed himself up onto his elbows and raised one brow, leaving Kakashi to do the only thing he could – grin innocently.

"Kakashi" Ibiki obviously wasn't buying it, though there was amusement in the deep voice.

"What?" giving up on the grin Kakashi roll over onto his back so he could look at the sky. If it had been Iruka he would have already crawled over and been happily attacking every inch of skin he found with his mouth – but this was Ibiki and although both Jounin had become comfortable with each other sometimes Kakashi still felt like Ibiki was souly in the relationship for Iruka. Hell sometime he felt like he was only there for Iruka.

They were attracted to each other, that was clear, but for some reason – in moments like this - even the prospect of trying to engage Ibiki seemed impossible. Mainly because he wasn't sure how. Iruka always made it look easy, just sliding up to the bigger man and starting what Ibiki would quickly continue, but Kakashi wasn't Iruka and he also knew he couldn't force himself on the other Jounin without risking serious injury.

Not that they never made a move on the other without Iruka, but it rarely went passed rather aggressive kissing and it always started awkwardly.

"I can practically hear your brain your thinking so hard"

Kakashi gasped when large hands grasped his hips and forcefully turned him toward the deep voice. The grey eye opened to find the broad form that was Ibiki looming over him, a rather scary smile on the scarred lips.

"Ibiki wha-" Kakashi's words tumbled to a halt when the big hands simply moved under the waist band of his pants and pulled the clothing off in one quick move, leaving Kakashi naked and staring up at the bigger man in shock.

"What are you doing?" the demand was made while Kakashi tried to sit up, only to be held down by the strong hands.

"Trying Iruka's approach"

Kakashi found himself blushing at that – true, it was something Iruka would do. If the younger man wanted sex he wasn't coy about it. But Ibiki wasn't Iruka.

"Why?"

A deep rumbling chuckle made its way from Ibiki's chest. "Because I was tired of lying there, pretending to be asleep, waiting for you to do something perverted"

The big hands were stroking over his chest, pinching the pale nipples and ghosting over sensitive spots while Ibiki's mouth went to work on Kakashi's neck. Making it very hard for the younger Jounin to think clearly. "A-and why- would I –do that?" was it just him or was Ibiki well on his way to making one hell of a mark?

Ibiki's laughter made Kakashi's skin tingle. "You have a bit of a reputation"

Kakashi's come back was halted when a large hand wrapped around his cock, shorting out all mental ability. Groaning as the pale hips bucked involuntarily when Ibiki began to pump his hand slowly, a grin tilting the scarred lips as Kakashi's breathe grew heavy. The pale hands grasped onto thick shoulders and for a moment Kakashi considered flipping them when Ibiki, seemingly sensing the thought, bit down on the slender neck hard enough to bruise.

Bucking again at the mix of pain and pleasure Kakashi felt himself relaxing slightly as Ibiki started to move down his body. It was still a little strange and part of him still waited to try to overpower Ibiki, but another was more interested in just what Ibiki was planning.

He got the answer soon after when Ibiki moved between the long legs, parting them easily to make room for his larger balk. Kakashi frowned but stayed still, until he was certain Ibiki was going to do something he didn't like he wasn't going to make a fuss. And he would never say no to a blow job.

Kakashi got one glimpse at the rather evil look on Ibiki's face before one of his legs was thrown over a broad shoulder while a large arm snuck in behind his hips, lifting them off the ground. Kakashi gave a yelp and dug his hands into the grass as Ibiki shifted back, taking the lean body with him and lifting it higher in the air. Kakashi kicked out with his free leg, the demand to know just what the hell Ibiki thought he was doing dying on the pale lips when a haze of pleasure assaulted his body.

Kakashi choked on his gasp of surprise as something hot and wet once again invaded his ass. Pure dumfounded shock over whelmed his mind even as sharp jolts of pleasure licked through his body, making his cock harden.

Ibiki was rimming him. That thought to Kakashi was completely mind blowing. Of course he'd done it to Iruka before, though the action usually meant giving the younger man a few drinks before talking him into it, Kakashi had never experienced the action himself.

Another low moan tore from his throat as Ibiki pushed his tongue in again, putting as much force as possible behind the action as he could as Kakashi shuddered in the big arms. The silver head was thrown to the side; the grey eye squeezed shut against the onslaught of sensation.

Kakashi didn't really have any prejudice against bottoming – Iruka preferred it and he was in no way a weak push over - but Kakashi hadn't done it very often over the years due to it being a trust issue when he was younger to being a dangerous amount of power to give someone now with his current reputation. The chance of someone lording it over him was too great to have risked.

Ever since their relationship had started however Kakashi had found himself in the middle far more often. Not that he minded, he was willing admit Ibiki was very good and knew the bigger man wouldn't hold him to any disadvantage for submitting.

Which was why Kakashi forced himself to relax when something more solid and much longer replaced Ibiki's tongue and began sliding into him with smooth stokes. The long finger brushed gently over Kakashi's prostate and Kakashi gasped, instinctively trying to push the digit deeper to stimulate the gland, only to groan in frustration when Ibiki chuckled and pulled his finger away from where Kakashi was trying to make it go.

Kakashi bit at his lip to stop a growl as Ibiki added another finger, slowly beginning to stretch him but still avoiding the little spot deep inside of him. Kakashi had realized early on in the relationship that Iruka had told Ibiki all of his weakness in bed – though the specialist probably figured a few of them out himself Kakashi still largely blamed Iruka. The main ones that drove him mad being 'look but don't touch' and being denied ability to control, something Ibiki was doing right now.

A third finger joined the other two, though Ibiki just continued sliding them in and out at an infuriatingly slow pace while still dutifully ignoring the small gland Kakashi desperately wanted him to hit. It was torture, the feeling of Ibiki fingers as they stretched and slid inside of him was achingly good and while being nowhere near enough still had Kakashi's member throbbing sullenly against the pale stomach.

Kakashi grit his teeth as the fingers pressed a little deeper, moving almost close enough to his prostate but once again sliding away, leaving him wanting to groan in frustration. Ibiki had a firm hold on his leg and hip, making any efforts to force contact impossible. The action was repeated a few more times, Kakashi's attempts to buck onto the fingers halted each time until a desperate growl came from the pale throat.

"Ibiki, come on!"

Ibiki simply chuckled at the outburst and still his hand completely. "What was that, Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave in to growl of frustration and tried again to buck against the intrusion. "I've had no privacy for three weeks, Ibiki, _come on_"

"And do what?"

If he hadn't been going nearly cross eyed from needy arousal and being stuck in such a vulnerable position Kakashi was pretty sure his jaw would have dropped open when what Ibiki was making him do hit home. Beg, the damn Interrogator was making him beg!

Well he wasn't going to do it. Nope. He wasn't that desperate, he could out last this-

Ibiki thrust his fingers in again, brushing the sensitive gland inside just hard enough to send a small jot of pleasure up Kakashi's spine while the other ran teasingly down the length of the weeping member. Kakashi jerked at the action, grunting as his cock throbbed and his patience broke.

"Nugh – Ibiki Just Fuck Me!"

The bigger man wasn't laughing now, a low groan rippled from Ibiki as the big hands grabbed Kakashi's other leg and tossed it so both of the long limbs were hooked over the big shoulders. A moan of relief passed over Kakashi's lips as he felt the head of Ibiki's cock breach him, the thick organ sliding in smoothly and setting off a delicious ache as he was farther stretched.

Ibiki didn't even wait a moment to slid out and slam back in, his own patience obviously spent as he set a brutal pace. Kakashi could only focus on trying to mute his voice as he hung in Ibiki's hold, unable to do anything but clutch at the grass as he was used in an almost carnal way. Not that he was complaining, every thrust hit his prostate dead on and Kakashi didn't give a damn if he was rendered immobile for the rest of the week because of it.

Ibiki's grip on one of the long legs slipped, but the bigger man paid no mind as it slid unhindered off the broad shoulder. Kakashi however instantly seized the advantage and planted his foot firmly on the ground by Ibiki's knees, using it to brace himself as he bucked forward to meet Ibiki. Both men groaned when the friction and force between them increased.

Kakashi let his head loll back as a familiar coil in his stomach tightened and he began to buck almost desperately into Ibiki. The big hands moved to the pale hips and shifted Kakashi slightly to change the angle of penetration, letting Ibiki in deeper than before and Kakashi just barely clamped down on his scream as he came hard.

He heard Ibiki grunt through the haze of white pleasure as his clenched around the older man. The other Jounin thrust in a few more times, still hitting the sensitive gland dead on, adding sharp sparks of pleasure through Kakashi as he started to come down into pulsing aftershocks.

One last hard thrust had Ibiki groaning before he stilled, Kakashi giving a small moan at the thick cock pulsed inside of him. Carefully Ibiki pulled out, letting Kakashi's long legs slide to the ground bonelessly, as he pitched forward, bracing the big arms on either side of the pale shoulders to stop himself from landing on the younger Jounin. The two stayed there, panting for air as they came down from their highs.

Bird song was what brought Kakashi back to the present and he sent Ibiki a lopsided grin that was quickly returned before Ibiki pushed himself up.

"Alright there Kakashi?"

Not trusting his voice to come out in a way not damaging to his pride Kakashi gave a nod while trying to remember how to move the muscles below his waist. The grin Ibiki sent him stated the older man knew just what he was doing and Ibiki seemed rather smug about it.

Egotistical bastard.

Kakashi tried to send him a glare, but was to sated and relaxed to manage. He did manage a low hum when Ibiki used one of their discarded shirts to clean to both of them and was about to try sitting up and slipping back on his pants when Ibiki stood up with startling speed, scarred face turning to the front yard with a bewildered expression.

"Iruka?"

_That_ made Kakashi sit up, watching with confusion as the younger man crept out from behind the hibiscus bush, looking half sheepish, half cheeky.

"When did you get back?" Ibiki's confusion was clear as he obviously hadn't felt Iruka come through the gate. Neither had Kakashi, but the copy nin figured having his brains fucked out was a valid excuse.

Iruka grin grew a little. "Oh, around about the 'trying Iruka's approach'"

Kakashi was pretty they both blushed as Iruka grin grew positively conniving. "It was good first attempt, Ibiki, though I could give a few more pointers"

Kakashi slowly let a leer tilt his mouth and promptly forgot about put back on any clothes as Iruka dropped his bag and tossed his headband and hair tie away as he moved toward them.

He loved having boyfriends as perverted as him.

….

**Holy mackerel that was hard! I think I pulled it off, but I'll let you be the judge.**

**Ok, so a heads up, I'm now working on two new works. A KakaIru two shot, which I hope will be done soon and then a IbiIru full chapter story that I'm giving a shot at as I've only found two chapter stories with this pairing so far, and while they weren't bad, they weren't what I was looking for. So, to quote my mother, if they don't have want you want, make it yourself!**

**One more chapter to come. Just what do Iruka and Ibiki get up too when Kakashi's on a mission? *leers***


	23. Bonus chapter, IbiIru

**Ok, so this is my favorite of all the bonus chapters, one because I think its hot and too because it was sssoooo easy to write (no facedesking involved)**

**A very big ****HAPPY BIRTHDAY**** to GravityChild today, hope it's a good one. Oh and a thank you to Astiar for their virtual kunai shaped cookie! (I would have love it I'm sure, but Ibiki ate it)**

**….**

Ibiki sighed in relief as he trudged up the steps of his back porch, thankful beyond words that the day was nearly over and he could relax for the remainder of the night. No more Anko singing off key or arguing with Aoba over who the dango in the staff room had actually belonged too. (knowing Anko, it obviously had been Aoba's, but if the man was still stupid enough to bring the treat in the first place when everyone knew Anko would steal it Ibiki felt no pity for him)

No more elders marching through the office demanding answers that were either impossible or he was forbidden to give. And no more paper work to sign and file. Just blissful calm and relaxation, a night of doing nothing but lounging around with a good book.

The glass door slid open with a soft 'whoosh'. The thick black boots and heavy trench coat kicked off and thrown to the side, left in a pile on the floor. He'd deal with them in the morning. The black uniform tank top quickly followed and was tossed toward the small alcove that held the washing machine. It was stained with blood and the scent was setting Ibiki on edge.

The instant it was off Ibiki felt tension drain from his shoulders as a tight band that had been squeezing his chest released as well, letting him breath freely. Most people thought Ibiki was heartless, able to hurt people for the sake of gaining information without so much as a twitch. They were all idiots.

Ibiki knew how frightening it was to be on the receiving end of his job. He'd been tortured himself, more than once. He held respect for the people he worked on, admiring them for their strength and loyalty. He also now knew the pain that was supporting a loved one after such treatment. Having helped Iruka back to his feet he could understand the hatred many people would have for him and he could not blame them for it, as he himself still hated Mobi for his actions.

But Ibiki also knew it was a job, one that every ninja village had, and if he could claim not to be a terrible person; that he had people who loved and cared for him, he knew that others would be the same. Not all, Ibiki knew more than one Interrogator that had fallen to a level of inhumanity, but he understood and accepted the complex tangle that was his job.

Sighing again Ibiki shrugged these thoughts off and wondered to the kitchen to dig out something to eat. The house was dark save for the overhead light in the kitchen and the porch light outside, both of which Iruka had obviously left on for him. The smaller man was nowhere in sight so Ibiki guessed he must have already gone to bed, but that was fine, a quick meal and Ibiki would join him. A hot shower before crawling in with his lover sounded like a wonderful plan to him.

A small slip of paper on the counter stopped Ibiki on his route to the fridge, a smile tilting the scarred lips when it reviled Iruka's neat handwriting saying there was a plate for him in the oven. Ibiki felt a well of affection and thanks for the younger man swell up when he pulled the bowl of mushroom and beef stew with fresh biscuits from the oven. Iruka was a joy and a gift, no doubt. Ibiki couldn't remember a time since he mother died that he had felt so well cared for.

The food was savored even as it was inhaled. Ibiki sincerely wished the civilian grandmother who had tasked herself with the care of the children left on the streets was still alive, cause he would have liked to thanked her for teaching Iruka how to cook so well.

The bowl was graciously licked clean then dropped in the sink to be washed in the morning before Ibiki switched off the kitchen light and headed for the bathroom. The promise of a hot shower first in Ibiki's mind. The bathroom light was on as well, though the door was closed. Ibiki didn't pause over this, assuming it was Iruka simply knowing he would head there after getting home and had closed the door so the light wouldn't shine into the bedroom and disturb him.

So thinking nothing of the action Ibiki pushed straight into the small room – only the stop in his tracks, his mouth going dry while blood instantly rushed south.

Iruka lay in in Ibiki's big circler tub, lounging back happily, the long dark hair turned black with moisture spilled messily over the white porcelain. Curls of steam rose from the water rippling around the lithe little body that was halfway submerged. There was fragrance in the air, something rich and soothing that Ibiki couldn't place, but either the bubbles had all disappeared or Iruka had used a foamless oil because there was no cover for the dark body. The lean legs however were curled in such a way they hid Iruka's cock from view, something both alluring and irritating.

The dark eyes fluttered open and Iruka's head rolled slightly from its former position against the corner of the tub so the younger man could look at the shell shocked Jounin. A small, arousing smile tilted the full lips after they had been wetted with the small pink tongue.

"Usually I only associate that look with Kakashi, but I'll admit, it's even more searing with the use of two eyes"

Ibiki opened his mouth, but was unable to form a word, much less think of something to say. The black eyes were frozen on the slender body curled in the tub as Iruka shifted up slightly; keeping his legs folded the whole time so he was still hidden from view.

"So, are you going to stare or join me?"

_That_ had an effect. Snapping back Ibiki quickly pushed his pants and underwear over his hips, letting them slid down his legs then kicking them off to the side. Iruka's eyes had gained an eager light as he pushed himself farther back to give Ibiki room. The big Jounin stepped carefully into the tub, humming in appreciation at the hot water as he sunk down slowly until he was settled back against the opposite side, steamy water lapping gently at the scarred chest.

Properly settled Ibiki reclined back and parted his legs slightly in invitation. Iruka grinned, quickly pushing himself up and crawling forward into Ibiki's lap, the slender thighs moving to either side of Ibiki's waist as the younger man settled himself down, resting his head on the broad chest, long wet hair spilling over and down the right side of Ibiki's shoulder.

Ibiki let a deep groan of satisfaction rumble through his chest as the pleasurable weight of the smaller man settled on his lap. Iruka smiled in reply, running the damaged hands lazily up toned abs to the pale chest, dark fingers quickly finding small nipples and teasing them until they hardened.

The hot little mouth moved to the broad neck, sharp teeth latching onto the pale skin, making Ibiki gasp before it was sucked and licked, sending slivers of pleasure down his spine to the Jounin's already painfully hard cock.

"gods Iruka"

The words slipped out in a groan when Iruka trailed his mouth down to replace one hand on his chest, the sly little pink tongue quickly sneaking out to tease the hardened nub. Another moan rumbled out from the broad chest as Ibiki's control finally snapped.

Sliding one big hand up and over the lithe back to fist into the dark, damp hair Ibiki forcefully tilted Iruka's head back into the best angle before claiming the smaller mouth.

The kiss started soft but quickly escalated as Ibiki's self-control slipped from his grasp. The pressure turned hard and possessive as Ibiki forced his tongue between the full lips, groaning low in his throat when the unique taste that was Iruka assaulted his senses. Ibiki sort of felt bad as he plundered the mouth on his almost brutally, the huge hands running over the damp, dark scarred skin unhindered, but Iruka really didn't seem to be protesting. Moans were spilling from the younger man's lips between heavy gasps for air and the slender hips pressed down every so often, sliding the chuunin's cock against Ibiki's in a mildly desperate way.

Not minding this action at all Ibiki wrapped one strong arm around the smaller hips, using the hold to pull Iruka down against him with more force. Water rippled around them while Iruka keened loudly against the scarred mouth at the move. Ibiki was sure Iruka would have arched too, throwing the dark head back at the pleasure if he could have, but the hand still tangled in the damp hair prevented him. Ibiki repeated the move, pulling Iruka against him again and again, harder and faster until Iruka was crying out desperately between the heavy, open mouthed kisses.

"Iruka" Ibiki was low and gravely to his ears. "Iruka, raise up on your knees"

Iruka groaned, his breath still coming out in sharp gasps as he obeyed the command. Sliding down Ibiki then rising slowly until Ibiki grabbed his hips and stopped him.

The younger man looked down at him, the dark eyes wide and dilated. Wet hair stuck to the scarred cheeks and neck in a wild disarray as Iruka continued to suck in gasps of air, the full lips parted and shining slightly from the damp.

Ibiki sincerely wished he could have had use of Kakashi's shairgan in that moment.

A sly, impish smile tilted Iruka's lips and a knowing look flashed through the dark brown eyes. He knew exactly what Ibiki had been thinking, knew he was driving the older man crazy. Before Ibiki could even start to remember what that look meant Iruka had already taken hold of the Jounin's cock and guided it to himself.

Ibiki sucked in a lung full of air as Iruka slowly began to lower himself down, the brown eyes sliding shut as the flared head breached the slender body. Ibiki thought he heard the words "Kami Ibiki" whispered through Iruka's lips but couldn't be sure through the haze of pleasure as Iruka's tight muscles stretched around him.

A choked gasp tore from the younger man's throat and Ibiki knew Iruka must have just brushed his prostate. Smirking Ibiki quickly folded both hands over the slender hips, bracing the smaller man as he thrust up hard into the tight body, rewarded when Iruka moaned loudly, the lithe form arching in the big hands.

Ibiki set a fast pace, loving the feel of Iruka's tight heat while the younger man's cock slid against his chiselled stomached with every thrust. Iruka's cries of pleasure becoming louder and more desperate as the chuunin once again fought for air. Some hazy part of Ibiki's mind told him the cooling water was splashing messily over the edge of the tub, but that was of no significance right now.

A final hard thrust while one large, calloused hand wrapped around the dark shaft had Iruka crying out Ibiki's name as he hit the peak hard, shocks making the small form arch back and shudder while his body clenched down around Ibiki. The Jounin groaned as his own orgasm was pulled from him.

They both collapsed back, Ibiki against the curved tub while Iruka slumped over the big form, gasping in huge gulps of air and trying to slow their heart rates down. The tempter in the room feeling slightly cool despite the fact it was still filled with steam. Ibiki moved first, gently sliding the younger man from his softened cock while Iruka simply groaned at the action before humming when he was tucked up against the long torso.

Reaching for the soap Ibiki cleaned them both before pulling the plug and lifting Iruka into his arms, carrying to the smaller man out of the tub as the water slowly drained away, along with the evidence of their activities. A quick, efficient toweling down for both of them saw Ibiki once again carrying Iruka from the bathroom.

Flicking out all the lights with his elbow Ibiki settled the younger man down into the big oak bed, sliding in after him and smiling when Iruka turned to curl up in his arms.

The sounds of a rain storm could be heard outside, the hard patter of the rain as it hit the windows and roof simply made the house warmer. It and the soft sound and feel of Iruka's gentle breathing against his chest calmed Ibiki as he slipped off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

..

**Well… thanks that!**

**I may, just possibly add more chapters at some point, but I'm really not sure. That's up to the bunnies to decide.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, faved, and alerted, specially the reviews for getting me and this story to OVER 150 REVIEWS! *scream and faints* I- just really don't know what to say but thank you. When I started this, I was setting my hopes for ****_maybe_**** 50 reviews, so, just thankyou thank you ****_thank you _****for blowing me away.**

**And again, I have two new stories I'm currently working on. One is a KakaIru fic and will be called 'By Any Means Necessary' and the other will be an IbiIru chapter fic (still working on title.) If you liked this story, you'll most likely like them as well, so drop an alert if you want, it can't hurt. Also my other stories are just as fun! (****_Shameless self-promotion XD)_**

**Haha, hem. Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**TjRythum.**


End file.
